Eric's Special Gift
by Jazelle1996
Summary: Connee Byers visits Fangtasia with her Master, but his intentions are not immediately clear to her. She meets Eric, who is highly intrigued with her. They begin an unconventional relationship, but with that comes danger. This is the story of the growth Eric goes through as he discovers that love is possible.
1. Chapter 1

We walked into the bar that I had dreaded coming to, but Master made me come. I was in no position to argue with Him. I stood rigid behind Him, holding His hand tightly. I knew He would protect me, so I wasn't afraid of the surroundings.

This was the first time I had been in a vampire establishment, and it did not disappoint. The lighting was dark, no surprise there, and the music was a classic rock song, I believed it was, something about danger lurking in every corner. And it sure was here. The posters hanging on the burnt-red brick walls were from Classic vampire movies from the 50's and 60's. I found that odd. This wasn't MGM. There were _real _Vampires here. People were milling around the bar, where a short, bald vampire was serving drinks. I couldn't ignore the tribal tattoos decorating his entire upper body, which was bare; his arms were also thickly tatted.

"What would you like to drink, Connee?" Master asked me, looking directly into my eyes, sizing up my nervousness.

"I would just like a coke, please." I wasn't too concerned of His reaction, as on many nights before when He granted me a night out with Him I refused an alcoholic drink. Tonight was no exception.

"Very well," He replied, no discontent in His voice, and gave the order to the barkeep.

I looked around more as we waited. I could immediately tell which were human and which were vampires; most humans didn't have fangs, but the ones that had the cheap, fakey ones were obviously trying to impress someone. The real vampires were pale, stern looking, almost threatening, even the look in their eyes were different. Then I knew which ones not to look directly in the eye to avoid being glamoured. Master had done research on the bar and vamps in general, and warned me of the proper protocol for a place like this. Every one of them was permanently scarred into my brain.

Master carried our drinks to an unoccupied table, set just on the outside of the booths near the small dance floor. There was only one couple dancing, and from their movements alone I knew which was which. The human woman appeared to be a hooker, although I'm sure she wasn't. Those that took to the vamps tried to fit in, and overdid it terribly. The vampire, on the other hand, was incredibly gorgeous and had the body of a light-weight boxer.

I noticed another vampire behind the dancers. From my peripheral vision I could see the man had sandy blonde, shoulder-length straight hair. There was a woman standing beside him, her hand propped on the back of the chair, looking over their domain, I assumed. But just the aura of those two creatures was magnetic.

I looked at Master, ashamed of my thoughts, because He was the only one I was interested in there I was observing others. "So, what do you think?" He asked curiously.

"It is exactly as I had pictured it, Sir, if that makes any sense."

He smiled. "Is there anyone here that suits you?"

"What?" I asked surprised at His question. I knew my tone gave away my thoughts. "May I speak freely, Master?"

He was speculative for a brief moment, looking deeply into my eyes. "You may."

"The Vampires are attractive but in an odd way. It's more curiosity of their lifestyle, _not _by any means sexual. I am with the one I want to be with.

He smiled widely and His eyes softened. "Thank you for your honesty. Slave, what are your thoughts if I chose to be with one that is here in this place tonight?"

My thoughts reeled. How could He ask me such a thing? He had never, ever challenged me with that before. I found it frightening that He had then, especially there. "Master, I would be disappointed if you left me here alone, but you are free to do so. I know if I were in any trouble while I waited, you would protect me." Although I averted His gaze, I could feel Him searching my face, and even from out of the corner of my eye I could read something in it that told me I had said the wrong thing, although I again was honest with Him.

He leaned in slowly, placed His thumb and forefinger over my slightly elongated chin and whispered in my ear, "Yes, I _am_ free to do just that. But if I did leave, I would not leave you alone." He leaned forward. "Look at me, slave." I did so, trying my damnedest not to show apprehension. "There is someone I would like you to meet. I trust that he will keep you safe."

_So, He _was_going to be with someone in the bar._ I fought the urge not to look around to see who had caught His eye, but I didn't really want to know. "Yes, Master. Thank you."

He rose, took my hand and led me to the man—no, the vampire—that was sitting on his seemingly appointed throne, then able to see the woman more clearly. She was tall and beautiful woman, one I would have loved to see the color of her eyes. Both their eyes were fixed on me, though I dared not look into their eyes. I could _feel _them staring at me, and it made me tense. _Oh, what have I done to be in this situation? _

When Master stopped, I stood at His side, my eyes glued to the floor before me. "Good evening, Eric Northman," Master said with a small bow. "Pam." _He knew these vampires?_

"Daniel," Eric replied, his voice low and extremely alluring. "Who do you have for me this evening?"

_What the hell? _This was pre-planned, apparently, and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

"This is my slave, Connee Byers," He said, and I could feel Master's breath on my neck.

"Evening," I croaked then swallowed hard.

"Hello, Ms. Byers," he said, a bit of sarcasm in the 'Ms.' "Well done, Daniel. Thank you for this gift."

I wanted to shrivel up and die. I sure as hell wasn't used to being thrown around from one Master to a vampire.

Without realizing it, I found my hand tightening around Master's and shuffled my feet nervously, only loosening it when He knelt down beside me. His mouth was close to my ear, His head turned towards Eric. "If you'll excuse us a moment, Eric, Pam, it appears I must straighten out my slave, here."

"No problem. If you have any difficulty, I have a whip that I believe will clear up any . . . uncertainties on her part."

"Thank you," Master replied and pulled me away to a deserted section of the bar and roughly pushed me against the wall. There were a few edges of brick jutting out that dug into my back. I tried, unsuccessfully, not to wince in pain. "Slave, is there a problem?"

_Shit, yes! There's a _major_ problem._ "Nno, Master," I answered, unable to meet His angry eyes.

"Look at me, slave." It took me a few seconds to do so. "You have humiliated me, and I will not stand for it. Do you understand?"

My eyes burned as I fought back tears, but I couldn't prevent my body from shaking. "Yesss, Master," I muttered.

His face softened and He gently laid His hand on my cheek, rubbing it softly with His thumb. "Connee, I have not brought you here as punishment. It is an experience I hope you would enjoy." My eyes never left His. "I have no need or desire to explain to you the circumstances, but I have agreed to give you to Eric tonight, as I said."

A single tear dropped from the corner of my eye. I nodded, but couldn't tell if it was intentional or from my body shaking so badly.

"What you will do for me, for Eric, and for that matter Pam if she so desires, is be their submissive for the evening."

"Master?" I asked, not sure if what I heard was correct.

"He will take you away shortly, while I remain here. You will do as he says, _everything _he says. Do you understand?"

I wanted to say no, that I didn't understand and run the hell out of there, but I hadn't been trained that way, not by Master Daniel, my first and only Master that had ever trained me.

"You do find him attractive, do you not?"

"Nno, Master," I answered, a little too quickly, I was sure.

He pressed his body closer to mine, making it a little hard to breath. "Do _not _lie to me!" He yelled angrily. "You know what happens …"

Yes, I knew all too well what happened when I lied to Him. I waited until He was done explaining to me my punishment. "A little."

"Good. You understand I am your Master?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Sir!"

He smiled. "I have no doubt of your faithfulness and obedience. Like I said, you must obey him, and do anything he asks."

Then He had gone too far. I was a smidgen away from screaming my safe word, but stood my ground, as I had been working on recently, much to my ass's chagrin. "Nno, Master."

"What did you say?" He spat, showering my face with His spittle.

"May I speak freely?"

"No, you may _not_." He stepped back, crossed His arms and glared me down, and I knew I was done for, but at least I could breath. "Is it important?" I nodded. "Then do so."

"I cannot with any clear conscience be with him, Master! I am yours. I give myself to no one but you!" I pleaded, sincerity flooding in my voice.

Surprising me, He pulled me into His arms and wrapped them around me. He pressed my head into His chest, and I returned the sentiment, relaxing a little. I felt, for the first time since walking into the damned bar, safe.

"My little girl," he said sweetly, "You have not disappointed me. The one rule I have given Eric is that he cannot penetrate you, and he cannot disrespect that. If he does, you must, and _will _tell me."

I smiled. "Yes, Master." _What exactly have I agreed to?_

He pulled my head back gently and looked over my face. "You're welcome. He knows the appointed time to return you to me. He will not harm you, slave Connee." He wiped the final tears from my face. "Now go into the restroom and wash off your face. Meet us back at Eric's … chair."

I nodded emphatically. "Yes, Master."

And He did the sweetest thing, something He rarely does, but that makes me fall for Him all over again. He bent down, slowly, our eyes locked, and kissed me gently and lovingly. Then He smacked my ass, which made me giggle nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

After I refreshed myself in the bathroom, I did as I was told and walked back to Master, who was standing beside Pam. She was whispering in his ear and grinning wickedly. I took a deep breath and stood in front of Eric, gathering as much courage as I could. As I have done with Master Daniel, I did to Eric, to let Master know that I understood what He wanted me to do. I knelt down on one knee, staring at Eric's feet, waiting for his instruction.

"You are well trained, slave," Eric said. I could hear pleasure in his voice, but I remained silent. "You may answer me when I have spoken to you, and _only_ then."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Eric whispered something to someone, although it was so low I couldn't understand the words. Another whisper, feminine, Pam I assumed, then Master said, "Yes, but remember …"

A split second later, Eric told me, "Look at me."

I hesitated. _Big_ mistake. I knew there was only one rule with Eric that Master had given him, but I had remembered he told me not to look into his, or any vampire's eyes. Then it dawned on me. Eric probably asked Master if he could have me look into his eyes.

Before I could even obey and look up, Eric grabbed the hair from the back of my head and pulled it back so roughly I winced and gasped, but quickly closed my mouth. "I said _look _at me," he barked, but I already was. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and regardless of the death glare he was giving me I was lost. "When I give you instruction, you are to _listen_," he emphasized.

"Yes, sir."

"I have promised your Master I will not glamour you, and I will not. Are you afraid of me, submissive?"

"Yes, sir."

The corner of his mouth curved slightly. "Good. It will do you well to remember that."

He stood up, extending his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up to my feet with little effort. Stepping beside me, he dug his nose into my hair close to my neck. "Hmm, you smell tasty." Master had never played such head games with me, and honestly it turned me on a little.

Placing his arm around my waist, he led me to the dance floor, and the few that were dancing immediately flew off the stage. He turned me around quickly and pulled me to him. Without even thinking, I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at his neck, just because I was afraid of meeting his eyes again. He started to lead me, our bodies moving slowly to a song that didn't even register to my ears. His scent was strange—wild, stronger than musk, powerful, if power has a scent. But Eric sure did.

"Your Master has told me a lot about you," he said softly in my ear. His voice was so low and gravelly it sent shivers down my spine. His breath was cold, too, making the tiny hairs on the nape of my neck stand on end. "He is very happy with you."

"Yes, sir, and I am with him."

"Would you ever leave him?"

Okay, just when I thought another question wouldn't make me swallow my tongue. I pulled back and looked at his chin to avoid his eyes. "No, never, unless He didn't want me anymore." I'd never thought those words, much less said them before.

"You avoided my eyes. The tell-tale sign of a liar," he accused.

Addressing him directly that time, I replied, "Then I'm sorry for that, sir." I hadn't realized the tone in my voice was rude in a manner _never_ to be used with a Dominant or Master. I never can keep my mouth shut when I should.

He laughed, which wasn't the response I thought he'd give. "Point taken. Tell me, what will your punishment be if you _ever _talk back to me?"

"Spanking, sir," I answered as he began spinning me around faster and faster. I wasn't even sure how my feet were touching the floor.

"Oh, really? A lot of slaves like to be spanked for pleasure," he said a little disappointed.

"Yes, sir, but not me."

"Fine. You have used your one free card."

I nodded and forced a weak smile. "I understand, sir. Thank you."

Before I knew it my hair was flying loosely behind me, and I found my shoulders going back, my hands behind his neck, locked tightly. I must have looked at him frightened because he put both hands behind my shoulders as we continued to whirl. It wasn't fast enough to make me sick—in fact, I started to laugh and smile. If this was as close to flying as I would ever get, I would be happy.

Abruptly we stopped, and I looked into his eyes, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes," I said with a giggle. "Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome," he said as he led me back to his throne.

I was looking for Master to see His reaction, but He wasn't there. I felt a knot in my stomach the size of a basketball. I didn't like it. But I noticed Pam was still there and looking at me smiling. I wasn't sure if it was a good smile or a bad smile.

"Don't you just _love _fresh meat?" Pam asked Eric as we approached her. Her voice was low, slow and highly seductive.

"More than life itself," he snickered. "Pam, would you like to join us?"

Again with the damned mind-numbing questions. I had never told Master I was interested in being with a woman, or being dominated by one, much less a female vampire! Well, maybe that wasn't Eric's plan. One could only hope.

"Yes, I would like that," she told him.

"I will check with Chow to make sure things are running smoothly," she continued as she walked away.

"Connee, I feel a bit of tension from you, now that your Master is gone. Are you a jealous slave?" he asked curiously, looking over my face intently.

"Yes, sir, well, no sir, not really jealous. It's just that I've never been . . . without Him in a situation like this."

"I will take good care of you, slave." I nodded. "Do you trust me?"

I hesitated. WHAP! Eric had hit my right ass cheek hard, so hard it stung. I closed my eyes briefly at the pain and replied, "Yes, sir, I trust you." Did I mean it? It didn't really matter, did it?

Without a word, he took my hand rather roughly and rushed me out to the back of the club, throwing me against the wall just as Master had done. "Hmm, you don't like it rough, do you?" he asked when he noticed the expression on my face.

"No, sir, not usually."

"Not usually?" he repeated, one eyebrow raised, amused, I assumed. "We shall see about that." He pulled a black leather blind fold from his back pocket and without asking me—not that I'd object—placed it over my eyes and tied it in the back. "Can you see anything?"

As I have done with my Master, I turned my head every which way to make sure no light came through. I learned my lesson the hard way once when I lied, being able to see a little motion. When Master figured it out, let's just say I couldn't sit for a week. "No, sir," I answered truthfully.

"Excellent. Follow me. There will be steps going down, but I will be in front of you. Take your time and watch your step."

"Yes, sir." I wish I had a shot of Bourbon when Master asked me what I wanted to drink!

After we took the first step, Eric closed the door behind us and I followed, slowly and carefully. I made it down the wooden steps, nine by the count of Eric's shoes hitting each one. I could smell no dust or mildew, nor was there a musty odor like in most basements. But then again, it wasn't any old basement. It was completely quiet; even the music and noise from the club upstairs couldn't be heard—which meant no one could hear _me _if this Dom vampire desired to have me as a cocktail.

He put his cold, huge hand on my elbow and slowly walked me to some location in the room and had me stop. For several seconds, I heard _nothing _in the room, no breathing, nothing. _Hmm, maybe I'll ask Master for sound-proof ear plugs._

Several more seconds passed, and I still couldn't feel him around me. I plucked up my nerves and stood with my hands behind me, as I always did with Master. I finally heard feet scuffle beside me and felt his tall, erect, cold body press against my back, but I didn't flinch forward. My hands touched his shirt so I clasped my fingers tightly so I wouldn't touch him. A frigid blast of air hit my neck, and I inhaled deeply. He smelled so good, although I noticed nothing when we were dancing. But then again, I had one less sense available to me, which made my others extra alert.

I heard a click from behind me but didn't recognize the sound. My breathing started to become heavier, and I grew hungry for some touch from him, or word, _anything_. Then there was something sharp on my neck—no, two sharp needles pressing against my neck. Automatically I leaned my head over to allow him access. He seemed to like that. Cool, damp lips lay on my skin and instantly I knew what they were. His teeth—_fangs_. He applied the tiniest bit of pressure, though not enough to penetrate my skin, and it grew hot, or was that me? After a second the spot where his fangs were was replaced with his cool tongue lapping, taking the slight sting away. I felt my head lean back into him but not my body. I was doing my damnedest to control my breathing, but it was increasingly becoming difficult.

"You _are_ tasty," he cooed in my ear.

When I couldn't find air for the proper response, there was that damned smack on the ass. I gasped. "Thank you, sir," I croaked.

"Much better."

He leaned away from me, and I listened intently for where he was going next. Within a second, not even a bat of an eye, if my eyes were not blindfolded, he was before me. Not that I felt him, but the whoosh of air gave him away. I picked my head back up and waited for what was to come next. It must have been the back of his fingernail that traced from the top of my collarbone up and over to the soft spot in my neck. I shivered and felt chills go from my crotch down both legs to my toes. The fingernail continued down my breastbone to my cleavage, just above the 'v' of my blouse.

"Breath," he told me. I did so, not realizing I was holding my breath. He then brought both of his hands to the top of my blouse and one by one, slowly, painfully slowly, began to unbutton it. When the back of his fingers brushed against my exposed breasts, I took several shallow breaths because my body was starting to scream at me. When the last button was done, he brought his flat hands up from my waist, over my breasts, up to my neck. I leaned my head back—that was automatic with me, nothing wrong with giving him more room to roam. "Relax your arms. Bring them to your side."

"Yes, sir," I replied and did just that.

Something tugged at the strap of my bra behind me. It fell off exposing my breasts to Eric. _Wait, his hands were on my neck._ _How—oh, Pam! Help—wait, hmm, forget that._ Her cold hands explored my back, from the small of my back to my shoulders. She might have been a vampire, but I had to admit that the feel of a woman's soft, gentle hands on my back felt good, different. Her fingers kneaded my shoulders, helping me to relax.

With Eric's hands still on my neck, he told me, "Open your mouth."

I obeyed and lowered my chin, surprisingly excited. With my heart pounding, his cool lips met my hot lips, and he growled from the back of his throat. It scared me at first, but then I returned his kiss. I could feel his fangs against my tongue, so I stuck out my tongue slightly and gingerly brushed it against the tips that were exposed.

Barely realizing what Pam was doing behind me, I felt her thumbs slide under my skirt and pull it down in one fluid motion until they lay at my feet. She said, "Bring one foot up." I did so, and when she smacked my other ankle, I raised that as well. Then I was completely at their mercy, and vulnerable, oh, so vulnerable.

I never broke contact with Eric's lips, nor did I want to, but he then immediately pulled back, much to my disappointment. Pam took my hand and led me to another place, stopping only a few feet away from where I was. I could feel them still beside me when something soft wrapped around my neck, and I knew it was a collar. I wore a collar when Master and I were home, alone, but never with anyone else. When it was snapped into place, Pam asked if it was too tight. "No Ma'am," I replied, surprised my voice was shaky.

"Good girl."

Soft leather cuffs were then placed on my wrists as well as my ankles, all within a single heartbeat. _How can they move so fast?_ It only turned me on more. At the same instant, each took my hand and forcibly, though not painfully, brought my hands up and secured me to a suspended bar, I could only assume.

"Spread 'em," Eric ordered me to widen my legs, and I was thankful to hear his voice again. "Pam and I have to leave for a moment, but we will return."

_What? No, no! _Their feet scuffled to the stairway, and I listened intently to determine if they were indeed leaving me. Footsteps ascended the stairs. The door closed. I had never told Master that I hated the feeling of abandonment, to be strung up and forgotten for hours on end, or even days. And I certainly wasn't a happy camper then.

But they returned only minutes later, not saying a word about their absence. I relaxed, releasing my hands from the bar. Then for the next several minutes, both of their hands roamed my body, freely, touching every inch of me—except the particular spot that needed the most attention. I know, I was bitching about being left behind, but I had also grown wet as hell. At times they changed their rhythm, and after a while I couldn't tell who was touching what because it felt like a million hands were on me. My breathing was then heavy and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Oh, Eric, did you forget to turn the heat on for our little human sub?" Pam asked wickedly.

I wasn't cold. I was burning up as a matter of fact. But when her fingernail scraped over an erect nipple, I gasped. It didn't hurt, I was just unprepared.

"Doesn't look to me like she needs any heat," Eric snickered.

"Why don't you warm it up, anyway," Pam said, and I heard her heels click a few steps back.

"It would be my pl—" He never finished his sentence because he dove onto my nipple, his cold, moist tongue flicking the very tip of it rapidly. I tensed and grabbed the bar above me, digging in my heels for what was to come. With his lips only, his tongue then removed, he pinched my nipple hard, but I didn't complain. He worked it for several moments before he grabbed my unattended nipple with his thumb and forefinger. My clit hardened and my pussy began to grow even more moist.

"Do you like that, submissive?" he asked, briefly removing his lips before plunging back to them.

"Yyyeess, Sssirrrr," I said breathlessly.

He continued to work my nipples, both growing big and hard, almost too sensitive then. When he would lessen the pressure, he came back and pinched them again, alternating the pressure on each one. My knees began to wobble, and I was afraid they would go out on me. But I held steadfast, afraid of any repercussion, because I certainly didn't want this pleasure taken away from me.

While he continued, I felt fingers brush against my crotch, but I couldn't tell if it was Eric or not. The particular position Eric had to have been in would have prevented him from the access. Pam. It was Pam. The tip of her middle finger stayed right at my entrance, and she tweaked it twice before slowly trailing up to my painfully swollen clit. I whined when she applied pressure to it then flicked it quickly over the right lip, which is my particular favorite spot.

"Hmm, Eric, she is _so_ wet," Pam said. "Do you think she's ready?"

_Ready for what?_


	3. Chapter 3

"She might be, but I'm not," he'd replied after standing.

There was movement around me and again I couldn't tell who was where. All of my senses were alive then and in hyper mode.

"Have you ever had vampire blood, sub?" Eric asked.

I grew tense again. "No, sir."

"Would you like to try some?"

"No, sir," I answered truthfully.

"Why not?" Eric asked, his voice loaded with curiosity.

"I'm afraid of … what it'll do to me."

"Oh, honey, you will like it," Pam breathed into my ear. "It will take you deeper into sub-space than you have ever been with your Master."

"I'm afraid," I repeated, although her comment intrigued me.

A pair of hands encased my face, holding it still. "What are you afraid of?" Eric asked again, slightly perturbed.

"I'm afraid, sir, of … losing control."

Eric let go of my face, and both he and Pam laughed hysterically for at least a minute. "What in the _hell_ ever possessed you to think you _had _any control?" he asked after they'd calmed down, and I could hear then he was furious.

"That's not what I meant," I started and was promptly disciplined with a hard smack on my ass, followed by another. My temporary Dom was pissed!

"Who said you could speak?" Eric barked.

I bit my bottom lip, hard. So hard, in fact, that I tasted a little bit of blood on the tip of my tongue.

"My, my, my," Pam said, still standing close beside me. "Eric, I think our little sub is offering her penitence."

Nothing happened. No smack on the ass, no reprimand, no snickering. Nothing, until a cold tongue swept across my bottom lip. I automatically opened my mouth. I heard a gurgle in the back of someone's throat, and it was distinctively feminine. The appendage grazed the whole of my bottom lip, and I held my breath. It returned to the small cut, and I could feel a fang dig into it deeper, drawing more blood. Then both of her lips pressed hard against mine. I eagerly returned her kiss. Her tongue slid out in search of mine and circled it a few times. I gave it to her freely. We kissed for what felt like forever, and I wanted so much more. I wanted to press my body against hers for comfort—no, that's not the right word. I wanted to touch her. _That _was what I meant by losing control.

When she finally removed her mouth, I found my body lean forward, afraid of losing the contact with her. "Was that the first time you've ever kissed a woman?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes Ma'am," I replied and knew it might have been too quick a reply when she snickered.

Then there was more of the damned silence. I listened intently, and a sound met my ears that I wasn't expecting. Kissing. Eric and Pam were kissing. _But why?_

"Hmm, sub, I do believe you are the best thing I have ever, in my centuries of existence, tasted," Eric said, and I then knew why they were kissing.

How the hell was I supposed to reply to that? "Thank you, sir."

"I'm ready," was all Eric said.

_I am damned to hell now!_ I stood there tense and didn't know what was coming. I had no idea what Eric was ready for. I didn't even want to guess. There was a thick, heavy 'shwoosh' by my ankle, and I grew extremely excited, knowing what was coming. The flogger. At least then I'd be able to have some kind of release, a _good_ kind of release.

But that's not what happened. I heard a crackling behind me and knew instantly what it was. I started shaking my head and something came out of my mouth, a cry or surprise, fear, maybe. I had no clue. The sizzle grew louder as it came closer to my shoulder blades. I started to shake. Before I could even object, totally willing to accept punishment, it touched my skin and every single hair on my body rose up in protest. I clasped the chains that held me up, not caring about the tiny cuts slicing into my palms. The hot, searing pain faded only a little and was placed lower, right above the small of my back. Again, the pain returned and this time I screamed, "No! NO! Please, sir. Stop!"

Immediately the crackling stopped, but I remained on alert, knowing any second it might return. "What did you say to me?" Eric asked harshly.

"Please," I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs. "I … never … not the Violet Wand."

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Yy … yes, sir."

"Even now that it is off?"

"Yes, sir." My body shuttered, and I couldn't stop it. The fear alone of feeling that sharp, body-numbing pain was enough to bring the tears, something that sometimes brought punishment from Master. I felt a breeze of air by my side then right away Pam put her cold, incredibly relieving hands against my shoulders. Although still shaking, it did take some of the sting out. "Thank you, ma'am," I said in between sobs.

I suddenly remembered I'd spoken out of turn and waited for my punishment. I felt air blow away from me around my ass and knew what was coming. But it never did. Softly, Pam rubbed my cheek as if that was the most she could offer to console me.

"Sub Connee," Eric said, his voice much softer then, "I will remove the blindfold from your eyes, but you _must_ keep your eyes only on me. If I see one flicker of movement away from me your punishment will be _nothing _compared to this. And I promise that I will not glamour you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He placed his arms around my neck, yet his body did not touch mine, and he untied the blindfold at the back of my head. I kept my eyes closed for a moment before opening them to adjust to the light. That wasn't a problem, though, as the lighting was low and soft. Knowing how tall Eric was, I cocked my head to look into his face when I was able to focus. Being ashamed of my outburst, I didn't want to look him in the eyes. I didn't want to be crying. I didn't want my body to be shaking this badly. But I was. I couldn't stop. Taking one long, deep breath, I opened my eyes very slowly, expecting Eric's face to be transformed into a scowling, evil and very hungry vampire ready to put me in my place—forever. But his face was soft and held no tension or anger at all.

"Sub, I do not wish to cause you pain, unin_tentionally_ cause you pain, of course." _Of course,_ I thought. "For that I am truly sorry. Has Pam's cool hand helped the sting?"

"Yes, sir," I sobbed, taking several more breaths to control my breathing. "It has. Thank you."

"You're welcome. As I hate to be interrupted with my subs, is there anything else that is off limits to you?"

"Yes sir. Whips."

"Damn," Pam snickered behind me. If I wasn't in the position I was in, I would have snickered, too.

"Fine. No whips."

Then Eric did the most amazing thing a Master or Dom can do when the slave/sub gets upset: He placed his arms around my neck and hugged me. My body involuntarily shuttered as I leaned into him, placed my head against his chest and closed my eyes, as if that would help the tears. He never said a word.

After a minute or so of trying to control the tears and my body's violent shaking, I was finally down to just tears, but they weren't flowing as they had before. "Damn, I was wrong," I heard Eric say, and I didn't like the sound of it. He leaned back and looked over my face. "Pam and I owe you an apology."

I frowned. _What? Why?_

"You _do_ have control."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, never letting my eyes wander.

"Of yourself," he clarified. "Most subs simply freak out, leaving me now choice but to end it. Takes all the fun out of the scene, don't you think?"

A smile slowly rose from my lips. "Thank you, sir. It was—sorry."

"No, please continue."

"That was the most difficult for me to overcome with Master, the tears, I mean and breaking down." I sniffled.

He smiled, leaned in and kissed me softly, nipping just a little at my bottom lip. He growled, which brought me back to myself. I kissed him back and just when I was getting into it, he pulled away. "What is it you want, sub?" he asked then looked at Pam behind me.

"I … did I hear a flogger, sir?" There was no answer. "Master often rewards me with the flogger."

"Reward? Who said anything about a re_ward_? Do you cum when Daniel flogs you?"

"Yes, sir." We still held eye contact, and I was beginning to lose my breath again.

"Is that what you want?"

"Oh, yes Sir."

Pam snickered, her cool, almost floral-scented breath washed over my right shoulder.

"What if I don't want you to cum?"

"Thhhen I won't, sir," I stuttered, wondering if I'd crossed the line.

"Good girl. From here on out, you will _not _cum." Not exactly what I had intended. "You will cum when I tell you to cum. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No Sir." Then it was becoming more and more difficult to look him in his beautiful eyes. I felt my chest flush, as it would with Master.

"I didn't think there would be. You will cum only when I tell you to cum."

I bit my bottom lip again, hesitant. He looked at Pam again and moved his head so fast I wasn't sure if he nodded or simply readjusted his neck. Then that damned WHAP! on my ass. What was strange was now I didn't mind being spanked, but I had no intention of telling them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked again, his voice raging with anger now.

"No, sir."

"You please me greatly, sub."

"Thank you, sir."

He took a step back, brought the ring on a finger of his right hand to his left forefinger and punctured the tip. He never looked at what he was doing, for his eyes were still locked on mine. I never looked directly at what he was doing, but I could see from the corner of my eye. He squeezed the pad of his finger and something thick and dark began to slowly ooze out. Coming back to me, he took his bloodied finger and offered it to me. Although I was weary of the effects of the blood, I wanted nothing more than to please my Dom. I had to bring my head forward to reach his finger, my tongue out and eager to take it. He raised his finger, which made me lean my head back slightly, and a single drop of blood landed on my tongue.

It was the most intense, incredible sensation I would _never _forget. It tingled at first then warmth spread over it rapidly, down my throat and through my entire body. The tingling in my body made me squirm. It was like the blood surrounded every muscle, giving them an intense massage. While my head spun from the lightheadedness, it was not all a bad sensation. I was giddy, relishing in my body's reaction, wanting never to lose it.

"As much as I love your tongue and sweet mouth, close it," Eric ordered.

I did so and sucked the tip of my tongue, trying to get every bit of blood that I could. I closed my eyes, my body beginning to scream, especially below the waist. I think Pam was right. I was really going to look forward to this. Yet there was another smack on the ass. I hadn't even said anything! My eyes flew open.

"Look at me, sub," Eric said. "How do you feel?" His voice was angelic and soft, like a bird happily chirping in the trees. Even his appearance was awe inspiring. There was an aura around his head, not foggy because I could see every line on his face.

"I … feel …" I had trouble finding the appropriate word, "amazing." I giggled, which is something I had never done before when scening with Master.

"Was I wrong?" Pam asked from behind me.

"No Ma'am."

"When bestowing my essence to a sub, I like to see the look in their eyes."

I felt my eyes become droopy, but it was not from sleepiness. My head felt like it would roll off of my shoulders. Slower and slower my eyes would blink, and each time everything became more and more clear to me.

He smiled widely. "Are you there yet?" he asked, and I knew that he meant sub-space.

"My body is, but mentally No Sir."

"Well, then I shall have to remedy that, sub." He replaced the blindfold over my eyes, securing it tightly behind my head. I had never felt heat from Eric before, but I sure did now. And the oddest thing was was that it felt like _I_ was the electrically-charged Violet Wand and searching his body out to release my built-up energy.

There was brief moment of movement around me before the familiar and much-wanted flogger hit my calf with the lightest pressure. But this time, it was nothing I had ever experienced before, even when I was already in sub-space and Master had begun to flog me. Each individual leather strap sent bolts of electricity through my body, and the sound was like heavy rain hitting a window.

Then another hit and another and another until it they were in perfect rhythm, moving up and down my left leg, from my calf to the back of my thigh. Then the same motion started on my right leg—right leg, left leg, right leg, left leg. It was so perfectly in sync that it reminded me of the tick from an old Grandfather clock. It only dawned on me minutes later that both Eric and Pam must have been flogging me together.

I gasped when the first impact on my ass happened, which forced me to hold onto the bar. Again it was synchronized, and if I were watching I would have been impressed as hell. But I liked being on the receiving end. My ass was more sensitive than I expected this soon, but I thought maybe Eric's blood dulled some of the 'pain' and they were hitting me pretty hard. The beating rose to my back and shoulders blades, but I would have much preferred if they stuck to my ass. My body got in tune with the impacts, and I hadn't realized I was pushing my body forward to lessen the beats, but Eric yelled at me angrily. I could do nothing but offer my body to him.

Over and over again the beating continued and slowly I found my mind drift away, while my body surged with a hunger that I had never felt before. This experience was completely different from anything I had ever had before. My body had never been this alive.

Just when I had grown accustomed to the beating on my back, there was a slap across my stomach from a flogger, while it continued on my back. It alternated from my front to the back, and my body had no escape. It had to endure the abuse.

That went on for I don't know how long. Once I'm in sub-space—this was a speed record to get there—I lose all track of time. My body twitched, and I was afraid Eric thought I was defying him or something. Yet I could tell he was quite the expert in the flogging department. I moaned. I arched my back and stretched my arms and took every one. My breathing was fast now, and I didn't know how much more I could take before my orgasm would come, a no-no from Dom Eric. I hadn't crossed that barrier with Master—not being able to hold my orgasms when we'd scene. And I certainly had no control now. The beating on my front stopped while the flogger on my back didn't miss a beat. Eric now concentrated on my ass, alternating cheeks, and the whoosh of the leather straps reverberated in my ears. It was a wonderful sound.

But then something happened that surprised me. Long, thin fingers, with long feminine nails, mind you, rubbed against my crotch, and I grunted from deep in my throat. "Oh, Eric, I think you are doing something right," Pam said, her head was just at my shoulder.

"Did. You. Have. Any. Doubt. Woman," he replied amused, and with each word, he hit my ass harder. Without missing a beat, he asked me, "Where are you now as far as your orgasm? Give me a number from one to ten."

"Seven, Sir," I answered with difficulty.

"Already? From now on, when I ask you what number, you are to give me where you are."

"Yes. Sir."

He kept up his motion, and Pam's middle finger covered my hard, swollen, drenching wet clit, pressing slightly. I gasped and threw my head back, the chains above me rattled. She must have been watching Eric behind me because again she alternated flicking her finger to his beating behind me. I was in pure heaven! She must have remembered the spot I liked, on the right side of my pussy lip because she rested her finger there, giving just small movements that almost set me over the edge.

"What number?" Eric asked me.

"Seven, sir."

He grunted, unpleased, I could tell, but he didn't stop. And neither did Pam. She began to manipulate my clit in different pressure increments, making me squirm and buck my hips, wanting more. Resting her finger on my clit, keeping it still, I felt her lick my erect nipple then bite lightly, but it felt like she was ripping it off.

"Number?" Eric asked, as Pam's tongue lapped at my breast, sucking here and there.

"Hmm, nine, sir."

That was the wrong answer. I wanted to cum—_needed_ to cum, but Eric wouldn't let me, the bastard. His rhythm slowed, and he was hitting me less hard now, regretfully. But I knew what he was doing. He was taking me back and forth, wanting the orgasm to build then wane.

"Now?" Eric asked.

"Seven, sir." My body wouldn't let me go any lower than that particular number.

Soon enough, he increased the speed and pressure, taking me back up again, although I was concentrating hard on what Pam was doing. While he had slowed, she had not. Her finger flicked harder and faster over my clit, and I bent my knees from the sensation. She quickly hit my knee, telling me to stand back up, which I did rather quickly. The whole time she stayed glued to my breasts. My breathing was hard and heavy, and my throat was becoming dry. I hadn't realized but I was close to hyperventilating because my body was screaming at me for release.

"Now?" Eric asked.

"Nine, sir."

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, sir, please, sir." God, I hated begging.

"How much do you want to cum?"

_Ok, now he is just being a prick._ "Really, really bad, sir."

"I think not. Not just yet."

And with that, he began to flog me, never missing a beat, steady and erotic. And with Pam's cool tongue attacking my breast, I was certainly almost over the edge.

A few minutes later, or hours for all I knew, he ordered me to cum, still beating me. Instantaneously, the orgasm shot from my pussy to every inch of my body, which shook in ecstasy. I screamed, dug my heels into the floor and tensed my body, throwing my head back. I started to whine, surprising me a little. I'd never whined before. As much as I tried to bring my legs together I couldn't. I could feel my ejaculate stream down the inside of my thighs. Pam unlatched herself from my breast and lapped up every bit of my juices from my thighs and pussy.

When she was done and stepped away, Eric decreased his speed and pressure until he stopped completely. His long, cool arms wrapped around my waist as he buried his face in my neck. I cocked my head to the left to meet his before I leaned my head back into him. He gently kissed my neck, and I could feel his fangs were out, which frightened me a little. Giving him my blood voluntarily was something I wasn't about to do.

"How do you feel, sub?"

I was still out of breath and it was difficult to answer, but I managed gurgling, "Incredible."

It was over. Both Eric and Pam untied the restraints from my ankles, but he told me to keep them there. I obliged. Then they released me from the bar above my head and I collapsed forward, but Pam caught me before I went down. "Whoah, there, little girl," she said.

"I … I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Mistress?" Pam repeated shocked. "I haven't been called that in years."

Still having the blindfold on, they led me to a corner and laid me on my back on the softest, thickest carpet I had ever laid on before. I shivered because it had gotten cold, or they had broken my body's thermometer. Someone covered me with a blanket before Eric lay down beside me, brushing my sweat-plastered hair away from my forehead and temples. He pressed his lower body against mine, and even through the thick blanket I could feel how big and hard he was now. For the longest time, I forced myself to control my breathing and to slow my heart, but it took longer than it normally did.

"Eric," I heard Pam say with some urgency in her voice. "Her hands."

A second later, Eric screamed, "SUB! Why didn't you tell me you cut your hands?"

"Wha'?"

He grasped both of my wrists a little roughly, but then gently and slowly licked the blood that the chain had cut into my palms, first the left and then the right.

"Than' you," I said breathlessly.

"It was entirely my pleasure."

When my breathing was regular enough to speak, I asked, "If it please you, may I ask that you remove the blindfold now?"

"Yes."

I lay there, expecting him to do it, but he didn't. I could ask, but he didn't have to do it if he didn't feel like it. Instead, he asked, "What are you thinking, sub Connee?"

"I … is it always this … intense with vampire blood?"

"I don't know. It doesn't work with me."

"Oh, of course." I smiled, a real, happy, contended gesture.

"Would you like to see your Master now?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, please."

"Pam." Her heels clicked up the steps, where a door opened then closed, and I knew I would be with my Master soon.

And that was my first experience—and hopefully not the last—with Eric Northman, vampire Dom. God, that sounds like an awesome late night movie! But this was my late night movie, and one I will never, ever forget.


	4. Chapter 4

My second experience with Eric Northman and Pam wasn't as pleasurable. Oh, no. Not in the least. And it was no one's fault but my own. It had been almost two months since Master Daniel and I had been to Fangtasia, yet the two vampires were constantly on my mind. Eric in one way, Pam in another.

We had talked about my experience once, and only once, the night we drove home. He wanted to know everything I was feeling while I was their submissive: Whether I liked kissing Pam and her touching me, what I thought of Eric tasting my blood, how his blood heightened my experience. I don't think he liked that very much. Master never shows his jealous side, but when he does, he knows exactly how to handle himself.

Eric's blood had stayed in my system for several days, whereas I cleaned the entire house, gardened, mowed the two-acre lawn, anything that involved movement to calm my restlessness. My senses were on hyper-drive, as they had been right after I had taken a drop of Eric's blood, but I was disappointed when the effects faded completely.

This particular evening as we drove to Fangtasia it was for punishment. Master never held out punishments this long; he liked to handle it right then and there so I'd not forget why I was being punished. But that time, I knew exactly what I had done wrong, and I would graciously accept my punishment, though I didn't know if I'd be walking out the club or lying on a gurney.

Then, he laid out the rules that I was to obey while I was with Eric, though I wasn't sure about Pam. "You are not to have his blood. He may have yours if he wishes and that includes him feeding on you," He specified.

I remained silent. He knew the way I felt about the vampires having me for their meal. He was surprised by my expression and simply said, "We'll see about that."

"Yes Master."

"I'll tell you this, not that I have to, but it was entirely my fault at not telling Eric about the Violet Wand. I should have stopped—I apologized to him, as I now apologize to you."

_Should have stopped?_ Master _was _there! He hadn't been with another woman! Though, I thought He was there because as I lay with Eric after our scene, I hadn't heard Pam return with Master. As a matter of fact, Pam didn't return at all. I thought I'd fallen asleep, but I had other little signs from Master that made me wonder if He was there. Mark off one Mystery of Life for me!

"Thank you, Master." Better late than never for an apology.

"Speaking of the Violet Wand, what are your thoughts on pushing your limits on that?"

"Oh, Master, you know how much it scares me." Even at the mention of it made my voice crack.

"A lot of things scared you that you are not afraid of now."

"Well, that's true, Sir."

"If it was on the lowest charge, would that be acceptable, not that it matters," He snickered.

_No, not in the least._ I stared out the window blankly. I remembered the electrical feeling between Eric and me after I had his blood and I imagined it would be similar, but I was still skeptical. "If it pleases you, Master." That was the only reply I could ever give Him when one of His ludicrous ideas seemed interesting.

"It will. Eric understands whips are out of the question. Is there anything you can think of now that I can warn him about with your boundaries?"

I thought long and hard on that one. That was punishment, not enjoyment for me. My ass was already starting to hurt, and it hadn't been spanked in weeks. In a way I deserved it, not that I wanted it. "No, Master," I replied. Then a second later something popped into my head. "May I ask a question, Sir?"

"Does it pertain to this evening?"

"Yes, Master."

"You may."

"Will you allow penetration, as You hadn't before?"

He smirked evilly, one that I always regretted seeing. "Did you mention that as your limit?" He asked sternly.

"No Sir, but I just thought of it."

"Did you want him to fuck you before?" He didn't use that word unless we were in the middle of heavy-duty sex, and that one word alone made my pussy tingle.

I had that answer ready in case He asked so He wouldn't be angry. "My body did, Master, but my heart didn't." I looked over His face, hoping to see that was as good a line as I could come up with to prevent His anger. It was no line. It was the _truth_.

He smiled and reached for my hand; I gave it to Him and He squeezed it lightly. "You do not disappoint, slave. We shall see when the time comes."

"May I speak freely?" Oh, I loved asking that. Rarely does He allow me to speak what's on my mind, and more often than not He does. But I still like to ask.

"Yes."

"I do not want him to glamour me."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I want everything that happens to be of my own free will."

He smiled again pleased. "I will inform him of that, although vampires erase memories similar to, but different than glamouring."

Master's knowledge of the unknown astounded me, as I would often go to bed alone while He searched the internet on vampires till the morning hours. He would occasionally enlighten me, but I knew there was so much more that I didn't understand about them, and I hung on every word.

"Okay."

We pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, and it was the same as before. Even the crowd inside hadn't changed. There were the normal, stupidly naive tourists buying lame-assed t-shirts and the more moronic ones that wore the damned fangs. God, who were they kidding?

As usual, Eric sat up on his throne with Pam at his side, looking over their domain. It was quite the sight, or should I say Eric was. The first night with them was so unusual, for lack of a better word, that I hadn't really checked out his body. Then he was wearing a dark, Navy blue tank top that showed off his incredible broad shoulders and rippling muscles of his forearms. He had one elbow on the arm rest, his chin resting in his hand. And he looked utterly bored. That was until he saw us walk toward them and he smiled wide, sat up straight and beckoned us over. I nervously tugged at my dress, which I thought was too short but Master insisted I wear, which was proceeded with a smack on the ass.

"Didn't I tell you how beautiful you look?" Master asked as we stepped around the dancers on the floor, who, if they weren't dressed, may as well have been having sex.

"Yes, Master," I replied as I stopped fidgeting.

"Good," He said as He bent and kissed my cheek.

My heart started to pound as we approached Eric and Pam, but I fought back my nervousness, like that would do any good. I'd only received punishment from Master; being given to another that I was unfamiliar with scary as hell.

Eric stepped towards us and shook Master's hand, but Eric kept his eyes on me. I was suddenly self-conscious and grew even more apprehensive about the evening. Eric turned to me, took my free hand (the other was clasping onto Master's), bowed slightly and kissed the back of my hand. I had a vision in my head of me swooning and fainting at this one act, but it quickly dissipated.

"Always a pleasure to see you again, slave Connee," he spoke softly, yet there was obvious menace to his voice.

"Thank you, Sir. It is my honor that you allow . . ." While I was rambling, Master squeezed my hand so hard it hurt, and I instantly knew I'd said too much. "My apologizes, Sir Eric."

"Forgiven," he said as he directed me to and empty chair beside his, while Master sat on my other side.

I looked at Pam, who hadn't said a word, and I wasn't too sure what that was about. But I couldn't ignore her skin-tightly black corset practically growing out of her skin and her breasts bulging for free themselves. But she looked more beautiful than I remembered her.

"Daniel tells me you have been a rather undisciplined slave," Eric directed at me.

Undisciplined? I wouldn't have chosen _that _word. Badly erred in my ways was more like it. "Yes, Sir."

"Tell me, what have you done that deserves your punishment this evening?"

I swallowed my tongue. I hate it when I do that. I sure hadn't expected his question as I assumed Master already told him. I had to fight back the urge to look at Master, but I didn't. Maintaining eye contact with Eric, I replied, "I … moaned your name when Master and I were having sex."

Eric's eyebrows rose, yet there were no lines on his forehead. "Really? So, you wanted me that night, huh?"

This was complete torture. "May I speak freely, Sir?"

"Of course."

"My body was yours that night, as it was Pam's." I could then feel her eyes burning into the back of my neck, so I wanted to acknowledge her presence. "But my heart belongs to my Master." I said it more proudly and with more emotion than I had when I told Master.

He smiled and chuckled. Looking at Master, he said, "You have a very devoted slave."

"That I do," Master smiled. "Except when she's thinking of another while I'm fucking her."

Eric and Master burst out in laughter, drawing eyes from some people in the room. Apparently they hadn't heard Eric laugh too many times. I wanted to die.

"Oh, _please_," Pam spoke for the first time, "Let's get on with this."

"Hold your horses, Pam," Eric said irritated. All three snickered, but for the life of me I had no idea why. "And you understand the instruction from your Master Daniel so there won't be any … misunderstandings?"

"No Sir, er, Yes Sir."

Eric turned to Master. "You will be with us?" Master only nodded, but I could tell Eric wasn't happy with Him being there. "Then," Eric said as he rose and put out his hand for mine, "Let the punishment commence."

Although I was petrified, I was also becoming a little turned on, if that's the right word for it. Getting my ass beat is _not _my idea of getting excited about.

Eric led me to the same door we had come to two months earlier, with Master behind me and Pam in the rear. As we descended the stairs, my heart started to pound inside my chest. I just knew it would explode any minute. What a treat that would be for Eric and Pam with my blood all over! Then there was music echoing in the room below, Enigma, I believed. I always loved it when Master allowed music while we did a scene, but never for punishment. I guess it had the opposite effect for Eric. The lighting was as low as it had been before, yet I could see all the equipment Eric had in his little pleasure dungeon.

There was a cross (Master owns one which we have in our basement), the bar hanging from the center of the room (the one I was attached to earlier), a sex swing (not my thing), a gyno table (_might_ be interesting), a simple flat table (for dissecting humans, I thought then laughed to myself), and … shit! _Then __I know what the three were laughing at._ It was a Pommel horse that was almost identical to the one men use in gymnastics, except this one was a little shorter in length with no bars on top, only one hook underneath on the end and two hooks for the ankles.

I silently followed Eric, wanting desperately to get a glance at Master for comfort, but I didn't. Eric suddenly stopped by the same rug that I was on after we were done. Then I could see that it was white and in the shape of . . . a polar bear. I thought it might have been a prize token on one of Eric's hunts, but I didn't think they hunted animals.

My thoughts were redirected when Eric stepped to me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me directly and hard into my eyes. I inhaled through my nose sharply when I noticed how much bluer his eyes were, but they were also a little … off. Hungry, maybe? I hoped not.

"Do you trust me, slave?" Master cleared his throat loudly as he took a seat beside the Pommel horse. "_Sub_," he quickly corrected, but rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sir," I replied, nodding quickly.

I wasn't even paying attention to what Pam was doing until she snickered, "That's your _first _mistake, honey." Pam had taken off my heels and had been securing shackles around my ankles. She then proceeded to take my wrists and tied soft leather cuffs on each, each with a loop for tying me to the apparatus.

"When and why would you even trust a _creature_ like me?" Eric asked curiously.

"When I lost … control of myself with the Violet wand and you hugged me. That told me I could trust you."

"You are wise, except for your little faux pas." Those were the truest words I had ever heard in my life. "Daniel, would you kindly prepare your slave for us?"

"Slave, come," Master ordered.

I quickly went to Him, the metal chains clanging around my feet. I stopped a foot away from Him waiting for further instruction. He then padded His knee, indicating that I sit down and I straddled His leg. He looked over my face for some clue as to how I was feeling—Master can always read me very well.

"All the rules have been clarified," He said as He raised His hand, which held something I was very familiar with. My collar, the very collar He had given me on our two year anniversary of being together. He spoke as He put it on me. "You are to obey Eric and Pam, and I will make sure they do not cross the line." His eyes diverted to the two vampires as they stood beside the horse.

"Yes, Master," I said, surprised at the fear in my voice. I hesitated a moment. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Have you instructed Dom Eric to use a condom if …" I sure didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Yes, he didn't like it, but tough shit. Thank you for mentioning it," He said with a warm smile.

"I won't enjoy it, Master," I said weakly.

He took my face in His hands. "If you do, I want you to tell me all about it, every detail. You will receive no punishment."

That surprised the crap out of me. "Yes, Master."

"Now, remove your dress," He commanded.

I slid off of Him and slowly, as I know He likes me to do pulled the thin cotton dress up from the bottom hem up and over my head. He told me not to wear any underwear, so I was instantly bare in front of Him. I handed Him my dress as He stood and set it on the chair.

Grabbing me unprepared, he held me tightly and kissed me hard, yet passionately. "This will hurt me more than it will hurt you," Master told me.

That is the one thing a Master/Dom should _never _say to a slave/sub because all they hear is, 'It's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch but you deserve it!'

He took my head and walked to my doom, as I like to refer to it, His arm lovingly and protectively around my waist. When we stopped in front of Eric and Pam, Master told them, "She is all yours."

I stood with my hands behind me as I nervously waited for what Eric wanted me to do, looking at his neck, not his eyes. He looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat, but I wasn't offended. Not tonight; any other night I would have been. Knowing Master's punishments is one thing, but another giving it to me? The unknown scared the hell out of me, yet excited me at the same time.

Instead of a pep talk, smile or a hug, he displayed his arm out towards the horse, and I stepped to it, but didn't bend over. It has been my experience that you follow one instruction at a time. Waiting anxiously, Eric stood behind me, his body pressed solidly against mine, his erection pressing against the small of my back. Although his fangs weren't out, his action told me what I wanted to know.

I was tense, but not tense enough because when he pushed me forward by the shoulders I went down on the horse like I was a rag. Luckily I placed my hands on the horse before my face would've smashed into it. He leaned down close to my face, which was turned slightly to the right but not looking at him and he said, "You know why you are here."

_Hmm, that was a trick question—actually, it wasn't a question at all._ "Yes Sir."

SMACK on the ass cheek. I sure as shit didn't see that one coming. _That damned Pam!_

"Have you readied yourself for your punishment?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Sir," I answered quickly.

SMACK again on the exact same spot. That one stung like hell.

"You must redeem yourself; show Master Daniel how sorry you are for your indiscretion."

"Yes, Sir." I waited for the hand on the ass. Nothing happened.

"Look at me, submissive," he ordered, his voice now pure evil. I peered into his eyes. "You will get no protection from a blindfold. I want you to see what is coming at you."

"Yes—" SMACK SMACK, one on each cheek, "—Siirr." That time I grunted loudly.

"I want to see the look of fear in your eyes, the pain, the ecstasy. I want to hear you scream, beg for mercy as loud as you can. No one will hear you. No one will protect you." His voice had turned demonic and I was terribly frightened—okay, that doesn't explain it well enough. I was scared shitless.

"Pam," Eric said then stepped back.

I laid my head back on the horse and prayed as hard as I could. I know—what a hypocrite I am. Sue me. Pam meticulously and slowly, making sure I watched her every move, tied my wrists to the hook underneath the horse while Eric hooked up my ankles. I was then laying on the horse, bent over at my waist, my arms circling the circumference with hardly enough room to move, much less having something to grab on to. My ass was now theirs, and they knew it. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for my punishment, but that's not how it started. Something soft brushed against my ass cheeks with barely any pressure at all, and the intermittent scrapes sent chills down my legs. The touch was so light that I thought for sure I was imagining it. After all, I was expecting to get the hell beat out of me. But the tip of the feather, or so I assumed, continued over my ass, thighs, back, between my shoulder blades and the nape of my neck. That did it for me. Shivers coursed through my body, and I gasped with pleasure.

"Oh, don't get too excited, little girl," Pam huffed in my ear.

_No, of course not. Forgive me, Mistress, I forgot my place and all that bullshit._ Right then, all I wanted was to enjoy the feeling.

Then it started. I didn't know how in the hell their hands moved as fast as they did, but one hand smacked one cheek while another cracked the other cheek. Again it was in perfect sync, and the two must have practiced this quite a few times to get it down so perfectly. Whenever there was a softer impact, it was replaced with a much harder one. There was no lapse of a calming, cool hand in between beating, as Master often did with me. And I didn't know how much more I could endure.

My legs began to shake, unable to withstand the pounding that continued; the hot, searing pain surged up through my body. I cried. I groaned. I tried to stay as still as I could. I cried some more. My body shook with my sobs, but not once did I cry out in pain or call for Master. To do that would be the end of me, for sure. I was holding on to the horse so tightly that my forearms tightened up on me. I was going out of my mind with the pain but I took my punishment, praying it would end soon.

I heard Master say something, but I couldn't understand what He said. As quickly as it started it stopped. I couldn't even think straight to realize that they had stopped for several minutes. Tears poured out of my eyes as I continued to cry. I'd never felt that much pain before, and hoped to never again. Lesson learned very well.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a pair of warm, soft hands caress my back that I immediately recognized as Master's and was grateful to feel His touch. His hot breath blew onto my ear but I couldn't speak. I was afraid to even open my eyes, but He ordered me to. When I did, He was blurry through the tears and I blinked several times fast the clear my vision, sniffling and trying to control my breathing.

"Slave Connee, dear one, you are forgiven," Master said, His voice softer than I'd ever heard Him speak to me.

I've never had a Master or Dom show such fear and regret in His eyes than when my Master looked at me at that moment. While I accepted that my punishment was well deserved, I think watching Eric and Pam scared Him a little.

"Eric and Pam have business to see to upstairs, slave. They left it to me to tend to you. Would you like that?"

"Yessss … Masssster," I cried, shivers still making my body convulse.

He pushed back the hair from my face and kissed my forehead lovingly. Then for the next several minutes, Master applied a cold compress to my burning cheeks. I gasped and tensed when He first applied it, but it soon enough brought relief. He'd leave it on for a few seconds before alternating cheeks, and I eventually calmed down enough to thank Him.

"You're welcome. You have done me proud."

I smiled then frowned at what He did next. He took both ass cheeks in His hands, and I felt His cold lips press against them. He must have put an ice cube in His mouth before He kissed my ass. The expression 'kiss my ass' had a completely different meaning then. I started to laugh, though I don't know why. It had to have been the emotional release that I desperately needed.

"What is _so_ funny?" Master demanded, then standing beside me.

"I . . . I'm sorry, Master," I said, trying my damnedest to stop laughing. I told him what I thought. He laughed with me.

As He chuckled, He wiped my face with a cold washcloth that soothed me further. "You are the strangest person I know," He said with a warm smile.

"Um, thank you, Master," I said but in more of a question.

We laughed again until I had completely calmed down, though my ass still hurt like hell. But we both stopped laughing when we heard the door upstairs open and two pair of footsteps walked down.

_What the hell is left of me? What the hell are they gonna do now?_

I could see Eric and Pam's shadow approaching us, my heart fluttered hard, like an explosion in my chest.

"So, has our little subbie learned her lesson?" Pam snickered with an amusing cruelty to her voice.

"Yes, she has," Master replied.

"What does she want now, Daniel?" Eric asked.

Master bent back down at the same level as my face. "What _would_ you like, slave?" He was back to His normal Masterness.

"I … I don't know, Master," I stuttered nervously.

"Hmm," He huffed then stood. "May I speak with you two privately?"

They walked away, and I relaxed as much as I could in the position I was in. I tried to hear what they were saying but I couldn't; it was muffled with the music. They walked back to me, only two pairs of feet this time; Master must have gone to sit in the chair He was in before.

Not saying a word, Pam untied my wrists while Eric undid the shackles on my ankles, but I didn't move yet. Again, gotta wait for the damned instructions.

"Get up," Eric barked.

I braced myself for the pain I knew was going to come as I pushed myself off the Pommell horse. My arms were weak, which surprised me but I stood up slowly—and yes, painfully. My back was killing me, and I'd hoped to stretch a bit before the next 'torture.' At least, I hoped it wasn't torture.

I felt nothing as Eric and Pam took my elbows and rushed me over to the gyno table. It happened so fast my head was spinning by the time we stopped. In a way I was relieved, because being so familiar with the tables from the doctor's office, I knew pressure would be off my sore and aching ass. But this was no ordinary gyno table. It was similar, but the stirrups were wooden and the feet faced down a bit. That was curious.

"Get on," Eric ordered. I immediately did, occasionally grunting when I put my ass on the soft bench. "Feet in the stirrups." Right, did that, too, and stared at the cold, barren ceiling. At least they could have put pictures up.

Another difference was the stirrups were wider than normal, exposing every inch of me to them to do as they wished. Or, I should have said, 'do as _she_ wished.' I could see Eric step back and lean against the wall, crossing his arms over his awesomely tight chest, a wicked grin on his face.

Pam stood beside me at hip level and looked down on me. Her eyes bore into my flesh as she looked me up and down, stopping at my crotch before glaring back up to my face. "Slave?"

Master cleared His throat loudly, angrier than He had before.

"Oh, whatever," she snickered. "_Bitch_, I—"

Guess Master forgot to mention that rule, too. Again He cleared His throat. "Off limits."

"Jesus Christ!" she spat, throwing her arms in the air. "What kind of Master _are_ you?"

_A very good one, bitch!_

"She is mine, and you will do as I ask," Master huffed, His voice firm.

"Daniel, calm down. Pam," Eric said tersely to her. At least he had _some_ respect for me.

She shook her head then immediately clasped onto my breast with her cool hand. It hurt a little. "If it's acceptable to your master," she said, her voice deep, "you shall address me as Mistress." She hadn't been looking at me when she said it; she was looking in Master's direction. He must have approved because she turned back to me. "Sub, your master has given me permission to do whatever I want with you."

_What?_

"Would you like that?"

I thought about it. "Yes Ma'am—Mistress." My ass couldn't take another beating.

"Good catch. Do _not _let it happen again."

"No, Mistress."

Then Mistress Pam (I was beginning to like the sound of that) unclenched my breast and began the most erotic and sensual massage I had ever been given. Her hands roamed all over my body, every touch was unbelievably erotic. She'd alternate from her whole hand to her fingernails, which felt like the tip of a knife that sent shivers through me every time. I gasped when she flicked her sharp, pointed nail over my erect, sensitive nipples that in turn radiated to my pussy. She never said a word as she continued her cruel teasing, though she'd snicker when my body would shutter and I'd groan with pleasure. When she kissed me, I returned it with more passion and excitement than I gave myself credit for. Her lips were so soft and her tongue—my own tongue was in a desperate search to find hers and when it found it, lapped at it like it was a breath of life.

Only a short time had passed when her hands began to work my thighs, running them slowly up and down, concentrating as close to my pussy lips as possible without touching them. Luckily that didn't last too long when her fingertips brushed against my pussy lips and I gasped again. Stepping between my bent knees, she placed her hands on my knees, knelt over and basically attacked my clit. I screamed in surprise as her cold tongue circled my clit, slowly ... again with the slowly! As she continued I started squirming and hyperventilating, but it felt so damned good.

"Slave, slave! Look at me," Master demanded. His voice was above me so I had to lean my head back to look Him in the eyes. "Control your breathing. Remember what I told you."

I nodded. "Yes, Master." I inhaled deeply once, slowly let out the air then repeated it again.

The whole time, Pam was still giving me the most unbelievable oral sex. She knew exactly how and where to touch me, and my body cried for release. It was almost to the point of being painful but in a good way. She never touched my entrance, though, although I would have probably cried out begging for it if it weren't for Master being so close to me.

Harder and faster she flicked and sucked my clit until I was about to explode. I bucked my hips up, whined from the back of my throat, hoping that would tell her I wanted more. Unfortunately, Pam read my body very well and knew I was on the verge of cumming, so she pulled back.

"No, no," I begged, rocking my head back and forth.

"Slave Connee, don't you _dare _cum!" Master ordered.

I looked up at Him, pleading for more with my eyes as best as I could. I whined louder than before, knowing it was entirely too loud, but didn't care. That was until a swift, hard slap on the inside of my thigh, which made me shut the hell up.

Eric then stood between my legs, and I was so ready for him. "Sub," he asked, "what do you want?"

"I want to cum, Sir," I replied, squirming my ass.

"Oh, _really_?" He smiled so wickedly my pussy tingled. "You're ready for me to fuck you?"

I looked up at Master, thinking He'd give me the answer. He was no help at all. "Answer him!" He said sternly.

"Yes, Sir," I croaked.

"Yes Sir, what?" Eric snapped impatiently. "What do you want?"

"I want you to ... hmphg ..." Eric pressed his crotch into mine, and I could feel his hard dick dig into my wet pussy. "Fuck me."

He pulled his tank top off, and I could have cum right then and there. His forearms were rippling with muscles that I wanted to run my hands over while he pounded into me. His chest was tight, and I could tell he put plenty of hours in getting in the shape he was in. And his eyes—they were green then, not the blue I had seen before. He was just ... perfect.

From the start of my heart beat to the end, I was then lying on the white polar bear rug, my knees bent and spread wide. Eric peeled his pants off and stood before me. "Oh, god," I groaned when I saw the size of his penis, my pussy responding with a hunger it had never felt before.

Master took my hands straight above my head and held them tightly, my hair brushing against my hands. "Slave, I want you to look at me while he's fucking you."

I would have rather looked at Eric. "Yes Master."

"Daniel, you said your toy is mine tonight," Eric told Him as he got on his knees.

"She is, but her eyes belong to me."

Eric smirked disgustedly. "It's not her eyes I want, anyway." Forcefully, he grabbed my knees and pulled them towards him, then up and back, resulting in my pussy providing easier access to my Dom. "What do you want, sub?" Eric asked then, a change in his voice that made my clit throb.

"Fuck me, Sir." I looked at Eric.

Master smacked my right ass cheek because I had lost eye contact with Him. "You will look at me and _only_ me, slave!" Oh, was He pissed.

"Yes, yes, Master. I'm sorry."

He bent forward and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"_What_ do you want?" Eric asked again.

"I want you to fuck me," I screamed, thinking at least then he would hear me that time.

The tip of his penis touched my pussy and I arched my back, ready for him to enter me. He grabbed onto my hips and squeezed a little too hard, but I knew what he was ready to do. "What do you need?" Eric asked.

"I need to feel you inside me. Fuck me, God, please!"

"Well, I'm not technically a God, but if you insist."

Taking one more solid grip of my hips, he pushed inside me hard, not even allowing me to prepare myself to his size. I gasped and grabbed onto Master's hands and closed my eyes, but He warned me again to look at Him at all times.

With every thrust of his dick, Eric said, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Fuck me, now!"

"Easy, slave," Master warned.

I concentrated on Master's face, but I might as well have been thinking of the square root of 26 million for all it mattered. I couldn't even think straight.

"Say it!" Eric demanded.

_I did!_ "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Every word I spoke he pushed harder inside me, our flesh smacking against the other, his groin grinding into me like there was only one way his dick was going to fit. Then he slowed down and worked on his rhythm, getting me worked up before bringing me down then building me up again.

"How does he feel, slave?" Master asked.

I moaned and groaned trying to find my voice. "Hmmph, he feels—oh, shhhh—incredible."

"Are you close to having an orgasm?" Master continued His little interrogation.

"Yes, Mmmaster," I moaned.

He looked up at Eric and nodded slightly. He thrust once more then undulated his hips, making me insane before starting up again. I placed my feet on his luscious ass and braced myself for more of his pounding. And he didn't disappoint. It felt like he became even larger inside me. He started to fuck me and my entire body was responding by twitching, convulsing and rocking, oh, and I was screaming in ecstasy, too. The whole time I did as I was told and kept my eyes locked with Master's, but with my body's response it was very difficult to keep them open.

"Slave Connee, cum for me," Master ordered.

And that was all it took for my body to tense and I came long and hard, pushing Eric out as my orgasm shot through me. I screamed, threw my head back and my lips were met with Master's.

He pulled away and angrily said, "Slave! Hold him in! Do _not_ push him out!" Master instructed.

What really sucks with Master is that when I cum, I push him out. When I confided—stupidly—to Master that fact, we had been working on me tightening my PC muscles, which supposedly increases the pleasure of the orgasm. I'd never succeeded until this night.

After I retained some sort of control over myself, Eric pushed back inside me and I grabbed Master's hands again. Trying my best, I tightened my pussy around his dick while he penetrated me and Master was right—the orgasm I had seconds later was intense and hot. Master kissed my collarbone and I buried my face in His neck.

Eric grunted loudly, and from what I guessed he was cumming himself—no, I _knew _he was cumming. Even though he wore a condom, I could still feel the veins of his dick press against my walls as he exploded inside me.

"Slave, you may look at your Dom now," Master told me.

I took a deep breath and looked at Eric, finally, and gasped. His fangs were out. _No, no, no! _Hepulled out, and without a word knelt down between my legs and licked my juices until I was clean. That alone set off another orgasm that felt stronger than before.

"Slave Connee, look at me," Master ordered. I did so. "I have given my permission to allow Eric to taste your blood."

"No, no, Master, please."

"He will not hurt you."

A single tear fell from my eye. "I ... I'm scared."

"Daniel," Eric sighed impatiently.

"Look at me, Connee." Master rarely called me Connee. "Are you that frightened?"

I nodded emphatically. "Yes, Sir."

He looked up at Eric. "Glamour her, but do _not _take her memory."

"Fine, fine. Sub, look into my eyes," Eric ordered. I hesitated then looked over his face before I could find the courage to look into his eyes. "I will not hurt you. You must know that. Look deep into my eyes little girl, breath slowly. Relax. This will not hurt—much," he snickered.

My body relaxed, with no will of my mind, and I no longer needed the security of holding Master's hands, but our fingers still touched as mine quickly unfurled. I felt my face soften, no longer frightened.

"To make it easier on you, sub, and with your Master's permission, I will use your femoral artery. I won't need to suck as hard, and it will be less painful for you." Eric looked at Master and I saw him nod. "Alright, then. How do you feel?" I could tell from his voice and his expression that he added the question to appease Master, not me.

"I'm ... okay. I'm ready."

And with that, Eric licked his way from the inside of my knee to just before the bikini line then back down a few inches. His tongue was cool, wet and it felt like a cold knife trailing my skin. Master squeezed my fingers, and I knew it was coming. Eric stopped on one particular spot but instead of using the tip of his tongue he used the whole of it to lap at my skin. I sighed heavily and waited—but not for long. Eric growled before he sunk his fangs fast and deep into my flesh and it did hurt, but only a little. He pressed his lips together and applied slight pressure before sucking. It wasn't as hard and hurtful as I thought it would have been, but I still heard myself moan and whine.

"Slave, are you alright?"

"Yesss, Master," I slurred.

I concentrated back on the spot where Eric was attached, and my blood flowed from me as sap does from a tree. My head began to spin, and I grew a little nauseas.

"Connee, close your eyes. Relax. Listen to my voice ..."

And I did. Master's soft, gentle hum against my ear calmed my nerves enough that I found myself drifting from my body—floating above me, watching Eric feed on me. Then my thoughts went blank.

I don't know how much time lapsed from that point to when I awoke with Master running his fingers through my hair, whispering into my ear. "Massssterrrr."

"I'm here, slave Connee. I'm glad you woke. We must be leaving. Eric says they must lock up by day break."

I groaned then tried to sit up, but needed Master's help.

We left that night through a back door, where Master had the car waiting at the back entrance. Neither Eric nor Pam saw us out. I mean, what was the proper protocol? A hug and a kiss? I highly doubted it.


	6. Chapter 6

When I came home from work one day about four weeks after my second visit to Fangtasia, Master was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the paper just as He always did. But just when I was about to ask how His day was, I noticed a suitcase by His feet. "Slave, sit down," He ordered.

My heart pounded in my chest. I had no idea what was going on. I'd been extra obedient and had stayed out of trouble. Was _He_ going somewhere? I sat down in my rocking chair across from Him, wringing my hands in my lap nervously.

After several minutes He finally put the newspaper down and inched up to the edge of the couch cushion. "I am done with you."

I had never been more shocked in my life, not to mention being completed blindsided by Master. "May I sp—"

"No, you may not," He said firmly. "We have been as one for three years. I have taken you as far as I possibly can." The expression on His face was blank.

"That's not true," I said quietly. "I ... there is so much ... this is bullshit!"

"You are not to talk to me in that manner!"

"If I am no longer yours then I can speak as I wish!" I spat as I stood. "How can you just throw me out like I'm nothing but garbage?" I was pissed then, more than I've ever been in my entire life.

He avoided my eyes as He stood, grabbed the suitcase—apparently it was _mine_—and walked to the front door. I watched Him but didn't budge from my spot. "Daniel!" He didn't like that, but as He said, He was no longer my Master. "We had ... have a life together. Where the hell am I supposed to go?" My face was burning red with anger.

"I have no doubt you will find some place. Call me when you're—"

"NO!" I screamed as I met Him in the foyer. "You have treated me like a fucking hooker the past few months with Eric and Pam and I am NOT—"

"Call me when you've gotten settled in your new place. I'll bring the rest of your things." He opened the door wide and waited for me to walk through.

I didn't. I couldn't. "Daniel," I said, my voice cracking, "What have I done to make you go this far? What did I do?"

"You've done nothing." He finally looked at me, and for a split second I noticed pain in His eyes. "Leave."

"No, no," I said completely deflated and rejected. "I ... can't." I closed my eyes to stop the sting, but it only produced a single tear to fall.

He grabbed my elbow and practically tossed me out of the door, followed by my suitcase then He closed the front door. "Daniel! Don't do this, please! Let's talk about this!" My pleas were answered by the front porch light being turned off that turned my tears on. I slammed my fists on the door hard, screaming and cursing and begging Him to let me in.

Ten minutes later, when my fists were killing me and I had no more tears left, I crawled down the front steps back to my car. Heading out of the housing development, I had no idea where I was going to go.

From the living room window, Daniel watched His former slave, His love, drive down the street until she was out of sight. He was just as devastated as Connee was. He only hoped she could forgive Him, though seriously doubted it.

I drove blindly for the past three hours—circles upon circles, intersections I crossed more than once. I drove down the same streets with the same houses and the same cars. Same everything. The same morbid thoughts ran through my head over and over. And why not? The big old oak tree I'd passed four times already seemed like a good one to smash into. It even had a cross of flowers with my name on it. I was perfectly fine with that.

A sign up ahead read _Shreveport – 10 miles. _Shreveport? When had I gotten on the main road? What the hell was in Shreveport? Oh. That's right. Fangtasia was in Shreveport. Why was I heading there? Oh, that's right, because I'm a complete and utter fool!

"You're brave coming out here alone."

"Pam, drop it and let me in." _Was that __me __that just said that?_ Standing at the entrance of Fangtasia and I was bitching at a vampire? I was asking for major trouble.

"Aw, you been crying?" she asked with little feeling in her voice. I didn't answer. "Eric's been waiting for you."

"I didn't come here for Eric," I told her then tried to slip past her. She stepped just enough in my way to piss me off. I looked her right up into her face. "I'm not in the mood for this. I'm only having one drink and then I'm leaving."

"We'll see about that," she said as she stepped aside. "And be careful who you're talking to."

After being in a relationship with a master that dropped me like a sack of hot potatoes and I'm brazen enough to try to piss off a vampire? _Oh, yeah. I'll be dead by morning._

That time when I walked in the club—heading straight for the bar—I didn't pay attention to the stupid tourists wearing the stupid fangs or the stupid vampires looking at every human neck and the stupid ... stupid ... stupid. Being there was a stupid mistake.

I turned to walk out when I ran into a brick wall—kinda sorta. "Whoah, easy there, little one."

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I looked up into the face of ... stupid Eric. His hands had me firmly by my shoulders, and I couldn't move. "Eric, let me go."

He grinned evilly but damn, what an awesome evil grin. "Can't do that."

I got it then. Master _had _given me to Eric. _No, no. NO!_

The next thing I know, I had been slammed against the wall with Eric pinning me so tightly I couldn't breathe. I looked into his face again and he was amused, completely thrilled. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Huh, wha'?"

"You just beat the crap out of me, or tried your damnedest. I'm impressed."

Then the pain in my hands sunk in, and I realized they were still in fists on his chest. "Ow, ow, fuck," I whined then pulled my hands to me, trying to get the kink and cramp out.

"Let me," he said as he slowly took my hands and kissed them. It didn't help the pain but the gesture was sweet. No, Eric wanted something.

"What do you want, Eric?" I looked around wondering who asked that before it dawned on me that I said it.

"I want _you_, sub," he said, his eyes peering up at me while he continued to kiss my hand.

"I am _not _your sub." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Hmm, you dare to speak to me like that without your Master?"

"I have no Master now. He ended it. Now let me go."

"Afraid I can't do that," he told me as he peeled himself off of me. "You came here for a drink, I assume?"

"Yeah, I, uh, well ..." It appeared I had forgotten why I went there in the first place.

He took my hand and led me to the bar, and the odd thing was I didn't stop myself from going with him. "What would you like?"

_A cubby hole to crawl into and die?_ I wanted to answer. "Something that will get me really, really drunk in five minutes."

He chuckled. "Tequila," he told the barman—bar-pire? "Make it a double."

Within a second, the shot glass was in Eric's hand and he offered it to me. I took the glass and downed it fast. It burned. I gasped trying to catch my breath, pounding on my chest. It didn't help.

"Here, have another," he said, and I held a full shot glass in my hand. I downed that, too. "Come," he said as he directed his hand to his throne.

I took a few steps behind him, my head beginning to spin. "Eric, I—"

Before I could even blink he had his arm around my waist and led me to the chair beside his. "You're a lightweight, I see," he chortled.

"I've got a reason to get drunk."

"And what might that be?"

"Don't play me like you don't know." He laughed that time. "He kicked me out. There! Are you happy now?" I had to stop talking because my voice cracked.

"Oh, I had no idea. Yeah, that's a good reason to get drunk."

Was he serious? He didn't know? He _had_ to have known. "Eric, why did Pam say you were waiting for me?"

"Right to the point, I see. Seems your Master didn't control you well enough."

"This has _nothing _to do with—" I had to stop myself from growing angry.

"Hmm, you're a feisty little thing. I like that."

"Knock off the bullshit."

"When you took my blood the first night we met ... and you gave me yours ... I knew you were coming." He leaned forward in his chair towards me. "I _felt_ you."

Daniel never told me that. I hadn't heard all Eric said but I understood enough. "Did Ma—Daniel break it off so that you—" I couldn't say it.

"Broke it off? He really ended it?" I nodded. "What a fucking fool."

I didn't believe it, didn't believe a single word of him playing all innocently naïve.

"Oh, I see. Are you interested in another Master?" he asked wickedly.

I don't know whether it was the Tequila or coming down from my emotional high, but I stood up and confronted Eric full on. I put both of my hands on the arm rests of his chair and stared him down. "You will _never_ have me!"

A low, rumbling cackle filled the small space between us, his breath was so ... sweet. I wanted nothing more than to dig my tongue down his throat. "You're drunk," he said matter of fact.

"No, shit, you think?" I spat as I stood up ... and fell back on my ass. God, two shots of Tequila and I was out of my mind.

Eric laughed. He was enjoying himself. He came to me and helped me to my feet. "Let's get you to bed."

"No, I've got to go home."

"You have no home, remember?" I made the stupidest mistake I could have made and looked into his eyes. "Connee, I will take you home, and you will sleep."

"Okay."

And that's all I remember of that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I sure as shit remember how I woke up the following night. I was lying on my stomach with my arms over my head, my body numb and my head in a garbage disposal. I wasn't tied up, that much I knew because more than once I'd woken up in the exact same position. My head wasn't really in the kitchen sink, either. I'd only had two shots of Tequila and ended up feeling like thAT? I vowed at that moment _never _to drink again.

Trying to open my eyes, although they were swollen and hurt like hell, I finally managed; they were scratchy, too. It was difficult focusing on my surroundings. All I knew was I wasn't in my bed. The wallpaper was a gaudy 1920's print and the curtains—god, they should have fired the decorator. Curtain—sunlight. I grunted and quickly buried my face in the pillow to shield my eyes from a beam of sunlight I was sure would burn into my cornea. I tested them slowly before turning my head back to the side and saw it was dark outside. I'd slept all day?

I concentrated on my body then, ready for the bones to crack, but it felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. I didn't remember getting there, but at that moment it was the best place I wanted to be. I grunted and yawned as I stretched my body, buried my face in the pillow again and only then realized I was laying buck naked, the bed sheet covering me just at the top of my ass.

I was startled when something soft, cool and wet licked over the small of my back up to my shoulders with something sharp trailing behind it. I smiled. It _was_ a dream! Or nightmare, really. I was still Master's. I couldn't have been happier. "Masssterr," I grunted drowsily, keeping my head facing the opposite direction to heighten the sensation of his tongue and nails exploring my back.

Master pressed His body against mine but it was different—way different. It was cold. Maybe He had been over the covers and because I was partially covered, He just felt cold.

"No, I'm not your Master, yet, but maybe soon. Welcome back, my angel."

_Whose voice was that? Oh, wait. _No! I wanted to deny who it was. It just couldn't be!

His erect penis brushed against my outer thigh, and I could no longer deny who it was. I had to see for myself, first. I painfully lifted my head and turned to face him. _No, no, no! _I threw myself off the bed and landed on the floor, dazed, confused, hurting like hell and still naked. "Eric!"

"Yes?" he replied cooly, scooting over to my side of the bed, his head in his hand and peering down at me with a devilish grin. _Damn him and his grin!_ His fangs were exposed and scared me shitless.

I pushed myself against the wall, drew my knees up and wrapped my arms around me knees. "What the fuck ... what did you do to me?" I was petrified he'd done something—my body shivered at the thought.

"Nothing that you didn't want me to," he said maliciously.

"You mother fucker!" I screamed as I attempted to stand up. "I ... you ... I was drunk!" Somehow I made it to my feet.

"Yet no less delicious." He narrowed his eyes.

My hand clasped onto my neck but didn't feel any puncture wounds. Regardless, that was it! I stormed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" he asked.

I didn't understand the meaning of his words so I didn't answer. I opened the door and the vampire behind the bar at Fangtasia stood there, his big, threatening arms crossed over his chest. His right eyebrow rose and Eric's words sunk in. I was showing my bare body to another vampire. I slammed the door in his face. I was trapped then. SMACK. "Ow." SMACK. Bang. "Ow, ow!" Bang Bang Bang! "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ow!"

I was pulled back from banging my forehead against the hard, wooden door, forced to turn around. Eric's hands held me firmly. "Now, don't go ruining that perfect face of yours."

I tried to fight him. I really did. But my body wouldn't let me fight back. I stood frozen before looking up at his chin, determined not to let him glamour me as he apparently had the night before. "Let GO of me!" That was the most I could do. Pretty weak and ... human, huh?

He stepped back and put his hands up defensively, a corner of his mouth slightly curved up. "There's a robe on the back of the rocker," he told me, nodding his head towards the corner of the room. "When you're decent, come downstairs for something to eat."

It was probably all poisoned, or hoped it was. "I want answers, Eric. You owe me that much."

"I _will_ give you answers," he said as he opened the door; the bodyguard stepped aside.

"No, now!" I demanded. A naked woman making a demand? I would have laughed if it wasn't _me_.

He laughed wickedly that gave me chills; I wrapped my arms around me. "When you calm down—and I hope you remain a little spunky—I will tell you everything you need to know."

Before I finished blinking I was staring at the closed door and standing alone, in a room that I didn't belong, in the home of a vampire that wanted me for his breakfast (it being night, I assumed Vamps ate their breakfast at night), in a world I didn't belong. I was, for the first time in my life, completely defenseless, utterly alone and totally screwed at being in the hands of Eric Northman.

Putting on the robe and sulking for an hour, I swallowed what little pride I had left and went downstairs, though I had no clue where I was going. But by the time I hit the foyer I let my nose lead me. I was starving, and it seemed Eric played up on that particular weakness of all humans. I walked into what appeared to be a little-used dining room, of course, where the table had plates upon plates of food, all covered to keep warm, baskets with an array of biscuits, rolls and crescent rolls, and pitchers of lemonade, iced tea and water. I hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours, not a week.

"Eat," came a voice behind me that scared me so badly I jumped as I twirled around to face Eric. He was staring at me oddly, but I let it go.

"Okay, so, I'm here. Tell me what I want to know," I said firmly.

"Eat," he repeated.

I had no appetite. "Eric, please," I started, softening my voice, "just tell me."

We played the 'Stare the other down till the other looks away' game for five minutes before he said, "You eat. I'll explain."

Sounded fair enough. I sulked over to the chair with the place setting and sat down. Eric did not. He leaned against the wall and watched me like I was prey. Hell, in a way I was. I looked over the food and I had to be honest, I was famished.

So I ate while Mr. Eric Northman, Fangtasia Club owner, Dom Extraordinaire and last but not least vampire, gave me the whole scoop. I wasn't expecting to hear how my former Master, lover and friend had betrayed me in the cruelest of ways. "I met Daniel six months ago when he came into Fangtasia. He was highly ... interested in our kind."

"What? Kidnappers, masochists and straight up bastards?" I asked with a mouthful of food, not polite, I know, but we were far from etiquette rules.

"God, seeing that makes me glad I don't eat human food anymore." He snickered. "Anyway, as I was saying," he cleared his throat impatiently, "I traded my life's story for you."

"That's a flat-out lie! He would _never_—"

"Well, he did, I'm afraid."

"You didn't know me before we met," I stated.

"Oh, but I did. He'd inform me where you two were. I'd watched you very carefully. I watched your every move, and how you satisfied your Master, and when you misbehaved."

"I never mis—" I couldn't finish that because it might have been true. I put my fork on the plate and sipped the lemonade to gather my thoughts. "Okay, what else?"

"That doesn't bother you?" he asked incredulously.

"What _else_?" I repeated, leaning back against the chair.

"I didn't have to tell him that much. It seemed he already knew quite a lot of information. When he was satisfied, and only then, did he tell me you are—_were_ his slave."

"And?"

"So, we worked out a deal. He told me your limits, most of them, and I agreed that he be there while ... my side of the deal was met. He didn't like that."

_Good._ "And he agreed for you to whip and fuck me?"

"No, that was a bonus."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bonus?"

He pushed himself off the wall and was standing beside me in a heartbeat. I was startled as well as impressed. "Call it a favor, a bribe, whatever you want. By the way, you have me intrigued, little girl."

"I am _not _a little girl!"

He glanced down at my cleavage and grinned. "That I can attest to." I pulled the collar of the robe over my chest. "You were a good slave, and I wanted to find out for myself."

_Yeah, tell me something I _don't_ know._

"Daniel was happy with you—for a human," he chortled harshly. "He was proud of you for carrying yourself to his standards when you were at the club."

Okay, I didn't know that and of course, I knew the latter part, too. But that still didn't answer my question.

"It was an even trade. Two meetings, over and done with. As far as your situation now, I had nothing to do with that."

Hmm, do I believe him? "Then ... then why did he—"

"I can't answer that, Connee. But you are aware that sometimes Masters—"

"I _know_ that! Okay, so answer me this—you brought me here so apparently you aren't done with me. What do you want with me?"

"To make you an offer." He put his hands on the arm rests, just as I had done to him at the club.

I stood my ground—or ass, as the case was—and raised my eyebrows with curiosity, but also with dread. "And what might that be?"

"Daniel tells me you are an accountant."

"Yeah, so?" I was beginning to see where he was going with his little offer, but I had to hear it before I got my foot stuck in my mouth.

"I need an accountant for the club. You do that for me, and I shall be your new Master."

"Where's the logic in that?" I asked dumbfounded. "You get an accountant _and_ a slave?" I shook my head. "Doesn't sound fair to me."

"You are no fool, Connee. You need a Master, do you not?"

"No, as a matter of fact I don't!" I said confidently. "I don't ... it's too soon."

He came closer to my face and snickered. "It's never too soon."

Yes, it was. I'd been without a Master for just over twenty-four hours and I had more confidence in myself than I've ever had, as well as strength to stand up for myself. "I've got a job," I stuttered.

"I could pay you handsomely."

"I don't accept orgasms as payment," I barked.

He laughed long and hard at that. "God, I like your spunk. Let me ask you this: Where are you going to go? How much money do you have for a new wardrobe considering you had none in your car?"

Oh, that's right. Daniel threw my suitcase out the door, but I didn't grab it when I left.

"Who's going to take care of you?" he challenged.

His face was only inches from mine and my blood started to boil. "I can take care of myself."

"Leave if you want. See how far you get." He stepped back and leaned against the dining room table. "You have until ten o'clock tomorrow night. My offer ends then." He headed out of the room before turning back to me. "There is an outfit in the bedroom closet. Your car keys are by the door."


	8. Chapter 8

_What am I doing? What am I doing? What the _hell_ am I doing? _Those words went through my mind as I walked into Fangtasia right before six o'clock on that Monday morning.

I left Eric's place the night after Daniel released me, and I found a motel near work. I cried myself to sleep. The next day at work I did my job.

I thought of Daniel. I thought of Eric's proposal. I did my job.

Visions of Eric flogging me made me wet in the pants. Remembering how he felt inside me gave me blue balls—you know, when you're so horny and your clit is in desperate need of attention that it actually hurts. I did my job.

The orgasm I had after taking Eric's drop of blood convinced me I'd become addicted rather quickly to the V-juice. Thinking of Eric drinking my blood set me over the edge—I had to get myself off in the bathroom. I did my job.

And I made a decision. The last thing I did that day was give my boss my two week notice.

I went back to the hotel room and waited until 9:55 came around—too damned slow if you asked me. After all, Eric had given me until ten and didn't want him to think I was _too _eager. I called the club and Pam answered. I asked for Eric. He got on the phone but didn't say hello. I knew he was there. I could _feel_ he was there. "Monday the 16th will be my first day there," I told him then hung up without waiting for his reply.

And then I was starting my life over. I was no one's slave. I was my own woman. And I knew I wouldn't make it very far. I love being someone's sub/slave. Being capable of allowing my Master/Dom his dominance and control over me was always enough to sustain me. For three years I was with Daniel, and I did love him. I thought he loved me, too. Apparently I was wrong. I would never be used like that again.

The 16th I walked into Fangtasia looking for Doug, a human who watched the club during the day. Eric sent me a letter of instruction for my first day—or evening, as it turned out—to the hotel room. I never knew how in the hell he knew where I was.

"Connee Byers?" a man asked as he approached me.

"Yes," I mumbled, my heart pounding from nerves.

"This way." I followed him to a room in the back and looked him over more closely. He was normal which surprised me. I thought he'd be all goth and such. I couldn't help but grin when we passed the room to the basement, aka the dungeon, a place I thought of fondly and too often, if you asked me.

"Ms. Byers?" I heard Doug say. I turned to look at him and he was standing in a doorway, waiting for me. "This is your office."

I entered my new office, put my bag on a chair by the desk and Doug handed me a thin manual. I assumed it was just notes from Eric to get me started until he showed up for work.

"Everything you need is here," Doug said as he pointed to a corner of the room. "Refrigerator, microwave, coffee machine. Just let Mr. Northman know what else you need."

_Mr. Northman? Ha!_ "Thanks, Doug."

He left me alone with the door open. I looked around the room before I sat behind the desk, took a deep breath and opened the manual from my new boss. He had the neatest handwriting for a man, er, vampire, but then again, how many centuries had he had to work on it?

'_Ms. Byers, Welcome to Fangtasia. I am glad you have chosen wisely. I hope you found everything to your satisfaction. Please let me know anything else you may need ... Your office hours will be 6pm till 2am. If you cannot meet these hours leave now ...'_

I looked at the door with a smile on my face.

'_You will do as I ask when I ask and you ... you are now in my employ. I have high standards for my employees. I hope you will not disappoint me ...'_

Playing on my submissive side? Bastard.

'..._ occasional requirements needed of you in the basement ...'_

_Asshole!_ I was so pissed I slammed my hand on the desk. Who the hell did he think I was?

'_You will answer to me—no others, including Pam ...'_

Wasn't that just kind of him?

'_You are on a 60-day retainer. If I elect to let you go, you will leave promptly.'_

I sure as hell wasn't going to stand back and take his bullshit! I turned the computer on, opened Windows and began to type my _own _requirements.

'_Mr. Northman, I accept your work hours requirements and 60-day retainer. I will not, however, accept being your part-time slave in the basement of this club, your home or anywhere else ... I was hired to do a job, and that I will do. I will do nothing more ...'_

I looked at the clock; it was only 7:15. The club's hours were ten till four a.m., so I knew it would be a while before Eric showed up. That would give me plenty of time to calm down. I set about tackling the papers in the 'In Box,' put papers in the 'Out Box' and grabbed a banana I'd brought for a snack. Going back to the computer, I was concentrating so hard on the work that when Eric announced his arrival I jumped about three feet. I looked at the clock on the bottom right of the monitor. It read 10:32. Yep, right on time.

"Shit! Uh, evening," I stuttered as I looked at him leaning against the door frame and looking like a Greek God! He must like those tanks because that's all I've seen him wearing, not that I was complaining. He looked good. He looked _damn_ good.

"I trust you've gotten yourself settled?"

"Yes, thanks." I rambled what I'd done thus far. "Oh, and Eric," I said as I stood, grabbed his manual and my requirements and walked to him, handing him his manual. He didn't take it. "Were you high when you wrote this?"

He smiled that damned amused smile. "No."

"This is bullshit, Eric, just thought I'd let you know that." Aretha Franklin's song Respect popped into my head.

"Really? What exactly didn't you like about it?"

"Here. These are _my _requirements." I handed him the single page and swallowed hard.

He read it over and laughed. He laughed hard. "Ms. Byers," he said, again amused, "the files are kept in the basement, and sometimes you will need to go down there."

"Right," I snickered, not believing him. "And I am to take your orders?"

"You are my employ_ee_. I am your employ_er_. That's what employees do."

"Understand this, Eric, I will do my job and that is all. I was not hired as your sub or slave, so if you feel the need beat, control, flog or fuck, find a willing human in your club."

He shook his head before nodding slightly, turned and walked away.

I knew at that moment I wouldn't last a week. But I hung in there. Day after day, week after week I kept working—working to keep my mind off of Daniel, who seemed to never get out of my head. God, I hated that man! He left a message for me to retrieve my things, but as far as I was concerned he could keep them. I had no intention of going back to him, and there was no emotional connection to any of my belongings.

Once I got over that, my mind would wander at seeing the human women Eric would have sitting at his feet and sometimes men. The power he had over them was astounding. Eric busted me a few times watching him when I walked by on my way out for a break. And I was ... jealous. I was doomed being a Scorpio.

The few times I had to go down to the basement I found myself smiling remembering the time I was strapped to the Pommell horse. And the poor equipment was crying out to be used. I was in some deep shit.

One particular night Doug knocked on my door. "Ms. Byers, Mr. Northman would like to see you."

"Okay, thanks."

I took my sweet old time answering Eric's call, going to see him on his throne a good half an hour later. And he wasn't pleased. He sat in his chair smug as hell, his chin resting in his fingers, his eyes narrow and threatening as he looked me over. The expression on his face killed me, too. It was stern and pissed off. I never liked to see that on my Master, or on my boss for that matter.

"Sorry I'm late, Eric. I needed—"

"Don't want to hear it. Let me ask you something." I nodded. "If the club was on fire and I sent someone to get you out, you'd burn before you'd comply."

"That wasn't a question," I stated. Ah. I just loved head games. But then I was in the position to play along.

"No, it wasn't. Let me rephrase that. If your old boss called you would you wait half an hour before you went to see what he wanted?"

_Hmm. What is he doing?_ "No." What else could I say?

"When I need you, I will call you. Do you have a problem with that?"

He was right. "No. I'm truly sorry." We stared at the other for several tense moments. "What did you want?" I asked nervously, finding it odd my heart was beating so hard and fast.

"Nothing."

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, returned to my office and got back to work.

For weeks that continued. He'd call on me then say he didn't want anything. I thought it was funny at first. It reminded me of Taming of the Shrew and I was Kate. I would wait ten minutes, the next time five minutes then found myself jumping up out of my chair and standing before him within seconds. Then when the mood struck him, he'd come into my office and ask for the income for the week, or for daily totals, or hourly drink totals if he really wanted to aggravate me, which was becoming more and more often.

On the last night of my 60-day trial period my desk phone rang. It was my private line, the one for business calls. I recognized the number as Eric's cell phone. Picking up the receiver I didn't even say hello; I just remained silent.

"Connee, can I have Steve Lawson's cell phone number?"

I immediately relaxed. Looking in the computer I read the number off to him. He didn't thank me but hung up. Guess two could play at that game.

But what bugged me was the fact that I'd paid several invoices to Lawson's Equipment Supply Company. I could never tell exactly what equipment was purchased, but Eric always approved payment so I'd pay it, no questions asked.

Five minutes later there was another knock on the door. "Tell Eric I'm busy!" I huffed.

"Eric doesn't care that you are busy," the man himself said as he sauntered into the room and sat on the arm rest of the chair across from my desk.

"Oh, sorry, Eric."

"You know what word I hate the most?"

"No," I said, humoring him, meaning the word 'no.'

"That's true. The _other _word is sorry."

"Hmm," I mocked, "I'm so _sorry_."

"You know, I don't think I like you anymore," he said seriously, but his eyes were light.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted me feisty."

"Again, true. How do you like things here?"

"Fine." And I really did. The people I spoke to on the phone were so intimidated by Eric, as if he were the King of the Vampires that I got anything I wanted and they were nice as pie. The work was easy and I completed all my tasks before I left for work every night.

"Daniel called me the other day," he stated.

"Really?" I asked, making sure my voice was not interested. My heart was.

"Do you miss him?"

"None of your business ... _boss_."

He grinned. "Pam and I have been talking."

"That's good. Communication is key." I snickered.

"Now I _know_ I don't like you," he chortled. "What are your thoughts of perhaps doing a scene?"

"Absolutely not."

"That makes me sad. Pam is impressed with your strength, and we found a human that is curious about subbing."

"You're kidding me," I muttered.

"Far from it. We both think you could handle it."

"Tell you what—I'll let you know when pigs fly."

"Alright. and when they do, let me know how keen you are on the idea," he said as he stood and walked towards the door. "Midnight in the basement. Susie will be prepped."

"Prepped?" I asked, but he'd already walked out the door. I'd be damned if I'd step out of my professional boundaries with Mr. Eric Northman.

Mr. Eric Northman is nothing if not persistent. Every single night for two weeks I'd get a call from him at exactly 11:58 p.m. I didn't need a clock to tell the time. First it started, "Your sub, Susie, is prepped now. Hope to see you in two minutes." I declined. Click on his end. That went on for a few days.

Then for a few nights it was, "The sub is prepped. You have two minutes." I declined. Click. Three days went by.

Then last night the phone rang right on the dot. "Now." Click. No refusal on my end, just _click_. Gotta love Eric's politeness.

And on every single one of those nights I made myself steer clear of Susie the sub. I had dreams of tearing the bitch's eyes out—did I say I have a jealous streak? But it was much more difficult keeping my emotions (and pussy) under control when Eric came into my office or I'd pass him in the hall. Getting a glimpse of his bare, tightly muscled forearms and his rear view just made me have to readjust my thong because it always ran up _just _the wrong way to cause serious pain, er, pleasure.

The night that I accepted—or was tricked into, if truth be told—being Domme Connee, I got the call at the designated time. I picked up the phone and said, "No, Eric and stop—"

"I need you to pull the invoices from June ..." Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Those are in the base ... oh, nice try, Eric. You're not gonna get me down there."

"The Auditor is coming in in two days, and I'm sure you know the consequ—" He may have sounded serious but I could just hear the grin on his face through the phone.

But he _was_ right. With Eric's head games I'd forgotten that the 2nd quarter reports were due, and I needed to pull a lot of files. "Fine. But I'm only grabbing the files!" I hung up the phone before he could say anything further.

When I opened the door to the basement, my ears were assaulted with Enigma before me and Moon Dance behind me from the club. I took a deep breath and descended the stairs, keeping my eyes on the next step. I heard a woman whimper from the right of the room and almost tripped. Hitting the concrete floor, I turned left to the storage room door and went in. Even in the small space I could still hear the cries of an obviously ecstatic woman, obviously Susie, who was obviously getting flogged and enjoying it. Obviously. Finally finding the box I was looking for, although my mind was elsewhere—on my ass, actually—I headed back out the door to the bottom of the stairs.

SMACK. Female moan. _Don't look, don't look _I kept telling myself as I headed up. FWAP! Female gasp. _Four more steps ... three more steps ... don't look_.

On the last step, I made the worst mistake—I looked in the direction of the woman's moans. She, Susie I assumed, was lying on her back on the slate table, blindfolded, naked and tied up with her arms and legs spread apart. Eric had the flogger in one hand and the leather straps in the other, looking directly at me with his damned mischievous grin. _Dickhead._

Eric nodded his head to his side, indicating I join him. I stood frozen. Keeping his eyes on me, he pulled back on the flogger and flicked it hard on Susie's stomach that made her squirm her hips and moan loudly. My pussy felt the impact. _Double dickhead!_

I shook my head and ran up the last steps, almost running into Doug as I ran through the hall back to my office. I made it but my thong had repositioned itself against my clit. I tore them off from under my sundress. I sure as shit didn't need any more friction on that spot. I hadn't had sex since Daniel kicked me out. But let's just say I should have bought stock in the Energizer Battery Company.

Pacing back and forth for five minutes trying to calm my nerves and to breathe normally, I concluded that there was no way Eric would ever leave me alone regarding Susie the sub. He didn't force me. He didn't tie me up. He didn't threaten me. He didn't fire me. What it boiled down to was that it was my choice, _all_ my choice. Mr. Northman would keep asking me, and I would keep rejecting his offer. Night after night. Week after week. Month after month. But it was still my choice.

"Bastard!" I screamed to an empty room. I picked up the phone and called Eric's cell phone number.

I heard one crack of the flogger then an evil "Yes, Mistress Connee."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "What am I supposed to do?" I tried to disguise the fear I felt from my voice, not positive I succeeded.

"Take the files out of the box. Put them on your desk—"

"You know what I mean."

"You'll know, Connee. Does that mean you're coming down?"

I hesitated. "I can stop if it's too much for me?"

"Uh-huh, yes, dear," he said a little condescending.

"You owe me, Eric." I sighed.

"Anything you want."

Eric was gonna owe me and owe me big!


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked back down the stairs, my heart started to pound, and my hands were shaking badly. It only then dawned on me that I hadn't put my thong back on. When I walked towards Eric, he was smiling at me with the biggest smile that really touched my heart. It touched something else, too. I think I returned his smile, but I don't remember. He stepped away from the table and leaned against the wall waiting for me to take the lead.

I looked at Susie, who had the most perfect body I had ever seen. I was right. I would have clawed her eyes out for having that killer body. I stared for I don't know how long when I heard Eric whisper into my ear from behind me, his body pressed against my back slightly. "You like?" I nodded. "Touch her." His voice was so soft and velvety that I briefly closed my eyes.

Stepping to the table I took another deep breath and tentatively put my hand on her stomach, which felt surprisingly hot. But then I noticed the marks and figured it was from the flogger. I slowly rubbed my hand over her stomach, legs, arms, shoulders, everything except for the parts I was afraid of. Her skin was so soft that I surprised myself how much I liked it. Something got a firm hold of my wrist temporarily and placed my hand over her breast, her nipples hard and erect. Knowing Eric was beside me gave me some small comfort. I began to massage it and mold it, circling my palm over her nipples. Susie didn't move or moan. I thought for sure Eric had killed her.

"Here," Eric said and nodded to a smaller table with the inevitable toys of affection. Among other things were a wooden paddle, a leather fly-swatter shaped wand, a gag, a smaller flogger with thinner strips of leather, a pizza cutter. "Use whatever suits your mood. But just to let you know, she doesn't like pain, either."

What I was feeling surprised me. It wasn't the Domme issue that caught me off guard but the reaction of my body. So I sucked up my pride, gained as much courage as I could and dove right in—figuratively speaking. My thought at that moment was I wanted to wake Susie up. I wanted to hear her moan and cry out. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I assumed Eric told her how to address me, and I'd go with that.

I began to explore her body again, sometimes with both hands. I knew I was doing something right when she began to gurgle from the back of her throat. I have an oral fixation that I just had to curb. After bending down, I placed my lips around a swollen nipple and just barely brushed my tongue across the top of it. I felt it pulse, resulting in my clit pulsing in response. Gaining confidence, I lapped and licked and sucked, taking the entire nob into my mouth. Then little Ms. Susie the sub moaned. I looked up into her face. Her teeth were clenched and her head was back.

Continuing to suckle her breast, I slid my hand down her stomach to her pussy, letting my fingers run up and around her clit and entrance but never touching them. I switched breasts and worked on that for a moment, my hand then covering her crotch completely. My mind had instantly switched over to a world I never thought existed. I felt my pussy getting just as moist as the sub's was. Leaving her nipple, I licked between her breasts and she moaned once more—no, that time it was me.

I felt Eric beside me again, to my left, right beside her hips. He leaned over and whispered, "Do you want to taste her sweet juices?" His voice was deeper this time and it was sexy as hell.

Looking up at him I nodded. His hand moved to her pussy, beside my hand which hadn't moved, and I watched as he roughly, I thought, ran his fingers all over her entrance. Subbie cried out and tried to buck her hips as his fingers moved in all sorts of directions. But with the restraints, she couldn't move an inch.

I looked into Eric's eyes hungrily, as if he was offering his blood to revive my lifeless body. Had he glamoured me? I had every bit of control of my mind and my body. All I knew was that _I_ was doing this. It was me. Not Eric. _Me_. I didn't know what the hell had gotten into me.

"Open your mouth," Eric said. His tone was not an order, yet I obeyed. He brought his middle finger to my bottom lip and traced it one way then the other. Her scent flooded my nose. Did I smell that sweet? Opening my mouth wider, I slid my tongue out and lapped at his moist finger quickly, as if it were acid that was going to burn my tongue. It didn't. Keeping eye contact with Eric, he put his finger in my mouth, and I wrapped my lips around it, sucking in our sub's juice. "Hmm, leave some for me," Eric warned.

But before I could stop, he pressed his lips against mine, his finger still in my mouth. I completely lost my mind at that moment but regained it rather quickly. I pulled back and shook my head. "She's mine," I barked, surprised at the tone of my voice.

Eric laughed wickedly before stepping back to the wall. I looked back at the sub's face and knew I wanted more. I wanted more of her. I wanted more control. I wanted more—power. And I knew how to get it—well, one way to get it. I removed my hand from her pussy and stepped to the table with the toys, trying to imagine how each one would feel the best.

"The leather swatter," Eric said, not moving.

Without looking at him I grabbed the thin handle and smacked it against my palm with a certain degree of weight. Then I know why those stupid German interrogators would threaten the victim by smacking their palm: They had to figure out how hard to hit them.

I turned to the girl, looked over her body first to determine where I wanted to start. Picking a spot on her stomach, I smacked at her skin once. She moaned softly, enough to tell me she could take more. So that's what I did. I started hitting her stomach as fast as I could and with varying degrees of hardness, depending on her reactions. When we established a bit of understanding, I gradually moved the swatter down to the inside of her thighs and worked that area for a while. She moaned and whined and whimpered and made every sound a woman in ecstasy could muster. When she'd move her hips just a little to avoid a smack, I'd hit an area near it but not on it. That got her crying out every time.

But within minutes I was bored. Blame it on my Scorpio trait. _Hmm, what else could I use?_ The pizza cutter looked interesting. I grinned as I grabbed it and heard Eric chortle through his nose. At least I was keeping his interest, as well. Without thinking, I said, "Sub?"

"Yes, Mistress," my subbie replied, her breathing shallow.

I turned to Eric and grinned pleased. He winked. I smiled then turned back. "Has Eric fucked you?" _What? Who the hell said that?_ Oh, it was me.

"No, Mistress," she said, shaking her head back and forth in a panic, based on the pout on her lips. I knew she wasn't lying.

"No, sub, don't be afraid," I said softly. I put the pizza cutter down by her head and told her, "I'm not going to hurt you. Be honest with me and I won't have to hurt you."

She seemed to relax a little. "Thank you, Mistress."

I grinned. "Susie, let's lay down some ground rules."

There was a swoosh around me and Eric stepped to the other side of the table. I laughed to myself at the expression on his face. It was like a German Shepard begging for bacon.

I continued. "You may cum when you choose—_need_ to, but you _must_ tell me."

She nodded emphatically. "Yes, Mistress."

"Ma'am. You will address me as ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good girl. What are your limits?"

She turned her head to look at me—well, she was still blindfolded so she couldn't look at me. "No pain, ma'am."

"Your definition of pain I'm sure is different than _my_ definition of pain." _It is? Really? When exactly had I come to that conclusion?_ "What's your safe word?" I asked, softening my voice. That, by the way, was beginning to get annoying—the softening of my voice. It no longer sounded natural.

"Heidelberg, ma'am."

She had tensed again. There was only one thing I could think of to calm her down. I bent down towards her face and licked her bottom lip. Just as I hoped, she opened her mouth and I kissed her, softly at first then with a passion that surprised me. She groaned in the back of her throat as our kiss grew. That was the first time I allowed myself to relax and indulge in my fantasy of having a woman under my power. I wanted to get myself going as much as I was hoping to make the sub. I brought my face to her cheek and swept mine against hers softly. She let out a sigh and tilted her head towards me. With my cheek or nose or lips, I always kept contact with her skin, closing my eyes to concentrate on what I was feeling. I liked the feel of our contact. It stirred something in me that started my embers burning. My lips went in search for hers and I think we both sighed when they met. It was so different from kissing a man. New territory was being explored between us, and a door was opened that I never knew existed. There are no expectation, no rules. Just do what feels right.

She suddenly whimpered as if in pain, so I opened my eyes and saw that Eric had his mouth encased over her nipple and from what I could tell, sucking pretty hard. It turned me on even more when I saw a trickle of blood fall between her breasts, knowing that was Eric's power he had over her.

When he saw me, he pulled back from her breast. His fangs were covered in blood and there was also blood in the corners of his mouth. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more turned on. "May I ... kiss you, Sir?" Once a sub, _always_ a sub!

He smiled, his lips curving up and back over his fangs. He leaned forward just enough to meet my lips, and the first thing I noticed was the metallic taste of Susie's blood. I wondered if it tasted the same to Eric. I didn't remember Eric _ever _kissing me like this before. Just as I wanted more from him, I knew it wasn't the time or the place.

So, I bent down, kissed Susie a quick goodbye then turned and practically ran up the stairs, seemingly slamming the door behind me. My heart was pounding so fast, my head spinning from what I had done I couldn't even walk straight from my knees being so weak. I headed straight for the single-person bathroom to wash my hands and face.

Five minutes later I opened the door, looking in my purse for my office key when I saw something standing in my way. It wasn't a person, really. It was a crotch, with a thick, huge bulge tucked painfully inside a pair of jeans. The same pair that ... I looked up and saw Eric staring down on me with hunger in his eyes.

Without a word, he grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him gracefully with his foot. "Eric? What are you doing?" I demanded.

By the time I realized what was going on, I was pinned against the tiled wall of the bathroom, my arms straight above my head, Eric holding both of my hands securely with one hand; the other was planted on my hip. I was so shocked by the swift movement I was stunned into silence. "Did you like Susie?" he asked. His voice was menacing, his teeth glared an inch from my face. I knew what he wanted.

Before I could react, his fingers pulled the skirt of my sunflower dress up, and I gasped when his cold hand brushed against the skin of my hip. I struggled to free myself but I could barely breathe, much less move. I'd also forgotten I was wearing no panties. "No, I didn't. Let me go, please," I pleaded, though I didn't mean it.

"Don't lie to me," he growled wickedly. He gathered more material of the skirt and patted my ass cheek before he brought his hand up to my crotch. I sighed with excitement, but I wanted to desperately kick him in the groin and run out, yet my body didn't have any strength whatsoever. It wouldn't hurt him anyway, would it? I wasn't about to ask. His fingers slid easily over my soaked entrance to my clit. His eyebrow rose curiously while he gave me an evil half grin. "You lied to me."

Yes, I liked playing with Susie. Yes, I was drenching wet. Yes, my clit wanted some attention. Yes, I needed to be fucked. But I'd be damned if I was going to get it like this. "Eric, drop your pants."

He pulled his head back and smiled before he unbuttoned the waist and pushed them down to his ankles. I allowed myself a split second glance of his engorged cock, and I swallowed hard. Then I ran for it.

As quick as I knew Eric was I couldn't believe I made it out the bathroom door. But I was thrilled. I headed for the back door and ran out to the end of the parking lot. By the time I turned around to catch my breath, Eric was leaning against a car with his arms crossed. The thing was he actually looked … scared. Eric scared?

I stepped to him angrier than I'd ever been in my life. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" I spat, pointing my finger right in his face. If he wanted to bite it off I wouldn't have cared.

He put his hand on my shoulder, his mouth open to say something but I pulled away, taking a few steps back. "You're shaking," he stated.

"No shit! Do you have _any_ idea …" He was gone before I even finished speaking. I blinked a few times wondering if it was just a dream.

He returned two seconds later with a full shot glass in his hand. "Drink this."

My anger built up inside of me again. I struck his hand that held the glass and it flew to the ground, the liquid darkening the graveled lot. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." The tone of his voice and the expression on his face told me he really was sorry. Probably for only two seconds, though.

We stared at the other for a moment before I finally caught my breath and was able to get my thoughts together. "This isn't working," I heard myself say.

"I shouldn't have pushed you. It won't happen again."

"You didn't push me. I chose to do that. And that's not what I meant, jack ass." I could feel tears build up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to show him any weakness. "You have my two week notice."

Walking away, I held my shoulders high and proud of myself at standing up to him. But I could feel his eyes beaming into my back. I could also see the grin he probably had on his face. A single tear fell from my eye as I headed back inside to my office. I could hardly concentrate on what work I had left to do. I wasn't sure if I meant what I said—about giving my notice. I was pissed, that was a sure thing. So pissed, I decided to leave an hour early. If he fired me, oh well! Two week notice—a day's notice. It didn't matter.

I only stopped shaking when I'd gone back to the hotel room after half an hour and changed into a tank and shorts. It felt like I'd had twenty cups of coffee and my mind was all over the place. I was far from sleepy. Soon enough I felt claustrophobic and needed some air. It was 3:30 a.m. but I didn't care. I threw myself in the chair outside the room and buried my face in my hands. _How could I have been so stupid letting Eric do that to me?_ Then the tears came in sheets.

A second later I heard a scuffle near me, and I looked at the shoes in front of me. Eric's shoes. The last thing I needed was to talk to him. "Go away, Eric," I whined behind my fingers.

"Connee?" I ignored him. He knelt down and put his hands on my knees. "Connee, _look_ at me." The command in his voice got my attention. I slowly tilted my head up and took a deep breath but still found it hard to look him in the face. "Was that your first time with a woman … like that?" I nodded. "You did an excellent job. Why were you shaking?" His voice was soft then, but I was still cautious of his intention.

"Be … because I—" I wasn't really sure why I _was_ shaking.

"I am truly sorry." He reached his hands up and pulled my hands from my face.

"No, no," I muttered, shaking my head. "Don't do this. You are who you are and … this whole nice, compassionate Eric then is not really you." I finally found the courage to look him in the face. And believe it or not, he _was_ serious.

"I want you to stay."

"Why? So you can use me again?"

Laughing, he stood and leaned against the post, crossing his legs. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You intrigue me like no other."

"Why?"

"I don't quite know, to be honest."

"You, honest?" I asked with a chuckle. He was starting to bring my barrier down.

"True. But what I want to know is do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me? Don't you trust me?"

I laughed long and hard. Wiping the remaining tears on my cheeks I leaned back. "I trust that you are a fair boss. Outside that arena, no. Trust is earned, Mr. Northman."

"_Mr._ Northman?" He laughed. "Ah, I almost forgot." Reaching inside his back pocket he pulled out a single key on a key ring. Taking a step closer he handed it to me. I didn't take it. "This is the front door key to apartment 307 on Sycamore. The apartment is yours as long as you want it."

I couldn't believe it. I was floored. "Why?"

He shook his head. "You really need to stop using that word. Stay and the apartment is yours."

"Oh, so you're gonna _buy_ me—"

The air was sucked out of my lungs when he lifted me and pushed me against the door. "I do _not _have to buy _anything_, little one. If I want something I'll take it."

My stomach churned. I didn't know what to say.

Eric took the key, pulled the tank back a little and let it fall down into the bra of the tank. "It's yours if you want it."

"Why are you doing this?" I choked.

"Because I want you to trust me. I _need _you to trust me." He looked over my face quickly before he turned and was gone in a flash.

I started to shake again. What the hell was he doing?


	10. Chapter 10

By the time the sun had risen I was still tossing and turning in bed. I still couldn't get Eric out of my head. When he seized me and had me up against the wall in the bathroom my stomach churned then, something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was the raw animal hunger in Eric's face that turned me on. The look in his eyes scared the crap out of me but made my pussy tingle, spreading down to my toes. Eric having me pinned to the wall was on my mind as sleep finally found me ...

"_I wasn't done with you," he growls into my ear, his fangs exposed trailing over my earlobe._

_My heart pounds, I can't breathe from my deep, heavy gasps for air. He grabs behind my knee and pulls it up behind his thigh and I hold onto him, making sure the heel of my foot presses against his tight, luscious ass. The feel of his hard, long, swollen cock bulge presses against my pussy. "Then why didn't you fuck me when I was eating Susie out?" I ask breathlessly._

"_Oh, you don't know ..." Somehow he manages to unbutton his pants and pulls them down then off with his free hand; I put my leg right back onto his thigh. "... How badly I wanted to." He nips hard on my neck then sucks with his lips. "If I had known you weren't wearing any panties I would have," he whispers as he moves to my collar bone and continues nibbling._

_I throw my head back to the wall too hard, but I feel no pain. "Fuck me now, then," I challenge._

_He pushes my leg down off of him and before I know it he has turned me around, facing the wall. With his hands on my hips he orders gruffly, "Give me your ass."_

_I brace my hands on the wall and bend over enough for him to enter me. And this Scandinavian Viking God doesn't waste a second. He grasps my breasts in his hands, pinching the nipples hard and rams his dick inside me very easily since I am still dripping wet._

_My body shivers, my mouth drops and I scream his name as he fills every inch of me. "Is this what you wanted?"_

"_Yes, yes."_

_He pumps inside me several times and I meet every one of his thrusts with my ass, panting heavily. "Don't stop, Eric!"_

"_Hmmphgg, who said I was going to stop?"_

_He pounds into me harder and faster until I think he'll push me into the wall if not for the brace of my hands on the wall. I have been whining and whimpering for so long my throat had then become hoarse and sore. Eric has me so riled up that when I am finally on the verge of an orgasm he pulls out, turns me around, sits on the closed toilet seat cover and pulls me onto him. I eagerly wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to keep from falling, and also because I didn't ever want him to leave my pussy._

"_Fuck me, Connee," he orders._

_I begin to grind my hips against him back and forth, front and back, continuing to moan and trying to gain some kind of control over myself. This didn't happen. My whole body is on fire and I have no control of myself whatsoever. Putting his hands on my hips, he gets a solid grip of me and lifts up to where he is almost out of me then lets me fall right back down on him. I scream and hold onto him even tighter. The tears have already been falling from my eyes from ecstasy. Then I grind into him in every direction I possibly can move._

_The friction of his pubic hair against my clit finally sets me over the edge. I growl from deep within my throat as my body shakes. "Come inside me, Eric," I beg. "God, please!" I can hardly catch my breath to speak as my orgasm comes in overwhelmingly amazing waves._

_He grunts as I feel him shoot his cum into me. I keep my groin pressed into him as we orgasm together. I pull back my upper body and without a word tilt my head to the side to expose my neck, inviting him to receive what I know he so desperately wants. He smiles then sinks his teeth deep into my flesh and begins to suck my blood. Another smaller orgasm tears through me and I keep whimpering. He replies with a groan that sounds more like a gurgle—my blood in the back of his throat, I assume._

"_Oh, Eric," I whisper and cry as yet another, more intense orgasm starts ..._

My foot kicked away from me that forced me awake from my dream. My eyes shot open and I was surprised to find there were tears in my eyes and running down my cheeks. Looking at the clock I was surprised it was only ten in the morning. Forcing my body to sit up I hated to discover my clit was painfully swollen from my dream. "Fucking Eric!" I cursed.

But then I laughed. I laughed hysterically. I don't think I'd ever hated myself more than at that moment. He had me. He had me right where he wanted me.

And I hated him for it.

_Eric's POV:_

"You are letting that human get a little too close," Pam chastised me as she had been the past half hour. That woman never shuts up when she's threatened by a human.

"Damn, I'm bored," I told her, ignoring her comment.

"You have your little _play_ thing," Pam mocked.

I snarled up at her, knowing she was right but it was none of her business. "Keep it up and I will give you bathroom clean-up duty."

The slightest smirk escaped her lips, the one that always entertained me. "You need to watch yourself, Eric."

"No, _you _need to watch yourself. Go watch the door."

"Fine," Pam sighed then walked away.

Bringing Connee up made me think of the expression on her face when I saw her in her office when I first got to work. I said hello but she didn't even look at me. I mean, I am _far_ from bad-looking, if I do say so myself. I could feel she was mad at me, although I had no clue as to why. I thought I was always to pretty fair. _Maybe I _am_ a fool._

"Eric, I need you to approve these invoices for payment," Connee said, handing me a small stack of papers.

She looked good, even if she was dressed more conservatively than she had before. But that did little to hide how awesome her body is.

I took the papers. While she stood there I looked them over and signed in the stamped section she insisted I use, for the auditor's sake. When I handed them back she grabbed a hold of them, but I didn't let go. She tugged at it for a second before she finally looked at me. It took all the control I had not to show my shock when I looked into her eyes. They were red, bloodshot and the skin under her eyes were swollen. She looked so ... lost. I could feel how sad and confused she was. She no longer had the spunk that I loved about her.

"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head but didn't answer. "Did you take a look at the apartment today?" Again she shook her head.

I didn't want to do it because I promised her I wouldn't, and I never did, but I had to do _something_. Pulling the papers back I looked deeply into her eyes and glamoured her. "Sit down." Immediately she obeyed and sat in the chair beside me, never losing eye contact with me. I could see the weight being lifted from her shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a dream about you last night. I thought you were the one for me since Daniel—" She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly like it hurt to say his name. "I don't trust you, not after last night."

"And you shouldn't, although I wish you would." Damn her. She had me contradicting myself. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "Connee, I gave you the apartment because I wanted to, not to force you into something you didn't want. Haven't you gotten tired of that cramped hotel room?"

"Yes."

"Take the apartment," I told her sternly, letting her know she didn't have a choice. "And stay."

For a split second I saw a sparkle in her eyes. "Okay," she replied.

"Okay you'll take the apartment or okay you'll stay?"

"Both."

I couldn't help but smile. "Good." I handed her the papers back. "Now get back to work."

Expecting at least a smile, I would have been happy with even a small one, I didn't get it. She only stood and walked away.

_Connee, Connee, Connee, what am I going to do with you?_

_Just before midnight ... _

"Eric, this is Michael Matthews, the auditor," Pam said as she approached me with a man beside her that I hardly gave a glance.

"_Brett_ isn't supposed to be here till tomorrow." Brett was always the auditor. _Why didn't he call that he was going to be early? Connee's gonna be upset._

"Mr. Northman, Brett is ill. I'm his replacement."

I waved them off and saw them walk towards Connee's office. There was something off-putting about him that I couldn't place. Before I could consider what it was Doug said, "Eric, Chow needs to see you at the bar."

Mr. Matthews, if that was who he was, would just have to wait.

_Connee's POV:_

"There!" I said triumphantly to my empty office. The auditor's paperwork was all done, but it was a miracle how I did it in such short time.

I found my mind wandering to Eric more than once and I hated it. He wasn't paying me enough to afford my own apartment, although I was frugal with my money. His offer was generous and thoughtful but—thoughtful? Eric could never be thoughtful and generous, but he'd proved to me to be enough. But _was_ it enough? Only time would tell.

That thought caught me cold. I only had thirteen more days working at Fangtasia since I'd given him my two week notice last night. I'd be a fool to be anything to him other than his accountant. But maybe I was dreaming when I gave him my two week notice. I was beginning to lose my mind. The least I could do for Eric was to look at the apartment, and I promised myself I'd look at it the next day. I hadn't even said anything to Eric when he gave me the key, regardless of _how _he gave it to me. I had to at least show him I was grateful to him for helping me start my life over.

I couldn't avoid him any longer. I went to the door and was startled back when I saw Pam's hand in the air about to knock. "Hey, Pam."

"The auditor is here," she told me. "Michael Matthews."

"Oh, it's a good thing I just finished everything up for you," I replied as I opened the door wider.

"Show him the way out when he's done," Pam said then left.

Turning to my desk I said, "Well, let me show you—" I was cut off in mid-sentence when I felt a sharp pain carve into my left shoulder. I fell forward and caught the edge of the desk so I wouldn't fall, crying out in pain. "What the _fuck_?"

_Out on Eric's throne (third person):_

Eric had been at the bar talking to Chow when he sensed something was wrong. He rushed to Connee's office and was stopped in his tracks when he saw the auditor holding her with her arms behind her with one hand and a carving knife in the other.

_Connee's POV:_

Lord, did it ever hurt when the blade sliced into my shoulder. I'd have rather been whipped than endure another cut like that. He had a solid grip on my hands behind me, and I knew for sure he was going to kill me. But why?

I had never been more relieved in my life when I saw Eric in the doorway, his fangs long, sharp and threatening. There was no look of shock on his face at all; he was calm, although I couldn't fathom how. I tensed again when Matthew put the carving knife to my neck. "Stay back, bloodsucker!" he warned.

"Or you'll do _what_?" Eric asked taking two steps forward. His voice was cool and remained calm.

"Eric, don't do anything," I stuttered.

I knew how fast he could move, but my body was in the way this time. My shoulder was starting to burn, and I could feel blood begin to drip down to my back to my waist. I started to get a little dizzy but forced myself to keep my head together, and attached to my body.

"You're Eric, right?" Matthew asked when Eric stepped forward. "Stop!"

Eric obliged. "It depends. Want to tell me what exactly you're doing and why?"

"Like you don't know," Matthew said.

Just then the expression on Eric's face changed, and I knew it wasn't good. Eric took several steps into the room but Matthew's grip on me didn't even falter. Then I saw the reason why Eric looked panicked: Another man had something pressed to his back. He closed the door behind them, locked it then smiled at Matthew. The man then shoved Eric onto a chair about ten feet from where Matthew held me. My stomach dropped when I saw the thin piece of wood, the end sharpened to a tiny point that was then at Eric's neck. I was then starting to get nauseas and the dizziness was getting worse, too. Even my vision was affected.

"Do you recognize your neighbor, Connee?" Matthew asked me.

I looked at the new man's face. "Yeah, from the hotel." Eric growled and his face became strained with anxiety, his hands tightened on the arm rests. "Eric, please, don't," I begged. "Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you," I asked Matthew, but I was looking at Eric.

"Yes, you did," Matthew breathed heavily into my ear and it gave me chills of fear. "Sue told me what you ... and your friend, here, did."

So the truth was out. Matthew must be Susie's boyfriend.

"You seriously don't think you'll get away with this," Eric said. I wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Prick!" Matthew scoffed then scraped the knife across my throat. I whimpered and immediately felt blood drip down to my collarbone. "I really don't care what happens to me. She left me because of what you did to her."

"We did nothing that she didn't want done," Eric said confidently, and for the first time I heard anger in his voice.

My eyelids became heavy, and I knew I was close to losing consciousness from the blood loss. I wished Eric would do something. He didn't have the chance. I felt Matthew nod his head and the man with the stake brought it up over the back of Eric's neck. "NO!" I managed to scream.

The man looked at me startled, which was enough to distract him. Within a millisecond Eric had him on the floor, his head turned to expose his neck and was about to rip into it. "No, Eric! Don't kill him!" I cried out, though it was difficult to get it out. I was surprised how weak I was becoming.

"Shut _up_, bitch," Matthew barked in my ear.

It didn't matter anyway because Eric wasn't even listening to me. The man was hollering at the top of his voice. I was appalled when I saw why. Eric was glued to his neck, his head moving back and forth like he was tearing out chunks of the man's flesh. He was cursing and squirming. Anyone could tell how much pain he was in.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I struggled to release Matthew's grip on me and was shocked when my hands slipped free easily. I fell to my knees whimpering at the intense pain in my shoulder. Matthew approached Eric and grabbed the stake. My mind screamed at me to save Eric. Eric, of all people, er, uh, vampires. I pushed myself up on my shaky legs and managed, albeit swaying and staggering, to jump on Matthew's back. His arm was up and ready to stake Eric in the back so I reached up, grabbed his wrist and pulled back with the remaining strength I had. A lot of good that did, though. I was so weak that when he leaned back I flew several feet away, landing on my back and hitting my head on the edge of a chair. My body collapsed to the hardwood floor hard and painfully, grunting loudly. Watching Matthew, I tried to stay awake but it was incredibly difficult.

"You're dead anyway," I heard Matthew say to the man then he walked towards me.

"No, no, don't," I managed to mumble.

"Shut up, bitch!" he repeated.

I chuckled painfully when I thought to myself that he needed to expand his vocabulary.

Matthew lifted his leg and stomped down hard on my right hip. I shrieked as the pain exploded through my entire body. Tears poured out of my eyes and my body shook with pain worse than I had ever felt in my entire life, even the bout of gout in my knee I had. _So, this is going to be the end for me. No one to cry at my funeral._ God only knew where I was going to be buried. I closed my eyes and waited for death to make his appearance and carry me away ...


	11. Chapter 11

_Eric's POV, hours after the attack:_

Pam and I had been standing at the foot of the bed where Connee had been unconscious for the past several hours. The sun would be up in a little over an hour, and I couldn't leave her yet. "I should have known something was wrong when that bastard didn't have a briefcase."

"Yes, you should have, Eric. What is it about Connee?"

"I owe you no explanation, Pam," I sneered at her.

She unnecessarily sighed in frustration towards _me_, I assumed. I didn't care, though. "You know I don't pry but you care for her, don't you?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, simply matter of fact.

"You _are_ prying," I told her angrily.

I didn't know if I _did_ care for her. Staring out the window I looked for the answer and noticed the horizon beginning to lighten just a little, too little for any human to distinguish.

Ms. Connee Byers did mean _something_ to me. No one had caught my attention and desire like she had, except for Sookie Stackhouse. Bill had made it absolutely clear she was off limits and only when I met Connee did I back off. It didn't matter. I got what I wanted.

My attention was drawn to the bed when I heard Connee whimper loudly in great pain. "Pam, go get Sookie. The sun will be up soon." I was too afraid to look at Connee. It would break my heart—_if_ I had one.

"It'll take half an hour to get there."

"Then get your ass moving."

"What can _she_ do?"

My patience with Pam ended at the moment. I snarled at her, displaying my fangs to warn her. "Tell her what happened with Connee. She'll be babysitting Connee today. Bill will not mind."

"Hell, Eric," she muttered exasperatedly.

"Do as I ask, Pam." I heard her snicker. "Please."

"Oh, well, since you said _please_."

After she left I rushed to Connee's side and sat down beside her. Her complexion was as pale as mine, her face contorted in pain. It just killed me. "Connee?" She cried out and rolled her head back and forth trying to move her body. "No, no. Stay still. _Look_ at me." Again I found myself needing to glamour her, but I would have done anything to end the anguish I could only imagine she was in. "Please, open your eyes."

"Cannnn't," she grunted and gasped.

I could tell she didn't have much time left. While I was able to heal her bleeding shoulder from the deep gash and the small slit on her throat, her smashed hip was a completely different story. I couldn't give her my blood while she was unconscious. And when I picked her up back at the club, her hip bones creaked and she was so limp. It shocked me she was still alive when we got to the apartment. If I were a religious man I would have thanked god.

Then I only had one option. Angrily I said, "I gave you an order to look at me, slave, or you will receive the worst punish—"

Just as I had hoped her eyes flew open, and she focused on my face within a second or two.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Let the pain ebb away. You will feel no pain." Immediately she closed her eyes. I got a hold of her shoulders and shook her gently. "Damn it, slave! Don't make me _whip_ your ass!"

She looked at me again, her eyes filled with pain, fear and helplessness. The depth of the emotions in her eyes astounded me. "You _must_ drink or you will die," I said as I sliced into the vein in my neck with my Swiss Army knife.

"Then le' me die," she groaned.

I didn't give her a choice. I buried my neck over her mouth and plugged her nose for only a second to make her breathe out of her mouth. "Take it. I give you my blood to heal you, Connee."

Within seconds she finally began to suck, although it was weak at first. Soon enough her lips encased my skin fully, and from the sounds emitting from her I knew she was getting plenty. I allowed her a minute or two longer before I pulled back and looked over her face. Her cheeks were then pink instead of sallow. I knew she'd be alright. Her face was relaxed and she actually smiled at me. "That's a good girl."

"Y ... your eyes," she stuttered more coherently then.

I didn't know what she was talking about until I felt a thin trail stream from the inside of my eye to the middle of my nose. I didn't answer her but wiped the tear away. "You're looking healthier. How is the pain now?"

"'s better," she said then she closed her eyes.

"You will need a lot of sleep, I'm afraid. You were hurt badly. My blood will help, but not enough. Pam is getting someone now to watch you for the day."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "No ... wan' you to stay."

"Dear one, the sun is coming up soon. I must—"

"Eric," she interrupted me then closed her eyes again, settling back into the pillow. The four words she said made me laugh, but it was more from relief she was back to old spunky self.

She would definitely get the raise she just asked for.

_Connee's POV:_

I heard the birds chirping outside the window before I even opened my eyes, although the bright sunshine made me cover them because it really hurt. I groaned, covered my eyes and slowly opened them. A woman was sitting in a chair by the bed but I didn't know her. Looking around the bedroom I knew I hadn't been in the room before.

"Hi. You're finally awake," she said as she leaned forward.

"Who are you?" I growled but only because my throat was so dry. "Where am I?"

She frowned. "In your apartment."

_Ah, the apartment Eric had for me. _

"My name's Sookie, Connee. Eric asked me to stay with you."

I grinned. "You mean Eric has friends?"

She laughed. "Yes, sort of. How are you feeling?"

I had to think about it for a minute. "Surprisingly better than I should be." And it was true. Remembering the pain I was in earlier, I would have thought I'd be screaming and crying. "What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30. Wanna try and sit up?"

"Not really," I snickered but did manage to. My head spun, though and I had to put my forehead in my hand to keep it from going through the mattress. "Uggh."

"You must have been in bad shape. When I was hurt I went right back to work."

I had no idea what she was talking about. She spent a minute explaining when she was attacked and Bill, her boyfriend, who rescued and saved her life. _Her boyfriend is a vampire? Hmm. _"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, right, sure," Sookie said as she stood. "Let me help you."

And I did need help down off the bed. It was at least four feet high yet I slid off easily. The furniture was dark wood and beautiful. The oil paintings on the wall were all nature scenes and they looked antique. Lavender—how did Eric know it was my favorite color? After I went to the bathroom she asked if I wanted to lie back down but I didn't. I needed something to drink.

"Okay, come on," she said, leading me down a hall to the kitchen.

It was a big kitchen, bigger than I expected it to be. And it was decorated nicely, too, just as I would have done myself.

As I sat down, Sookie said, "Eric stocked it really well with lots of food and drink."

"I should start with water," I said as I stood back up.

"No, no. Let me get it for you."

I started to protest but my body thought it was a good idea if I sat. She got a glass, filled it with ice and water then set it on the kitchenette table before she sat down across from me. I thanked her and drank the whole glass in one shot.

"You must be hungry, too. You want some soup?"

"Sookie, please," I barked and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, really. Soup sounds great."

"It's okay. It shook me up too after Bill gave me his blood."

I watched her as she warmed the soup up and found myself staring at the floor thinking about what had happened. It was all still a blur, though. I remembered the look of concern and fear on Eric's face when I woke up earlier in the morning and ... I drank his blood. _Shit! The first time I did it made me feel ... what I didn't want to feel for Eric._

"Here ya go," Sookie said and placed the bowl and spoon in front of me then sat down.

"Thanks." I dug into the bowl and finished it quickly. "Geez, I was hungrier than I thought."

"I'm not surprised. I pigged out for days. It's amazing I didn't gain any weight." She brought the pitcher of water, refilled my glass and set it on the table.

"Sookie, how did you ... feel after you had so much of Bill's blood?" I didn't want to but I had to ask.

"Like ... more alive than I'd ever felt before in my life. Every sense I had was so much sharper and I was incredibly strong. And my—"

"What, Sookie?"

She told me that some humans would drain vampires for their blood and sell it on the black market for huge amounts of money. The main effect of it was an increase in their sexual drive.

_Oh, shit! No way!_ A corner of her mouth rose just enough, as if she were remembering her and Bill. "For how long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It depends. The effects only faded after a few weeks."

_Oh, God. _Again she smiled. _What is up with that?_

"Eric must really care about you to have done so much for you."

"Why would you say that?" I asked shocked.

"Sorry. It's none of my business."

"Sookie, you stayed with me all day. You're pretty involved now."

"That's true. Well, I've never seen Eric this ... protective over another human, or vampire for that matter."

"Why me?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. But it's safe to say you're definitely in good hands."

_Ha! If she only knew._

She frowned and stood up. "Connee, I told Eric I had to leave at six for work and I've got to go change. He said someone is watching your apartment from nearby. You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Here's my cell phone number and work number." She handed me a piece of paper. "I'll tell Sam you might call if I don't hear the cell. Eric will be by around nine."

"Thanks, Sookie, for staying with me."

She smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Give me a call anytime."

I walked her to the door then turned around in 'my' living room. Again, I loved the furniture and the decorations and the color of the walls. I'd have to compliment Eric on his choice of decorators. After I locked the front door I sat on the couch and tried to remember again what had happened.

_Eric's POV:_

"So, how is Connee? Did she eat? Is she still in pain?" I knew my voice sounded anxious but I called Sookie first thing right after I woke up.

"She's doing well, Eric. She woke up at 5:30. I made her some soup."

"Did you catch any of her thoughts?"

"Yeah but not much. She's scared. Can't say I blame her," she snickered. "Take it slow with her, Eric. She's confused and fragile."

_Connee is far from fragile._

I immediately hung up and rushed over to the apartment.

_Connee's POV:_

"Connee?"

I screamed and jumped three feet off of the couch, practically falling to the floor. Eric grinned curiously and sat down beside me. "Shit, Eric," I gasped, holding my hand over my heart. "You aren't supposed to come in without an invitation, or so Daniel told me."

"Well, technically the apartment is in my name, and I have the spare key."

"Ah, just what I thought. Strings."

"No, no. I was ... wor ... thought you would have still been sleeping. You look _much_ better."

"I do feel better. Thanks." I stared out the window. "Did you kill those men?" I asked stoically.

"Yes," he replied coldly, giving me chills.

"Why?"

"Because they would have killed us."

"Oh, right," I snickered. "I'm ready to go back to work. Will you drive me?" I didn't wait for an answer. I stood to go change but I got a little light-headed; must have gotten up too fast.

He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me back down. "I'm afraid you aren't going back until tomorrow night."

"Why? I feel fine, Eric." Well, I sort of did. I was just being argumentative.

"Because I'm your boss."

Sighing, I laid my head on the pillow and looked at him. He was wearing the same style tank top except this one was a lighter blue as opposed to the normal black he wore. Damn, he looked good, too. I thought of the dream of us in the bathroom.

"Well?" I heard him say. I hadn't realized he'd asked me a question. "What's your life story?"

"I don't have one, Eric."

"Everyone has a story." He really did seem interested.

"You wouldn't want to hear it." I really, _really _didn't want to tell him.

"Try me," he challenged.

Ah, he just hit one of my buttons. Never, _ever_ challenge me. "You want something to drink?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you'll know what I want when you open the ice box."

I was _not_ in the mood for games. I opened the fridge and almost gagged. I grabbed a bottle of TruBlood, refilled my glass with water and went back to the living room, handed him the bottle and sat down. "I may as well get this out of the way: I really love the apartment. If you are still offering I'd like to stay here."

"I'm glad you like it," he answered with a warm smile that warmed my heart.

"I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We stared at the other for several seconds before I finally gave in to his demand and started talking to him. "Momma died when I was three and Daddy raised me, if that's what you want to call it. Every morning by the time I was eight I got up at 4:30, fed the chickens, gathered the eggs from the hen house, fed and let the horses out to the fields then cleaned their stalls, made breakfast for Daddy then went to school. I came home, did the chores and homework then made dinner, cleaned up and was in bed by eight."

"Your father did nothing around the house?"

"No. The fat ass sat around watching T.V. and drinking the rest of the nights, _if _he didn't go to the bar. One morning right after I turned sixteen I'd done the morning chores but I'd forgotten to lock the hen house; we'd had wild dogs before. I come home from school that day and found Daddy sitting in the kitchen, drinking a Scotch and ... and—I knew I had done something wrong. He was home before me—that was never good."

I had to fight my body from shaking and keep the tears back. It was extremely difficult. Curling my body into a ball I continued. "He was furious to find wild dogs had gotten in the hen house and killed most of them. He ... beat me ... with ..." I looked back out the window, "with one of the ... half-eaten hens."

Eric let out the slightest bit of air, a gasp for a vampire, I thought.

"I left the next day and came to live with my Aunt here in Shreveport." There. I'd opened up to a monster and there was no going back.

"What happened to him?" His voice was so soft and gentle that I couldn't help but look at him. His face was just the same.

"He drank himself to death five years later."

Eric leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and looked at me intently. "If all that happened to you how in the hell did you end up in a D/s relationship with Daniel?"

"Met him at a bar. He was so attentive to me and treated me like a queen." I chortled. "That sounded dumb. No one had ever made me feel like I was something ... special. He gave such positive reinforcement and support after ... my childhood. It was just so natural to me, to be submissive."

"That sounds messed up, actually. But it explains your Domme side."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? I never really thought about it." I suddenly felt tired but there was one thing I wanted—needed to know. "Eric, what happened after I passed out at the club?"

His face changed and I could have sworn I saw regret. "I should have been there to prevent Matthew from ... I was so enraged I lost focus of what I was doing. Only when I heard you scream did I attack Matthew. You had already lost consciousness so I had to take you somewhere until you woke up so I could heal you. Pam took care of the men."

"I ... I could have died?" Eric nodded slowly. "But you vmpires are so fast and have such great hearing why didn't Pam or another Vamp come to help?"

"Apparently another man caused a distraction in the bar and they didn't know what was going on."

"Right," I said disbelieving. "Tell me something else." It wasn't a question. "How did you come to meet Daniel, and do you know the truth why he ended it?"

There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes that he quickly got control of. "I told you. He did come into Fangtasia and offered you to me. The two scenes were to prove to him that you could indeed take orders from another Dominant. After that, he explained to me that he saw something in you, your dominant side that he wanted you to explore."

"Bullshit, Eric!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. _How could Daniel to that to me?_

"It's the truth." For some reason I believed him then.

I swallowed hard. "Did he ... does he plan on taking me back?"

"That, Connee, is up to you."

"And if I don't go back to Daniel?" After that bit of news, why would I _even_ go back to Daniel?

"You are welcome to become my submissive."

"Of all the ..." I jumped off the couch and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You both are sons of bitches!"

He sat there and grinned smugly at me. "Might I remind you that you were Daniel's slave?"

"That's not the point!" I huffed, stopped and stared at him. God, he really _did _look delicious.

"Then what _is _the point?" he huffed. I could tell he was losing his patience with me.

But I really didn't have a point. I was just angry. I did sit down. "It was months before Daniel and I began our D/s relationship and a year before I agreed to be his slave. How can you expect me to just turn around and—"

"Connee, sit down and calm yourself."

Putting my hands on my hips defiantly I screamed, "I will NOT listen to you!"

"You need to relax."

"_I_ need _you_ to leave."

Eric laughed. "What, my dear, will it take for you to agree to be mine?"

"I will not—" Okay, the door was opened. "Give me _your _story, then."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm one thousand years old."

"That's not enough. Have you ever been in love?" I challenged him. I really did want to know.

"I would _love_—" he said, rocking the empty bottle of TruBlood in his hand.

"No. You do as I ask and _then_ I'll give you another one." The ball was in my court, then. "If I am to trust you, Eric, you have to talk to me."

We stared at the other for a least a minute. "You're a jerk," I said, went to the kitchen, retrieved his damned blood and returned, handing it to him with attitude. "Talk." I sat down and waited.

"Yes, I was in love … once." His voice changed dramatically, almost sad, _almost_. It lasted a split second. "Now, what we'll do is—"

"What happened?"

"You are nosey."

"I am curious. I don't take you as one to fall in love. Was it after you were changed?"

He nodded, took a sip of his drink then went to the fireplace and stood with his back to me. "It was before I changed Pam. I thought I loved Pam because ... I was in Stirling, Scotland when I saw Elizabeth for the first time. She was the most beautiful woman ... I watched her for months before I thought of how to get her attention."

I knew how difficult it was for him to talk about her because he kept redirecting his thoughts.

"One night she went walking in the garden with her canine. I made sure she saw me coming so as not to scare her." I could hear the smile on his lips then. "Her voice was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. She was seventeen and her parents were pressuring her to marry. She didn't want to."

"You courted her."

His shoulders rose in a small chuckle. "I haven't heard that expression in years."

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned. What happened, Eric?" I asked as softly and gently as possible.

"I met her almost every night for months. And I fell in love with her ... hard."

"Did she die of old age?"

He gave me a quick glance before he turned back to the fireplace. "No. I was about to ask her to marry me—I didn't tell her what I was—when one night she told me her parents had found her a husband and they were to be married in a month."

"So, you changed her."

"I tried. Her blood was so delectable and I … I …" Eric looked away in shame and pain that I didn't understand. "I went too far. When we drain a human we leave just a little, enough for them to be strong enough to drink our blood then lay with them in the earth to strengthen the Maker-child bond."

Then I understood, and my heart broke for him, although I shivered slightly. "You drained her completely."

"Yes." I put my hand on his knee. He glared at me. "Do _not _pity me," he said sharply.

I promptly removed my hand but I wanted to know more. "And Pam? How did you come to change her?"

"Pam was a Madam of a brothel for almost twenty years, and she knew what I was. I'd gone to her girls for years, for the women's … companionship and their blood. But I'd never been with her. The one night we were she confessed her worst fear was to grow old. She asked me to change her, so I did. Pam is a very strong-willed woman and I respect her greatly. I knew she wouldn't be a difficult child."

"Are you two still in a relationship?"

He shook his head and sat down beside me on the couch. "We were for a couple of decades but we agreed to end it. I did ... do care for her so I didn't release her, although she wanted me to."

"Release?"

"A maker can release their child, as we refer to them. We agreed on having a business relationship and we've been together ever since."

I took a deep breath of relief at having known the truth. "Thank you, Eric. But I don't understand. Why me?"

He smiled genuinely. "You have strength in you that intrigues me. You taste like Elizabeth. You _smell _like her."

"But Eric, I am _not _her and I will not be_come_ her."

"No, you're not. I realize that now. She never asked any questions." At first I thought he was angry because he'd lost his adoring smile. But then he laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, then completely relaxed and smiling myself.

"What is it you want, Connee?"

"I will do anything, but not my limits, for my Master or Dom as long as he appreciates me. Thanks me for making dinner or cleaning the house or—"

"Doing their business taxes?" Eric asked with a small, cocky smile.

I nodded. "_Especially_ His business taxes."

And that's how Mr. Eric Northman became my Dom.

My first duty as Eric's sub was to read, agree to and sign the Contract between Dom and sub. It was waiting on my desk when I arrived at work. After reading it, there was nothing I hadn't agreed to before, and I was more than happy to comply. The only conditions I stipulated, other than my limits that he must abide by, was that he not glamour me or pull me away from work (even on lunch break) to scene. I didn't think it was asking too much.

When I needed a break from my paperwork around ten o'clock, and I knew Eric was there already, I took the signed Contract to him. Without looking at him, I bowed my head, got on both knees in front of his throne, held the paper in my shaking hand. I waited for what felt like hours before the paper slipped out of my hand. My heart started to pound, my whole body shaking.

A second later he asked, "Why may I not glamour you?" The tone of his voice startled me a little, as he had never spoken to me that deeply and authoritatively, even when we scened the two times. My clit quivered and throbbed.

Still looking down at His feet, I replied, "I believe you have glamoured me before, but only for my benefit—to calm me down and when you gave me your blood. As I mentioned before, I want to be permitted to serve you on my own free will."

I waited for him to blast me that it was not acceptable. He didn't. "I will review this and get back to you. You may leave."

Bowing my body further, I rose without looking at him and went back to my office. I waited. No knock on the door of Eric's arrival.

I waited longer. No cell phone call from Eric.

I waited.

And waited.

Not knowing how badly I screwed up reporting on the inventory, but knowing I did some major errors, I was so relieved it was finally two o'clock and time to go home. I was disappointed he hadn't called or come in, but then the ball was in his court.

Turning off the computer and grabbing my purse, I headed for the door, which was open. I took one step through the threshold when tall, overpowering Eric loomed in front of me. "Oh, I'm sorry," I stuttered in shock, looking up into his God-like face.

He didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't smile. "I have agreed to your terms."

I sighed, my shoulders relaxed. I smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

He took several steps towards me, forcing me to step back. He closed the door behind Him, somehow closing and locking the door behind Him without losing eye contact with me. When He finally stopped, so did I.

"Take off your clothes," He growled. My heart beat once hard. I shifted my eyes away from Him embarrassed and shuffled my feet nervously. He grabbed my face firmly but not roughly. "Do _not _look away from me. If I give you an order you do _not _hesitate."

"I … I'm sorry, Sir."

"You'd better be," He barked. "Keep your eyes on mine while you undress."

"Yes, Sir."

He remained a foot away while I gathered every ounce of strength I could and reached up to unbutton the top of my blouse. Calmly I continued until the last button was undone. Keeping my eyes locked on His, I brought my hands up to the collar and slowly pulled the fabric away. The material that brushed against my shoulders felt like needles tracing over my skin. I let it fall to the floor; I didn't even care that it would wrinkle. I was relieved I wore my pretty lacey bra. A shiver coursed through me, my then hard nipples pressed against the material.

Eric's eyebrow rose slightly as he looked over my breasts.

Slipping my thumbs under my skirt, I pushed down without grabbing the single thread of my thong I wore—just in case ... in case ... in case what? The skirt fell to the floor, and I stepped out of it. I gained a sense of confidence that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Close your eyes," He ordered.

I obliged and closed them tightly. I waited to hear Him step beside me or touch me or say something. He didn't. While I wasn't nervous, I was slowly growing anxious. I wished he'd do something. A cold breeze blew by me to my back and stayed there. I clenched my hands into tight fists as I tried to control my breathing. I didn't even feel my nails digging into my palms.

He placed His hand on my waist, his soft, cool chest against my back. "You are an amazingly beautiful woman," he breathed into my ear. Goosebumps rolled down my neck. "I feel what you feel, submissive. I've had your blood; you've had mine. We are a part of each other then." He pulled His head back and spoke into my other ear. "I can hear your heart pounding inside your chest. Thump, thump thump." As he spoke my body shook. "Are you nervous?"

"No Sir."

His free hand smacked my ass hard and lingered a brief moment. I yelped and went forward on my toes but caught myself. "Do _not_ lie to me," He growled angrily.

"No Sir. I am not nervous," I replied more firmly.

"Then explain to me _why_ your palms are bleeding."

"I … I didn't realize they were, Sir."

The next thing I knew He was standing in front of me, His hands grasping mine. "Sub, it is natural and acceptable that you are nervous. But you will _not _lie to me."

"Yes, Sir," I croaked. "I am truly sorry."

"You _should_ be. Do _not _let it happen again."

"No Sir."

"Look at me." I promptly opened my eyes.

Without another word, I watched as He brought my hands to His lips and slowly, pussy-achingly licked the blood from my palms. I watched in awe as every bit of blood was licked away, the tiny cuts began to slowly close up and turned a healthy pink. "Thank you, Sir," I said, smiling at Him.

He put His hands on my shoulders, pulled me to Him and placed His arms around me. "I look forward to you."

_Okay, wait. Where Is the adverb? 'Look forward to flogging you … controlling you … making love to you …?'_ Regardless, I hadn't felt more loved since … my vision became cloudy.

Eric frowned. "What's wrong?" I was afraid to tell him. "You have to talk to me, Connee, even if you are scared shitless."

I nodded. "I … it feels nice," I stuttered.

"Is it Daniel?" A single tear fell. I couldn't speak. I simply nodded. "I can take care of that." Although His voice was soft, I looked at Him confused. "I can take your memory of him—"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, No Sir. I ... I want to ... I _need_ to remember him."

He smiled warmly and brushed hair away from my temple. "Good, girl." He returned my arms to my sides and before I realized it, He'd run His cool hand over my crotch. I sighed. "Are you wet, sub?" Apparently I didn't answer quickly enough. He pressed His middle finger hard over my clit and rubbed back and forth once. I gasped. "I _asked _you if you are wet!"

_Can't He feel that I am?_ "Yes Sir."

Removing His hand, He rushed out of the room so swiftly I barely realized He was gone. Before I could react, He returned a second later holding a bag, handing it to me. "I want you to wear these tomorrow at work," He told me with a devilish grin.

"May I speak, Sir?" He nodded. "You agreed to my terms of the Contract?" He nodded again. "I thought you agreed that there will be no play during my working hours?"

His eyes narrowed. "Who said anything about play?" Technically he hadn't.

"I, uh ..."

He smiled wickedly and walked towards the door. "The first thing we will work on is your trust issue." He walked out.

I heard the paper bag rustle in my hand, and I fought to control it from shaking. Opening it up, I couldn't see what was inside, so I went to my desk and put it down. Reaching in, I pulled out a box, set it down then retrieved the other box. Looking at it, I wasn't sure what it was … until I read it. "Remote Clit Stimulator … effective 100 feet away …." My pussy twinged. I looked at the other box but was afraid to touch it. All I read was, "… Remote Vibrating Nipple Clamps."

_Oh, dear god! What have I done?_

The following afternoon as I dressed for work in my bedroom, I chose my outfit carefully. I didn't want anything provocative but I wanted to dress comfortably and cool. The only thing I knew was that it would be a non-thong night. I needed something sturdier than string to hold the clit stimulator in place. Daniel had never gotten one for me, although we had plenty of other toys. This was all new territory for me.

A special bulletin came on the T.V. The weather man said a nasty line of thunderstorms was moving slowly eastward. It produced a tornado in Marshall, right over the Louisiana-Texas border, headed right for us. There was the possibility of tornadic activity in the area around midnight. He concluded his announcement by stating that we were under a severe thunderstorm warning and Tornado watch. At least I'd be at the club and wouldn't have to worry about being out in the storm.

But as I looked over the boxes I'd opened and the contents sitting out on my bed, I sure as hell didn't have damned thunderstorms to worry about. I had Mr. Eric Northman to worry about, not that that was a bad thing. _Tornado bad. Eric good. _Ha! Eric good? That's like saying Charles Manson is a sweetheart.

That thought made me bust out laughing before I refocused. I finally chose a loose dress pant and blouse, and I laid them on the bed next to the toys. I sighed with the biggest grin on my face then jumped in the shower. The moist heat beating down on my shoulders and back revitalized me, and I made sure I cleaned myself extra well. Sitting at my makeup mirror in the bathroom, I kept the towel wrapped around me as I dried my hair and put on makeup. The odd thing was: I hardly needed any makeup at all. My complexion had never been as clear and even before, my eyes even seemed to sparkle and looked bluer than the gray they normally were. I felt incredibly sexy. I'd felt like that before when I had Eric's blood for the first time, but then it was even more apparent. It must have been all of His blood I'd had the other night when ... that seemed like eons ago.

Then it was time to dress, and I knew that would be the tricky part. I slipped on my new pair of brief underwear and looked at the strange clit toy. It was half the size of a small egg and oval-shaped that was supposed to fit right over the clit. That was the odd part. How was it going to stay? I placed it over my clit and proceeded to look like a complete idiot making it stay while slipping on the briefs. I almost tripped, laughed, put on the briefs then replaced the toy over my clit. I wiggled my ass a little to make sure it stayed put. Amazingly enough it did.

Then the fun part: The vibrating nipple clamps. The clamps themselves were tiny, way more technically advanced than I would have imagined, covered with soft, thick rubber pads; the wire between them was thin. I knew they would be well-hidden under my bra. I sighed deeply and was about to tweak my nipples to get them hard enough to clamp them when I noticed they were already erect. Again I laughed. What else could I do? Oh, right … put them on. I pinched a nipple, squeezed the end of the clamp and slowly, carefully, let it close. I let out the breath I'd been holding as I moved my hand away. When they were both on I knew it would be even worse when I put the bra on. While they didn't hurt, I definitely knew they were there. I put on the bra and again, amazingly, it wasn't too bad, and they were well hidden under the bra.

But how would the remotes work without—the remotes! I lunged at the boxes and emptied the contents, only to find they weren't there. Eric already had them. I groaned. Putting on the blouse and buttoning it, I went to the full-length mirror to check it out. I made sure the blouse wasn't too sheer and indeed, it couldn't be seen. I kind of wished it had. Then I could call Eric and tell him I didn't have anything to wear. I wouldn't've been lying to him. Yah, right, like that would work. I knew better. I completed my outfit by slipping on a pair of sandals, sans nylons, and my most expensive and favorite perfume.

I drove as slowly as I could to Fangtasia. I had so many scenarios in my head of how He would use the toys attached to me that I almost drove off the road. Ugh ... it was going to be a _long_ night.

I walked into the club where Doug and a few other human employees were setting up the chairs at the tables. Doug said hello but I couldn't find my voice; I only nodded. Then I set myself to work. Every which way I sat the bulbous clit toy would add pressure that made me squirm. No position was good enough to make it less. I was doomed.

Ten o'clock—the magic hour. It was my lunch, er, dinner time but I was far from hungry. I hadn't heard a peep from Eric and thought I was safe—key word being 'thought.' My stomach churned so violently from nerves I decided to go outside to get a breath of fresh air. The atmosphere was thick with humidity, an electrical charge everywhere around me. I knew for certain it wasn't me. I sat down on a wooden log used as a tire barrier and off in the distance saw the sky light up faintly from the west. It was enough that my super-heightened eyes picked up on it. It was followed by a distant rumble of thunder. The storm was right on time. I put my hands on the log, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. There were no crickets chirping their mate call. No rat or mouse scurrying around for an oak tree seed that fell from above. It was completely—BZZZZZZ.

Jumping three feet, literally, I almost fell off the log before I caught myself. The clit stimulator—I dubbed Chitty, as in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang—made its presence known for the first time. I looked around trying to find Eric but couldn't see Him, even though the back parking lot was fairly empty. I tried to relax, telling myself He was only testing me. But then my nipples quivered from the vibration of the nipple clamps—dubbed Nipsey—and a little squeak escaped my lips.

I held my breath and sat as calmly as I could, waiting for more, excitedly enough, mind you. As quickly as it started, there were no more surprises. Man, was I ever disappointed. Another flash of lightning lit the sky. I could no longer avoid the inevitable.

I headed back to my office and settled in my chair. Within seconds my phone rang. It was Eric's cell phone number. I quickly picked it up. "Yes Sir?"

"Come to me," He commanded then immediately hung up.

I bolted out of my chair and rushed to His side—His feet, actually. I settled myself on my knees, my head bowed. I could see Pam's five-inch heels at the back leg of Eric's throne.

"Doesn't she look delectable, Eric?" Pam croaked.

"Yes, Pam, that she does." He waited a moment before he said, "Turn around."

Without getting up, I turned around on my knees until I was facing the crowd. Since it was fairly early, there were only about twenty patrons in the bar, mostly human. I didn't know which was worse—human or vampire staring at me.

"Give me your neck," Eric ordered.

_He is going to bite me in front of all these people_? He knew better! What was Eric thinking biting me in the club, in front of all those witnesses? The cops would be on His ass in a heartbeat.

"Let down your hair," He said.

Automatically, I reached behind my head, unclasped the barrett and let my long, silky hair fall down to my shoulders. He pulled my hair back gently then placed His cool, soft lips on my neck, nibbling gently. "Hmm, Chantal, lovely scent."

My body was shaking badly, and I had no control over myself to stop. I stared up at a ceiling light waiting for the pain to come.

"Relax, sub. Close your eyes."

Closing my eyes, I did my best to relax, but it wasn't enough. It was so quiet in the club that a pin could have dropped in Switzerland and we would have heard it. But there was no sharp, intense, burning pain at my neck. Instead, His cool, long fingers traced over my neck exactly where He had kissed me that sent shivers through me. I could feel the coolness of His hands around my neck. Something wide and smelling of leather tightened around my neck, locking behind me. _A collar? All of this for a collar?_ He _wasn't_ going to bite me in front of these strangers. Only then did I finally breathe.

Eric placed His hands under my chin and pulled it aside. _Oh, now I get it._ He was going to take my blood then. "Sub?"

"Yes Sir?" My voice cracked.

"You have pleased me greatly," He said into my ear.

"I am glad, Sir."

"You are mine now. Do you understand that?"

"Oh, yes, Sir." I sighed, incredibly thrilled.

"Good. You may leave early tonight, if you wish."

He was leaving it up to me? "I'd prefer to stay."

"Why?"

"Because we are under a Tornado Watch until midnight, and the apartment building has no basement."

He didn't reply. I felt him pull away from me. I remained frozen and opened my eyes. The faces of the humans looked disgusted and mortified. One girl flinched her nose and whispered something to her boyfriend. The vampires simply looked amused. Most vampires I ever saw always looked amused.

"Come sit with me," Eric finally said.

Slowly I stood and sat in the chair beside my Dom, my Master, my caregiver. I had never felt so honored in my life. From the corner of my eye I saw His hand reach for mine. I gave it to Him. He squeezed it gently. I smiled but didn't look at him.

"Will you get me a drink, sub?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Sir," I said happily. "What would you prefer?"

His eyebrows furrowed deeply. "What blood type TruBlood is in your refrigerator?"

"Sir, I apologize. I was so emotionally—"

"Did I _say _I wanted an explanation?" He barked.

"No Sir," I answered nervously.

He smiled crookedly. "B negative. Do _not _forget it."

I shook my head tensely. "No Sir. I promise—"

Eric put his hand out and held it like he was holding a bottle, all the while his eyes burrowed into mine. "Why is my hand empty?" He asked irritated.


	13. Chapter 13

I pushed myself out of the chair and hurried to the bar. Halfway there my crotch vibrated, and I almost lost my footing. With every small, careful step I took, the quivering went from my pussy to my feet, and it didn't stop. I had to lean my body forward slightly to control myself, but it helped very little. By the time I reached the bar, I was breathing fast and heavy, like I'd run the 500-meter dash. I glanced into the mirror to see if I could see Eric's reflection, but Doug was blocking the view. I put my elbows on the bar to steady myself, about to ask for the drink when Chitty turned from the lowest setting to full strength in a split second. I gasped and tilted my head down so Chow couldn't see the expression on my face. He'd only have reported back to Eric.

"I'll. Have. A. Truuueeee …" It decreased momentarily then went back to full blast. It didn't stop. My breathing became shallow, and I knew I was going to have an orgasm any minute. I swallowed hard. "Bllllod, Beeee Neg—" I could no longer speak because Eric had courteously turned on Nipsey.

"Miss, are you alright?" Chow asked, although I heard little concern in his voice. As a matter of fact, there was no concern at all; he was trying to hold back a chuckle. Okay, remove Chow from the company's Christmas bonus list.

"Give me. The damned … oh, fffuuuu…" I fought my hardest to stop the orgasm because Eric hadn't told me I could have one. I tried to cross my legs but that only made the vibration stronger and harder. I slammed my fist on the bar.

"Is there a problem here?" Eric said as he stepped beside me.

My face was beet red and my body felt like it was on fire. There was no way I could get away with it. "No. Sir," I gasped.

Eric put His arm around my waist. "I think what this lady is asking for is a B negative, Chow." I closed my eyes tightly and prayed Eric would turn the damned toys off. "Don't you _dare _cum," He demanded in my ear quietly so others around us couldn't hear. I grunted from the back of my throat, my lips closed tightly. My body shuttered violently. "Don't you _fucking _cum," He repeated angrily.

I shook my head, took a deep breath, picked my head up and looked at Him. "No Sir."

A clap of thunder erupted so violently a few glasses clanged in the overhead rack. Chow placed the bottle of TruBlood on the counter, and I was expecting Eric to take it. He didn't. So I took the opened bottle as Eric took my hand and we walked back to His throne. Pam was no longer there. Eric took a swig of His drink, all the while keeping His eyes on my face. I could see His hand in His pocket move, and I sighed heavily with relief when He turned Chitty and Nipsey off.

"Did you cum?"

I smiled proudly. "No Sir." At least I didn't think I did.

"Well done." He leaned forward and rested His lips on mine, nibbling on my bottom lip expertly. The man, er, vampire had _never _tasted or felt so good. I never wanted Him more than at that moment. But fate had another plan.

Pam approached Eric and whispered something in His ear. He looked towards Chow, moved His lips, although I couldn't hear what he said, and Chow nodded. He then turned the music off, stood on the bar and announced, "The bar is closed! A tornado has been spotted on the ground in the next county over and headed our way. All humans MUST leave now!"

Panic set in within me, and I stood up. Eric grabbed my wrist roughly. "Where do you think _you _are going?"

"Sir, Chow said—"

"I'm well aware of what Chow said. You are with _me_. Do you not think I can protect you?"

I frowned, confused. "No Sir, of course not ... I mean yes."

While the humans were scampering out of the bar, Eric led me towards the back of the bar. "Sir, what about the other vampires?"

"Oh, they'll be down in a minute." For some reason, I didn't like the tone of His voice.

Walking down the steps to the basement, I dreaded having to see the equipment in the presence of Eric, my Dom—the one person, er, vampire, that would allow me to be a part of it all again. Noticing the lighting was low I could still see clearly, and I could also see the only thing in the room was tables and chairs. There was no equipment whatsoever. I sighed, heavily laden with disappointment.

But then I whimpered and had to stop. "Come, sub," Eric ordered after He turned around and looked at me curiously.

I shook my head. "Sir, I apologize, but," my face contorted in pain, and I pressed my breasts together with my forearms, "The clamp … my left breast … it's slipping off."

"Does it hurt?" I nodded emphatically. "Well, I shall have to remedy that, shan't I?" He walked towards me, a sly grin on His lips, and looked down on me. He unbuttoned the top three buttons and, keeping our eyes locked—I knew not to dare look away—He stuck His hand under the material of the blouse, pulled back the cup of the bra and got a hold of the clamp, removing it completely.

I had been wearing them for almost five by then and they had become very painful. Closing my eyes briefly, I groaned from the back of my throat. When I looked back at Him, His eyebrows were furrowed. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"It's a nine, Sir." I fought to keep tears from building up in my eyes. "It'll pass."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't want you to be hurting ... just yet." His hand never moved from inside my bra, but he removed the right clamp, again I winced in pain, and pulled them out.

I groaned in relief. "Thank you, Sir."

"I am disappointed you neglected to tell me. Will you do that again?"

"Oh, no Sir."

Eric smiled then led me to a corner of the room, where he stood behind me, His hands resting on my hips but keeping my body from touching His. I watched as the other vampires casually came down, like they were in no danger at all. If they got carried off by the tornado they'd land hard and be hurt, but they would survive. The business itself is insured for loads of money; I'd seen the insurance policy. But I still wondered why Eric had the vampires come down at all. The last to come down were Pam and Chow, who walked towards us and stood in front of us protectively, as if they'd tackle the 150-mile per hour winds themselves.

So, we stood around and waited, me impatiently, and the vampires in their trance-like state, assumingly to save their energy for having dinner that night. Above our heads, we could hear the winds howling and the rain pelting the building, but we were safe. At least, the vampires were. The only human in the room was in big trouble.

After twenty minutes, and way past the point of losing all of my patience, I was faced head on with complete boredom. And, remembering Eric told me he could feel my emotions, He must have known it. He removed one hand from my hip, but I couldn't tell where he put it. That was until Chitty began to sing its song of joy, while I gasped. I had to control my breathing, but it was incredibly difficult. Closing my eyes didn't do diddly-squat; even keeping my legs closed didn't work. I just had to endure it. Eric pressed His body against mine, and I could feel His erection press hard against my lower back.

"Would you like to cum now, sub?" Eric whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Sir," I gurgled.

"Hmm, not just yet. Spread your legs." I obliged. "How does it feel, sub Connee?" His deep, throaty voice gave me shivers.

"Perfect, Sir."

"Good." He then took His hand under my chin and gently pushed back for me to rest my head on His collarbone. "Lean your body against mine. Can you feel my excitement?"

At first I thought He meant because His fangs were tracing over my earlobe. But when He pressed His hips harder into me, I knew what He meant. "Oh, yes, Sir," I replied breathlessly then melted into Him.

"Close your eyes, sub. Let your body tell you what it feels, what it wants."

I started to whine, which I knew wasn't a good thing, considering the company we kept. After several minutes, which were excruciatingly, enjoyably intense, I mumbled, "Edge." That was one of the words we'd agreed upon when I was on the verge of an orgasm, to be used for moments exactly like this.

"So soon?" He asked, His body shuttering in a small chuckle.

"Yes Sir."

My knees grew weak, even worse than when I went to get Eric His TruBlood. I was then gasping for breath, my heart pounding heavily. He kissed my neck, right below my ear before He turned me around, placed my hands around His neck and pressed me to Him. By then my whole body was shaking, and I held onto His neck tighter. Wrapping His arms around my waist, He told me, "If you need to scream, do so." I rested my forehead on His chest and groaned from the back of my throat. "But do _not _make a sound."

"No Sir." I wasn't quite sure how exactly I was going to scream but not make a sound.

He removed His hand again and Chitty went full blast. I swore I swallowed my tongue. I moaned, whimpered, and wanted to scream, badly. But as the wave of the orgasm shot through me, I found I was hyperventilating, remaining as silent as I could.

"That's my good, little girl," Eric cooed into my ear. "Now, do you know what _I _want?" I pulled my head back, smiled then tilted my head aside. "Do you want to give it to me?"

If I moved my head any further, it would tear from my shoulders and roll to the floor. "Oh, yes Sir."

Without another word, he dug His fangs into my neck and drank from me. I heard Him groan as He hungrily took my life source. I allowed Him. It was so different from His feeding off me before. It was more savage, urgent, and I was beginning to worry, even though I could not find my voice to protest.

Suddenly I heard Pam say something, though I couldn't understand what because I was starting to lose all of my senses. But I did feel someone tall—it had to have been Pam because Chow is too short—tear me away from my security blanket. My body was lifted and I was in a pair of strong arms. I had no strength to even open my eyes to find out who it was. As a matter of fact, I thought my life was over.

* * *

"Eric! What you done?"

Those were the first words I heard when I regained consciousness. I didn't recognize the voice. I was too overjoyed to realize I was still alive. But I wanted to hear what was being said, so I didn't move, forcing myself not to whine. I felt a sharp pain in the crook of my elbow but didn't understand what it was. There were also two small tubes up my nostrils, oxygen, I assumed, and that helped me come around quicker.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Eric barked. "She's getting the blood she needs."

"That's not the point," came a woman's voice closer to me. I recognized that one. It was the Sookie woman. "You could have _killed_ her, Eric!"

"But I didn't." There was no regret in his voice.

"You need to keep your voices down," said another man I didn't know. "As a matter of fact, I want you all to leave." His voice was commanding and urgent.

"I will _not _leave her," Eric refused.

I heard multiple shuffles of feet then the Commander man said, "Yes, you _will_."

"Eric, please," Sookie said as I heard her walk away. "Bill."

I heard Sookie and Bill leave then felt the bed move slightly. Cool lips kissed my forehead. "I know you are awake. I am _so _sorry."

"Mr. Northman, please," the unknown man said.

"Call me when she—"

"Now."

I didn't hear Eric walk away, but I heard the door close. "Ms. Byers, are you indeed awake?" Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at the man—er, another vampire, who appeared to be about fifty years old. "I'm Sylvester, a physician. How are you feeling?"

"Weak," I croaked.

He nodded, turned to the nightstand, filled a glass with orange juice and brought it towards me. "Can you sit up?" I tried my best and finally managed. "Good, good. Sip."

He brought the glass to my lips, and I let only a little fall into my mouth. When I swallowed, it was very uncomfortable because my throat was so dry.

"Do you remember what happened?" I nodded. "I've had to give you four pints of blood, young lady."

"Um, is that a lot?" I croaked.

"Yes. The human body has eight to ten. We take at least seven when we ... ah, I tend to ramble. You were lucky Mr. Northman didn't get too carried away. Ms. Byers, my human assistant, will be arriving in a few minutes. It is almost dawn, and we must leave. Lucille will take care of you throughout the day, and I will return at dusk. I can be reached by telephone, though. She'll take good care of you."

"Will ... can Sookie stay?"

"Ah. Dear, you do realize her companion is vampire?"

I nodded, although I wondered why he had brought that fact up. "She's taken care of me before."

"You were injured at Eric's hand?" he asked, his voice concerned.

I was, but it wasn't any of his business. "No."

From the expression on his face, I didn't think he believed me. "All right." He checked the bag of blood hanging from a hooked rod by the side of the bed. "This should be the last bag. You need to get lots of sleep today. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded and squirreled myself back under the covers. "Thanks," I told him then yawned.

"You'll be just fine." He gave me genteel smile and left, leaving the door slightly cracked.

I heard no voices down the hallway, though I didn't really care. I fell back to sleep quickly.

_Later that day …_

I slowly came around again and felt much better, but I was still weak. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was the same bedroom I was in before the night Daniel kicked me out. The needle had been removed from my arm, but it was sore; the tubes were still in my nostrils, though. And based on the fading sun outside the window, it was almost dusk. That meant Eric would be here soon. _I'm moving away. If I keep this up, I'll be dead in a week._

"Connee? Hey," Sookie said as she came in the room. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the bed beside me.

I forced myself to sit up but became dizzy. "Hi, Sookie. What time is it?"

"It's just past seven. Wow, the color has come back. You look way better."

Panic set in when I realized how late it was. "Sookie, please, please don't allow Eric back in here," I pleaded.

Complete understanding crossed her face. "I can try, but I can't promise you anything."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Has Bill ever ... did he ..." I couldn't say it.

"No. Well ..."

"Why are you still with him, then?" I asked incredulously.

"No, no, that's not ... there are times when I have to ask him not to drink from me because I get so weak, but he's never gotten out of control ... Connee. I didn't mean—"

"No, no. It's okay. Where are they, Eric and Bill?"

"They're in their cubby holds somewhere around here."

_Good, good. Once Sookie leaves I'll sneak out of here._

"No, Connee, Lucille doesn't want you going anywhere." She promptly covered her lips, her eyes wide.

_What? Huh? Did she just—_

"Eric never told you?" Sookie asked, surprised.

"Told me what?" I asked a little concerned.

"Wow. I'm shocked. I'm a telepath, Connee."

With those three words, I immediately tried to remember what I'd thought when she was with me before. I had no freakin' idea.

"Connee, I'm going to ask you something, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Do you love Eric?"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't breathe. I knew then that anything I thought she'd hear. So, I might as well tell her. "I … honestly, I don't know. Did Bill scare you at all?"

"No, not at first. But there were ... sometimes he'll get a look of hunger in his eyes that make me want to run, but I don't. I am in love with him."

_Ha! I can't say the same about Eric._

"Connee, Eric is a complicated man. I'm not very fond of him—can't stand him, actually. But I know he does care for you on some level."

"And what level might _that_ be?" I snapped.

"I'd probably run if I were you. But ... god, I can't believe I'm saying this ... give him a chance. Make him take you out. Don't give him ... let him drink from you. Make him want you so badly he'll treat you like a queen."

I actually smiled. "Why didn't he ... if he took so much blood, why didn't he just change me?"

"Because I don't want to," came a voice in the doorway.

I turned sharply and saw Eric staring at me.

* * *

_A few minutes before Eric went in the bedroom, Eric's POV:_

"Haven't you done enough to her, Eric?"

"Let go of my arm, Bill Compton. I _will _see Connee." Bill was really making me angry. I glared at him. "I advise you to move."

I could tell from his expression he was thinking about it. Like he had a choice?

"Watch your step with her."

"Oh, Mr. Compton," I snarled, "You are the _last_ one to warn me to watch myself with my human companion."

He actually flinched. I was thrilled.

Walking down the hallway, I felt Bill close behind. I was quite humored by his attempt to stop me. I ran through things in my head I wanted to say to Connee, none of them acceptable even to me. I had taken one step in the bedroom when I heard Connee ask Sookie why I hadn't changed her.

"Because I don't want to," I heard myself say.

Looking at Connee, since she'd been given blood during the day, I was relieved to see how much rosier her cheeks were. But the look in her eyes—she was scared of me. I wasn't expecting that. I at least hoped I didn't show any surprise.

"Eric, Connee doesn't want to see you," Sookie said, not that she could do anything about it.

"That's up to her to decide."

"Get out," Connee stammered.

"Connee, please, let me explain." I knew I sounded pathetic, and if Bill ever said a word about it, I'll tear his throat out.

I noticed a twinge of color leave her face before she shook her head and sunk back into the pillow.

"Mr. Northman, I will _not _have you upsetting my patient," Sylvester said sternly from behind Bill. He walked beside the bed and asked Connee how she was feeling. She grumbled she was fine. Her gaze never left mine. I did not glamour her to make her change her mind.

"I need to evaluate Ms. Byers, now. Leave us," Sylvester said, apparently meaning Sookie as well, considering he glanced at her.

We all conjugated in the living room, where Pam was getting her bag together to take over Fangtasia for me that night. Somehow, she knew not to say a word to me. That's why I liked Pam so much. She was dependable and kept her opinions to herself, most of the time.

"Sookie, what was she thinking when you were in there?" I didn't look at her, but I expected an answer. I didn't hear a word.

When I finally turned to look at her, she told me, "I will help Connee, Eric. I will _not_ help you. I will only help you as needed—relating to our agreement."

I could do nothing but scowl at her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Still Eric's POV:_

We waited for half an hour, too long if you asked me, before Sylvester came back out. "She'll be fine. I do not want her back to work, Mr. Northman, for a week." I didn't like the way he said my name. "Against my orders, she wants to see you."

Maybe there _was _hope.

He continued. "Pam, Bill, can you be with her? She must not be aggravated."

They both nodded. Sookie chortled.

And we headed into the bedroom, still without anything to say. The first thing I noticed was she had changed clothes and sitting on the side, her body tilted toward us. She still looked angry, but she looked wonderful.

I know I fucked up. Hurting Connee was the last thing I wanted to do. But here we were at a crossroad. And I had no damned idea which way it would lead us.

_Connee's POV:_

When Sookie, Pam, Bill and Eric walked into the bedroom after Sylvester left, I thought I was doomed. It was a good thing the doctor gave me a tranquilizer, though it hadn't taken effect yet. I wish it had. Sookie came to sit beside me on the bed. She put her hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away. It was nothing personal. She had done a lot for me. There was nothing she could do to console me. Pam and Bill—god, he was hot, but mean looking, meaner than Eric—stood firmly at Eric's side between the bed and the door.

Eric. The one being I didn't want to see. But here he was. I looked him over carefully. He still looked the same. But his eyes—they were filled with something I'd never seen before. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Connee," Eric said softly. I couldn't speak. "You look well."

"I feel better."

"I'm glad to hear it. Connee, I ..." I saw Bill tense up, "There's nothing I can say to make up for what I've done."

His voice killed me—the pain and quivering. I wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to make _me_ feel bad for something _he _did. "What got into you? Why ... why couldn't you stop?" Eric bowed his head. He didn't answer. "Did you want it to happen again?" I asked, not even thinking that might have been something he didn't want known.

That was obvious when Bill, Pam and Sookie shot Eric curious, eyebrow raising glares.

"No, no. Of course not."

"What happened? Explain it to me. I deserve that much."

Eric nodded in agreement. "You have an amazingly irresistible scent of allure to me." He took a step closer, but his body guards did not stop him, though they remained on high alert. "No human can ever understand."

He glanced to his side, and I knew he wanted to say more. He was afraid to speak with the others there. God help me, but I let him off the hook. "Guys, can you leave us alone for a minute?" I was surprised how much control I had over my voice; my mind was another matter.

"No," Bill interjected. "Absolutely not."

"Connee, are you sure that's wise?" Sookie asked me.

"No. But I want to hear what he has to say."

"We'll be right outside," Pam said, surprising me a little.

"No," Sookie said as she approached Bill. "You and Pam will wait in the living room, out of ear shot. _I _will wait by the door if anything happens."

Bill growled but took her hand and led her out. Pam was the last to leave, and I could have sworn I saw a look of warning in her eyes towards Pam.

By then, my head was beginning to spin a little, so I put my feet on the bed and propped myself up on the pillows. And I waited for Eric to explain. But he took a step closer to the end of the bed. I put my hand up for him to stop.

"I felt your body go limp, Connee, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to hurt you; didn't want to kill you. You have to believe that."

What was I supposed to say to that? That's right—nothing.

"I wanted you so badly at that moment I ... I lost control. If Pam ..." He closed his eyes briefly. "I would have indeed killed you if she hadn't pulled you away. I was certain I'd ripped a chunk of your skin ... I would have attacked her if she wasn't holding you. I could barely hear your heart beat. I thought you were ... Pam said she was bringing you back to her house, here, and for me to stay the hell away from you."

The tranquilizer was definitely kicking in, as I had trouble focusing on him.

"I couldn't stay away. Pam called Bill for Sookie to watch over you, but I think she really wanted Bill here to ... Connee, I would never ... can you ever forgive me?"

We stared at the other for several long, tense moments. "Eric, I have never forgiven my father; I have yet to forgive. I honestly don't know if I can ever forgive you." I yawned long and hard, no longer able to keep my eyes open.

"Oh, Connee," he said regretfully.

"Eric, no, don't, please," I pleaded weakly. I just couldn't hear anymore.

He nodded then turned and walked towards the door. "Eric," I called out. He turned and looked at me. "I know you feel something for me because of your tears. Give me time to figure out what I feel for you."

Again he nodded and left me alone to my thoughts, a total of ten seconds before I fell back to sleep.

But what Mr. Eric Northman had planned for himself later that morning was nothing I would have imagined him ever doing.

_Eric's POV:_

Walking in, I could have killed Pam for making me agree to this. I made a mental note to kill her again within the next few decades. Sure, I know I'm vain enough to have it done before, but it was never here. It was always in private. Never with other vamps seeing me degrade myself. But at least I'd look good—not that I needed _that _much help.

A perky, short little pixey with big brown eyes, her fangs exposed, approached us. "Sheriff, it's an honor to have you here."

"Get on with it, Dani," Pam warned.

"Right. This way, Sir. We'll want to wash your hair first."

I sat in the chair, the cape was draped over me, clipped in the back. Dani had a look of excitement in her eyes that definitely made me apprehensive. _Oh, yeah, Pam dies again._

Seconds later, it was over. Dani spent a little too long rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. But honestly, I had to admit, her fingers gave an awesome massage. That didn't mean I would give her more of a tip, though.

"So, Pam, what are we doing tonight?" Dani asked as I sat in the chair across from the mirror of her station. I just knew she and Pam planned on making me walk out with mult-colored hair in a Mohawk. Maybe I'd color Pam's hair pink before ... no, she likes pastels. She'd probably like it.

"What _I_ want done is this …" I informed her.

Dani set about cutting and trimming and smiling in a way that I didn't like nor appreciated.

_I'll win Connee back. This was only the beginning._

_Connee's POV:_

I was groggy as hell when I woke up hours later. It was still dark outside, which was great because the sun wouldn't hurt my eyes. I stretched long and hard and felt better. Oh, man, did I ever have to pee badly. It must have been the fluids Sylvester had given me. I threw my legs over the bed and tested my feet first before I stood, my hands still on the bed, just in case I got weak. I was proud of myself for making it to the bathroom on my own. I tried to avoid looking in the mirror, but caught my reflection anyway. What a mess. It looked like squirrels had been trying to build a nest in my hair. And my face ... ugh. Sitting on the toilet, I stared at the shower curtain and figured I was strong enough to take a shower. Then my stomach growled.

After undressing, I pulled the shower curtain back and grinned. Pam sure liked to primp up. There were three different types of shampoos and conditioners, with four bars of soap, all still wrapped. I ran the water to the right temperature and stepped in. It was absolutely the best shower I'd ever have in my entire life. And yet, it did nothing to help me come to a conclusion about Eric.

I dried my hair, leaving it a little damp to allow the little waves that presented themselves when I did. A flowery scent assaulted my nose. I'd never noticed it before. Maybe it was the conditioner, although it didn't smell like flowers when I went to put it in my hair.

Hoping Pam was thoughtful enough to leave food downstairs, I stepped out of the bathroom and my mouth dropped. There were four bouquets of roses, all lavender, set strategically throughout the room. The one closest to me was on the nightstand, and I saw a card in the tendrils.

I so didn't want this. Did he honestly think a few flowers would make me think everything was all peachy keen? And he was here? It only pissed me off more.

I slipped on the pair of jeans and t-shirt that were lying on the bed then decided what I was going to do about Eric. That lasted about two seconds with no resolution. I kept staring at the flowers by the bed. I told myself I'd flush them down the toilet. And that's what I set myself on doing.

I grabbed the vase and walked into the bathroom, but the damned card kept screaming at me. Setting the vase on the sink, I removed the card and looked at the one word, written in handwriting I recognized as Eric's: _Downstairs_. _Meet him downstairs? What an ass!_ I grabbed the bouquet in a huff and threw them in the toilet, stuffing them down hard. But I never flushed them. With my current luck, it would get backed up and the water would spill all over the floor. And I was not in the mood to clean anything up.

I pulled them out and threw them in the trash bin beside the commode, pressing them down so they wouldn't fall out. I stood up and looked at the trash can, my hands on my hips. Only then did I feel my palms burn and hurt like hell. I'd forgotten about the damned thorns. Looking at the watery blood, I remembered when Eric licked my wounds I'd previously inflicted upon myself. I could even feel his cool tongue lapping at my skin, and smiling up at me with his eyes.

Sighing heavily, I went to the next bouquet that was set on the small table by the window, against my better judgment. The card read, '_go_.' Oh, here we go with the damned demands! The next card had written, '_and_.' Okay, so, I got it: 'Go downstairs and' ... And what? Make passionate love to me? Tell me you love me? Get down on my knees and ... I rushed to the last vase, set on the dresser by the door and read it. '_Eat_.' Okay, I just needed to calm down.

I headed down the hallway to the kitchen and saw Sookie standing in front of the stove. "Sookie?" She turned around startled. "I'm sorry, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I thought you were ... Eric." So, he _was_ in the bedroom. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better. Sookie, I don't like you doing all this for me."

"It's not a problem. Have a seat. I'm almost done."

A carafe of coffee was sitting on the table so I poured a cup. "How could you let Eric in the bedroom? I was in the shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you know how fast he is. I was in the living room when he rushed in."

"Do you know he left me flowers?"

She turned around sharply. "He did?" I hated the smile on her face.

"Yeah." Maybe she _hadn't_ seen him.

"The only time I saw him he told me to make you something to eat."

"Why? Just because he asked you to?" I was appalled.

"No, Connee," she said as she set the plate of food in front of me. "I did it for Bill. Now eat. When you're done, I'll take you back to your apartment."

I didn't touch the food but looked over her face. "Wow, you look exhausted."

"I am," she sighed. "You'd think I'd get used to being with a ..."

I was just about to put the fork to my mouth when I finished her sentence. "Vampire?"

"Yeah."

We didn't talk while I ate, and I didn't want to. As I took the last bite and finished the coffee, Sookie's cell phone rang. She flipped it over and grunted. "What?" she answered coldly. I figured it was Eric, as it was still dark outside. She said nothing else but closed her phone. "Connee, look out the window," she said calmly yet cautiously.

"Why? Is Eric out there? Like that would—"

"Yeah, he is. Just go look." I could tell she was trying to hide a smile.

I threw my hands up in the air exasperated. I scooted the chair out from under me and went to the window, each step feeling like I was walking in molasses. Pulling back the curtain I saw Eric standing under the driveway lamp post and ... I bust out laughing.

Eric was wearing dress pants, a buttoned down dress shirt, a jacket, and shiny, black dress shoes. I thought for sure I was hallucinating. When I'd calmed down, I looked over his face. Even in the dim lighting, I could see his cheeks were rosey pink; he must have fed. Well, at least he was thinking of curbing his appetite before ... then I noticed his hair. It was very light blonde, not greasy looking or dark like he always wore it, and it was trimmed, cut and styled close to his scalp. No more pony tail! I could see highlights around his face.

"Oh, my god!" I stuttered.

He was holding flowers—more flowers, ugh—and smiling. I had never, ever seen Eric without his fangs, and he did look ... completely different. I gulped hard. What was he doing? What the hell was he thinking?

Eric looked off to the horizon and shuffled his feet. I knew the sun was coming up soon and he'd be off to his coffin. I laughed at that. He bowed, set the flowers on the ground at his feet, mouthed 'I'm sorry' then flashed off.

"Oh, goody. What else does Danny Zuko have up his sleeve?"

"I don't know, Sandy," Sookie snickered beside me. How long had she been standing there? "But he's off to a good start, don't you think?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Day One _

I spent the remainder of the day in bed in my own apartment. I slept much better in my own bed than in Pam's. At least I was on my own ground. But as much as I thought about what Eric could give me, what I could give Eric, what kind of life we could possibly have, how exactly he would eventually kill me, I didn't know what the hell to do.

It was just past four in the afternoon, and after eating something light because it's all my stomach could handle, I sat in front of my computer, the computer Eric bought for me. I logged onto AIM to talk to Theresa, my cousin. She was always logged on. But today she wasn't.

Instead, there was an instant message from a 'Viking God' that read, 'IM me.' Was he going to stalk me for the rest of my life? My stomach gurgled, and I knew I was going to lose my dinner. Sure enough, a second later I ran to the bathroom and lost it. And it hurt like hell. I had gotten some of my strength back, but after I vomited again, it all but drained me.

Going back to the computer, I immediately shut it off and went back to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Eric in his costume the night before, that's the only way I could describe it. I didn't like the smile that crept onto my face.

I checked the windows to make sure they were locked. They were. I then proceeded to check the rest of the windows and the front door. Those, too, were locked solid. But Eric had the key, and he needed no invitation from me to enter. So I did the only thing I could do. I pushed the couch, with much difficulty in my condition, in front of the door. I could only pray he wouldn't break the windows to get in.

I went back to bed, feeling somewhat secure he wouldn't get in, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_Day Two_

I slept on and off that night, waking up occasionally feeling as if someone was in the room. When I woke up in the morning around ten, I took a quick shower, and although I needed no food—Eric had it stocked pretty well, and I had gone grocery shopping last week—there were a few things I did need to get.

When I returned, Sookie was leaning against her car and seemed pretty relaxed. "Hi. I wanted to check on you. Bill and I have to head on back to Bon Temps tonight."

I was happy to see her. "Hi, Sookie. Have you eaten?" I asked as we approached my door, switching the bag to the other hand so I could dig the key out of my purse.

"No, I haven't."

"Good," I replied as I opened the door and we went directly to the kitchen. I put the bag on the table. "I'm hungry for French toast. How does that sound?"

"Aren't you still drain—I mean, tired?"

I caught the slip and smiled. "No. I'm fine. Besides, I need to return the favor."

"Well," she said as she sat down, "that sounds great, actually."

I emptied the contents of the bag on the table. Bulbs and bulbs of Garlic and five wooden crosses to place in front of the windows. I didn't like the grin on Sookie's face. "What?"

"Oh, dear, Bill told me garlic only irritates vampires and the crosses ... Bill was even in a church. I don't think—"

Tears built up in my eyes, and I sat down heavily, putting my forehead in my hand. "Sookie, how do I keep him away? He found my screen name and IM'd me yesterday afternoon."

She shook her head. "That damned Bill! Connee, I'm sorry, but Bill is becoming an expert on the computer and he must have—I'll talk to him."

Regardless of what Sookie told me about vampire's weaknesses, I still put the garlic and the crosses in front of the windows and door anyway, and even a line of garlic across the threshold of the bedroom door.

I was not very comforted.

* * *

_Day Three_

I was itching to get back to work—I know, I know. Was I crazy or what? By that time, I was. But I had to do something. The one thing I had to do was to get a hold of Theresa, who I contacted once a week to get caught up on our lives. Again, she wasn't online, but Viking God was. And he'd IM'd me three times, all within five minutes. It was noon. I wondered what was he doing up.

The first one read, "I'm sory." The second one read, "I realy sorry." The third had, "I'm really, rely sorry. Pleaz talk to me."

_Wow, did he ever need spell check! _I thought to myself, chuckling. I checked out his profile; there was none. Why did that surprise me? I sighed heavily.

I had to do something. I typed, "Go away."

It was a good ten seconds before there was a reply.

_Viking God_: Kitty lover? How uneak

I knew what he meant, considering Susie, but it meant exactly what it said: cat lover.

_Kitty Lover_: You need a dictionary.

_Viking God_: For what

_Kitty Lover_: Your spelling sux.

_Viking God_: I had you for that. sux? You need one to, my dear

_Kitty Lover_: It's a ... never mind. And I am NOT your dear. What do you want?

Fifteen seconds fluttered by, and so did my heart.

_Viking God_: You

Yep. I had opened up myself to that one. My heart just flew out the window.

_Kitty Lover_: You can't have me.

_Viking God_: I've already had you

_Kitty Lover_: Don't bother me again.

_Viking God_: Why won't you talk to me

_Kitty Lover_: Wow! I'm impressed. Your spell check _does_ work. No typos, but you need a period after a sentence.

_Viking God_: Meet me for drinks

_Yes! I'll meet you. You'll have a TruBlood and I'll have Tequila. We'll talk. We'll laugh. I'll get drunk. You'll fuck me till I'm sore and can't walk for a week and all is well with the world. _I don't think so.

_Kitty Lover_: No.

_Viking God_: Why not

_Kitty Lover_: I told you I needed time, Eric.

_Viking God_: It's been three days

I actually laughed. Three days to a vampire is nothing compared to a human.

_Kitty Lover_: I need more time.

_Viking God_: I'm stil ekspecting you at work

_Kitty Lover_: Oh, yeah, about that. I need an extension. The doctor said so.

_Viking God_: The doctor said you are fine

_Kitty Lover_: I need more time to _think_, you moron.

_Viking God has signed off._

Hmm, maybe I finally got my point across.

* * *

_The next night ..._

"Bill, you still shouldn't have gotten Connee's IM and shown Eric how to use it." Sookie was furious, and I sure didn't mean to get him in trouble, but I wasn't going to stop her.

They had popped in to see how I was doing, although they got me out of bed. I couldn't just not have them in. They'd done a lot for me. Besides, I was hoping they had some dirt on Eric.

"I didn't have—"

"Wait," I interrupted Bill, "it was noon when he IM'd me. How did he get online?" Did I mention I'm a little slow on the uptake?

"He is a thousand years old, Connee. He doesn't need as much sleep as myself, for example. I don't know where his lair is, as we keep our day holds very, very secretive."

"Really?" I asked, very interested. I couldn't help but notice how much I wished Eric could be like Bill. He seemed so good to Sookie, and he really loved her. And lucky, lucky Sookie. He was built like—while I was thinking to myself, I noticed her giving me a nasty, 'Get away from my man, bitch!'

I blushed then mouthed, 'sorry.'

I was relieved when she smiled. "Connee," she said devilishly, "If you want to gain his trust, have him take you—"

"No, no!" Bill interjected. "You can_not _find out where—"

"Bill, calm down. I'm not. I have no intention of seeing him again."

That was my resolution until the next night.

Eric sent me the prior week's paycheck and a 'bonus' check to cover expenses while I was off work. I had gone clothes shopping then treated myself to dinner, and it was almost nine o'clock by the time I got home. With my hands full, I went straight to the bedroom and threw my clothes on the bed. I heard something odd on the bed, but it wasn't threatening. I quickly turned on the light to see a box, wrapped up in purple gift wrap with a bow the size of the box itself. That damned Eric! I was about to grab it and throw it away when it suddenly moved. Tiny scratches came from inside the box. _No, no, he _didn't!

I sat on the bed, pulled the box towards me and lifted the lid, actually expecting a snake or something to jump out at me and eat me. But this perfect little furry, calico kitten meowed at me. "Well, hello there." Trying to get out of the box, I grabbed him—her, as it turned out—under the belly and cradled her in my arms. "Did that big ole nasty vampire decide he didn't want you for dinner last night?"

Something caught my attention right outside the window. I knew it had to be Eric, but I've never been ungracious to never thank someone for a gift. I sighed. "Don't get too used to this place, sweetie. We're moving."

I put her on the bed then went to the window, a double-slider with the screen at the bottom, lifted it up a little and looked through the glass. "Eric, I know you're—" Before I could finish, he was standing in front of me. "—out there." He could have least had some manners to allow me to finish my sentence. "Hi."

"Hello," he said in his deep, throaty, sexy as hell growl. He was wearing an outfit that made him look like a geek from the 80's. And his teeth were hidden. He looked almost—normal. "Did you find my little gift?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"I had her mother for dinner," he said seriously.

My eyes flew open, and I was about to close the window when he said, "Connee, I was joking. I heard your comment."

"You need to work on your sense of humor."

"Right. I've already started improving my spelling. All those damned keys, and I never knew where any of them—"

"I'm an idiot for talking to you," I gurgled.

"But you _are_ talking to me." His right eyebrow rose, like he was triumphant in winning an Olympic medal or something.

The kitten had been making a fuss on the bed, and I was afraid she'd fall off and hurt herself. I sighed, picked her up and sat on the floor right by the window screen; Eric did the same. "Yes, I'm talking to you because I'm an idiot. I can't talk long because I have to run and get her some—"

"Its' litter box is in the hall bathroom, and the food is in a cupboard in the kitchen. I am so relieved you removed that damned garlic."

_Ah, so he couldn't enter?_ I had removed the bulbs of garlic the night before, but at least I knew they did work. I'd have to remember that.

"I couldn't get the smell out of my clothes. I had to throw them away. And that was my favorite shirt."

_Oh._

The tunic I was wearing had a string at the top, and the kitten was batting it around, trying to get its teeth into it. "What do you want, Eric?"

"I want us to talk."

"So, talk."

"Um, I don't know what to say. I thought maybe you'd—"

"You almost killed me, Eric. You _shouldn't_ know what to say. I should never have agreed to be your sub."

"Connee, what happened had nothing to do with me being your Dom."

"Really? What _did_ it have to do with?"

He looked out into the woods. "I'm a vampire, in case you haven't noticed. We feed off humans. I made a mistake. I admit that."

Well, he was man enough to admit he was wrong. I started to laugh at the human part.

"What is so funny?" he asked, glaring at me then.

The kitten was able to get her claws stuck in the string and pulled the string into her mouth, along with the 'v' of my top opening with it. Eric's eyes grew wide. I quickly removed the string from the kitten and closed the blouse. "Nothing, nothing." I blushed and hated myself for it.

Okay, so we'd been talking for ten minutes, and my heart was pounding inside my chest. I was having a normal conversation with Eric, something we'd never really had before. Well, it wasn't _too_ bad.

"Heather," I heard myself say as I was petting the kitten as I was lost in thought.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm naming her Heather."

He just nodded. "I like it." His voice was soft, yet I barely heard him.

"Yeah. I've always liked that name."

"No, no. I mean I like us talking like this." I could feel the wall I'd put between us begin to crack. "I would still like to see you, Connee."

"Eric, I'm not planning on staying."

His head turned to me in the blink of an eye. "Where are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Woman, do you always run away from all your troubles? I never took—"

Those words stung. He knew about my father. If the screen weren't between us I would have hit the shit out of me, in the meantime probably broken my hand. "You son of a bitch," I spat.

"Yeah, I am."

Heather crawled up and over my chest then bapped me on the chin. I had stopped petting her and apparently she didn't like it. I started to massage her shoulders and she quickly flattened against me, yawning.

"Connee, I don't know how to love someone." That comment floored me. His voice actually ached.

"Eric," I sighed, "I don't expect you to change for me. And I don't expect you to fall in love with me—"

"I already have." And with that, Eric was up and gone.

I threw myself up to the screen and looked out, hoping I'd find him against a tree, hitting his head on it a few times for what he said. But he was long gone. Why did he have to say that? Did he mean he'd already changed for me, or fallen in love with me? Why me? Why couldn't things be easier for me? Where was a normal guy that knew how to treat me the way I need to be treated?


	16. Chapter 16

After hanging my clothes up in the closet and feeding Heather, I changed into my lounge clothes and got on the bed. I'd have to make a run to a pet store to buy her some toys. When she finally settled down, it took me hours to fall asleep. And what was on my mind when I did fall to sleep followed me into my dreams ...

_I'm lying in bed on my side, asleep. I hear my name and open my eyes. I smile. "Hi."_

"_Hello, sweetheart." His voice reminds me of Bill's, but it's not Bill standing by my bed, naked._

_My eyes trace over his body, from head to toe. His fangs are long and sharp, and so is his penis. "Hmm, wanna join me?" I ask, sitting up._

_He shakes his head. "Not quite yet," he says, taking a step closer. "There __is__ something that needs some attention, though."_

_I know what he wants, and so do I. I scoot over closer to the side of the bed and take his penis into my hand, working it just the way I know he likes it. Looking up at him seductively, his hand reaches out for my breast, slowly cupping and pinching my nipple. He growls, and it drives me insane._

"_Now, my little scrumptious one, lie on your back." His voice sounds so far away, yet every syllable plunges to my sweet spot, down below._

_Before I realize it, Eric enters me, grinds his hips into mine, his dick touching every single nerve in me. He pulls out completely, and takes my face in his hands. "Look at me, Connee." He pushes inside me again, forcing me to arch my back and throw my head back. He forcefully pulls my face back up. "I want to see your face when you cum." He kisses me, his fangs scraping against my bottom lip, our tongues search for the others in a fevered passion. Without another word, he pounds hard into me, making me whine and moan until he pulls almost out, then rams deeper into me. The noises and groans that are coming out of my mouth are primal, something I'd never heard come from my lips before._

_He continues to pound and grind into me, and just as the much wanted orgasm is within my reach, there's a crash out in the hallway. But I don't give a shit. I love feeling him inside me and I hunger for release._

_Another crash ..._

I bolted upright in bed, looking around me in a daze. I felt my drenched panties thanks to the dream. Then I hear something in the living room. "Eric? Is that—"

"No, _bitch_." Susie walked into my bedroom, brandishing a pistol.

_Why does all this shit happen to me? _"How the hell did you get in here?" I demanded. Little Heather stretched then curled right back to sleep.

"Oh, you know," she replied as she stepped into the room, "did a little this, did a little _Eric_." She wiggled the apartment key in her hand then sat on the edge of the bed, the pistol aimed at my forehead.

I glanced out the window. It was still dark, though the birds were beginning to chirp softly outside. I hoped Eric was still out there somewhere and could see what was happening and come and rescue me. Like he always did.

"GET OFF MY BED!" I don't know whether I was angry that she was on my bed, or that she did what she said she did. Did it really matter? If it didn't, I wouldn't have gotten angry.

"You play this little game of being Eric's little subbie, as he calls me ... oops," she corrected maliciously, "but he doesn't want you."

"You can have him as far as I'm concerned," I snapped, although I didn't convince myself.

"Oh, I don't want him, Connee. I want _you_."

"Why? What have I ever done to you? I stuttered.

"You killed Michael."

"Eric, _Eric_ killed him. He _had_ to. He almost—"

She extended her arm further, took a step close, the pistol only inches from me and cocked it. I was too shaken up to do anything. "Do it," I challenged, my voice quivered. "I don't care anymore."

"Get up," she demanded, ignoring my request. I slid off the other side of the bed and walked to the end of it, my hands up defensively, as the gun was then pointing at my chest. "Tsk, tsk," she said. Who's cowering now?"

"You will be," came a voice from the doorway. Susie turned to look at Eric, who stood smugly and confidently. "Why would you want to waste those beautiful breasts that I happen to adore?"

Susie grinned, but I could tell she lost her poise. "I'm warning you, Eric, stay back."

"Oh, that's hardly a threat," he replied.

"Eric, stay back," I pleaded.

Within a single heartbeat, Eric had her wrist in a tight grip, holding the gun. He forced her hand down and was bringing it back when a loud, cracking explosion filled the small bedroom. An intense, sharp pain tore through my collarbone that forced me back onto the dresser. I tried to hold myself up but slid to the floor. I couldn't even find the strength to see what Eric was doing to Susie, although I had some idea.

"Eric," I muttered. It was soft, and barely audible to me, but I knew he would hear me. "Don' kill 'er."

There was a little more scuffling then Eric was at my side. I heard a soft ripping noise, the faint smell of something metallic. I knew what it was. He was going to give me his blood.

"No, Eri'."

"You'll die."

"Then le' me die."

"I don't have time for this!" he snapped, and I could tell he was angry.

"I. Do. Not. Want ..." I coughed, gurgled with the blood coming up in the back of my throat, "... your blood."

"Shit! The sun will be up—"

"Let me go," I mumbled, felt myself slip away.

"No, I won't," he said adamantly. "I'm going to dig the bullet out of you."

"Wha'? No!"

"Look at me. Let me take your pain."

"No, no."

"Stupid fool!" Eric ripped my blood-soaked night-shirt off while I still protested. It fell on deaf ears. "Hold your breath, Connee."

Tears poured out of my eyes. I could speak no longer to protest. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes to just let me die.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His fingers came closer to my lower neck. "I'm so sorry."

I screamed in pain when he dug his fingers into my flesh. I kicked my feet, trying to get away from him. The last thing I remember was the look of fear, regret and pain in his eyes as his fingers searched for the bullet.

* * *

_Eric's POV:_

"What am I going to do with you," I asked Connee's lifeless body as I rushed home.

I could feel the heat from the rising sun, and if I hurried I knew we'd make it back. I was able to call Doug and ask him to take care of Susie's body and the kitten; at least I knew he wouldn't eat it. The sun's rays soon began to appear through the trees. I was relieved to see the cabin hidden in the ancient wisps of the trees surrounding it. Connee hadn't made a noise the past few minutes, but I could still feel and hear her heartbeat, though it was weak.

Kicking in the door I glided to the back room and placed Connee on the bed. It was far too late to call Sylvester, yet I didn't know what the hell to do. There was blood in the corner of her mouth, and I fought every urge I had not to lick it away. "Damn it! Don't die on me!"

Looking over her body, she told me she didn't want my blood. I had to respect that. But I sure didn't have to let her die. I'd done everything I could to show her that I was sorry: I bought her flowers, I saved her life, I gave her Heather, I told her I loved her. And here she was, dying on my bed, probably. What was I supposed to do?

The first thing I knew I had to do was to stop the bleeding. Okay, so, she said she didn't want my blood. I could live with that—for the moment. But she didn't say I couldn't _take_ her blood. I had to clean her wound. Besides, hopefully it would heal her torn flesh.

She was only in her bra, then a lacy red, it _had_ been white. I took my time licking at the wound. God, she tasted so good, but I had no carnal lust for her at that particular moment. Spending a little extra time on the opening where the bullet went through, it didn't close up as quickly as I would have liked. Once it did, within minutes more blood would seep out from a new area of the wound. It might be too late.

* * *

_Hours later ..._

"Shhh, Connee, you're fine."

She was far from it, actually. From the smell of her blood infection had already set in. She hadn't regained consciousness since I'd brought her to my day den, but occasionally she'd mumble incoherently or whine in pain when she'd move in her sleep.

That was the norm the past several hours, and the sun was far from setting. While I'd only slept for an hour, off and on, her whimpering would always wake me up.

Then, though, her body was shivering with fever. I hadn't a damned thing to blanket her. I couldn't do it because I knew my body would be too cold to her. And her beautiful face was covered in sweat, from the fever, I supposed. Whenever I'd wipe it off, the moisture would build up just as quickly.

I would have liked to call someone, Lucille, maybe? I knew Sylvester didn't like me, so that was out. Sookie? I'd already pushed her to her limits. I couldn't take Connee to the hospital because the authorities would investigate further with the gunshot wound.

There wasn't a damned thing I could do about Connee's suffering.

* * *

_Hours later ..._

"'Hmmph ..." she muttered.

I'd been sitting up beside Connee, who'd been mumbling in her sleep again. "Connee, I'm here." I wiped her face again, but her complexion was pale, the apples of her cheeks flushed.

"Wha' happen'?"

_Oh, thank god! She's back._ "You got into a little trouble. You're fine now."

I could tell she tried to open her eyes but had given up the attempt. "The acc'ntnt ... he was supp ..."

_Shit._ "Connee, I know you told me you didn't want my blood, but—"

"Wh' would I say tha'?" she muttered.

_What was she talking about?_

"Oh, 'ic, make love to me." She finally opened her eyes but she wasn't there. It was as if she looked right through me. I didn't like it.

I quickly slid my arm under her head to her shoulders and pulled her to me. She screamed in pain, her eyes wide in anguish. I could hear her collarbone crunch—it was disheartening to hear.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me ..." I dug into my forearm, not giving a shit about my own pain, "... not to give you my blood, but you will _not _die, Ms. Byers." I placed my arm over her mouth. "Drink from me, Connee. I don't want you to ..." I had to stop speaking because I knew she couldn't hear me, truthfully my voice cracked.

Within a second, she clamped her lips onto me and drank, hard. "No, easy, easy."

Her tongue lapped at my skin then would suck for more blood, as if she knew I was trying to save her life. I closed my eyes and let her drink all she could until her head fell back, although I caught it. "Good girl. That's my girl."

Her eyes were closed tightly. All I could do then was wait.

* * *

_Connee's POV:_

God, I hurt like a son of a bitch. I was afraid to move because I knew I would scream, and I also knew the pain would intensify. But my collarbone wasn't really bad, it was tolerable. I tried to conjure up what I last remembered, and it was when Eric stuck his finger into my flesh at the bullet hole.

It was quiet, crickets sang all around me, and I could tell it was dark. The trickling of water overwhelmed me, but then I realized I was cradled against something that was cold, yet my body was pooled in lukewarm water. Water spilled over my chest and neck, then was rinsed off my skin. Beads of water spilled over my bare breasts ... I tilted my head up, trying to force my eyes open, but they wouldn't cooperate.

"Connee, are you awake?"

_Eric?_ I moaned when his huge, soft hand rubbed over my breasts. I tried to talk, to tell him off, but I shivered with cold.

"I know it's cold. Sorry about that."

It _was _Eric.

A second later, I was turned around and cradled in his arms, my legs over one of his legs. My upper body was pulled away from him, but he had his arms behind me with his hands on the back of my shoulders.

"Connee? Open your eyes for me, please." I was disoriented, my head spun, but I eventually opened them. "Hey, you're in there," he told me, a smile on his lips, no fangs showing.

"Wha' happened?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I have to finish cleaning you off."

"Why?"

"Because you have been delirious with fever for over twenty-four hours, and you're all hot and sweaty."

"Why?"

"An infection."

"You smell awful," I croaked.

He laughed, and it felt good when my body shuttered with his. "No, dear, that's you."

"Oh."

He pulled me hard against him, and I wanted to protest. I wanted and needed more answers. But I felt his hands, then holding a bar of soap that lathered up over my back, and it felt so damned good. I had to bring my left arm up closer to my side because I felt my collarbone pop. I didn't even have the strength to whine.

"I'm sorry, but I had to give you some of my blood. Are you still hurting?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Did you ... change me?"

"No."

"Okay." With his huge, warm hands caressing my back, I'd never felt more secure in my life. "That feels good. I like it."

"Yeah, it feels good to me, too."

"Eric," I muttered, because I was getting sleepy again.

"Yes, love."

"Hmm, I like that even better."

"I'll remember that," he said devilishly. His hands slid to the small of my back, and he traced his nails softly over my skin. I gasped as my body slowly came awake.

"No, I like the 'love' part," I corrected.

"Oh, darn."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He pushed me away gently and looked into my eyes. I melted completely. I could tell there was something he wanted to say, but he returned my smile. After a second, he said, "Thank _you_."

I frowned. "For what?"

"For allowing me to make amends."

I shook my head and leaned forward. He let me brush my lips against his. He was so soft and gentle that I melted even more. I broke the kiss first and buried my face in his neck. "I think I'm all clean now."

"Darn it. Let me take you home."

"Hmm, kay."

I didn't feel him pick me up and carry me off.

* * *

I woke up again later, though I didn't know how much later because we were back in Eric's hideout and it was almost pitch black, except for a small oil lamp lit in the corner. I was on a mattress close to the floor on my side. There was no longer in any type of pain whatsoever. I was relieved. I felt alive again, just like I did when I had Eric's blood the first time. I could hear the creatures scurrying outside, wherever we were, and I could even smell the dead leaves crunching under their feet.

Then I opened my eyes and faced Eric, who was asleep beside me. His hands were tucked under his chin, his knees bent up. He looked just like an angel. He was so incredibly handsome, his face relaxed and soft. For some odd reason, I was expecting to see his nostrils flair and his chest, his _naked_ chest, rise and fall with his breathing. I'd forgotten vampires don't breathe. How stupid of me. I wished I could get into his head and know what he was thinking, but in a way I wouldn't want to know. Too much violence; too many deaths; too much heartache.

"You are giving me a complex by staring at me," he said quietly, a smile slowly creeping over his lips.

"Couldn't help it," I replied bashfully.

He opened his eyes and looked me over, his grin growing wider. I hadn't realized I was still naked. I didn't care.

"I can't figure you out," I muttered.

"I don't _want _you to figure me out."

"Okay, I get it." He traced a fingernail up my arm that sent shivers down to my fingers. "No, don't," I said, but didn't pull my arm away.

He did as I asked and removed his arm. "Sorry, I didn't think about getting you any food. You must be hungry," he said apologetically.

"Yeah, a little," I confessed.

"We'll go to Pam's as soon as the sun is down."

I nodded. "Eric, what was your life like?" I dared to ask.

From the expression on his face I knew I had hit a sore spot. God, the pain and sorrow he must have been put through. "I'm sorry, Eric. Forget I asked."

He rolled over on his back, put his head under his arms and stared at the ceiling, his face contorted. "I was a womanizer ... when I was human. I loved women, their softness, their scent, their bodies. I had no time to settle down and start a family. I didn't want one, didn't deserve one. While most of us Vikings conquered Great Britain, some of us came here, as I did. Our first raid was ... I won't go into details. Godric, my maker, wanted me for my strength. He wanted me to fight for and with him. I didn't understand at the time. He changed me after I'd been wounded on a raid. I knew I was going to die, and I _wanted_ to die. I was ready for death."

I heard what he said, and it tore at my heart. A human being never wanting to be loved, taken care of? I couldn't even fathom that concept.

He turned his head to look at me. "And death is what I received."

Chills went through my body at his comment. His eyes were filled with something I couldn't even explain. "No, Eric, I refuse to believe that."

"No, little girl, you don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." I truly wanted to understand.

"I find humans ... entertaining. It doesn't matter what century I coexist with them, past or present. They are a naïve, cowering people and no match for us."

"Then why do you want me, if I'm such a pathetic creature?"

"You are _far_ from pathetic or naïve. You have a rare gift, Connee. You are strong." He took a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger. I let him. "You know what you want. You know your limits, yet you strive to overcome them. Your upbringing was as fucked up as mine."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

We stared at each other in that uncomfortable way that we'd done before, but then there was an understanding between us.

"Then why love me, Eric?"

He removed his finger from my hair, raised an eyebrow and tried to look angry. He didn't do a very good job. "Who said I loved you?"

"You tried to change into someone you thought I wanted. You bought me roses, although I was in the shower and you _should _have knocked. You got me Heather ... by the way, where is she?"

He grinned. "With Doug."

"Okay, good." _Here comes the tricky, threatening part._ I put my head in my hand and looked him dead in the eye. "And you brought me _here_, the one place every vampire holds sacred, according to Bill. Then, either that means something that scares you shitless, or you're going to kill me anyway for knowing your hideout." I didn't want to mention his comment about him falling in love with me, just in case I was hallucinating when I thought I heard it.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have let you bleed to death ... both times. And I can always take your memory."

I wasn't expecting that. "Would you, seriously? After all—"

"Don't have to," he replied confidently.

"Hmm, what makes you so sure?"

"Because you were passed out and delirious. You still don't know where we are."

I grinned, knowing I was defeated, and put my head on my forearm. "Could you love me, Eric Northman?"

I got my answer when he placed his hand on my cheek, pulled me to him and plastered his lips on mine. I lost my breath as our kiss grew, and man, he could _kiss_. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me, his chest pressed against my breasts. My fingers found his hair and grabbed some, running my fingers through his soft mane.

"Hmm, no, no, little one," Eric growled as he pulled away from me. "There will be plenty of time for that later." His fangs were then out, but I wasn't frightened.

"You're right, damn it," I giggled breathlessly. "We'll have to redefine our Contract."

His voice was full of shock and amazement when he asked, "Is that what you want?"

"I'm an idiot, but yes, I would. I'm all for giving someone second chances."

"Oh, I am _sooo_ grateful," he replied playfully, a small grin on his lips. "You get some rest."

I yawned long and hard, I just didn't want to argue with him. I threw myself onto my other side because that's the normal position I fall to sleep in. "Eric?"

"Yes?" he answered, and I could tell he was then on his back.

"Would you cuddle with a lowly human?"

"I don't know. Let me think—ow!" I'd actually been able to elbow him softly on his forearm. "Of course. I would feel _so _honored."

I waited anxiously to feel him beside me again, but he didn't. I sighed. Totally defeated, but too tired to care to argue further, I grew drowsy. Only then did I feel his cool body press against mine, his arm over my waist, his leg over both of mine, his face buried in my hair.

"I know that was hard for you," I said softly. "Thank you _so _much."

"Shut up and go to sleep, woman," he grunted. But even with that one grunt, I could hear the smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome back, Ms. Connee!" Doug said excitedly as he approached me and gave me a hug, which was completely unexpected.

I returned his hug. "Thanks, Doug. It's good to be back."

And I meant it. I had stayed away from work through the weekend so I could get myself back on my feet, but I didn't need that long. I had gotten all of my strength back and then some. I took the time to clean my apartment, and I got Heather back. If it weren't for her to take care of, I would have lost my mind.

Eric and I agreed that I needed time for myself, and that we were not to talk or see the other. God, I missed him terribly. At night, I found myself jumping at every noise outside my window, thinking Eric was there waiting for me to invite him in. He turned the ownership of the apartment over into my name so I had the right to kick him out when, and _if_, I ever needed him out. And every time the phone rang, I expected it to be Eric, even if it was daylight. It never was.

That night, my first day at work, I headed to my office, expecting piles and piles of paper on my desk. I was shocked to see none when I turned on the light. I sat behind my desk, locked my purse in the bottom drawer, and only then noticed a piece of paper staring at me. What was he going to throw at me then? apparently, nothing. It simply said, 'Glad to have you back,' in Eric's neat handwriting. 'I'll see you at ten.'

My heart pounded in my chest. Since I'd taken his blood again, I'd been having some wild sex dreams about him—on the beach, in the back seat of a car, anywhere two bodies could fit together. And every time I woke up I promised myself I wouldn't bring myself to orgasm, although it was very, _very _difficult. I wanted our first time back together to be special.

I turned on the computer and threw myself into work to keep my mind off of Eric. It was difficult, though. I couldn't wait to feel his hands around me, take in his smell and feel him inside me. That thought alone kept me distracted for hours.

"Well, well, couldn't keep the little busy bee away, I see."

I jerked my head towards the door so startled that I was relieved to see it was only Pam. She was wearing a black, lace corset with tight, leather pants and high, high heels. And she looked ... different. It must have been Eric's blood that I saw her in a new light, not that I complained. She looked amazing, and I was a little jealous. "Oh, hi."

"Hello," she replied with a half grin.

"I see all of my paperwork was already done. Did you do that?"

She laughed long and hard, her head thrown back in hysterics. I didn't understand her reaction. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Uh, I guess I was. Did you need something, Pam? The inventory is backed up."

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see you. I _missed_ you," she said evilly.

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Thank you for ..." I couldn't find the words to explain my gratitude for all she'd done for me.

"No problem. But you owe me." She winked, turned and walked out.

I swallowed hard. What the hell did that mean? Okay, so, Pam was here. Did that mean Eric was, too?

I had to wait another hour for my lunch, er, dinner break to find out. Being in the office for so long I needed some fresh air badly. I grabbed a bottle of iced tea, the sandwich and chips I'd brought and went outside. I was happy to find a small two-person table with two chairs.

I was halfway done eating when I heard someone step close to me, and my heart fluttered. It was Eric. He didn't say a word as he sat down and stared me down. He looked angry, though I couldn't understand why. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," he simply answered.

He watched me while I nervously finished eating, making sure not to choke on my food. I leaned back, folded my arms across my chest and looked him over. The longer I stared into those luscious eyes the more I had to force myself not to squirm in my chair.

Several minutes went by before he huffed, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

I smiled in relief. "Thank you, Eric, for everything you've done for me. I—"

"That's not what I meant," he stated harshly. His eyes became narrow slits, a tell-tale sign he was angry. "I didn't get this table and chair for just _any _human."

I finally started to breathe again. "Oh, I didn't realize. Thank you, kind Sir," I said teasingly with a fairly acceptable British accent.

He smiled; his fangs were not exposed. "Okay, promise me you will never do that again."

"Hey, that was good."

"If that's the way _you _heard it."

I relaxed. "Eric, seriously, I owe you a lot."

"Yes, you do," he replied sternly, his smile gone.

"And I will pay you back two-fold." I had to get some things out of the way. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my Queen." He smirked.

"Did you ... did we ... Did you take advantage of me the night I left Daniel?"

"No, I did not," he answered firmly.

I squinted my eyes at him, trying to figure out if he was lying. "Then why did you tell me we did?"

He shifted nervously in the chair. "I wanted to get your reaction."

"Was it what you expected it to be?"

"Spot on," he said in an English accent.

We laughed. "Okay. And secondly—"

"There's another question?" he huffed.

"Yep, sorry, but this one you can handle. How did you know lavender is my favorite color?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sookie told me."

"No, Eric," I chortled. "You painted my bedroom walls lavender. You got me lavender roses, which were beautiful, by the way, and the purple wrapping paper with Heather."

"I, uh, Daniel told me."

Then my suspicion grew. "Why?"

"I'm done with this conversation," he said as he rose.

"I'm not," I told him curtly. Boy was I ever pushing his buttons.

He turned and looked at me sharply. "I went to see him."

"Oh, while we ... before Daniel and I first came here?" He shook his head. "After?" I asked nervously. He nodded. "But why?" I repeated.

"Well, I had to make some kind of impression with you."

I didn't know what to say. Should I be mad that he went to Daniel, that Daniel actually told Eric, or ... "Why didn't you just _ask_ me?"

"I don't know."

God, he was so freakin' cute! I mean, for a vampire. "Eric? Will you ever talk to me?"

"Eventually."

That was good enough for me. "Well, I've got to get back to work." I stood, grabbed my garbage and walked away from him.

In mid-step Eric was standing in front of me. "_I'm_ not done talking with _you_."

My neck was tilted back to look into his gorgeous face. I felt like a school girl waiting for a boy to ask me to a dance.

"What adjustments do you require on the Contract between us?" he asked, a single eyebrow rose with curiosity.

I'd thought a lot about that while I was off work. I shook my head. "The only thing I ask, Mr. Northman, is when we are at the club, with Pam around, I will be your obedient submissive and employee. But when we are in private that I may speak my mind, or ask any question, with your permission, of course."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that."

"Okay," I answered happily.

I turned to walk away, but he stopped me again. Looking around anxiously, he said, "And the only thing I ask of you is this: While I don't want to ever put you in the way of harm—of myself—again, will you allow me to feed on others?"

My eyebrows furrowed deeply at his comment. I'd thought about that, too. I put my hand over his heart, well, where it would have been and told him, "You have to eat. I would never, _ever _ask you not to, phttt, like that ... But since I'm _so _irresistible to you," I said with the cutest grin I could give him, "could you save yourself for me?"

He threw his head back and laughed so loud the echo came back to my ears almost deafening. It was joyous to hear. He put his hand on my cheek. "Ms. Byers, you're about a thousand years too late for that."

I was confused, not knowing what he was referring to. Then it dawned on me, and I cracked a smile, too. "I meant since the urge is so intense for you to uh, you know, after you feed, could you uh, you know." Why I was so bashful was beyond me. He'd already had me once and done things to me, but they were under completely different circumstances.

He bent down so his lips were an inch from mine. I wanted so badly to bury them with his, my heart started to race. Closing my eyes, I waited for his kiss, but he moved his mouth to my ears. In the softest whisper, he said, "Say it." I swallowed hard. "Say what you want from me, Connee Byers."

My heart dropped to the pebbled parking lot. "If you can control the urge ... once you've eaten, could you come get me and ... take me?"

"Take you where?"

_He can_not_ be serious_, I thought to myself_._ "Have sex with me, Eric, only me."

"Here? Now? I don't think—"

I pushed him away from me rather roughly, and we stared at the other, neither one of us breathing. He was quiet for way too long. I wished I could have known what he was thinking. "Agreed. And with that, I am now your Dom, Ms. Byers. I have control over you _and _myself. And I agree to your terms." I finally exhaled. "Now get back to work. You're wasting my money."

His face might have conveyed anger, but His voice didn't. I walked to the back door, but before I could open it, Eric had it open and staring down at me. He winked. Then He smacked my ass.

I smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

* * *

_Later that night ... _

"Well, boss, I'm going home for the night," I told Eric tiredly.

He was sitting in a booth, a change for Him. He'd been looking through a catalog with great interest and enthusiasm. I couldn't see who the vendor was, but I could see the photos—dungeon equipment. I gulped, growing anxious when He didn't reply. He just marked off items, absent-mindedly it appeared to me.

After a moment, I realized He was going to continue to ignore me. I turned to leave. "Where do you _think _you are going?" He asked tersely.

Turning back around, I took my submissive pose: Standing straight and tall, my arms behind my back, my head bowed. He continued perusing the booklet for at least five minutes, and I was beginning to get drowsy.

"So, who said you could address me with such insignificance?" He never raised His head as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sir, please forgive me."

I stood for another five minutes. God, I was so exhausted. It was my first day back, and with the two major traumas to my body I just wanted my bed, and Heather to cuddle up beside me. Well, truth be told, I wouldn't have minded Eric cuddling up beside me. I still had His blood in me, and I was curious why I felt this drained.

"Answer me!" Eric bellowed, and I noticed the couple in the next booth glance at me, but not Eric. Smart humans. I never heard the question He asked me.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's been a long night. What did You ask?"

"Do you think I care?" He paused a moment, still not looking at me. "I asked how you were feeling."

I sighed in relief. "I am extremely tired, Sir."

"Sit," He said, with no comment about my admission.

I squeezed onto the bench across from Him, resisting the urge to rest my chin in the palms of my hands. But now I had the chance to look over His face. He looked exhausted, and seemed to have aged years ... well, I should say centuries.

Another five minutes passed, and He seemed to become bored with the book. He closed it, clasped His fingers together and looked at me. "And why are you so worn out?"

"Let's see: I've been stabbed, stomped on, attacked, drained ... does that cover everything?"

He glared up at me and looked at me so harshly it scared the shit out of me. "Do you have _any_ idea how disrespectful you are being to me right now?"

I nodded, closing my eyes slowly and drowsily. I was ashamed of myself. I knew better. My hands were shaking under the table, and no matter how hard I tried to keep them from doing so, they still trembled. I didn't want to cry yet a single tear burned down my cheek, and my chest shuttered trying to hold back the sobs.

"Sub?" I quickly opened my eyes. "Go home, get some sleep."

I waited for more, but there wasn't any. "Yes, Sir."

"Will you _ever_ talk to me like that again?"

I shook my head emphatically. "No Sir."

"Good." He stood up and towered over me. "There is something waiting for you on your bed. You will wear it for me tomorrow night, and every night you work, or whenever I tell you to wear it."

I thought it was Chitty or Nipsey, and I didn't want to go there again, not after what happened last week. Reluctantly, I nodded.

He bent down, his mouth just inches from my ear. "You will not see me the rest of the week, little one. No matter how wet you get, no matter how swollen and hurting your lovely nob _begs_ for attention, you will _not _bring yourself pleasure."

I gulped hard. "No Sir."

"Good. Hmm, I'm hungry." I knew what that meant. "Get lots of sleep, my lover," He cooed into my ear. "You will need your strength for me."

He walked away, and I watched Him do so. His jeans were so tight against His ass that I found my eyes glazing over, wanting oh, so much to touch him.

"Ahem!"

I heard it and recognized it was Eric. When I refocused, I was looking at His crotch. His manhood—vampire-hood?—protuded against the restraint of the pants. I looked into His face, against my better judgment. He was beyond _pissed. _'Go home,' He mouthed. His eyebrows were deeply creased, the lines on His forehead covering every inch. His gaze beamed harshly into mine.

I jumped up, grabbed my purse and ran the hell out of there. The drive home was torturous, and I dreaded finding what was on my bed.

But when I got home, I found it was nothing more than a collar on my bed. I sighed with major relief. Wearing His collar was something I would be happy to do, and be proud of it. I loved the feeling of 'being' His, to satisfy His every whim, because I always was on the better end of it.

I fed Heather, changed for bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. As tired as I was I couldn't fall to sleep. Mr. Eric Northman had power, control, and money. Did He have to be in charge of _everything_? After having Susie in my power, I understood the thrill of having a body and mind do what I want, when I wanted. What happened to Him that made Him need the power, _thrive _on it?


	18. Chapter 18

The next night I wore the collar as my Dom had instructed, yet it was uncomfortable to work on the computer or look over paperwork with my head tilted down. I tried to pull it away from my neck, but it wouldn't budge.

And as He had told me, I didn't see Eric at all that week. I didn't even know if He was ever there. He was never on His throne, He was never in the basement, and that damned Pam didn't tell me when I asked her, not that I would have expected an answer. As hard as I tried to find something that needed His attention—paperwork wise—nothing was so pressing that I _had _to see Him immediately.

Friday night rolled around, and by then I desperately needed to get myself off. I was hurting so badly that I could no longer wear my thong, which I loved to wear. My heart ached for Him—truth be told, again. I'm just an honest sub, what can I say—it wasn't my _heart_ that ached. I could no longer watch romantic movies I liked, or read romance novels, or go down the freakin' Hallmark card section without seeing the lovey-dovey 'To My Loving Husband' cards. I wondered why there weren't ever any 'To My Loving Dom' cards.

I watched the time get closer and closer to two a.m., and it was the longest in my entire life. I was writing down things I had to do the following Monday night when there was a knock on the door. Hollering for whoever it was to come in, I was ecstatic to see Eric take two steps in. He looked terrible, literally. His hair was all disheveled, and what was worse was that His eyes didn't have the passion, desire and hunger for me that He usually did.

Smiling as big as I could, I had to control myself from jumping up, running to Him and throwing myself at Him, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. But then I saw two shadows directly behind Him, and I knew that wasn't possible. My body deflated.

"Connee," Eric said politely, His fangs showing. He stepped aside to allow the two women to step in, "I'd like you to meet Angel and Rachel."

When He said each name, they smiled. I knew right away exactly who, and what, they were. Rachel was my height with a short, bobbed hairstyle. She had small facial features with big, brown eyes, and her complexion was clear of any blemish whatsoever. She appeared to be the angel of the two, really. She wore a short blue jean miniskirt that barely covered her crotch and a halter top, but she looked far from slutty. Angel was definitely a Mistress. She was tall, a few inches shorter than Eric, and commanded the attention of the room. She wore a black, lace corset, laced tightly across her huge breasts, her stomach was taut and firm, and her black leather pants outlined every curve of her body. Neither one of them displayed fangs. From their rosy cheeks and the color of their complexion, I knew they weren't vampires.

I wasn't quite sure how to react. Stand up and bow to the Mistress and flog her sub? Nah, that wasn't right. From the apprehension on my Dom's face, I could see I was supposed to do something. "Hello," I gurgled.

Eric turned to Mistress Angel and said, "Go downstairs and prep her. We'll be down shortly." Angel bowed, took her sub's arm and they left.

Eric closed the door behind Him. "Come," He demanded.

I immediately jumped to my feet and with great control and confidence, walked to my Dom. Bowing my head I got on both of my knees at His feet, and waited.

"Sub, how are you?" Aside from His looks, His voice conveyed how hungry He was.

"I'm great, Sir. Thank you."

"Stand."

I did so. He put His hands on my shoulders and smiled warmly, though there was no light in His eyes. There was only pain and desire to feed. I wanted so badly to comfort Him, it hurt me that much.

"I have been hunting for you." I frowned curiously, but didn't ask Him to elaborate. He must have read my mind. "I have found a Domme with a sub willing to allow me to take her blood. You will be a part of it."

_What the hell is He talking about?_

"I _have_ missed you." His voice was so sultry that it made my pussy twinge. "You may stand."

I did so. He leaned forward and brushed His lips against mine. I yearned for Him to wrap His arms around me, but He had other intentions. Pushing me away gently He told me, "Pam will be in in a minute. She will prepare you for me."

_Oh, honey, I am _more_ than already prepared! _I wanted to tell Him. Instead, I replied, "Yes, Sir."

"But first," He said, looking over my outfit with disdain, "you will undress for me."

I smiled, albeit nervously, while he took a few steps away from me. I kicked the sandals off my feet then began to unbutton the top button of the blouse, then the second, until the material draped apart. Trying not to sigh with excitement, I pulled the blouse away from my body and set it over the back of the chair directly beside me. I slowly unsnapped the waist of the pants, even slower when I pushed the legs down and stepped out of them, placing them on top of the blouse. My heart was beginning to race. I knew Eric could hear it. So much for hiding my excitement.

Okay, so I was standing there in my underwear, exposed to my Dom, as I had the first night we agreed to the D/s relationship.

"Do I need to explain to you the definition of un_dress_? I can even spell it now." He smirked.

I tried not to laugh and was glad I didn't. Before I could move, He was standing behind me. "Sir, I'm sorry to ask, but ..."

"Then don't," He replied curtly.

I stood there frozen, finding it hard to breathe normally. I gasped loudly when I felt His cool, smooth hands take the clasp of the bra and unsnapped it, throwing it carelessly to the carpet. I didn't protest. His long thumbs slid between the cotton briefs and my skin, sending goose bumps down my legs. I shivered. I closed my eyes anticipating His next move. He licked the nape of my neck, making me whine, before His lips nibbled my hot, flushed skin. I breathed slowly, with great effort, to control myself. I wasn't doing a very good job.

Tilting my head forward for more, He snarled, "Pick your head up!" I did exactly that in two seconds flat. He placed His hands on my hips and painstakingly unhurried brought them to my stomach, caressing it before He cupped my breasts in His hands. "Hmm, what do we have here," He grumbled into my ear. The tone of His voice alone had made my nipples hard, but His touch did even more. I was panting then.

The next thing I knew He stood in front of me with His thumbs under my chin and His fingers resting on either side of my face. "Sub, you may speak freely."

"Thank you." I had to think of how to say what I wanted to ask Him. "Sir, how often do you need to ... feed?"

"For a vampire as old as I, I like to eat a few times a week, others more or less."

I was thinking that it meant He hadn't eaten since the night He ...

He smirked at me; it must have been the expression on my face. "Are concerned about me, sub?" I nodded. He smiled. "I am glad to hear it. But I do not expect it."

"No Sir, of course not."

"I must leave you now." My heart thumped with disappointment. "Remain just as you are for Pam. You are to listen to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl. I will see you downstairs."

He leaned forward again, and with His bottom lip only, brushed it against mine. My thoughts wandered, and when I opened my eyes He was gone.

I stood in the center of my office, which will never be the same to me again, naked, vulnerable, excited and waiting impatiently for Pam. I had no idea how much time had gone by because I don't wear a watch, my cell phone was locked in my desk drawer.

What was I supposed to do? What if someone walked in on me, other than Pam? I started shuffling my feet, thinking I'd have enough time to stop before Pam came in. Throwing my head back, I stared at the ceiling and counted the tiles; there were ninety-eight, plus the ones behind me that I couldn't see without my head falling off. I noticed every ding in the walls, probably Eric's fist marks. I chuckled. Then I started to hum nothing in particular. Then I whistled the Andy Griffith Show's theme song three times.

"Left a good job on theothersideofShreveport," I sang slowly, closing my eyes, just for the effect. "Working for the vamp ev'ry night after night. But I'm losing sleep when the sun is burning, thinking about my job when the sun goes down. Vampires keep on biting ... _Connee _just keeps on working. Rollin.' Rolllin.' Rolllllin' down the dumpster."

I was proud of myself for hitting the low note of the last word. Then I hummed the brass instruments part, bopping my head and running with my hands, back and forth, when I was interrupted by a deep, throaty, feminine, and very amused voice.

"Oh, my god. Someone stake me now."

I jumped twenty feet, literally, and my heart caught in my throat. I turned to her, my hand over my heart, my face burning and embarrassed as hell. "Jesus, Pam!" And I'd forgotten myself and my role. I quickly stood in the proper position: Hands behind my back, trying to stop my heart from pounding.

Then I noticed a small suitcase set beside her, her hand on the handle. "Tina Turner, huh?" she said with a grin as she walked towards me. Her eyes roamed up and down my body. "My, my, you are a delicious treat."

By the time she reached me, I had somewhat calmed down. "I'm sorry, Pam, for what I said. You, uh, startled me."

"I should talk to Eric about getting a karaoke machine," she snickered. Then she swept her arm over all the items on my desk, sending them to the floor, and placed the suitcase down. "Oops." There was no offer to clean it up.

As she emptied the contents of the suitcase, most items I was afraid to look at, I couldn't help checking out her mind-blowing body. She was still wearing the black corset and leather pants, and I prayed to god she wasn't going to dress me in that, _if _she was going to dress me at all.

My eyes were locked on her thighs when she turned around, again catching me off guard. I abruptly looked away from her. "You like?" she asked, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Yes ma'am. I think you are very ... beautiful."

"Why, thank you," she said in her polite Southern way. She stood behind me and whispered in my ear, "Have you _really _not played with yourself? Massaged a breast while you ran your finger over your wet, firm clitoris?"

I shook my head. "No ma'am. I did not." And I never did.

Pam reached her arm in front of me and placed her hand on my hip, slowly moving it downward. She rested her chin in the crook of my neck. "Never taken a shower a _little _longer than necessary, just so you could use the shower head massager's water to pound over your hard, swollen clit?"

I was getting weak in the knees. Yes, I'd thought of it. "Never did," I gurgled, my breath becoming fast again.

Her hand moved over my crotch, her middle finger brushed against my clit. I gasped for air. "Ever wished someone would take your clit in their mouth and suck on it, lap at it, make you cum?"

As she spoke, she stroked my clit. My body was crying out for her to make me cum, it _craved _it. I growled from the back of my throat, wishing she would stop. "No. Ma'am."

"Do you want to cum now, Connee?"

"No. Ma'am." I did want to cum. I was going insane.

She quickened the pace on her finger, forcing my body forward, but I fought with every fiber of my being not to cum. "And why not?" she demanded. Her voice sounded angry.

"Because. Master. Told. Me. No. To." My resolve was rapidly dwindling. It felt like my eyes were rolling in the back of my head.

"Damn," she huffed then removed her hand, thankfully. "You are a faithful and loyal sub." She stepped away from me and went to the desk. "Sit in the chair."

I did as I was told. When she turned around she was holding a net in her hand ... no, it wasn't a net. It was a pair of fish net stockings. She came to me and told me to scoot towards the edge of the chair. I did that. She got down on one knee and slid the stockings over my feet. I was grateful I'd gotten a pedicure a few days earlier. With a sly grin on her face she brought a stocking up slowly to my knee then did the other one. She then put on my feet black shoes, with three straps over the toes and three ankles straps. The heels were about four feet high. Okay, they weren't, but it sure felt that way; I'd never worn four-inch heels.

"Stand."

I did. She stood in front of me, lowered herself down, and pulled the stockings up to my thighs. Her cool breath washed over my skin as she rose that sent shivers through me. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a purple, lace thong. She got down again, instructing me to step into the string panties and garter belt. I did that, and she slipped them up my body, setting them in place, hooking the garter to the top of the garters. I had never had anyone dress me, much less a woman, but it was a major and total turn on.

She grabbed something else from the desk and turned around, spreading the top out. I smiled when I saw her holding a sheer, purple top that matched the color and fabric of the thong. There was a built-in, solid-purple bra with sheer, lavender material cascading down the body that would rest just past my hips, and the arms would end past my elbows. It was pretty, and something I would definitely wear, if I went shopping for something like that. I made a mental note to get something along those lines for Eric, when and _if_ we were ever alone.

"You are pleased?" she asked.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I'm very relieved." I didn't mean to let that slip out.

"How so?"

"I ... I was afraid you'd put me in leather pants and ..." I could tell from her frown that she didn't like my comment. "It's just not me."

Her face lightened. "No, it's not. Put your hands up."

I did so, and she slipped the top over my arms and down over my body. She looked me right in the eyes, mesmerizing me, but not glamouring me. I saw her hand reach down into the cup and pulled my breast into place then she did the other. "You are so soft," she said with an evil grin.

I smiled. I couldn't think of a reply to that.

She walked away, grabbed a hair brush from the desk and sat in the chair. I stood my ground. "Come," she ordered, patting her knee.

I walked to her, turned around and got on my knees, facing away from her. She began to brush my hair, and with every stroke, all my worries disappeared. I closed my eyes and heard her tell me to stand. I had no idea what she did to my hair because I was so lost in how good her fingers felt massaging my scalp and running her long fingers through my hair.

"You, little girl, are a human to envy." I'd never been paid such a wonderful comment. "Well, let's get you in front of the mirror."

I'd been dying to see what she'd done to me, and had forgotten the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door in the room. She led me to the closet, and I stood with my heart beating fast waiting to step in front of it.

"Go on," Pam edged me forward. "The mirror won't break, I promise." Closing my eyes, she grabbed my shoulders and forced me to the door. "Open 'em," she said.

When I did, I was in utter shock at my appearance. It didn't even look like me. In the mirror, staring back at me was a golden-blonde haired woman, with hair pulled up in the back of my head with wisps of hair framing my face. The woman's makeup was fresh and immaculate. Normally, any woman wearing purple eyeliner and blue eye shadow would have sent me screaming away. But Pam had done such an incredible job it looked natural. My mouth hung open when I looked over my body. I'd never been secure with my body, but right then, right at that moment, I felt like the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the world. Was that Eric's blood influence, too? It didn't matter. I was going to enjoy the moment. Tears built up in my eyes.

Pam smacked my ass cheek. "Don't you even _think _about messing up all of my hard work on your face."

I shook my head, speechless. She smiled at me. I knew she approved. I heard Pam say, "She's ready ... right," then a click of her cell phone closing. "Your Master instructs you to stand as you were when he left."

I nodded and turned around. "Pam, thank you."

"GO," she ordered.

Gathering up my nerves and taking control of them, I stood in the middle of the room and waited for Eric.

While I waited, Pam cleaned up her mess and stood in front of me. "You look beautiful, Connee," she said sincerely.

"You did it all, Pam."

"No," she said, remorse in her voice. "I've never had a natural beauty such as yours. And if you ever tell any living soul, or a dead one, for that matter, that I ever said that, you will die."

I believed her. I smiled, mainly because I was beginning to panic at what Eric would think when He saw me for the first time. My body might not have been shaking. I might have stood there confidently, with a bit of unrealism. But my mind was racing and my heart was pounding.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. For a dead person, her lips were so soft. I closed my eyes as our kiss grew, and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I wanted so much more of her, but she pulled away. We exchanged a smile.

The door burst open suddenly, but I didn't jerk, for some odd reason. Pam walked towards the door while I stood still, staring straight ahead of me. They spoke softly in a language I didn't understand. My heart skipped a beat. I knew I was going to start hyperventilating, but I didn't.

Eric came to me, stood beside me just out of eye shot, and looked me up and down. I wished I could see the expression on His face. He started to circle me, His eyes still checking me out, like a vulture soaring above an animal that's dying on the African plain. That thought made my body shiver. He went around me once. He circled me again. I never met His eyes. My heart beat double time.

"Connee," He said, His voice sounded like He was a million miles away, although He was standing before me.

I was afraid to look into His eyes, and He knew it. He grabbed my face and jerked up on it gently, giving me no other choice but to look at Him. Opening His mouth, His fangs immediately sprang out. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sir," I croaked.

He laughed and smiled more brightly than I'd ever seen Him smile. Crow's feet appeared on the outside corners of His eyes, dimples carved just under His cheeks, His eyes lit up. "I never want to forget what you look like."

My heart exploded with such emotion I got choked up. I felt a tear build up in my eye and it fell before I could stop it. Eric smiled and wiped it away. "None of that. I'd have to punish you, and I'm not in the mood," He said seriously before the smallest crack of a smile appeared on His lips. "May I show you off?"

With no heart left to explode, my kidneys, liver, and every internal organ burst out of my mouth in a grunt. Swallowing them back down, I asked, "Sir, out ... outside?"

"Yes, of course. Where did you think I'd take you?"

I shook my head. "I ... can't do that."

"Why not? No one will dare touch you, except maybe me."

"Sir, I'm practically naked."

"You've _got_ clothes on," He said, becoming irritated.

"Will ... you ... leave me?"

"No, of course not. And why are you arguing with me?" _Then_ He was angry.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes Sir."

His smiled returned and He kissed my forehead. I leaned into Him before He led me out of my office. When we were in the hallway, He told me, "Don't stand so close."

I took a step away. The few people that had been milling in the hallway waiting for the bathroom all stopped talking and turned their attention to us. The vampires with their human companion instantly barred their razor-sharp fangs. I thought for certain they were all looking at Eric. But when I braved up and looked at them closer, they were indeed looking at me. My cheeks flushed hot.

"This way," I heard Him say.

Following Him out of the hallway, we entered the expansive room of the club, and I will swear to this day that the music stopped, the room stood still, and every human and vampire glared at me. Of course that didn't happen, but that's sure as hell what it felt like. What unnerved me the most was that He slowed down His pace, nodding.

Before I knew where we were, I found us standing at the bar, and Eric was peering down at me agitated. "What would you like to drink?" He asked again, holding a bottle of TruBlood in His hand.

I was well aware of the fact that my ass was facing about fifty people, but was relieved that the crowd of humans had died down a bit, no sick pun intended. The humans usually cleared out about two o'clock, or were kicked out, depending on their behavior. There were mainly vampires then, but that didn't calm my nerves any.

"I'm sorry. Just a soda, please," I told the part-time human bartender that I didn't know was coming in for the night, though it didn't matter. The drink appeared in my hand a second later, and I purposefully turned my body around to look out over the crowd instead of my ass doing it.

"Turn back around," He ordered.

I had just brought the glass to my lips and what little liquid went down my throat came back up again. I started to choke.

Eric would have none of it. "NOW." I did as I was told and placed my elbows on the bar counter. "Stand up like a woman should," He demanded.

I brought my elbows to my side, placed both painful feet firmly on the floor, pushed my shoulders back, and sucked up what little pride I had left.

I felt Eric kneel down and He whispered, "You are not being very obedient." I didn't like the tone of His voice at all. After all, he'd made provisions for me, and I was not meeting His.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm ... nervous."

"As well you _should_ be. And if you apologize one more time, I _will _punish you."

I turned my head slightly and looked at Him. "I'm sor ..." FWAP! He'd smacked my ass so hard it stung like a bitch. I flinched. I could say nothing else.

I took another sip of the soda and tried to calm my nerves. That lasted all of twenty seconds when a human woman—er, fangbanger, I believe slutty woman are referred to who hunt out vampires just to be bitten—approached the bar and asked for a Bourbon. I could see her in the mirror across from us, and I didn't like the way she was looking at Eric. But I couldn't do a damned thing about it.

"Hi, Sheriff," she said. She may as well have screamed out, "Bite me, you vampire God!"

Eric barely gave her a glance when he replied threateningly, "I am not_ your_ Sheriff."

"Maybe not, but you _could_ be," she said, running her perfectly manicured, long red fingernail up His bare forearm.

My blood boiled inside my veins! But I had little to worry about with Mr. Eric Northman.

He looked down at her finger like it was a bulb of garlic and she was irritating the crap out of Him. "Young lady, I sug_gest_ you remove your finger right now, or I will remove it myself and use it to stir my drink."

It took everything I had not to smile, and that's saying a lot. But there was some level of satisfaction on my face.

She frowned, pouted, and teettered off. While I was watching her in the mirror, I caught Eric staring at me, and I quickly changed my expression. It was too late.

He took my chin between His thumb and forefinger and turned it sharply to face Him. "Why, Ms. Byers, I never took you for a jealous human." He didn't sound angry, though, but the way he grabbed my attention worried me.

I nodded. "It won't happen again."

"Hmm, really?" He took a swallow of His bottled blood then added, "Oh, it _will _happen again, just as the sun rises every morning, a woman hitting up on me, that is. How will you ever manage it?" He asked sarcastically, definitely entertained.

"I will work on it, Sir."

"Good."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shoved the glass to my lips. He took my glass and set it on the bar. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"Yes Sir." I didn't dare ask without His permission. He waved His hand to continue. "I was wondering if you are ready to ... eat."

"Are you _that _impatient to get downstairs for me?"

I frowned. "No, no. It's just ... with the little Blood you've just had, you already look better. I just thought ..."

He smiled. "Stay thoughtful, little one," He said as he took my hand and led me to the back of the bar.

On the way we passed Pam in the hallway. He told her to lock up the place at four a.m., and that if He and I weren't up from the basement by 4:30 to make her presence known. I wondered what exactly that meant.

"Of course. Have fun, little girl."

_Oh, I am planning on it._


	19. Chapter 19

Walking down the basement steps, I noticed it was quieter than it should have been. There was no music being played, no feminine wails of pleasure, and there was no whoosh of a flogger or a whip. With every step I took I grew more nervous, anxious and wet as hell.

Eric and I walked silently to Angel, who was standing beside Rachel, who was handcuffed to a double cross. On one side, a submissive could be locked into place, her wrists through a wooden block to limit her movement even further, her arms and legs spread wide for whatever blesses her skin. On the other side, another sub could be tied up in the same position. Ah, so then I knew what Eric was up to. Or so I thought.

"Eric," Angel said as she put out the back of her hand. She may be a Dominatrix, but she demanded His respect. I didn't like her a bit.

"Angel," He replied, kissing the back of her hand. "Is your sub ready?"

"Oh, yes," she said with an evil smile as she looked at Rachel. My eyes followed, and I could tell from her position she was already gone, meaning enjoying the revels of sub-space. Her shoulder blades and ass were a deep pink, with no blood spilled.

"Fine. Connee, a word with you, please?" Eric asked. We went to a corner and He turned me to face Him. "You are still mine. You will not take orders from Angel. You will not say a word to her, or her sub. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

We went back to the cross, and I could then see Rachel was blindfolded. Yeah, she was in her own little world. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, her head was tilted to the side, and she was breathing steadily, thank god.

Eric led me towards the cross with His body then gently took my right wrist and put it in the same wooden block that Rachel's was in then he did the other. I had to press my chest against her bare breasts, but I kept my lower body away from her.

"Take her hands."

I wrapped her fingers in mine and she squeezed them back, bringing her around a little, then He closed our wrists together. I was relieved to feel fur on the inside so as not to splinter our wrists. I really had to stretch my body upward because the arm locks were too high.

"Step up," Eric ordered.

I made the mistake of hesitating—I looked down because I wasn't sure where to step. He smacked my ass, I yelped and quickly stepped on the two blocks of wood that were about four inches off the ground. My arms were no longer strained to reach, and I became more comfortable. I also had to press my entire body against Rachel. He then secured my ankles in handcuffs.

"Do _not _hesitate again," Eric said angrily into my ear.

"No Sir."

Then I was uncomfortable. Sure, I'd had a woman before, so to speak, but I was never flat out pressed against one. Our cheeks were pressed together, and she smelled so good, her skin so soft. I closed my eyes because I didn't dare look at Angel, although I heard her move around.

We were both subs. I had no power. All of my power I had given to my Dom to do as He pleased. And I couldn't have been happier. I waited impatiently for Eric to touch me, talk to me, anything to let me know He was still there. Nothing.

Unexpectedly, Rachel gasped in my ear and arched her body into mine. I hadn't even heard Angel flog her. Then I felt the wisp of air from the flogger as Angel continued to flog, and Rachel moaned and groaned into my ear. I was surprised to feel moisture build up in the thin padding of my thong.

"Kiss her, Connee," Eric whispered suddenly into my ear. _When had He come back?_ "Do what feels right to you."

I tilted my head back and opened my eyes, looking over her face. She had a smile on her face. Closing my eyes again, I kissed her, running my tongue over her bottom lip slowly. Meshing both of my lips to hers, she breathed into my mouth a few times when Angel hit her a little too hard. I understood it to simply be to get a reaction from her. She returned the kiss with more passion than I would have expected from her, but I loved it. My nipples hardened against the fabric, and I moved my shoulders a little to give her some friction. She moaned.

Eric placed His hands on my neck, His forefingers under my chin and pulled my head back; I rested it on His shoulder. "Feed, Master."

"I do _not _need _you_ to tell _me _what to do!" He barked. My stomach churned. "But yes, I intend to do so." He removed one hand and placed His fingers underneath the string of the thong and pulled up on it, making it rub against my sensitive clit. I groaned in pleasure. "Hmm, you like that?" He asked maliciously, but sexily.

I nodded. God, I wanted Him so badly I hurt, literally. But what did He do? He stepped away from me then placed His flat hands against the small of my back. His fangs scraped against the nape of my neck, and I sighed heavily, burying my face into Rachel's neck.

The next thing I knew I felt the thong being ripped off my hips. His hand pressed into my crotch, His middle finger brushed against my clit then down to my entrance. "You are wet, little one," Eric whispered into my ear, sending shivers through me. "You are so ripe for me." I grunted, though my lips were still on Rachel's. "Do you want me now, sub?"

Moving my head just enough to speak, I replied, "Yes Sirrr." I slurred because He'd stuck the tips of His fingers inside me, but then removed them.

He stepped back and I heard the zipper of His pants being undone, and a wave of shivers coursed through me. I would finally have Him! He pressed His hard dick against my ass, and I groaned again. "I am ready to feed," He grumbled into my ear.

I could do nothing but nod. I rested my face into Rachel's neck again; my eyes were covered with her hair while Eric pressed His body to mine and kissed me on my neck softly. He did not enter me, sadly enough.

"Slave," Angel spoke for the first time, "Eric is ready."

Rachel moved her head towards her Mistress's voice. "Yes Ma'am." Rachel's body shook with excitement.

Then I heard Eric lap at her neck and something struck me that was totally unexpected: I wanted to watch. I wanted to watch my Dom dig His fangs into Rachel's neck and drink from her, feed off her, eat. Here we were—three bodies pressed together, yet only one was hungry. Only _one_ needed nourishment. Tilting my head so I could see the side of Eric's face, I heard Him lap at and kiss her neck, and the sound was indescribable. I couldn't recall the exact sound of when Eric fed on me, but it sent electricity through me at that moment.

Rachel moaned, and I felt Eric's hand push her head away to give Him better access, forcing me to pull my head back. I looked at Him. He caught me. He smiled, barring His fangs. He turned His head back to Rachel, opened His mouth wide and drove His fangs into her flesh. She grunted, groaned, and whined then she was gone. Her body tensed, and I held my ground to give her support.

Eric growled from deep inside His chest and it vibrated against my back. I loved the feeling. I looked closer and saw His tongue stick out between His fangs, sucking and slurping and drinking in her blood.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Master, take me, please," I asked breathlessly.

Without a word, He rammed His dick inside me. I screamed, burying my face harder in the side of Rachel's neck. He pressed his chest harder against me, penetrating me with a desire that made me lose my mind, literally. I began to suck and nibble and bite into her skin, wanting more, but never seeming to get enough.

He penetrated me, pounding so deeply inside me that I came immediately and hard, never taking my lips from Rachel's neck. My juices flowed down my thighs before I felt Eric explode inside me. My breathing was heavy, my body numb, my mind even more numb, but I kept sucking on her.

"Connee, Connee," I heard Eric say after a minute. "Look at me."

I lifted my head to look at Him. Blood dripped from the corners of His mouth and on His chin. I wasn't disgusted at seeing the blood. I was kind of ... excited by it.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the white polar bear rug with Eric lying beside me, running His fingers through my hair. I didn't understand why He was looking at me so strangely. I looked around to see the cross empty; Angel and Rachel were gone, and Eric was wearing only His pants.

"Sir?" I grunted confused, turning back to Him.

"You were gone, little girl."

"Huh? I don' under—"

"Shh, just take it easy."

"Tell me what happened?"

"You gave Rachel one hell of a hickey."

"What? That's not funn ... oh, um, I remember that." I flushed.

"After I fed and we both came, your eyes were so ... wild."

"Wild?" I'd never been wild in my life.

He nodded. "You laid one great kiss on me, and with all her blood ..."

I was horrified. "I ... took some of ... her blood?"

"Yes, you did." He seemed humored by it. I bolted in a sitting position and wiped at my mouth and chin. Looking at my fingers, there was no more blood. "I licked you clean."

"Oh, god, no, no, no!" I jumped up and paced the room, mumbling over and over.

"Connee, Connee! Stop!"

I was being shaken by my shoulders so violently I could no longer speak. I tried to get away, flailed my fists at him, screamed and cried so hard my whole body ached. My mind was completely gone.

_Eric's POV:_

What the hell was _wrong _with her? I could feel her fear, but didn't know where it was coming from. "Connee, look at me." I was really getting tired of saying that. "Damn it, woman!" I screamed. "You calm down right NOW or I'll give you something to cry about!" _Tell me I did _not_ just say that._

"Er'c ... I'm ... I don't want ..."

She didn't stop crying, but at least she stopped hitting me, not that it hurt. I raised her up into my arms and sat down in a chair with her in my lap. I pulled back the hair from her cheeks and forehead. "What don't you want?"

Her body shook again and she buried her face in my chest. "I don't wan' ... don' wanna be a ... vampire."

"Connee Byers, what makes ..." She looked away ashamed. I was done with her nonsense. I grabbed her cheeks and made her look me dead in the eyes. "LOOK at me!" She looked back. "Why do you think you'll become a vampire?"

"Be ... because you've had so much of my blood and ... I've tasted Susie and Rach ..." She inhaled deeply a few times. "And I acted just like ... while you ..."

"Fed?"

She nodded. "I don't really remember ... kissing you with ... but if I like the taste—"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, sweetheart. You don't become one just because ... that's what I figured."

"Stop laughin' at me."

"Oh, I'm not." I pulled her away and kissed her tears away.

"What did you figure?" she asked, much, much calmer then, much to my relief. I can't _stand _to see a woman cry. Damned humans.

"You've never actually seen me feed, have you? Well, of course not. Rachel was in sub-space, and you must have been, too, considering your actions. How, what did you feel while I was feeding?" Her cheeks blushed. "Other than me inside you?"

"I ... it was like ..." She was really struggling with her words, and it was endearing, in a weird way. "It made me feel ... like I was a part of you. I wanted what you wanted. I wanted to _feel _what you were feeling. Does that make sense?"

She looked frightened that I'd be mad. I wasn't. "Yes, it makes complete sense. You were there at the most ..." Damn, she was making me lost for words, too. "We are vicious creatures, Connee, and ... I am sorry for not thinking of your feelings."

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. I'm not turning?"

Pulling her to me, I kissed her nose. She finally smiled. I had to ask her a question that I didn't want to. "Connee, if you are this traumatized about becoming a vampire, why be with me, _with _a vampire?"

She squirmed nervously. "I. Don't. Know." Her body shivered with the last of the cry-hiccups.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"I. Don't ... Eric, I didn't want to tell you. I've been having some really bad, horrifying dreams about you and Daniel the past two nights."

I tried to control myself, and my tone of voice. "Tell me?"

"I ... I'm scared you'll be ... mad."

I shook my head. "I promise you that I won't."

"We're ... you, me and Daniel ... are on the edge of the cliff and I'm holding onto each of your hands and I have to let one of you go to save the other and ... I ..." She swallowed hard. "I let _you_ go." Tears welled up in her eyes again, and her voice cracked.

"I would be hurt, but—"

"No, you don't understand. At the base of the cliff were hundreds of stakes. Regardless of whom I let fall, you'd both die."

I had to ponder that for a moment. I couldn't think of a damned thing.

"But before I let go of your hand, I said something to you, but I never heard what I said. I always woke up right then."

"Hmm. So, what do you think of that?" _I'm a vampire shrink, now?_

"I ... I think I need to see Daniel."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What? No, no! I don't, honestly."

I believed her. "Do you want me to go with you? Or he could come here."

Her head flinched back in surprise. "You'd really ... you'd want to be there?"

"Yes. I don't like the man for the way he treated you, but if it gives you the answers you need."

She nodded her head. "I would like that," she said and finally smiled.

"Eric, I'm sorry to bother you, but it's time to go," Pam said from the top of the stairs.

"We'll be right up." The door closed. "Thank you for telling me. By doing so, I know you trust me, little one."

"I do. But, Sir, can I say something?"

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs, her fragile body cradled in my arms. "Yes, little one."

I could feel her smile against my chest. "I like it when you call me that."

"I'll remember that."

We walked down the hall to her office, and I set her in the chair, kneeling in front on her. I took her hands and placed them around my neck, my arms around her waist. She looked so tired. I wasn't sure if it was emotional or physical.

"I didn't like to see you so hungry. You didn't look ... right."

"You don't want to do that again, do you?" She shook her head. "You watching me feed or you being included?"

"Me being included. It ... scared me."

I kissed her forehead. "No, my little one. We will discuss what is comfortable with you later."


	20. Chapter 20

_Connee's POV:_

The rest of the week went by quietly, and quickly. I wore my collar every night, as instructed. But I dreaded leaving. Eric was right: Women were always sitting at His feet, and it took all of my control not to kick them in the ass. And what made it worse was that He would always catch me glance His way. The only comfort I had was that Eric never seemed to give them any attention—none that I could see.

We'd discussed when we'd talk to Daniel, and it would be the following night, on Saturday. I was nervous as hell. I had to think about exactly what I wanted to say. I wrote the words on a piece of paper, didn't like it, so threw it away. The trash can ended up with paper balls of crap.

I had trouble sleeping Friday night when I came home from work, not because of meeting Daniel the following midnight—he was working the afternoon night shifts—but because I had a date before that, a double date. With Eric. And Sookie. And Bill. Little Miss Connee was becoming quite the socializer.

Under bribery, of course. I was really treating Sookie and Bill for all they'd done for me. Neither vampire liked it. But us two humans threatened our vampire boyfriends—hmm, Eric my boyfriend?—if they didn't come with us that we'd eat garlic for a month and they would be forced not to touch us the whole time. Bill laughed. Eric, my Dom punished me. Okay, scratch Eric off as my boyfriend.

Eric was to pick me up at nine-thirty then meet Sookie and Bill at ten at Carla's Bistro, right off the interstate. I started primping at three: shaved the legs and armpits, got a manicure and pedicure, had my hair curled in thick waves all over, and all the other girly things girls have done before a hot date.

I wasn't sure what to wear, but I wanted something I knew Eric would like. I chose black slacks with a light green blouse. Real classy, huh? I threw them on the bed in a huff. I picked out a purple, short-sleeved dress that came just above my knees and put it on. No, didn't like that, either. I went back to the closet and saw the perfect outfit, a navy blue, flower printed cotton sundress that I knew Eric hadn't seen me in. I'd never worn it at work because I thought it showed a little too much cleavage. A woman can show a _little _cleavage on a date.

I then made myself a sandwich because ten o'clock was hours away, cleaned the kitchen, straightened the living room, and had planned on dressing right before Eric came to pick me up. That's not what happened. I had put on a short, revealing robe, rested my head on the arm rest of the couch so I wouldn't flatten my hair, and fell asleep.

I was pleasantly awoken with a cool fingernail tracing down between my breasts and a wet, cold tongue lapping at my ear. Without opening my eyes, I mumbled, "Hmm, Hugh Jackman, is that you?"

He promptly jerked back, and I opened my eyes. He was angry. "Who the hell is this Hugh Jackman?"

I smiled and looked at Him. "He's an actor that I've never met, nor will ever meet."

He narrowed His eyes at me before He finally smiled. He looked really good, too. He must have just eaten. And He looked sharp in His suit and tie, which, I'd have to admit, would take some getting used to.

"I really hope you aren't wearing _that_." He glared down at my cleavage.

"Of course not. I'll go change," I said as I stood, but then noticed the time on the cable box. "Sir, it's only eight. Why are you here—" I got my answer when He whisked me up and rushed me to the bedroom. "Sir, Eric, I don't want you to mess up my hair."

That fell on deaf ears when he set me on the bed and hid His face in my chest, nibbling and groaning His way to a nipple. I laughed for no reason. I think it was because He was actually playful. With His lips glued to my breast, somehow He ripped the robe off of me, His hands exploring my entire body. I was no longer laughing.

Before I realized it, His pants were off, I tore His shirt off, and He climbed on top of me. Because He is so much taller than I am, He put His elbows by my forearms and entwined His fingers in my hair. I had to tilt my head back to kiss Him, and we did, passionately. While our lips were locked, His hand caressed every inch of my body He could reach, except for where I really wanted Him. Apparently, He wanted me as badly as I wanted Him when He grabbed my legs, wrapped them around His waist, and held my hands above my head. Then He slid the tip of His penis inside me. I gasped loudly into His mouth and He immediately stopped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Hmmph, no Sir. Hardly," I replied breathlessly.

I started to kiss and lick His neck, nibble here and there, when he thrust His entire length inside me. I was so wet for Him, even if there was hardly any foreplay. Panting, He took His time penetrating me, and He invaded my very soul. This was the first time we'd ever been alone, and I loved it.

"Sir, can you ... hmmm ... let go ... I want … I need to touch you."

He did, and I was able to put my arms around Him and ran my fingernails from the small of His back to His shoulder blades. I knew it wouldn't hurt Him if I used more pressure than I should. I was right. His throat rumbled against my chin and I kissed His Adam's apple before He'd almost pull out completely then pushed back in, hard. I screamed, but not too loud, while He'd alternate that for a while. I was on the edge, but I wanted to feel Him for as long as I could.

"Are you ready to cum for me, sub?" He grunted loudly.

"N ... no Sir," I managed to tell Him.

"What?" He asked angrily, looking at me harshly.

I didn't answer Him, but tightened my PC muscles around His expansive penis and He grunted again. He began driving His cock harder and faster until He finally came, His body tense, groaning and growling and kissing my forehead.

But He wasn't done with me, yet. "You aren't ready to cum yet, huh? Let me take care of that."

In a second, He was standing by the foot of the bed, grabbed my legs forcefully and pulled me to Him. I squealed in surprise. Grabbing both breasts, He started to suck and flick my clit so fast I was clawing at the quilt and thrashing my head back and forth.

When He had my clit in between His fangs and licking up and down with His tongue, that was all she wrote. "Edge, EDGE!"

Thankfully, He didn't stop. With my legs shaking violently, my toes curled, I screamed as I came, my body spasmed like it'd never had before. My heart pounded so hard it felt like the bed itself was moving ... the earth moved ... oh, my god! Forget I said that.

It took me forever to control my breathing and bring my body back to me. With the help of Eric's voice in my ear and His body curled against mine, it didn't take too long. "Hmm, Eric, Sir," I mumbled, running my fingers through His hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" He protested, but a smile slowly rose from His lips.

"You messed—" He looked at me harshly. I didn't finish speaking.

"What did you want?"

"I ... I want to give you something."

"You already did," He said devilishly.

"You've eaten before you came over?" He nodded. I turned my head to expose my neck. "Just a little."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

He smiled, kissed me softly on my lips before He traced His fangs to my neck, ever so slowly, and pierced my skin at the vein. I whimpered softly, and surprisingly came again. Surprise, surprise. It was only about thirty seconds, but He pulled back and looked over my face. Blood covered His fangs, but there was hardly any on His lips. He did have control.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then get yourself together, woman! You're a mess." He grinned devilishly.

As it turned out dinner was a major mistake. On top of Bill never actually eating, after all, TruBloods were not exactly what I meant to pay him back, Sookie and I were the only ones that did. Eric sat tensely beside me, barely saying a word, which only made me nervous. The looks the two vamps gave the other were far from friendly. It never dawned on me that Eric and Bill were not exactly friends, though I didn't understand why all the tension. Even Sookie was a little on edge, and she's usually cool as a cucumber.

Sookie must have read my mind, which I would have to work on when I was around her, but she pulled me away from the table and she led me to the bathroom. "Connee, there's something I need to tell you." I stood against the sink, after making sure we were alone, and waited. "Eric tricked me into drinking his blood. We were in Dallas and he was hurt ... protecting me."

Looking at her dumbfounded, I wanted to hear more.

"You must know when humans drink vampire blood, they then know what the human is feeling, all the time." I nodded. "And we, uh, have sexual feelings towards them." I didn't move. "Bill knew what Eric was up to. That's why it's so tense out there. But I _never_ ... Eric and I were not ..."

The bathroom door burst open. "Oh, you were right, Bill, this _isn't_ the men's room."

"Out, guys," Sookie snapped.

"Oh, no," Eric snickered, "not when there's gonna be a chick fight!"

"ERIC!" Both Bill and Sookie screamed at Him.

"Don't bother," I huffed as I headed towards the door; the vampires moved out of my way, which was rather smart on their part. I went back to the table, threw cash on it for the bill and stormed out to Eric's car.

It took forever for Him to come out. Without a word, He unlocked the passenger door. I slipped in the He closed the door and got in on the other side. "You're angry," He stated correctly, turning to look at me.

"And confused." I stared out the windshield. "Are you using me to get Sookie?"

"No, I am not."

"Why not?" I saw His head flinch. "You've already lied to me once."

"Because I said so."

"It's not enough."

"It'd better be."

"Take me home."

"What about Daniel?"

"I _said _take me the _fuck _home!"

He didn't say a word but started the car and drove the thirty minutes back to my apartment. It was the longest thirty minutes of my life.

We pulled into the parking lot, and I was out of the car before it was even stopped. I had only reached the bottom stair when He grabbed me, twirled me around, grabbed my elbow and led me to the edge of trees. He dragged me in further until we were safe from wandering eyes and threw me to a tree, securing me with His hands on my shoulders. The impact knocked the breath from my lungs, and the tears started to flow.

"Did you forget yourself?" He said, and He was angrier than I'd ever seen Him.

"Let. Me. Go," I sobbed.

"I have _not _invested my time ... you will show me respect, as your Dom."

"Maybe I ... don't want ..."

He smirked evilly, brought His face closer to mine. "Is that what you want, Ms. Byers?"

I couldn't answer that. I didn't know what I wanted at that point.

"As you wish. But we have a date with your _Master_ Daniel, and we will do so."

He let go of me and I fell weakly to the grass. The roots bit into my ass, which hurt. I pulled my knees up and buried my face in my hands. And I cried for what felt like hours. My whole world was shattered. I didn't want to lose Eric. He'd put me through hell, but I found more strength in myself than I ever imagined I could possess.

"Connee," Eric said softly above me.

"Leave me," picking up my head, I narrowed my eyes at him, I threw my arm out, full of anger, and shouted, "aLONE!"

Eric went flying back at least fifty feet, His arms flailing to grab onto anything He could; there was nothing. My eyes flew open when He crashed onto layers of dead and dry leaves. I was so shocked I couldn't move. But before I could rush to Him, He'd risen, come back to me and held onto my arms tightly. "How did you do that?"

"I ... are you okay?" I stuttered. I was more in shock of what I did to him than He was.

He shook me roughly, which only made me start to cry again. "Connee, tell me _how you did that_!"

"I ... I don't know," I told Him, shaking my head disbelieving at what happened.

"But _I_ do," came a voice beside us. We both jumped at the voice. Eric immediately stood up, barring His teeth at Daniel, who was holding his hands up defensively. "I would do nothing, if I were you, Mr. Northman," Daniel threatened. "I can do so much more than Ms. Byers can."

I found myself standing beside, almost behind, Eric, who was as stiff as the tree He just had me against.

"We should get inside. It's beginning to rain," Daniel said calmly. "I have a lot to explain to you, Connee."

Eric took a step closer to Daniel. "I don't give a shit if ..."

Daniel waved his arm out towards Eric, and He flew up in the air before flying back, landing hard against a tree about ten feet up. The tree cracked from the impact before He slid down in a crumpled heap.

"Eric!" I cried out, running to Him. When I reached Him, I knelt beside Him and took His head in my arms. His eyes were closed, and He seemed to be knocked out cold. "Talk to me, you jack ass!"

"Hmm," Daniel said callously. "He allows you to talk to him like that?"

Ignoring Daniel's comment, I kept all of my attention on Eric. I smacked Him in the face, knowing it wouldn't hurt Him, but only wanting Him to come around. "Damn it," I said, making my voice soft, although it cracked. My vision became blurry from my tears, and I felt the first raindrop break through the branches.

"I'll let that ... little term of endearment ... pass," He grumbled.

"Oh," I sighed with relief. "I can call you lots more names if you don't _look _at me!" His eyes fluttered open. "That's much better. Sit up." He groaned and grunted as He did, and slowly seemed to come around. "Eric, do you need my blood to get your strength back?"

Shaking His head, He looked up at Daniel, who was just watching us. There was no expression of anger on his face, or hurt at seeing me with Eric; no look that he was going to kill us. "I'll meet you at your door, Connee, Eric." He turned and walked away.

I fell on my ass beside Eric, shaking badly. Eric looked at me apprehensively then wrapped His arms around me and squeezed gently. "I knew you loved me." I pulled back and looked at Him alarmed. "Come on, Connee. Let's go see what this crap is all about."

"No, I'm okay," I told Eric while we walked back to my apartment. He'd been trying to put His arm around me, or pick me up and carry me, but He never said a word.

Just because it was raining, I certainly wasn't going to melt. Actually, the cold rain helped bring me around from what happened in the woods: I'd been confronted with Eric admitting He liked Sookie. I sassed back to my Dom—that Dom was a vampire, by the way. I told I didn't want Him as one anymore. And I attacked Him.

But at the moment, I was aware Eric was staring at me oddly. Without looking at Him, I said, "Sir, I know I'm going to get my ass whipped, but I'm really, _truly _sorry for what I did to you."

"Hmm, you'd risk punishment to say the one word I hate?" He commented, completely missing my point.

"Yep, I'm a glutton for punishment."

"So, that whole part about me not being your Dom ..." When He spoke, He circled His forefinger, as if that would finish His sentence.

He was really egging me on! When we were in view of my apartment building, I grabbed His arm and stopped Him. "Eric, the evening started off so great, don't ruin it." I was referring to Him making love to me before the date with Sookie and Bill.

"We'll talk about the punishment later." He winked. That couldn't mean anything too bad, could it?

Daniel, my prior Master, who'd thrown me out of our home months earlier with no explanation, opened the building door for us. My mind was numb as we walked up the staircase, not even caring that we were leaving a wet trail on the carpet. I fumbled around in my purse looking for the door key. Eric stood on one side of the door while Daniel stood on the other. I couldn't have been more uncomfortable if I tried.

I unlocked and opened the door. Daniel was the first one in. Eric hesitated. I wondered why. I said hello to Heather, who'd jumped off the carpeted window ledge I'd gotten for her and stood at my feet. Putting my purse on the floor and stepping out of my sandals, I turned to see Eric still standing in the threshold.

Then I noticed Daniel eyeing Him curiously. Eric smiled at him wickedly, showing His fangs. He then walked inside, like He owned the place; technically, He had. Ah, from the expression on Daniel's face, Eric wanted it be known that I had given Eric my permission to enter whenever He chose. That meant another thing: ownership. I got a happy little feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't say anything when I went down the hall, grabbed two towels from the hall closet, gave one to Eric then threw one to Daniel, then went to my bedroom to change. I figured Eric wouldn't kill Daniel without hearing the truth, and Daniel could protect himself if Eric did.

In the master bathroom I undressed, dried off my body and hair, and put on my favorite men's flannel lounge pants and matching flannel shirt. Only then did I finally warm up.

Going to the kitchen, catching the two in the living room, both standing their ground, I fed Heather. "Sir Eric," I said, emphasizing the name so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding, "Do you mind if I get drunk?"

He answered a second later when he mysteriously appeared beside me. "Yes, I would."

I was disappointed, but accepted His answer. "Would you like a drink?"

Smiling, He replied, "Yes, I would."

I grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator, heated it in the microwave and handed it to Him. "You may have _one _drink."

_Oh, just one? That can't get Heather tipsey._ But I thought of a plan. I took a juice glass, the bottle of Scotch that I drink from only every New Year's Eve, and filled that sucker up almost to the top.

"Brat," Eric chortled.

"Yep, but I'm smart," I said then took a long swallow, coughing and sputtering from the burn.

"Serves you right," Eric grinned.

Once I could talk, I hollered out to ask if Daniel wanted anything. He declined. "Well," I said as we headed to the living room, "Let's get this over with."


	21. Chapter 21

I took a spot on the couch, my knees bent beside me, the drink in my hand, and Heather having a hard time clawing her way up the cushion because she was still too tiny. Eric went to pick her up, but she crouched down in the attack position and hissed at Him. I reached down for her and she jumped up in my lap. I started to pet her absent-mindedly. Eric took a commanding and protective stance beside the couch closest to me.

"So, Daniel, what the hell happened in the woods?" I asked point blank.

"I should start with the reason why I kicked you out," Daniel began.

_Yeah, that would be a better start_.

"I told you that I've taken you as far as I could in our relationship, and that was the truth. You possess a strength that you never really grasped, or were aware of, I think. That's why I introduced you to Mr. Northman."

At the mention of His name, I saw Him tense slightly.

"I knew he would be firm with you, and hoped he'd awaken that in you."

"Why? Because He's a vampire?"

He nodded. "He has more power than I would ever have over you, and I had to allow him to push you to a place I never could."

"I don't understand. We were in a relationship—we were _living _together—we _loved _each other, or so I thought." I may as well have kicked him in the balls from the expression on his face.

"Yes. And you must know that it killed me to do that to you. For that, I apologize." _Too little too late. _"But since we've been apart, have you found yourself angry for no particular reason? Jealous, maybe, so much so that you lashed out?" He took a step closer to get my attention. Eric hissed. Daniel retreated. "I've never seen you blow your top or lose your control when you were with me.

"I'm a Scorpio. I live with it," I scoffed.

"You have no idea what you are, do you, Connee? What _we _are?"

I took a swig of the liquor. I didn't choke that time. That was a good sign I was on my way to Oblivion Land.

"You and I are Supes, Supernaturals."

"Oh, for godsake!" I huffed. "I'm as supernatural as cardboard!" Sleepy kitty was startled awake by my loud tone. I continued to pet her to calm her down, and myself.

"What is she, Daniel?" Eric asked angrily. He'd apparently lost His patience, and so had I.

"What we are, Connee, are Bintaurs. There aren't many of us, but we're out there."

"So are UFOs and aliens but no one's ... this is crap." I took another swallow. Eric promptly removed the glass from my hand, which was a good thing because my head was starting to swim. Did I mention I only had a sip of the Scotch once a year?

"You were angry, I assume, with Mr. Northman when you tossed him off in the woods," Daniel said.

I thought a moment. "Not really Him; me, maybe."

"But you struck out at him. The anger you felt at that moment _gave _you the power. God, don't you _get _it?"

"Watch your tone with her," Eric defended me harshly.

Daniel sighed. "We obtain our power at around twenty-five, but you never did. You were the perfect slave, Connee. You never misbehaved. I never brought that out in you to bring on your ability. You needed someone stronger. Eric did that for you."

"No, He didn't," I corrected. "He helped me realize power I already had."

He smiled triumphantly. "Exactly." My head was beginning to spin. "Your mother must have been the Bintaur, and because of her death, you never received the information you needed to prepare yourself."

"Then why didn't you just tell me, Daniel? Did you think I'd run off screaming?" I probably would have.

"You're right. I should have. Honestly, I admit, that was a poor decision on my part."

"Yah think?" I snapped, thinking I slurred my words a little. Eric put His hand firmly on my shoulder. Apparently I had. "Does it work on humans, too?"

"Yes. We didn't realize just how powerful we were until the vampires came out."

"And do we, Bintaurs—god that sounded so stupid—have an agenda against the vampires?"

He finally sat down heavily in the chair across from us. I was glad; I was getting a crick in my neck. "No, but we're in trouble."

"How so?" Eric asked.

"There seems to be a Bintaur working out of the Northern Virginia area who is gathering information on all of us." He looked directly at me when he said that.

"For what purpose?" Eric asked, then highly interested.

"Thomas Milton has been working intel for the past six months, and he's very near compiling the list. We found out about Milton's plans through a mole we planted, who was killed last week; he was supposed to return, but didn't."

"What are his intentions?" Eric asked.

My head was feeling worse looking between the two in rapid succession, and Daniel was beginning to get a twin.

"He wants to be the sole Bintaur. His plan is to kill us all, one by one."

"What advantage would that give him?" Eric asked.

_Hello! I am in the room! I am involved here! _It didn't matter. I could no longer see straight, anyway, much less comprehend what was being said.

"With his power, he is a threat to no one—other Supes, shape-shifters, weres, witches, you name it."

"Suupes, werz, witcheses?" I mumbled.

Eric bent down and looked over my face. It had been burning the past fifteen minutes, and I knew I was wasted off my ass. "Connee, look at me." I did. "You still with us?"

"Yeah, I think so." I wasn't sure if that was in English or not.

He frowned, but after a second He stood back up again. "I'll explain the others when you're sober." He turned to Daniel. "Why should I believe you?"

"Mr. Northman, Connee is a beautiful, smart, incredible woman. I do not want her hurt. It didn't take me long to fall in love with her. I assume _you_ have by now?"

"_That_ is none of your concern," Eric snapped.

Throwing my head back so fast, I lost control of my head. It smashed into the head rest as I looked up at Eric. "You love meeee. You wanna daaate me." I thought Sandra Bullock was in the room. I hadn't realized it was me until Eric looked down at me, rolling His eyes.

"Okay, little girl, time to get you to bed."

"No, I wanna know—" I was cut off when He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. I had to lay my head on His chest to stop my head from spinning out of control; nausea was setting in, too.

I thought He was still holding me, but He easily pulled down the covers and placed me gently on the bed. Closing my eyes, I grunted, but got a bad bed spin and forced my eyes open again. "Seriously, Eri,' I nee' to hear wha'—"

"I'll take care of everything. _You_ go to sleep." He covered me lovingly.

"No, don' wanna. Ain't gonna," I muttered. "What'cha gonna do if I stay awake?"

I felt half my body being pulled over, yet I stayed on my side. Then there was a sharp smack on my ass cheek. I cried out something I had no idea what. "_That_, young lady, was for you not obeying me, not from your earlier discretion. Now, close your eyes," He ordered.

I could barely keep my eyes open at that point, and I must have said something that He didn't like. Another quick fwap on the exact same spot. "Ow, ow," I whined. The bed shook, but I didn't realize until later I'd actually cried.

Eric's cool, smooth lips kissed my forehead, and I no longer had the strength to fight Him. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting the urge not to vomit. The last thing I heard Him say was, "You are _never_ drinking again."

* * *

_I'm lying on my stomach with my arms over a cliff, looking down at the terrified and pleading eyes of Eric in one hand and Daniel in the other. I can no longer hold on to both of them. I have to let go of one of them go to save the other. I can't decide. I love them both, yet differently._

_I look past their dangling bodies to see just how high we are. I am horrified to see not a rocky cliff with water splashing on them, sharp, deadly stakes for miles. I have to let go of one of them to save the other. One of them __will__ die, but I can't decide which._

_Eric's hand slips from mine. My heart cries out for Him. "Eric, I'll be right behind you. I'm sorry."_

_Ironic that my lasts words to Him includes the one word He hates the most._

_I take a deep breath and let go of Eric's hand ..._

"NO!" I scream out, shaking myself awake.

Tears poured from my eyes as I sat upright and the worst wave of nausea tore through my stomach. I ripped the covers off of me and ran to the bathroom, making it to the commode just in time to lose my dinner. I vomited until I had nothing left, then dry heaved a few times. I held my clammy, sweaty forehead in my hand and prayed it would end. It never seemed to. My stomach tightened up on me. I could barely move.

A cold, wet washcloth wiped across my hand, and I removed my hand so Eric could wipe my forehead. "Shit," I groaned, holding my stomach and falling back on my ass, leaning against the tub. "Why'd chu make me drink all tha'?" I grumbled.

"I made you do _no_ such thing," Eric replied with a grin. His fangs were hidden.

The dream flooded back into my head and I glared up at Him. "Eric, Eric, I know ... the dream I told you about ... I let you go, and—"

"I know, you told me. Let me—"

"No, _listen _to me!" His eyebrow rose. I looked at Him apologetically. "I know what I said now." I was afraid to tell Him, but I braved on. "Sir, I told you I'd jump right after I saved Daniel." I was excited, strangely enough.

"Hmm," He contemplated.

But I knew what it meant. I couldn't say it, though. "Help me up?"

I was soon swaddled in my bed, the covers up to my chin without the ability to move, my eyes shut tightly but fighting off sleep. Eric pushed back my hair and He comforted me. "Sweetheart, I've got to leave, but Sookie will be here around noon. I think you'll still be passed out by then, though."

My eyes flew open. "Oh, Eric," I moaned, "she hates me."

He chuckled. "No, no she doesn't. She's quite fond of you, actually. So am I. Now shut up and go to sleep."

I knew better than to argue with Him. I just nodded, mumbled something and let sleep take me away.

_Eric's POV:_

_No, she did _not_ just say that. _But I couldn't help but smile. God, I hated her. I hated her for her beauty, her strength, her wisdom. And I hated her for telling me she loved me.

Only when her breathing had become steady and I knew she was asleep did I bend over and kiss her sweet, supple lips, running my fingers through her silky hair. "I will let no harm come to you, my little one."

_Connee's POV:_

God, did my head _hurt _when I woke up at one o'clock that Sunday, my body, too, for that matter. I vowed there and then never to drink again. Grunting and groaning, I finally made it out of bed, but noticed Heather wasn't with me, nor did she wake me up like she normally did. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and headed out into the hallway, groaning all the way.

"Heather, ki ... OW!" Oh, my head! I decided then not to talk louder than a whisper.

Forgetting Heather, I headed straight to the kitchen for much-needed coffee, shuffling my feet and wishing I were dead. I opened the cabinet to get the Folger's in the cabinet over the coffee pot and pulled it out. The creaking of the door hinges was like a freight train a foot away from me. I dug out two scoops of the grounds, put them in the filter, and turned to fill the carafe with water. Even the water coming out of the faucet was like I was standing at the bottom of Victoria Falls.

"Hey, Connee," came a voice from the doorway.

I was so startled I threw my hand up holding the carafe, which was glass, and lost my grip on it. It crashed to the floor and shattered to a million pieces. "Shit! OW ..." That sounded like the freight train collided with the rock cliff behind Victoria Falls.

"No, no! Don't move! You're bare-footed. I've still got my sneakers on. Let me get that," Sookie said as she walked in.

"Sookie? Wha'—" Apparently my ears and brain weren't working together properly because I took a step onto a big chunk of glass. "OW! Fuck!" I didn't know which hurt worse at that point: my foot or my head.

"Oh, Connee. Hey, you're close enough to the counter. See if you can jump up onto it."

Without moving my feet, _foot_, actually, the other was in the air and dropping loads of blood onto the linoleum floor, I put my hands in back of me and pushed myself up. I made it without dropping anything else. Miracles _can _happen.

"Where are your bath towels?"

"Hall closet."

Sookie left then came back in and handed one to me. "Let me see your foot."

With much difficulty, I lifted my foot up over my knee and saw the two-inch gash with blood pouring from both ends of the wound. "Oh, hell."

"You're going to need stitches."

"No, no," I whined, and couldn't stop a few tears from falling. "Where's our vampire boyfriends when we need them?" We both had a laugh at that, which calmed me down a little.

She removed the glass shard, with pathetic cries of pain from me, and the most amazing thing happened: the wound began to close up. "When was the last time you had Eric's blood?" Sookie asked.

"Um, two weeks ago, I think, maybe three. I had a lot ..." I had to shut up so as not to tell her too much.

When I looked at the bottom of my foot again, my mouth gapped open at the slice of skin that was then almost half healed. "Holy crap!"

"Let's give it a minute. Looks like you'll be fine," Sookie said, relieved.

And sure enough, within ten minutes the wound was completely healed. Sookie had already cleaned up the mess I made, with many apologizes to her. When she was done, I carefully slid off the counter and tested my foot. "Wow! This is amazing."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Do you have another carafe?"

"No. I think Aspirin is my only alternative."

Once I got myself together and taken the medication, we settled in the living room. Heather was currently curled up in my Irish wool blanket. "I think I wore her out. We've been playing for a while."

"Oh, good. And thank you for your help." After a hesitation, not wanting to even think about what happened the night before, I told her, "Look, Sookie, about last night, I'm really sorry for the childish way I acted."

"No, Connee, don't worry about it."

"Why are you doing so much for me? You hardly know me."

"To tell you the truth, Bon Temps is a very small town, and I don't really have any close friends. Well, there's Tara, but ... what it is, I think, is that it's because you're seeing Eric, I mean another vampire." I noticed how quickly she added the last few words.

"I owe you a lot, especially after last night. Let me make you my famous lasagna, and I won't put any garlic in it. We'll have a girl's night, um, well, afternoon."

And with that, we talked for hours. I got to know Sookie much better, and I picked up right away that she really was a good person.

Around five o'clock, I realized I needed something in my stomach, although even the thought of food made me queasy. I had to finish up the deli meat before it went bad, so I made us sandwiches. That gave me time to think about what happened after I got home the night before. Spreading Mayonnaise on the bread with a dinner knife, I kept getting flashes of Eric pressing me against a tree for some odd reason, then me kicking Him away, seeing Daniel knock out Eric somehow, drinking, hearing a discussion of Minotaurs or Cemataurs or something weird like that, drinking, witches and weres or some funky creatures, then me telling Eric that I loved Him ... _I said what?! _The kitchen knife slipped out of my hand and fell into the sink, making a racket that sent my head clanging.

"Connee? What happened?" Sookie said alarmed as she rushed into the kitchen.

I was shaking so badly I had to put my hands on the counter just to steady myself. "Sookie, Sookie, oh, my god ... I ..."

"What! What did you do?"

"I ... oh, shit, no, no," I wailed, tears falling down my cheeks in sheets.

"Oh, honey, come sit down." I felt my body being dragged to the small table and she set me down in the chair. "You're as pale as Bill."

I buried my face in my hands and cried, though I don't know why I was so emotional. _I just told Eric I loved Him._

"You did _what_?" I heard Sookie say astonished.

"I ... I told Eric, I think that ... I loved Him."

She placed her hand on mine and squeezed gently. "Oh, no, Connee, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But I was drunk," I muttered, wiping my face, but still crying. "It doesn't count, right?" She laughed, which made me feel a little better. "Oh, god, what am I gonna do? It's _Eric_! Do you see Him settling down ... much less with a _human_?"

"Look, I've told you before, Connee, that I think Eric's met his match with you. I have never, _ever_ seen him this ... crazy over anyone before."

"Then I must be as crazy as Eric."


	22. Chapter 22

Sookie had to leave to meet up with her friend Tara at seven, so I cuddled up in the blanket and stared at the blank TV screen. I tried to put more pieces of last night's puzzle together, but it was still all jumbled.

I was harshly woken up later when my front door slammed hard against the wall and Eric rushed in. Sitting down beside me, I exclaimed, "Geez, Eric. You scared me." Sitting up, I teased, "Never frighten a human with a hangover."

"What happened? You were hurt," He said alarmed.

"Huh ... oh, right. I broke my coffee carafe and sliced my foot, but it healed. It's no big deal, Sir."

He frowned. "That's it? That's all?"

I nodded, becoming frightened at His tone of voice. He ran His hand through His hair and threw Himself against the sofa cushion, calming down.

"You were ... worried about me? How did you know I hurt myself?"

"Yes. Remember, I can feel your emotions."

"Even from, well, what I assume is a fairly good distance?" He nodded. I was going to ask Him why He didn't just call me, but I was still feeling like crap, and I didn't want my ass whipped.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened last night? What did you and Daniel talk about after I ... um ..."

"After you got plastered and passed out?" He finished with a grin.

"Yes, Sir," I blushed.

"That reminds me ..." He went into the kitchen, with me in tow. "Where's your liquor?"

"Cabinet over the stove." I watched as He retrieved the bottle and poured the contents into the sink. "You are officially a non-drinker."

I didn't protest because it was a quarter empty, and I agreed with Him a hundred percent, or my head did. "Would you like a drink, Sir?"

"Yes. I'll get it."

We went back to the living room, and I threw myself on the couch, leaned against the arm rest and stretched out. Poor little Heather hissed at Eric and ran off into the bedroom. "Tell me, please, Sir?"

He took a sip of His TruBlood before He said, "You were so emotionally wound up last night, and used that energy to knock me on my ass. I have never met anyone—a human, that is—that could ... take me down. Daniel made his presence known by doing it again."

"I remember you being hurt."

"I was _not_ hurt," He corrected harshly then softened His voice. "You are Bintaur, Bin, as is Daniel. Did you have any idea?"

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"Daniel explained Bins are drawn together ... it's like love at first sight, although I can honestly say I've never experienced that." He hesitated for a millisecond, but it was enough for me to catch it. "He lied about one little fact: Thomas Milton does not want to kill the remaining Bins."

"What? Just me?"

"Daniel wanted to protect you. When he knew he couldn't, he somehow knew you'd come to me."

"And you knew nothing of that?" I asked, though I didn't hear my disrespectful tone.

"You will _think_ before you speak, Ms. Byers, so that you do not feel the need to apologize for what you say. Aside from us vampires there is a whole other world of beings out there. Bins are the only ones capable of ... defending themselves against vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, witches ..."

"Leprechauns?"

He rolled His eyes. "... and everything else for that matter. The Bins are dwindling in population, and for the last few decades Milton himself has been trying to procreate, but failed many times. For every successful conception, the fetus died either in-vitro or born dead, and every female died shortly afterward."

I took that as meaning I could never conceive. I was heartbroken. "There were no live births," I confirmed, more muttering to myself.

"No."

"So what the hell does that have to do with me?" I didn't get the significance.

"You are the last living female Bin."

Thoughts ran through my head, up and down, back and forth, left and right, through then back again. Then I understood. My head spun, and it wasn't the effects of the liquor. "He wants _me_?" Eric nodded. "That's suicide!"

"He _won't_ have you," He stated resolutely.

I didn't hear His comment. "Daniel _did _love me," I said so quietly I didn't think Eric heard me.

"Yes, and for that, for bringing him you to me, I owe him."

I grew sick to my stomach and knew I had to get my ass back in bed. "So, what happens now, Sir?" I just _had _to ask.

"I've notified the Sheriff in Loudon County, Virginia. We're meeting next week. I must bring to their attention that Milton might get a little ... out of control when he realizes he cannot have you."

"We? You and Daniel are going to meet him, the Sheriff?"

"Her, actually. Francesca must be informed of Milton's intentions; it's not something that can be discussed over the phone. And _we_, as in you, me, Bill and Sookie, are going."

"No, no. I can't get them involved."

Eric told me that Sookie's ability will be beneficial when we meet with Milton, to get his thoughts, and that they had some kind of agreement that she would help Him when needed.

Then I _really _knew it was time to go to bed. I stood and walked to my bedroom, with Eric close behind. At the master bathroom door, I turned around sharply. "Sir, if you don't mind, I need to be alone."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I _do _mind."

I was becoming very agitated, but swallowed hard to control myself. Kneeling at His feet, my hands behind me, I peered up at Him. "Sir, with all due respect, I am tired, my head hurts, I've just heard some life-changing news, I smell, and I need a shower desperately. If it pleases you, I would much prefer to spend time by myself to take in all that's happened and been said."

A smile slowly rose on His lips, His fangs fully extended. I knew what that meant. Not that I didn't want Him, I just couldn't give Him my all, mentally, that is. He slid off the bed and put His hands out for mine. I cringed, but took His hands and He helped me up. He stared over my face, never losing His smile. "May I wash you?"

"Another time, Sir?"

He grew stern. "Why are you arguing with me?"

"I ... yes Sir." There was no strength in my body to fight Him, not even in my pinky toe.

Pulling me into the bathroom, He leaned against the counter, quickly unbuttoned my flannel shirt then swiftly pulled down the lounge pants, including my underwear. Without instruction, I stepped out of them, and He ran His cool, big, strong hands over my back, to my waist, to my stomach, then back to my ass, kissing the enclave between my breasts. I heard a sigh, and it came from me.

"Get the shower running," He told me.

When it was hot enough, I turned to ask Him if I could get in. My words caught in the back of my throat. Eric was standing there in His full glory, and so was _He_. "You like?" He said sheepishly, knowing full well I did.

"Oh, yes Sir. I owe you one," I gurgled.

"You owe me _more _than one. Go on."

I grinned and stepped into the tub, groaning as the water cascaded down my back. I closed my eyes, pretending I was somewhere else, when Eric began to touch me again. I never opened my eyes as I stood still. I heard Him take the bar of soap then gasped when the contrast of the hot water and His cold hands gave me shivers. He took His time cleaning me, and with every stroke I whimpered from the back of my throat. His flat hands lingered over my breasts, my nipples greeting His skin instantly. Placing His hands on my hips, He swiveled my hips to turn around, which I did, and He lathered, caressed, and rinsed me from my shoulders to my ankles. My mind was gone, completely shattered. There must have been nothing but mushed-up brain matter squashing in my skull.

"Are you content now, little one?" Eric asked me, brushing the hair away from my face.

It felt like I was floating on a cloud, all warm and clean and dry. "Hmm, oh, yes Sir," I mumbled, opening my eyes. Eric was staring down at me, sitting beside me as I lay tucked into bed. I didn't even remember getting into bed. "When—"

"Shhhh," He cooed then kissed the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes, letting my body drift away. "Now, what was that you told me last night?"

_Eric's POV:_

I knew very well what Ms. Byers told me last night. My memory is carved in stone, and I heard her loud and clear. I just wanted to know if she could say it again—in her undrunken state.

Connee's eyes flew open, and she looked frightened. She should be. Trying to play stupid, but reading right through her, she told me, "I said a lot of things last night, Sir."

"I'm referring to the _very _last words."

She closed her eyes, and I fought the urge to force her to open them. I wanted to give her the chance to tell me the truth. Shaking her head back and forth, she muttered, "I ... I can't." Her face was incredibly strained.

"And why _not_?"

"Be ... Because I don't ..."

I put my hands on her shoulders, squeezing my fingers. Well, so much for controlling myself. She looked at me. "You don't what?"

Tears built up in her eyes. "I don't ... want you to be ... mad at me."

"I will only be mad if you don't tell me."

"Please. Don't. Make. Me," she cried, her body then shaking.

I let go of my grip on her, but kept my fingers there. "Why are you afraid?"

"Becau ... I don't find you the ... type of man to ..." Blinking, her tears remained on her eyelashes. Her eyes closed fighting them back. I reached out with my thumb, applied the gentlest pressure and wiped over her eyes, one by one. She sighed slightly.

"I'm not a man at all, if you think about it."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked at me. "You _are_ a man ... to me."

"Hmm, let me rephrase the question. What do you feel for me?" I lie down beside her, put my right arm over her head, my left over her collarbone, and cradled her.

"I ... I find myself looking at the clock a million times for ten o'clock to come around. I wait for your voice in the hallway, and jump every time the phone rings, thinking it's you." She took a deep breath, her body still tense. "When I get home, I can't sleep because I'm wondering what you're doing, where you spend your days, wondering what you're thinking. God, it sounds like I'm emotionally dependent on you. But ..."

"But what?" At that point we were getting somewhere.

"I ... I don't know." _Hell, just hit a brick wall._ "How can I be in love with someone that ..."

"That what? Feed off humans? Has a violent nature?"

"No!" She pulled back and looked over my face. "Someone that has as much power as you. You have women at your feet—sometimes men. They plead with their eyes for you to acknowledge them, look at them, _want_ them. And sometimes they have my face. How does that make me any diff—?"

"I don't care about them."

She frowned. "_That_ scares me." She settled back down, briefly closing her eyes. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes. I wiped them away. Her body shuttered, but not in a sexual way.

"Connee Byers, it's been a long time since ... I never thought I ..."

"Could you ... love me back, Sir?" She recoiled with fright.

I did the only thing I could think of to do: I ran my chin over her forehead, her cheeks, her chin. She grabbed my forearm and squeezed it, turning her head towards mine. I knew what she wanted. She didn't get that kiss from me, though. I grazed my bottom lip over her neck, traced up to her earlobe and flicked my tongue over it. She heaved a noiseless sigh. I wasn't giving _that _to her, either, although Viking Prince wanted to—_badly_. I kissed her over and over on every swath of skin I could find. Her fingers found their way to my neck and ran her nails over it, making me want to change my mind. I didn't. Her own lips found my ear, my one weak spot, and nibbled eagerly.

I pulled away. "No, no, little girl." She pouted. "Don't try that with me. It won't work." It would, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Give me time?"

"You have more time than I do, Sir." She yawned with a little squeak.

I chuckled. "You're right. But vampires can speed up time, you know?" I told her seriously.

Her eyes widened. "Really? How cool!"

I laughed hard then put my hand on her cheek. "You are too precious. I'm teasing you."

"Huh? Vampires have a sense of humor?"

"Yes. Look at Pam." We both laughed that time. Connee's laugh was cut off with another yawn. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. "You still didn't say it," I said, scurrying my thumb over her jaw line.

She sighed, defeated. "I'm falling in love with you." She grasped my arm and held it to her chest like it was a Teddy Bear.

The wall just crumbled.

* * *

"Bill Compton, you _will _do it."

We were standing in his living room. He was none too happy when I told him he and Sookie would be joining Connee and I to Virginia the following week.

He approached me and got right in my face, which angered me. "I will _not _be involved in this. I will _not _put Sookie's life in danger."

"You've already put her in danger with your little ... scheme," I spat, making my point very clear.

"_That _is none of your affair," he said, fuming then.

I called his bluff. Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, I hit speed dial. Looking him right in the eyes, I said, when it was answered by Arlene, "Sookie Stackhouse, please." I waited for his reaction, and was satisfied.

Stepping back, he said, "All right. But this comes at a price."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mr. Compton," I replied, closing the phone. "Pam will be in touch with the arrangements."


	23. Chapter 23

_Connee's POV:_

I slept through the night and woke up around noon on Monday. I didn't want to go to work. I didn't want to put clothes on. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want ... Eric. But I'd said it. I told Him I was in love with Him. And I meant it. And then, there was no going back.

I did make it to work, though. By eleven, with still no appetite, I'd finished all of my paperwork. There was nothing left for me to do ... until I thought of Bintaurs. Eric never reiterated on us 'creatures,' and I grew curious about them. I typed in the name, and was shocked at the number of sites there were. I clicked on the first site.

'_HISTORY_: Bintaurs are the least known of the Supe world. Their existence is masked in obscurity; it is unknown of their creation. Word of mouth familial stories indicate it to be approximately three hundred years old, though that might be a gross under estimation ...'

That told me very little. I noticed movement by the door and saw Eric stick His head in the door, looking at me oddly. I was about to address Him when He ducked back out. I shook my head, wondering what He was up to.

'_ABILITIES_: The most prominent capability of the Bintaurs is Telekenesis, the ability to move objects, regardless of size. It cannot be explained ...'

Another dead end.

Eric sauntered past my door just then walking very, _very_ slowly, narrowing His eyes at me. "Sir, can I get you something?" He walked away. I rolled my eyes that time.

'... Other facilities include, but are not limited to, telepathy ...'

That was curious, considering Sookie could read my mind.

'... mind control, psychic abilities ... _POPULATION_: Spring 2009 Census indicates less than one hundred.'

What? It was clear to me at that moment that what I'd heard was the truth.

'_LOCATION_: Mid-Atlantic region, specifically Virginia and North Carolina.'

'_APPEARANCE_: Human.'

I bust out laughing. That was obvious.

_'GENETIC CODE_: ... Gene within 90% of Bintaur population prevent successful gestation. Female Bintaurs who also carry the gene and become pregnant, either miscarry or have a still-birth die within minutes of blood loss ...'

_Okay, wait. Then how did my mother ... oh, she must have been of the 10% with normal genes._ Which made me ... sick to my stomach. Thomas Milton wanted me because I would successfully carry his child, thereby regenerating the Bintaur population. A sudden burst of heat erupted in my face, and sweat built up quickly on my forehead.

'... rare blood type ...'

I'd had enough. I closed the website and turned to face the door, wondering what the hell to do with the rest of my time. Eric never showed back up again. Thinking of Eric, I'd thought of His accent when He spoke to Pam a few times. He told me He was a Viking ... Scandinavia, Norway, Sweden ... Swedish. That was as good a start as any.

Searching the internet for a good fifteen minutes, I finally found a site that had audio of select Swedish words, and was excited. He would be so pleased to have me speak in His language! I had to put on my headphones so He wouldn't hear the words, and I had to make sure He was nowhere near the door when I tried to pronounce it.

I clicked on a few that I could use with Him, and concentrated really hard listening. I was smart enough to close the window and play the audio, just in case Eric decided to come in and tell me what He wanted to with the headphones on. I closed my eyes and played them over and over and over. Then I took the headphones off and tried to say the words. I shook my head and went back to listen to them again.

When I went to remove the headphones to practice them, I gulped when I saw Him standing behind me. "Oh, god, Er ... Sir!" I exclaimed, putting my hand over my heart.

"What are you doing wasting my money?" He demanded angrily, His eyebrows furrowed deeply. The look in His eyes was disconcerting; I'd seen them once before when He hadn't eaten in a week.

I turned my chair as much as I could with Him blocking the swivel with His leg, took a deep breath, looked up at Him and said, "Bra afton, Herrn."

His head flew back, His eyebrows troughed even deeper. "_What did you call me_?" He screamed at me, incensed.

I flinched, that damned feeling in my stomach roared into every fiber of my being. I had to fight back tears. "Sir, I'm sorry!" To hell with a spanking! "I ... I was ..." I glanced at the computer, "...learning how to say—"

"Good evening, Sir." He shook His head and smiled. "You have completely and utterly destroyed my native language, you know that don't you?"

I still wasn't sure how to react. I bit my bottom lip, trying to look as innocent as a child. "Was I even close?"

"Ja, perfectly." Bending down, He kissed me then pulled away quickly. "Tacka dig."

It sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure. "Um, du är välkommen, Sir?"

He laughed. I was instantly relieved and relaxed.

Sitting on the edge of my desk, moving the chair so I was settled between his knees, He said, "It's descended from Old Norse in my time. That's where German originated. Are you interested in learning more?"

"Honestly, Sir, it's a very difficult language to speak. And I don't dare brutalize it even more."

He smiled. "So, are you done working?"

"Yes, Sir." I didn't tell Him I'd been searching on the Bins.

"I'm hungry." Just what I thought. I looked out the door, knowing the cops had cracked down on vampires draining humans in His club before, and didn't want to get Him in trouble. He must have read the expression on my face. "No, we'll go to Pam's."

"Sir, I told you I didn't want ..."

"We _won't_ be scening," He said perturbed.

"But ..."

"Again with the arguing," He said as He leaned towards me and put His lips to my ear. "I _said _I'm hungry."

I closed my eyes briefly from His melodic voice. He took my hand and brought it to His upper thigh, letting the tips of my fingers brush against the bulge of His crotch. Ahh, he was _hungry_. "I thought you weren't going to feed from me anymore, Sir," I asked curiously, not defiantly.

"I won't be. Pam is taking the human there now."

"Okay. Let me get my purse," I babbled, trying to pull my hand away.

He kept a firm grip on it. "You won't need it. I'll bring you back so you can go home."

"Sir?"

"As your reward, I'm taking you there myself."

I was totally confused at what He was talking about, but kept my mouth shut. I figured we were going in His car. We went to the back parking lot, and I looked around for His car. I didn't see it. Before I could speak and ask Him about it, He lifted me up in His arms and we shot off into the night.

* * *

"Will you _kindly_ shut up?" Eric asked. "You're making me deaf."

With my arms tightly around Eric's neck, cradled in His arms, my face buried in His chest, and my eyes tightly shut, I had been screaming non-stop for several seconds. "Are ... are we ... flying?"

"_I_ am. You're just tagging along. Why don't you take a look."

I love flying, but there was always a window to look out of on the airplane; the wind was never blowing in my face as it was then. But to look down—knowing I was safe, in a manner of speaking, I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. We were right above the tree line, never touching any of the branches. I was shocked that we weren't flying upside down, since that's what it felt like to me. We were completely vertical. Looking closer on the ground, I could see the lights of the homes below us and even some cars.

"What do you think?"

"This ... I ... it reminds me of when we danced the first time and you twirled me around. You're Superman," I giggled, pulling my upper torso away from Him so I could look at Him.

"Oh, god," He muttered. "_Never_ say that again."

"Yeah, that was bad."

"Would you like to dance now?"

My eyes flew open wider as I stared at Him in disbelief. "Wha'? No!"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, sounding hurt, but with the littlest crack of His lips.

"Of course I do! You know that."

"Are you scared?" He asked, but I could tell He was teasing me.

"No! Yes, petrified."

"Hmm," He pondered. "Well, I told you we'd have to work on your trust issues."

What was He thinking? He' was out of His mind! "If you drop me," I started, my voice quivering, "You'll bring me back, right?" I was kidding, but kind of serious, too.

He laughed, and I loved the feeling of His body shaking against me. "I won't drop you."

"Sir?"

"Yes, sub?"

"May I close my eyes again? I don't want to see what you're doing."

He laughed again. "Yes, _wuss_." Wow, He must have been in the States longer than I thought to know American slang.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said then closed my eyes.

With one hand He reached up for my right wrist and pulled it away, reluctantly at first. "Loosen up, min unge." I had no idea what that meant, and I wasn't about to ask. He took my hand and placed it against His chest. Gripping my waist tighter, and said, "I'm going to let go of you now." His tone wasn't teasing or menacing.

"WHA'?"

"No, no. We can't dance with you in my lap."

I nodded nervously. His arm slid down my back, held me tight to His body at my waist then my legs went out from under me. I yelped in fright and surprise, although I still had one arm around His neck. He then took my right hand and spread it at the level of my head.

A second later, He said, "Open your eyes."

I contorted my face a little playfully, and let them open on their own a smidgen. I saw His thick, kissable neck, but nothing behind Him. Opening them further, I slowly looked up into His face. I had never, ever seen Eric's face look so light, relaxed, so much in His own element. He was so strikingly handsome it took my breath away. Or was it because I wasn't breathing at all? We weren't moving. There was no rush of the wind around me. Letting my eyes wander around His head, He slowly started to turn us, still high above the trees. The tense smile on my face got wider and wider as we turned 'round and 'round, but not fast at all.

"Oh, Eric, Sir," I whispered, not able to find the right words.

"Absurd, isn't it?"

"That doesn't even come close."

"Keep your body close to mine," He told me.

"Yes, Sir."

And with that I felt us circle faster, so much so that my upper body flew out from me, but my hips were still attached to His. His hand move to between my shoulder blades while I concentrated on His face, letting the sensations that were pulsing through my body overtake me. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. The wind blew into my ears, making it impossible to hear anything, except for my heart beat pounding. With new-found courage, I let go of His hand and put both arms out beside me. His free hand pulled my leg up to His waist, and I placed my other leg around Him, holding tight, yet He never removed His hand from my back.

I wish I could explain that feeling. It was like I was falling from space, but knowing my body wouldn't splatter on the ground when it kissed the earth. I reached a place I had never been, and it was deeper than sub-space or any orgasm I had ever had, even with Eric's blood in me. My mind was gone, yes, but the wind hitting my skin and face was like being bathed in ...

I heard a gasp when pressure was applied to my thong-covered crotch. It came from me. Somehow, He had manipulated my body to allow His crotch press against mine. He placed both of His hands on my waist, and securing His grip, ground my body into Him, making me whine. Up and down, left and right ... this went on for a few minutes before I felt pricks and needles build on my arms, shooting down to my toes.

I picked up my head to look at Him. "Mas ... ter," I grunted, "Hold me."

Eric smiled then picked me up, letting my body crash into His. I panted into His ear as I wrapped my arms around His neck and pressed myself against Him. He allowed me to grate my aching pussy against His bulge until I screamed His name as I came, then nibbled, bit and kissed His earlobe. He groaned in my ear, and I felt His dick pulse against me.

* * *

"Let go, little one," He whispered in my ear.

I forced my eyes opened and hadn't realized we were in Pam's backyard, my legs then standing, but not touching the ground. He was referring to my arms strangling His neck. I loosened my grip and slid down His body, collapsing on my ass because I had lost all feeling in my legs.

Eric knelt down by me, took me in His arms and ran His fingers through my hair, talking to me softly. "Come back to me, love."

"Hmm, ohh, Er'c," I muttered, panting hard, almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Control your breathing. Inhale deeply through your nose and exhale from your mouth."

I did as He instructed, and within minutes I was back. My body was still a little numb, but I was back.


	24. Chapter 24

Walking into Pam's house felt like I was walking into a bad 1920's horror movie set. The wallpaper was 'off,' the furniture was 'off,' the decorations were, yep, you guessed it, 'off.' I looked around the living room bewildered, trying not to shake my head. I didn't remember a lot about her house when I was there, considering I had almost died both times and shaken up emotionally.

Eric and Pam had gone into another part of the house to talk about ... whatever Maker/child vampires talk about, leaving me and my Dom's dinner, whatever her name was, in the living room. We didn't say a word to the other, but I could tell she was very comfortable with what was about to happen. I, on the other hand, was terrified.

I heard Pam's heels clicking against the hardwood floor in the hallway and held my breath as she and Eric walked in. Pam came to sit beside me on the couch, crossed her legs and checked out the fresh polish on her nails as if she were bored to death—sick pun intended.

Eric stood behind the chair the woman was in. Her shoulders were at the same level as the back of the chair, so He had easy access to her. Keeping eye contact with me, Eric pulled back the woman's hair to expose her neck and barred His teeth at me. I was both mortified and turned on at the same time. My shoulders tensed, and I felt the muscles in my neck tighten as Eric bent down and bit into her neck. She grabbed onto the arm rests so hard her knuckles turned white in an instant. Tilting her head to the side, she moaned and whined like she was having an orgasm. Her breathing was heavy, but she kept still and allowed Him to feed.

I felt the cushion move but didn't want to look at Pam. I had to keep my eyes on Eric. It wasn't an order, but I felt compelled to. "Are you all right?" she asked. I nodded. "Are you sure?" I shook my head.

"That's what I thought," she snickered.

The sounds coming from Eric were frightening, although I never expected it to be. It was completely different with Rachel. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was because I was tied to Eric's late night snack and felt like I _was _Eric.

Pam put her arm around me, a shocker coming from her. I'd never seen her touch anyone, really, as any friend would to another, not that we were friends. But we both loved Eric, and that was enough for me. I felt my body lean into her, and she accepted me. She turned my body around so my back was lying across her chest, my head on her collarbone, my feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Close your eyes," she told me.

Immediately I shut them and pretended not to listen to the woman groan and grunt in obvious ecstasy. I couldn't block her out, though. I wasn't jealous. The picture I had in my head was erotic. It was the only way I knew to get through it. But something strange happened that I wasn't expecting. I was getting turned on. Pam had been running her hand over my shoulder softly and whispering in my ear, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I could only assume she was trying to comfort me, again, a shocker. But I felt so safe and secure in her arms.

Her fingernail traced down my collarbone and down my cleavage. I sighed, "Don't," but I didn't want her to stop. Her cool, wet tongue traced over my earlobe that sent shivers through me. I turned my head a little into her, an indication to her that I liked what she was doing. I felt around for her hand, took her fingers and wrapped them around mine. But then a thought occurred to me.

Maybe Eric didn't want me to be doing what I was doing. Maybe He didn't want me to _like _what Pam was doing. After all, He hadn't given me His permission. Plucking up my courage, I turned my head towards Him, my eyes apprehensive.

He was still attached to the woman's neck, His head bent, His eyes searching mine, trying to read them. He growled and briefly removed His fangs. "Take her there, Pam, but do _not _make her cum." His voice was thick, like He'd just put a spoonful of pudding in His mouth and it rested in the back of His throat. His fangs and gums were soaked in blood; drips from His fangs splattered onto the woman's shoulder. I shivered. "She is mine." He then dove back into the woman's flesh.

Those words set me off. The ownership He had over me was very apparent, and I had my answer. I smiled, turned my head back to Pam and let her touch me, run her hands over my breasts, nibble at my neck. "Pam," I heard myself moan, "Can I kiss you?"

She pushed my upper torso up a little so my head rested on the back cushion, her lips still on my neck. With her tongue, she traced my flesh along my jawbone, brushed her lips over my chin, kissing softly. I was a goner. I brought my head forward to meet her lips, and they smelled of strawberry. I flicked the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip, and it tasted of strawberry. Who would have thought?

I felt her wet, cool tongue search for mine, and I gave it to her. Circling the others' in a frenzy passion, our lips finally met, nibbling and kissing and smacking. I grunted with pleasure, and reached my right hand up to her neck, caressing my fingers over her incredibly soft skin. They moved to the nape of her neck and her hair felt like silk. I wrapped my fingers around strands, and pushed her into me.

"Stop!" I heard Eric call out, and I immediately tensed, wondering what I'd done wrong. I pushed Pam's hand away from my crotch, and opened my eyes to see Eric standing at my knees, looking down on me hungrily ... hungry for _me_.

In two seconds flat, His pants were on the floor, his shirt still on. Without a word of warning, He grabbed my knees and said, "Hold on to her, Pam."

He put His knee on the couch, pulled my knees up, moved my thong away from my entrance and entered me, hard. I gasped at feeling His size in me, closed my eyes, resting against Pam. He pushed His hips against me so hard and violently, the smacking together of our bodies set me in a whole other place: One that I'd never been to before, and one I loved. The electricity I felt as He penetrated me was new, yet familiar.

"Oh, Sirrrr," I'd moaned when Pam started to lap her tongue against my neck.

"Sub, look at me." I did so. "Will you allow Pam to taste your delicious blood?" He asked, His faced tight with enjoyment and desire.

I'd never had anyone other than Eric take my blood. Although I felt Pam and I had a strange type of bond, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. "If. It. Pleases you. Sir." He'd pounded into me with every word I could barely speak.

"It would," He replied.

_As would I, _I thought before I closed my eyes again, made my neck accessible to Pam, and waited. I didn't have to wait long, though.

"I've looked forward to this," she whispered in my ear. She licked my neck on the vein that was pounding violently, squeezed my hand as a fair warning, and bit into my flesh. I gasped, almost screaming as I heard her suck and moan by my ear. I was finding it more and more difficult to keep my mind on Eric and what He was doing to me. My body melted as my life source drained from me, but I was never once concerned she'd take too much.

Seconds later, though, with Him still penetrating me and Pam making incredibly fierce noises, I cried out, "Edge!" It wasn't necessary. Eric immediately came inside me, bucking His hips against me, groaning with each contact. And my own orgasm quickly followed, my body shaking and convulsing, having a reaction of its own.

I whined softly when Pam licked the wound she had just made. "Thank. You. Pam." She didn't say a word in response.

Master put His hands on the edge of the seat cushion and head rest, kissing me gently. I found it very difficult to breath. "Did you enjoy that, sub?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Oh, yes Sir."

* * *

I never really knew what happened to Eric's dinner that night, and I never asked as He drove me back to Fangtasia in Pam's car. She remained home with the other woman for her dessert. I had been staring outside the passenger window in a daze, a contented, mellow daze.

"Sub Connee?"

"Hmm, yes Sir?" I replied, turning my head to look at Him for the first time since we'd left.

"Was it better this time?"

The flying orgasm was, feeling Him inside me sure was, and having Pam taste me definitely was, but I knew what He meant. It took me a moment to find the right words, yet He remained patient. "You ... frightened me."

He cocked His eyebrow. "How so?" He asked, interested.

"The ... the blood ... _her_ blood ... on your face. It was ... messy."

He chuckled. "Now you know how I feel seeing you talk with your mouth full." I laughed, loving having a normal conversation with Him. "Is it something you'd like to continue being involved with?"

"No Sir," I answered quickly. "If you don't mind."

"Understood." He was lost in thought for a moment. "I have noticed you've called me Master more than once." I never realized I had. "I do not take that lightly."

"No Sir, neither do I." It was a title He had well deserved, one I was comfortable with.

"Hmm."

There was no more conversation on the drive back to the club. He walked me to my car, bid me farewell, pleasant dreams and all that lovey human stuff then said, "We will be meeting with Bill and Sookie tomorrow night at ten in Bon Temps for our plans next week."

There He went again, taking me away from my professional duties when I specifically told Him I did not want that. I stated as such. His eyes grew dark, filled with loathing for defying His orders. "Sir, may I speak freely?" He nodded, though not happily. "If you desire to continue to take me away from my duties here, then we must adjust our Contract." I spoke as respectfully as I could.

"That we must." He pressed His tall, lean, muscular body against mine until I was backed up to my car. He towered over me, which drove me crazily insane, in a good way. "Do you like addressing me as Master? Or do you prefer Sir?"

"You have proven yourself to me, Master, and I owe you that much respect."

"Then do so." I nodded. He leaned His lips closer to my ear. "Did you enjoy Pam?"

I shivered. "Yes, Master."

"Have you kissed Pam before while not in my presence?" I nodded nervously. "When?" I told Him after He'd undressed me and Pam came to change me. "Did I give you permission to do so? I believe I told you to take her orders, _not _make out with her!"

I didn't like the tone of His voice, nor where the conversation was headed. I couldn't speak much less keep eye contact with Him. His eyes were then livid, and my ass cheeks cried to run the hell away because they knew what was coming. And I was right. He dragged me across the parking lot, His hand gripping mine so hard I almost protested that He was hurting me. Little did I know there was more hurting to come.

When we were deep enough in the trees surrounding the area, He sat on a fallen tree log, threw me over His knee, pulled up the skirt of my sundress and smacked my ass once, quick and hard. This all happened within a matter of seconds. Tears immediately came to my eyes, but I fought them off.

_Why is He doing this to me?_ Yes, He'd told me to obey her, and I did. He'd also told me not to cum, which I didn't. But He'd never mentioned not kissing her. I wasn't being a smart ass. I was just confused.

"You will count off your punishments, you disobedient _bitch_ ..." There was anger in His voice, but something else I couldn't put my finger on—apprehension, maybe? "... starting with the one I just gave you."

"One," I whined, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. It had, though. I braced myself with my feet for more, including tightening my ass cheeks. Master didn't like that. "Keep your body _still_! Unclench your ass." I did.

SMACK! I sniffled before I said, "Two."

SLAP! SMACK! back to back, from one cheek to the other. Tears poured from my eyes. "Th ... three, ffffour." I was shaking then.

WHACK! "Fffiiiiivvvvve," I sobbed, wanting to grab onto anything, but daring not to.

Without a sound from Eric, He got me on my feet and walked me back to my car. Not holding a hand. Not looking at me. Not talking to me. Nothing. It hurt to walk. It hurt even worse to be shunned by my Master.

I drove home, crying the entire time until I reached my apartment. I was hyperventilating so badly I had to sit in my car for fifteen minutes before I could even breathe, or stop my body shaking, for that matter. Not even giving a fuck about changing clothes, I collapsed on the bed and cried for another half an hour until I fell asleep.

_Eric's POV:_

I stood outside Connee's bedroom window watching her sleep. Heather hissed at me when she heard me approach. Damned cat. I'd followed her home to make sure she got there safely. I could see her cry as she drove wrecklessly. I hoped she wouldn't run off the road. I could _feel _her pain. I watched her sitting in her car until she went inside. She cried forever in bed, it seemed to me.

Right before she'd fallen asleep she'd ripped my collar off her neck and threw it across the room. The dressing mirror cracked on impact. I recoiled in my own warped, heartless pain.

When I'd gone inside the club after Connee drove away, I called Pam on my cell. I asked her about what happened the night she dressed Connee. Yes, Pam had kissed Connee. Yes, Pam tried to get her to cum for her. Connee never did because I told her not to.

I promptly gave Pam bathroom clean-up duty for a month.

* * *

I came into work early the following night at eight because I had to do a few things there before Connee and I went to Merlotte's to meet with Bill and Sookie. I'd been talking to Chow at the bar when I noticed Connee walk towards the bathroom through the mirror behind the bar. Even from the distorted reflection of the glass, I could see her eyes were red and swollen, as was her nose. Her shoulders were slumped and she was walking very stiffly.

_Damn it! I never thought Pam would play with Connee alone. And look what I did to Connee!_

Just then Pam approached me. I'd already gotten the bathroom bucket and mop out for her and made it very clear that she was _not _ever to touch Connee again unless I was with her. She flinched, but she knew I meant business. I kicked the tin bucket in her direction, spilling the soapy water on the floor and over her designer high heeled shoes. "Clean that shit up!" I barked then waited for Connee in her office.


	25. Chapter 25

_Connee's POV:_

Looking in the mirror in the bathroom I looked like hell. No amount of make-up could take away my swollen eyelids and my Rudolph nose. I slept only until the sun had risen—a total of two hours. Only then did I know I was safe from Eric. My thoughts were a jumbled mess all day long. I didn't eat. I didn't do laundry like I needed to. I just lay in bed, petting Heather, my only comfort. That seemed to be the norm for me lately.

I knew that Eric becoming my Master made our relationship change, but did I expect punishment to be first on the list? Hell, no. I had _always_ obeyed Him. And here I was with a sore ass, looking like death, and resenting Him. No. _Hating _Him.

But I was at my place of employment, and I had a job to do. I wasn't going to have Him break me just because I'd been punished. I took several deep breaths, cocked up my shoulders and went to my office. My shoulders quickly retreated into a slouch when I saw Eric sitting in the chair across from my desk.

"Master," I said coldly, but semi-respectfully as I walked past Him.

It was my least favorite word at the moment. He didn't say anything as I sat down—slowly, trying unsuccessfully to hide my ass throbbing protest on my face—into my soft leather chair and pulled myself close to the desk. I grabbed a few invoices and turned to the computer, accessed a screen and keyed the information for payment. If Eric wanted to watch me work, then that was His choice.

"Connee's office, _now_," He demanded then clicked His cell phone shut. "You're still wearing the collar, I see." He addressed me.

"Yes, Master," I replied, not looking at Him. _Why did He think I wouldn't wear it?_

Pam walked in and stood beside Eric. I couldn't tell who was looking at whom. "Did I tell you you could play with my sub?"

"No," she answered curtly, and her voice was different somehow.

"And did you play with her when I ordered you to simply prep her for me?" I could then tell He was looking at me while His words were to Pam.

"Yes," she slurred with her Southern charm.

"May I ask why?" He asked angrily, yet under control.

I was hardly paying attention to what I was typing for listening to them so intently.

"I was testing her, Eric," she huffed.

_Testing _me? Okay, mark Pam off on the Christmas bonus list beside Chow's name.

"How so?" Eric asked her.

"I wanted to see if she could control herself."

"And did she?"

"Yes," she replied impatiently. "She did not cum."

"Apologize to my sub," He ordered harshly.

"I am truly sorry for putting you in that position." There was not one _ounce_ of remorse in her voice.

"Leave." Pam glided out of my office, her shoes making an ungodly swishing sound. "Connee?" He asked right away.

"Yes, Master?"

"Look at me."

I couldn't. I didn't want Him to see my heart breaking, my soul crying, the misery in my eyes. But an order is an order. I turned my head only to look at Him. His face flickered in shock for a brief second, assumingly from my looks. "I have wronged you." I didn't comment.

"I was unaware of Pam's trickery." He was no longer angry. "I cannot take back what I have done to you."

I still didn't say anything. I only nodded. I couldn't find my voice, but He must have read something in my face. He looked almost ... hurt. He tilted His head and frowned at my reaction. Standing, He locked the office door. He then approached me, stood at me feet, and stretched His arms out towards my shoulders.

"No," I sighed, knowing what He was trying to do, and at the moment I couldn't forgive Him. He reached behind my head, and I had to close my eyes. He smelled so damned good I couldn't breathe. He removed my collar and set it on the desk. My eyes stung with the tears that flooded my eyes. _He is releasing me?_

"No, no, Ma ..." I whimpered.

"Shh, little one." He hesitated briefly before He went back to the chair and sat down. His persona instantly changed, but it seemed as if it was all in my head. His fangs were then retracted, and He smiled with the tiniest bit of tension. He inhaled deeply.

"Su ... Connee Byers, you've told me once you see me as a man, one that I most certainly am not. I find it peculiar and disturbing that ... when we were alone for the first time, just you and me in your bedroom before our date with Bill and Sookie, you made me _feel _like a man."

As much as Eric Northman tried to control His voice with every word He spoke, He failed miserably every time. I blinked my eyes several times to hold more tears in, but several streamed down my cheek. I did not wipe them away. I leaned back heavily in the high-back chair and continued to listen.

"What happened this morning," He tilted His head towards the front of the building, meaning outside, "was the result of a _man_ reacting in a jealous rage. I can see that now. And I didn't sleep, either," He added, trying to make me feel better. It did.

He looked away, as if trying to say the right thing. "You know, I have lived over a millennium without feeling any _real_ or normal human emotion." He swallowed hard then looked back at me. I knew it was difficult for Him to make that admission. "And then out of nowhere, you came into my life, and made me ..." He briefly looked away, as if the words He wanted to say weren't possible. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, or compromise your trust. But I have. And for that, I can never apologize enough."

My body started to shake. I sighed, finally wiped a few tears away and looked at my collar on the desk. There was only one thing I could do: I grabbed the collar, slowly stood to appease my aching ass, went to Him, handed Him the collar and knelt before Him, holding my hands behind me, bowing my head. I did not speak.

Eric cupped my chin with the palm of His hand and tilted my head up. It took me a moment to find the strength to look Him in the eyes. I wished I hadn't. There was so much pain in them that it killed me. But I did not break contact. He kissed my cheek so tenderly that I shivered.

"Make no mistake, you _are_ mine and I will _not _tolerate anyone touching you without my permission." He pulled back and placed the collar around my neck, causing more tears to fall. I smiled for the first time in what felt like ages when He pulled back. He kissed my other cheek. "That being said, I should never have reprimanded you in such a manner. From now on, we will discuss your punishment, and the events that led up to it."

I nodded. "Oh, yes, Master," I croaked, my chest heaving.

He kissed me softly. "Jag älskar dig."

Swedish is an intricate language, with what sounds like lots of tongue rolling—making for a great kisser for any Scandinavian—and not easy to listen to. But hearing it from Him made it the sexiest language on earth. I chuckled nervously and pulled back. "I have no idea what you said. But I forgive you, Master."

He smiled wider. "Ms. Byers, not only does the man inside me love you, but the vampire loves you as well." There was so much conviction in His voice that I knew it was genuine.

I never thought He'd ... in a way I knew He did, but ... I threw myself at Him and wrapped my arms around His neck, crying and laughing at the same time. He clasped His hands around my waist and pulled me into Him. "I ... I love you, too, Eric."

"Yeah, well, I'm so good looking and charming and ... hmm, you're torturing me," He growled. When our heads had met and I told Him I loved Him, I'd been kissing and nibbling His ear, breathing heavy from joy and excitement. He forcefully took my shoulders and pulled me away from Him. When He knew He had my attention, He extended His fangs. "Just how _much _do you love me?" He asked wickedly.

I returned Master's wicked smile, rested my elbows on the chair cushion, and keeping eye contact still, unbuckled the pant belt, pulling it free from the hoops. Pushing His tank up, making sure to run my hands over His bare, taut stomach and chest. I was relieved when I finally removed it, and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Running my hands back down His body, I leaned in and rubbed His cheek with mine, my eyes closed, before I pulled back. My fingers found the button of His jeans, and swiftly I pulled down. But He didn't push His hips up to allow me to take them off. I looked at Him curiously and confused.

"I am yours, am I not?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, Master!" I exclaimed.

"Do you want me?"

I nodded emphatically. "You know I do," I said, breathless then.

"Would you take me?"

Total confusion set in. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Until we walk out this door, I am yours."

Was He saying what I thought He was saying? "Master, I am your sub, not your Domme."

He took my hands and placed them on the hard bulge in His crotch. "You may do what you will."

Frowning, I cocked my head and thought about it. There was no way I could ever Domme my Master, but He had given me the opportunity. I would accept it, although I may not like it. I nodded.

After I removed His shoes He smiled, but did not lift His hips. "Lift your hips?" I asked, my voice shaking with nerves.

He didn't move, but said, "Was that an order, Mistress?"

Hearing that title come from Him made me envision my head shaking back and forth to keep out the evil Domme voices that came to me when I scened the woman. It was like in cartoons, and the 'boing' noise rattled inside my skull. He really wanted to do this. "Yes, that was an order," I said, trying to sound authoritative. I didn't feel it.

He finally did, and I slowly pulled the jeans down along with His briefs. His erect penis sprung free, my breath caught in my throat. He never ceased to amaze me with His size. I moved my hands slowly up His calves to His thighs, running them on the inside, gently squeezing. I was oh, so ready to take Him, but He wasn't quite in the right position.

"Lie back," I ordered. It actually sounded natural to me then. He leaned back, closing His eyes. "No, keep your eyes open. I want you to watch what I'm going to do to you." I could see His dick twinge as I stared into His face.

I ran my hands over every bit of Him I could reach purposefully keeping away from where I knew He wanted me to touch Him. I just _loved_ teasing that way. I went back to His dick, slid my thumb over the tip of His penis and felt His wetness. He really _was _into this. Taking Him into my mouth, His body tensed and He moaned, but we kept eye contact. I growled with pleasure, and His dick pulsed.

Regretfully, I pulled away from Him and took a few steps back. Slowly and as seductively as I could, I pulled the dress up and over my head then placed the dress on my desk so it wouldn't wrinkle. I remembered we still had to go to see Bill and Sookie. I turned around, unclasped the bra then removed my thong. I wiggled my hips to give Him a show. When I turned back around, Eric was sitting up and reaching for me with a look of pure lust in His eyes. I shook my head. "Bad, bad boy. Did I say you could move?"

The expression on His face told me, 'No, but I want you to punish me, Mistress.' He'd probably like it too much, but I could _not_ do it, anyway.

"Sit back." He did, and His ass was on the edge of the chair. That was acceptable. I took a few steps closer, as close to Him as I could. With His height and my shortness, His face was right at my breasts. "Take my nipple into your mouth."

I didn't even take a breath before He attached His lips onto my breast, with a groan. I placed my hands on either side of His head, running my fingers through His too-much gelled hair. I thought I'd have to tell Him to stop using any at all. I had to remind myself not to get too carried away with this. But my attention was drawn back to my breast, where Eric had been nibbling and sucking so hard I threw my head back and closed my eyes. "Hmm, that feels good," I moaned, just to give Him reinforcement.

I felt the slightest nip of His fang into my breast and moaned again. Then I saw a streak of red drip slowly down before He began to take blood. "No," I said, pushing His head back and looking at Him sternly. "Not yet." A look of disappointment crossed His face, but I didn't care. I was gone, then. I moved His head to my other breast to leave His reward for later.

Hungrily gnawing and sucking the new-found nipple, Eric's cool, huge hand ran up my outer thigh and latched onto my ass. "No!" I screamed, hoping I didn't say it too loudly. "Your punishment will be that I will _not _punish you. Continue to disobey me, and I will leave you as you are now—hard and hurting!" Oh, I was _more _than gone, considering that would have _been_ His punishment.

"Yes, Mistress."

I couldn't take it anymore. I simply had to have Him. "Lie back," I instructed.

Pulling away, He kept His lips around my nipple, taking it with Him. I moaned loudly, though not from pain. He settled back, His hips just past the edge of the chair. I straddled both legs slowly, keeping my feet flat. I put my hands on His shoulders and pushed Him back further, not that He had any further to go. I tilted my hips back to allow my pussy to brush against His dick, but not enter me.

"Hmm, you're sooo wet," He cooed.

"You will _not _speak to me!" I thought about that for a moment. "When you speak, you will do so in your native tongue."

"Yes, Mistress."

I began to tease Him further by running my crotch up and down His throbbing penis, getting it wet for me. Leaning forward, I took His hands and placed them over His head. "Grab the chair and keep your hands there." He did so. I then pressed my engorged nipples against His chest, making sure to make contact with only them. Flicking my tongue over His earlobe, I immediately got a response when I took it in my mouth and sucked gently.

"Katten," He moaned.

I continued to kiss His neck, nibbling here and there. He tilted His head toward mine and up a little; I'd never known that was such a sensitive spot on Him. I'd have to remember that. More than ready, I pulled back, placed my hands on the arm rests, and slowly sat down on Him until He was completely in me. We both groaned at the exact same moment. Looking over His face, He closed His eyes and dropped His mouth even further.

"Dig känselförnimmelsegoda."

With much control I started to ride Him, up and down, circling my hips until I was in a rhythm, panting and moaning in ecstasy. Leaning into Him, I ran my tongue under His upper lip to let Him know I was there. "Hmm, Er'c," I moaned, barely able to speak.

"Knull," He yelped into my ear, sending shivers through my entire body.

Placing His hands on my waist without objection from me, He bucked His hips over and over, driving me completely insane. He pressed His thumb hard on my clit and a second later the orgasm shot through me. I screamed, wrapping my arms around His neck and pressing myself into Him. His body tensed, so much so I thought He had died when He suddenly came.

I grinned, completely satisfied and fulfilled, burying my face in His neck. "Oh, Eric," I mumbled, kissing Him softly. My heart pounded against His chest as His body then shook, longer and harder than it ever had before when He came.

We held each other for several minutes before my heart rate slowed, He still inside me. I never wanted Him to leave me. "Oh, Eric," I repeated breathlessly. I was surprised to find tears in my eyes, but they were happy tears.

"Min förälskelse." He pulled me away from Him forcibly with His hands firmly on my shoulders. Brushing my hair away from my face, He kissed me softly. I could have sworn I even felt warmth in His lips. "Du är härlig," He whispered then kissed my nose, both cheeks, and my forehead.

I breathed, "I have no idea what you just said."

He chuckled. "I said you are beautiful."

"You _make_ me feel beautiful," I confessed.

Remembering my promise to Him, I leaned my head to the side. "Drink from me."

He didn't even hesitate. He sunk His fangs into my neck and immediately began to suck my blood. I moaned and groaned, twitched and shook. He growled, which I had grown to love coming from Him. That alone sent another orgasm shooting through me. "Ohhh, shhhh't," I whimpered. "Don't stop." And He didn't. I don't know why it was different this time. He'd drunk from me before, but then it was different. Only when I began to feel a little light-headed and nauseous did I say, "That's. Enough."

Promptly He pulled back and looked over my face, as if trying to read me. He had my blood around His mouth again, but I didn't get the feeling I had just the night before with Eric's dinner. And I did the oddest thing: I licked my blood from the corners of His mouth, His chin, leaving His mouth alone so He could savor some for later.

"What did you feel?" He asked curiously.

"Everything, Master," I said, forgetting I was still His Mistress, but not even caring what He thought.

"No, did you en_joy_ yourself?" He smirked.

Then I understood and blushed. "Yes, but ... I don't know if ..." I shook my head, my body becoming tense with nerves. "I loved it, having you under my control, but I don't think I want to do it again."

He nodded. "Fine. Now, let's get. We have to meet with Bill and Sookie."

By that time, I'd completely forgotten about them. We dressed—well, I didn't until after I'd watched Eric put His clothes back on, admiring His body. Eric walked me to the door. "Har du en begäran?" He asked.

"Okay, enough with that," I said, smiling. "You may speak English now."

"I asked if you had one final demand from me, Mistress."

I chortled. "Kiss me." And He did, with such feeling and emotion that it took my breath away—like so many times with Him. "Thank you. You have pleased me greatly," I teased.

He opened the door and instantly His face changed into the controlling, domineering, vicious, evil vampire that He was, but underneath I knew was still the man that I'd fallen in love with.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They keep me writing.

* * *

"Little one," Eric whispered.

I jerked awake, considering I'd been woken up before with the shock of my life—a gun to my face, to be exact. I turned and saw Him smiling at me as we sat in His car. "Are we there already, Master?" I mumbled.

"Yes. You passed out as soon as I closed your door."

"Oh. Well, it helped a little."

"Good. Before we go in, you must remove your collar." I was taken aback for a moment before I understood His point. I did so and put it in the glove compartment.

As we approached the entrance of Merlotte's, from the exterior it was not exactly the type of place I'd see myself going into. But when we got in, it was clean with comfortable décor. Considering it was a Tuesday and just after ten o'clock, it wasn't busy at all. I looked around for Sookie, who was working that night.

"Connee!" I heard a holler from behind the kitchen cubby hole and saw Sookie talking with a tall, thin black man, who must have represented the Bedazzler Jewelry Company from the clothes he was wearing. "Bill's over there." She cocked her head. "I'll be right with you."

I turned and saw Bill stand at the end of a booth in the corner of the restaurant. I smiled warmly at him. Before I could take a step, Eric grabbed me by the elbow and leaned down. "Remember, you are still my sub, and I am still your Master."

"I will _never _forget that, Master," I said sincerely.

He didn't smile. I wondered while we walked to the booth how exactly I was supposed to act with Him in such a public place. I guess it being our first time in the 'real world,' I'd find out. But I wasn't going to push anything.

"Hello, Connee," Bill said. Seeing Bill without being semi-conscious, his voice was so much more genteel than Eric's. But Bill also looked much older than Eric. Bill just looked ... hard. "Eric." With Bill's acknowledgment of Master, anyone could have cut the air in the room with a knife, it was that tense.

"Bill," Eric said coldly. I wondered if Eric thought I was attracted to Bill. Master had nothing to worry about, though.

Right after we settled in the booth—Eric beside me and Bill across from us—Sookie came to the table. "Hi, Eric, Connee. "What can I ..." Sookie stopped in mid-sentence when she looked at me. I didn't realize I still looked bad, even though I'd slept almost two hours on the drive over. "... Get you, Connee?"

"I would love an iced tea, please."

"Great! I know what you like, Bill. Eric?"

Eric didn't reply, but looked directly at me. I blushed, though I don't know why. I remembered what He drank. I'd fallen asleep many a night saying, 'B negative, B negative, B negative.' I told Sookie and she bounced off, saying she'd be back in a second. Eric gave me a small, quick smile.

"Bill, do they have good food here?" I asked because I was starving. I hadn't eaten since the night before.

"So I've heard," he replied nervously. "I no longer eat."

I shook my head embarrassed. "Of course. I'm sorry."

Eric shot His eyes in my direction, and I knew I messed up. Mark a punishment off for Connee.

Sookie came back with our drinks and Bill told her I wanted to order something. She returned with a menu, I ordered, and she finally joined us when she made sure her tables had full glasses. There was little conversation between the three of us while she was gone. "So, what's going on?" she asked, looking excited.

I, on the other hand, wasn't. I was the one that brought them into this mess, so I replied, "It's true that the Bintaurs are dying out, and I'm the sole female, apparently. That's why Thomas Milton wants me." I shivered. "I did research but didn't get much information. Other than my telekinesis, other Bins use mind-control, oh, and cutting. With a flip of the hand they can slice through the skin of an elephant." That made Sookie shiver.

"I made a few calls," Bill intervened. "This Thomas Milton lives in Arcola in Loudon County, Virginia. He is very powerful in that it appears to possess _all_ of the abilities."

"Oh, god," I stuttered.

"Yes, Connee," Bill said, his voice soft. "The Hemophelia gene runs in the majority of Bins, which is why the females have trouble conceiving. They've died shortly thereafter either through miscarrying or delivering a dead child."

"Right. Mom must not have had that gene because she gave birth to me. But how the hell are we supposed to stop him from getting me?"

"I've been thinking about that, Connee," Eric finally joined the conversation. "We have to bring that out of you. You were really angry when you tossed me ..." Bill and Sookie looked shocked. He didn't elaborate. "And we've got to start right away if we are to use that when we meet."

A woman with flaming red hair came over with the cheeseburger that I ordered. "Arlene, you didn't have to bring that," Sookie said. "I would've gotten it."

"No big deal," she replied as she set it in front of me. "Enjoy," she said then left. I no longer had an appetite. Staring at the food, although it smelled good, my stomach was tied up in knots.

"Why don't you eat, Connee," Eric said with an edge to His voice. I took it as an order, not a suggestion.

I took a few bites and had to admit it was good. While I ate, Eric explained, "We'll leave Sunday, early evening, for Dulles airport," Eric said. "The flight has already been arranged. We'll meet with the queen as soon as we arrive and explain everything to her. Maybe she knows what to do with Milton."

_Kill him. _ Sookie snickered, and I remembered she could read my mind. I thought it was cool, actually, that she could do that, although I wasn't sure if I could live with it.

"It is ... inconvenient," Sookie answered my thoughts out loud. "I learn to live with it, most of the time."

Eric's body became rigid. "If you'll excuse us, Bill, Sookie, I need a moment alone with Connee." I had a French fry almost to my lips when He yanked me from the seat until I was able to scoot myself out. We stood in the area by the restrooms because there was no one there. Getting a quick glance from the bartender who looked at us oddly, like he thought I were in trouble. I wanted to tell him I was fine, but there was no way I could. I only smiled reassuringly.

Leaning down, Eric whispered with authority, "You will watch your thoughts with Sookie around you, sub."

I knew exactly what He was referring to. "Yes, Master."

"Will it be too difficult for you?"

"Yes, it will, but I _will_ watch myself."

"Good." He still didn't smile.

After rejoining Bill and Sookie, I finished my dinner and was pleasantly full, but I could barely keep my opens open any longer.

"Why don't we start tonight," Eric suggested.

I really, _really _didn't want to.

"I still have to finish my shift, but if things quiet down Sam might let me join you. I'd love to watch," Sookie said. "Unless you're not too tired, Connee," she added with a look of concern.

_God, I'm exhausted after_ ... "I guess I can at least try, but I have to use the bathroom first."

"We'll meet you outside, Connee," Bill said as he stood and let Sookie out.

My eyes flew open. "You mean ... with _you _two?" I asked in shock.

"Of course," Eric said as He put His hand out for me. "We'll have privacy at Sookie's house. And she _sweetly_ offered." Sookie gave Him a sour look.

Scooting out of the booth, I protested the whole way, which was only five seconds. "I can't! Not with ... Sookie's boyfriend and ..." I knew I wouldn't win. "I just don't want to hurt either of you."

Both vampires laughed. "That'll hardly happen, Connee," Eric said.

_Daniel threw you ten feet _... "Oh, god," I muttered, straightening my skirt.

"We'll meet you outside. We'll go in my car," Eric told me, then I watched them walk out.

"Sookie! Need another draft over here!" I heard someone call out.

"I've got to get back. I'll come straight home after work, or hopefully sooner."

I wanted to talk to Sookie about the possibility that I could really hurt Bill, but I didn't. I used the bathroom and came out, nerves starting to build up. Sookie had been waiting for me. "Connee, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's personal," she warned.

"I'll answer if I can," I told her truthfully.

"Is Eric making you do this, going to Virginia, I mean?"

"What? No! He isn't."

"You just seem ... scared of him."

I smiled, understanding her concern. Fighting to keep my thoughts to myself, I said, "Eric has done a lot for me. He's putting Himself in danger, too, by going."

"And why do you look like you haven't slept in days?" She was really concerned then.

"I ... had trouble sleeping last night, worrying about all of this. Look, Milton wants me to repopulate a species." I scoffed when I realized what I'd said. "He can't have me. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine, but you can talk to me if you need to, you know?"

I smiled. "Yes, Sookie, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. By the way, I still have to make my lasagna for you."

"We'll make plans as soon as we come back."

"You bet," I said and watched her walk off.

Taking a deep breath, I headed outside to meet Bill and Eric. Eric was leaning against His car and Bill had his hands in his pockets. _Oh, do you boys know what you are getting yourselves into?_

_A short time later ..._

"Connee!" Eric barked at me. "You've got to _try_!"

Master, Bill and I had been in Sookie's backyard for the past two hours practicing honing my 'pushing' ability, or so I called it. Bill and Eric stood twenty feet from me, both stanced to take my push and react in time so that they could land without injury. I knew Eric could fly, but was curious why He wasn't able to get control of himself to land on His feet when Daniel pushed Him.

"You've got to pull from your gut—get mad. Think of something that made you the angriest in your life. Remember how you felt the night you shoved me," Eric was telling me.

At the moment, it was Eric Northman that was making me angry. And he was pissing me off because I'd been hearing the same thing for the past hour.

"I'm trying, Eric," I whined, running my fingers through my hair. I was on the verge of tears I was so tired, but I knew He was right.

I planted my feet firmly in the soil, took a deep breath trying to find emotions that could flow out of me and threw my arm out. Bill giggled and jerked a little. Eric looked at him perturbed before He looked at me. I thought maybe a bug was running up his leg. "Connee," Bill said, quietly at first. "I felt that."

"What?" I asked excitedly as I ran to them. "You felt what?"

"A tickle."

"Oh, for godssake!" Eric exclaimed. "Connee, you _can't _tickle someone to death!"

"Eric, it is something," Bill defended me.

Master shook His head, mumbled and started pacing. I could have stood there and cried if I hadn't heard Sookie's car come down her driveway and parked behind her house. She greeted us after she got out of the car. "How's it going?"

"Terrible!" Eric said. "We've been at this for two hours with _nothing_!"

"Now, wait a minute, Eric," Bill interrupted. "She tickled me."

"Why, Bill!" Sookie said, laughing. "I never knew you were ticklish," she teased before she kissed him. Bill grinned sheepishly.

Tickling? I had the power to knock people on their ass and all I could do was tickle them? That was it for me. I threw myself on the ground and started to cry.

"Oh, Connee," Sookie said, bending down to my level. "Why don't we go get something to drink."

"That's a good idea," Eric said. "I need a break."

"_You_ need a break?" I snapped, looking at His blurred vision through my tears. "I'm the one that can't get ..." And I broke down again.

"Connee, honey, let's go inside," Sookie said again. Reluctantly I got up and we headed to the house, with Bill and Eric in tow. "Oh, no. Just us girls," she ordered.

When we were settled at the kitchen table, I had a little more control over myself, but the tears still fell. "Shit, Sookie. I don't want to let Eric down."

"Eric will get over it. He shouldn't push you like he is."

"Yes, He should. He's right. If we're supposed to meet Milton and confront him, how am I going to defend myself and protect you three?"

"We have four days to work on it, and you can work on it during the day while Eric is sleeping. Then you can surprise him at night."

Why hadn't I thought of that? I grabbed a tissue, blew my nose and threw it in the trash can. "Let's get on with this," I grumbled, not feeling any better.

Meeting up with Bill and Eric again, it seemed the two vamps had thought of another approach. "Connee," Eric started, "Sookie and Bill will stand at a distance, and I'll prompt you."

_Yeah, that'll do it_. I saw Sookie roll her eyes at me wearing a grin.

"Bill Compton," Eric continued, "You will forget _everything_ you hear from me this night." Bill nodded. "Sookie, will you promise me to keep whatever you hear from Connee's thoughts to yourself, never to be mentioned." Sookie was startled, but nodded as well.

Bill and Sookie walked away. "Mas ... Eric, I'm sorry I'm letting you down," I told Him sincerely.

"Two."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, truly confused.

"Three," He counted, narrowing His eyes at me.

He was counting off my punishment! My ass twitched. "I'm trying, I really am."

"You're not doing enough! Turn around," He demanded. I did so. I could feel Him step right behind me. "Close your eyes." I did that, too. "I will accept just one step back from either them. For each step, I will deduct your ass being spanked for apologizing when I specifically instructed you not to."

I nodded and braced myself.

"Remember how outraged you were when Daniel kicked you out. How unloved and rejected you felt. The man didn't love you anymore. He threw you out like yesterday's newspaper. _Three years _of your life and your devotion to a low-life that didn't respect you ..."

Man, those words stung. He was right, of course. But I had long ago gotten rid of the hurt. Daniel had explained the situation to me. It was water under the bridge.

"... the hen's blood splattering on you, it's body limply beating you ... All the anger, the scared little girl that Daddy abused ..."

Okay, that I could work with. I put myself in my 16-year old mind-set and saw my father whipping me with the hen that the wild dogs had killed. I was so frightened then, shaking like a leaf. I couldn't protect myself. I'd _never_ protected myself from that beast. I heard myself breath heavily. My lips glowered, the hate and anger and resentment building from my stomach that seemed to fill my entire being. I tried to picture myself the way I was then, to the way I was at the moment and what I would say to him.

Turning the situation away from my 'father,' He continued. "You hated me for punishing you ... you _loathed_ me ..."

I cast my arm out and spread my fingers from the tight fist and yelled, "You fucking _bastard_!" Eric's voice had been right in my ear, still talking to me, but His voice suddenly faded away. I opened my eyes and looked at Bill and Sookie, whose eyes were as round and wide as the moon, looking behind me appalled.

"What ..." Turning around, I saw Eric just getting up ten feet away.

I didn't know what to think. Sookie grabbed me, jumping up and down, squealing, "You did it! Girl, that was great!"

My mind was still in a daze, though, when Bill padded my shoulder once Sookie let go of me. I hesitated looking at Master for fear of His reaction. "Well, now all we have to work on is to direct your anger towards the intended target," Eric said.

I was pissed then, but when I finally did look at him, He was smiling. I'd made Him happy! I sighed in relief.

Eric drove me home that night and rewarded me for my efforts—three times.

But I still had a _long _way to go.


	27. Chapter 27

I spent the next day practicing and practicing in my apartment with Heather. Luckily, I never achieved the same feat as I had with Bill and Master the night before. But truth be told I didn't achieve anything at all. I was really getting discouraged. There had to be another way to get the feeling back—or maybe it wasn't anger that set me off. It was already in me, wasn't it? After all, I was a Bintaur. It was our nature, whatever that meant.

After I ate lunch, Heather went back to sleep on the couch, and I figured the worst I could do to her was throw her against the back cushion. If I could tickle a human, I couldn't do too much to a feline. So, I stood on the other side of the living room, closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. Nothing. Some way, any way I tried to pull it out of me. I couldn't do it. I hated to have to tell Eric I'd been unsuccessful, but I did want to surprise him, so I'd just have to be patient.

By then I had to get ready for work, so I changed and headed to work. I'd been working for a couple of hours, finishing certain things that had to be done for our trip to Virginia the following Sunday. Eric popped in when he first arrived to say hello and asked for the month's accrued balance on some accounts. So I got to work on that. When I was finished, I placed the balance sheets on His desk so He could look at it when He was ready to. Going out to the club to let Him know, I stood by His chair and waited because at the moment, there were a few pathetic humans at His feet.

"Connee? What can I do for you?" He finally asked then waved His hand to dismiss them.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've put the General Ledger sheets on your desk."

He smiled so sweetly at me. "You're terrific. Thanks, sweetheart." He said the last part quietly so only I could hear Him. I turned to leave when He added, "What are you doing after work?"

I grinned sheepishly then replied, "Whatever you tell me, Master."

"How's your ass," He smirked, "other than it being perfect."

I blushed. "There's only one position I can't sit now, so it's better."

"Meet me downstairs at 2:15," He said, then quite serious.

"Yes Sir."

I got very little done for the rest of the night because I was all giddy, as well as hot as hell. But the most disturbing thing happened when I went downstairs: He wasn't there. I went upstairs to ask Pam. "I have no idea where he is. I'm not supposed to watch him 24-7," she replied, clearly irritated.

"Pam, I just ... never mind."

I went back to my office and grabbed my purse, wondering what was going on. I turned the light off, locked the door behind me and turned ... almost running into Pam. She had changed into jeans and a button-down top. "I'll be escorting you home." There was no pleasure in her voice.

"Why?" I asked, curious as hell.

"Because your _Master _told me to," she said, curtly and nastily.

"Anyone but _you_," I snapped and walked away. I still hadn't gotten over what she had done to me ... to Eric, really.

She didn't say anything but followed me out the door. I knew she was behind me, and I purposefully didn't hold it open for her. She may have thought she was coming with me, but she wouldn't be driving home with me. I got into the car and started the engine, and when she knew I wasn't going to open the door to let her in, she stood in front of the car, smirking smugly. Did she think I wasn't going to run her over? Even if I did I knew she wouldn't be hurt. I glared at her, narrowing my eyes.

"Pam, MOVE!" I shouted angrily, my hands tight on the top of the steering wheel. She put her hands on her hips and stood defiantly. "PAM! I swear I'll run over your ass!" She smiled wickedly. I stormed out of the car and stood face to face with her—well, face to chest, considering she was so much taller than me. "I am tired and I wanna go home! Why the hell does Eric think I need an escort?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"Go home. I will be watching from outside. Someone will be there during the day, so don't get paranoid if you feel you are being watched, because you will be."

Then I was really getting anxious, considering Eric had disappeared suddenly. "Pam, what's going on? Is Eric alright?"

"He's fine. Look, um, Connee, I do want to apologize for what I did to you." Then she had more sincerity in her voice. "Honestly, I didn't like you at first. Oh, I thought you were attractive and all that, but what ... threw me off, I guess you could say, was how quickly Eric took to you. I am _very _loyal to my Maker, and I had to make sure your heart was in the right place."

I had nothing to say. But by that time, I was too exhausted to even talk with her anymore. I got in my car and drove home, trying not to worry too much, or think of Pam's admission. Who was I kidding? I tossed and turned so much poor Heather jumped down in a huff and went off to sleep somewhere else. Maybe I'd have some answers the next night.

_Eric's POV, right after Connee gave Him the reports ..._

Connee looked beautiful as I watched her walk away. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw her. And after last night ... remembering her screaming my name as she came. God, she gets me every time.

My cell phone rang and disrupted my thoughts. I was perturbed to see Bill's cell phone number on it. "What?" I answered curtly.

"Eric, what is Daniel's last name, Connee's ex-boyfriend?" Bill asked. I could tell he was agitated about something.

"How did—"

"Listen to me, Eric," he said impatiently. I wanted to hang up on him. "Connee and Sookie had been talking, and she knew about Daniel and that he ended their relationship. Andy Bellefleur came in tonight and mentioned to Sookie after a couple of drinks there'd been a murder earlier in the afternoon. He said the man's name was Daniel Hanover. Do you have—"

I never did ask Connee his last name. It really didn't matter to me. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because, Sookie thinks she remembers his last name is Hanover, Connee's ex-boyfriend."

"I'll be over in half an hour."

Hanging up, I went directly to Pam. "Pam, I need you."

"Oh, don't you think Connee—"

"I _need_ to go to talk to Bill," I huffed. "Follow Connee home tonight and stay with her! I'll have someone over to replace you at five."

"Eric, babysitting is _not _in my job description."

"You will do as I say!"

"Fine. Can I at least ..."

I knew what she was referring to. "No! And leave her feline alone!"

Then I ran off into the night to get to Bon Temps to find out what the hell was going on. What I heard greatly disturbed me. Bill told me Daniel was shot in the back of the head, execution style, in his kitchen. There was a note. 'No one can protect Connee Byers now.'

Oh, they were _so _wrong. I would protect my Connee, even if my life depended on it. There was nothing I could do but meet with Queen Francesca sooner than planned. With Connee working at Fangtasia, I knew she would be watched over at least there. I had someone in mind to watch over her during the day, good old reliable Doug.

As soon as I got back to the club, which was well after three, I called the queen from Connee's office. Her smell was all over her chair, the desk, the air; I could even smell the fragrance of the shampoo she used. Maybe I'd make a quick stop over there before I slept for the day. But I had to make the phone call, first.

"Hello," came the sultry, rosey-sweet voice of the Queen of Virginia.

Queen Francesca had been from North Carolina but moved to Virginia immediately after she was changed at the age of twenty-five. No one really knew of her background. All that was known was that she had overcome her blood lust in only a year or so when she initially changed, which was incredibly rare. She had advanced into the position of royalty rather quickly, due to her dealings with the higher ups in the state. It was completely unheard of; a vampire with those titles was at least three centuries old. At first, not too many vamps trusted her. But the community warmed up to her soon enough. Aside from her beauty, her temperament and courage, it was her fairness that really allowed her to remain in the position for the past twenty years. I knew that she would be a valuable ally, _if_ she chose to be.

"Good evening, Queen. This is Eric Northman. How are you this evening?" God, I just hated niceties.

"I am well, thank you. But I wasn't expecting to hear from you until Sunday night."

"Something has come up that changed our plans. I hadn't planned on discussing the situation until we were face to face."

"Well, that's fine, then. I've been bored out of my mind."

I explained to her about Thomas Milton, and she was very familiar with the name, though his exact whereabouts were uncertain. That did little to comfort me. I told her about Connee Byers, and that Milton wanted her to repopulate the Bintaurs. It was silent on the other end of the phone for several seconds. "Ma'am, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes, my apologizes. How have you come about knowing this Ms. Byers?"

"I met her through a mutual friend. We have been ... business partners for several months now." She didn't need to know about our relationship.

"I see." Again, the damned silence. "And what do you think I can do for Ms. Byers?"

"I ... we ask that you speak with Milton, and to allow no harm to come to her."

"Oh, Sheriff," she laughed. "I don't think I can do that."

"Queen, I am very ... fond of Ms. Byers. I do not wish to ..."

"The Bintaurs have a very strong nest here and in North Carolina. We prefer to let them deal with their own kind. But can you send me a picture of this Ms. Byers?"

That was an odd request, but I had to handle this delicately. "Can you help us?"

"Can you send me a picture of her?" she repeated. "I like to know who I'm dealing with."

That seemed reasonable. I promised her I would email her a picture as soon as we got off the phone. "I have assigned a detail over Ms. Byers for the time being. We're hoping that by you speaking with him, the trip to Virginia will not be necessary."

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. I will do what I can."

I was relieved. "Thank you, Queen. I will forever be in your debt if ... our goal is met."

"I will get back with you."

After we ended the conversation, I emailed her the only picture of her that I had: It was on the date with Bill and Sookie. We'd taken pictures right after we'd sat down in the restaurant. God, that was miserable, but I cherished the picture of the two of us together.

I hoped it would not be the last.

_Connee's POV:_

When I got up the following morning, Pam was gone, of course, and I saw Doug leaning against a tree in front of the apartment building, drinking a huge mug of coffee and smoking a cigarette. When he saw me in the window, he waved. I waved back, but didn't smile. Maybe Doug knew what was going on. It was just going on eleven a.m. and I didn't know if he'd had breakfast, or lunch, for that matter. I was hungry for waffles. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, made sure I had the mix and enough syrup for the both of us, which I did, peeked my head out the door and invited him in. He smiled and came right in.

I made small talk, trying to get a feel if he knew anything. All he said was that Eric had given him the night off so that he could watch me today. I put the golden brown waffles on two plates and brought them to the table, joining him.

After he was happily full and I refilled his coffee mug, I knew it was time to get to the nitty-gritty. Now, I'm basically a good person: I pay my taxes, give to charity, buy girl scout cookies, and the like, don't lie because I can never remember what I lie about anyway, and am an honest person. But very few people have seen the manipulative, sneaky side of Connee Byers. Doug was going to be the first to see that side of me in a long time.

I started with the basics: Where he grew up, brothers, sisters and all that crap, then dove right in there with questions surrounding Eric. He'd worked at Fangtasia for over a year, right after he had 'helped Eric out,' and when he was laid off, Eric hired him as a bouncer for the club. I tried to hide a smirk because Doug was _far_ from the beefy men throwing drunken people out the door. Eric continually asked him to do odd jobs here and there, and Eric grew to trust him with more 'personal matters.' That would be me.

"Will Eric be in tonight?"

"He's still ..."

"Eric is still in Shreveport?"

He sighed heavily. "As far as I know."

"Is he planning on going anywhere?" Of course He was, but I wanted to know if Doug knew.

"I overheard him talking to Chow about Pam being in charge Sunday night, but he didn't know how long he'd be gone."

"Does Pam know what He's up to?"

"You'll have to ask her that. Look," he started as he stood up, "The waffles were fantastic, the best. But I've already overstepped my boundaries. Remember, I'll be right outside. Oh, and I may have to use your bathroom once or twice with all this coffee. Do you mind?"

I shook my head and showed him to the door, locking it behind him. I had nothing else to do but practice, so I called Sookie, and she invited me over. I figured we'd go ahead and have our little lasagna girl night.

As I walked to my car, I saw Doug push himself off the tree and stand at attention. "Gotta go to the grocery store then Bon Temps. Hope you have enough gas in your car," I hollered to him as I got in my car. Sure enough, he followed me the entire way. Regardless of the trouble Eric believed I was in, I was comforted a little knowing Doug was close behind me.

When I pulled up to Sookie's house, she'd been waiting for me on the front stoop with a blonde man beside her. "Hi!" she waved as I walked towards them after I grabbed the two bags of groceries. I heard Doug's car pull up behind me a moment later.

"This is Jason, my brother." We shook hands. "He can only stay for a little bit, but he'll do."

"Hey! Give me _some_ credit!" he cried out then chuckled.

We went inside and Sookie put the perishables in the refrigerator. "Hope you don't mind," I told her. "I have a body guard now. Don't pay him any mind."

"Oh, really?" she asked, but she didn't sound all that genuine about it.

"Gotta run to the can ... er, bathroom," Jason said then left.

Something occurred to me. "Sookie," I whispered as I looked out the window to see where Doug was. He was leaning against his car and lit a cigarette. "Did you read anything out of Doug's head? Normally I wouldn't ask, but ..."

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" I asked startled.

"I don't hear anything from him, and I have tried before."

"What does that mean, do you suppose?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's not a vampire, that's obvious. I can read everyone else, except weres are a little harder to read."

"Including me, right?"

"Yes. But, it bothers me somehow."

"So, Doug isn't Bin. But why can't you read him?"

"I don't know. Maybe Bill has an answer. He knows everything," she giggled. "Come on. I'm curious to see what we can do with you."

We spent the next hour or so in the back yard, while Doug hid out around the corner keeping an eye on us. It started off with the tickling that Bill mentioned before, and had progressed to pushing Jason back about fifteen feet. I had sent Eric ten feet, so my distance was improving, as well as my aim.

"Well," Jason started to say as he wiped the back of his jeans of grass and approached us, "I'm all bruised and battered. I'm gonna leave now while I'm still breathing."

"Jason, thank you very much for helping me with this," I said.

"Save me some of that lasagna?" he mentioned with a grin.

Sookie promised she would and we went inside. I made the lasagna, put it in the oven and we went in the living room. "How's Heather doing?" I knew, but felt there was something more she wanted to know.

"Oh, she's fine."

"I gotta tell ya, Connee, I think Eric is more than in like with you."

I felt like we were fifteen and chatting about boys. And yes, He was _more_ than in like with me. "He's kind of ... last night He wanted to meet with me, but when I went to find Him, He wasn't there. Pam didn't know where He was, or so she says, and she escorted me home. And now Doug's trailing me."

Her reaction caught me off guard. She only nodded. Did she know more than I did? Instantly, she squirmed. "You know something, don't you?" I accused, trying to keep my voice neutral.

She smiled nervously. "No, I don't, I swear. Bill has been doing that to me constantly since we met. Don't let that worry you. He's always got something going on that he doesn't share with me."

I wasn't sure if I believed her or not. We ate, and both had such a good time that we mentioned we'd have to do it again. I drove back home, took an hour's nap, changed, making sure to wear my collar, then headed to work. I kept myself busy until I knew Eric would be in around ten o'clock. I was curious why He hadn't come in to say hello like He had the night before.

By eleven, I went out to Him. He was talking on the phone in Swedish so I didn't know what He was saying. I couldn't even spell the language, much less able to look up the meanings. But from the tone of His voice He sounded frustrated. When He glanced at me, He snapped, "Get back to work." And He wasn't playing. He just looked away and continued the conversation.

I walked back to my office like a dog with its tail between its legs. I had to get His attention somehow. I remembered I had the key to His office, and wanted to know if He had looked at the balance sheets I'd given Him the night before. Okay, plan set. I majorly messed up the figures in the accounts to make it painfully obvious that they weren't right, reprinted it, and brought it with me to His office. If anyone asked what I was doing, like Pam, I'd show them the spreadsheet. When I went in, it was exactly where I'd left it. So, I switched the reports, threw the old one away and brought them to Him.

Eric was off the phone but sitting stiffly with His chin set in His fingers, deep in thought. I stood at His feet, my free hand behind my back, my head bowed. It was several minutes before He even snatched the paper from my hand; I grunted as the thin, sharp edge sliced my finger. That couldn't have worked out any better! He couldn't resist my blood. I brought my finger to my mouth and sucked hard, making sure to be noisy about it to get His attention. Nothing.

From the top of my peripheral vision I could see Him looking at the papers. "They're fine. Post them," He barked and shoved the paper back in my hand.

At that point, I'd had enough. Without looking up at Him, I asked, "Master, may I speak freely?"

"No!"

My body tensed by the roughness of His voice. I wasn't having it. My red, chapped, aching ass be damned! "Master, what have I done that has you so angry with me?" I tried to sound strong, but I didn't hear it.

"You are _not _obeying me!"

I looked up at Him then. And wished I hadn't. Vampires don't grow red in the face; they have no blood coursing through their veins to allow that to happen. But I thought I'd piss my pants when I saw how red His cheeks were.

"Talk to me," I pleaded, my voice quivering then. "Don't shut me out."

"Pam!" He hollered, and she was by His side before I could even blink. "Take her home."

"No!" I protested as I stood up, completely disrespectful to my Master, and put my hands on my hips. "You will _not _do this to me again!"

He glanced at Pam, His face expressionless, and walked away to His office. I burst into tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Everything else that happened to me was a blur from the time I watched Master Eric reject me to the time I walked into my apartment and slammed the door in Pam's face. I was furious ... no, _livid _beyond recognition. Even Heather ran from me as I threw my purse on the couch. I changed into my night clothes, shut off all the lights and went to bed. And I started to cry even harder that time.

Minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. And ring. And ring. It was silent for a minute before there was a tap at the bedroom window, which made me jump. "Go away, Pam," I whined, and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"That's not very ladylike of you," Pam said in response.

"I don't _give_ a shit!"

"Neither is your language," she retorted. I rolled over so my back was to the window. Tap. Tap. Tap of a fingernail. "It's raining. I'm getting all wet."

It wasn't. Tap Tap. Ring. Ring. Ring. Tap. Tap. Ring. Ring. That went on for ten minutes before I grew angry. I stormed out of bed when I knew she was at the front door, flew it open and screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"Nope."

"Are you going to keep pestering me?"

"Yep."

Oh, she was having a _great_ time. I, on the other hand, was not. "What _exactly_ do you want?" I huffed.

"I'm lonely."

"Buy a vibrator."

"I'm hungry."

"Find a dog." This was becoming funny to me, in a non-funny sort of way. I knew there was no way I could win the battle with her. "I have to invite you in, right?"

"Yes," she replied impatiently.

"If I don't, you're going to keep this up until Doug replaces you at sun rise, aren't you?"

"Yep. You can't stay angry with me for too long, Connee."

"Ooohhh, don't tempt me, Pam," I warned. Not wanting Eric to be angry with me, not that it mattered at that point, I said. "You may come in, but stay in the living room." I stepped aside to let her in. "And stay away from my cat!"

"Darn!" she quipped.

I went back to bed. And cried some more.

_Eric's POV, hours later on a plane to Dulles airport ..._

That look on Connee's face—I could _not _get it out of my head. She caught me at the worst time. I was on the phone with one of Queen Francesca's children, who happened to speak Swedish, so I could speak freely without Connee getting suspicious. And I didn't like what I heard. Bill told us Thomas Milton lived in Arcola, in Loudon County, Virginia. The queen told me she wasn't sure of His exact location. But she'd been able to speak with Milton, and he flatly refused. She also told me that he had every intention of having Connee; he was _so _convinced she would have him on the spot. After all, that's the Bins nature. But my little Connee would do no such thing! Not if I could help it.

Connee didn't know Daniel was dead. She didn't know I had to leave her to meet with Queen Francesca in Virginia for more information. She didn't know why she had Pam and Doug as body guards. I couldn't tell her I was going to track him down and drain him myself.

It was all to protect her, to keep her safe. And I'd treated her like garbage. Damn, I knew I should have left her alone when I first met her. But she is so beautiful, such a well-behaved submissive, not to mention her blood was truly the best I'd ever tasted. And we had a blood bond. I knew Connee loved me, but then, after what I did to her, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Hello, your Majesty," I greeted as I bowed before Queen Francesca. "You are more stunning than I could have imagined."

"Why, thank you, Eric Northman. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, won't you share a drink with me before the sun rises?"

"It would be my honor."

As we took a seat in her front parlor, I would have thought it came from a country home in the Mid-Atlantic region. Everything was exquisite. All the pieces of furniture were antique, dating around the mid-1850's, I would guess. The wallpaper was 100% silk, I'm sure. Even the niknaks she had on the coffee tables were fine china. She had excellent taste, if I had to admit.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Northman." I was shocked beyond belief. No vampire that I knew of had that ability. My face must have shown it. "You are surprised, I see. Yes, I am telepathic."

_Ah, so that's how she'd risen to royalty ... now that I know her powers, I'll have to watch my thoughts with her._

"That's not necessary, Mr. Northman," she stated.

"Eric, please."

"Alright. Eric. I do not use my ability for personal gain, but I do allow myself the luxury of acknowledging an unspoken compliment. Ah," she said when a human entered the room carrying a tray with every type of synthetic blood on the market. "Which would you prefer? I didn't know so I asked that she bring them all."

The woman bowed, and I noticed they were all already opened. I chose a bottle, grateful it was warm—as were all of them, I assumed, and thanked her. Did I mention I _hate _being nice?

"You're welcome," she replied before she handed Francesca's her bottle and left the room.

I immediately drank at least a quarter of the blood since I was hungry.

"I apologize if I have no humans for fresh blood. I don't have humans waiting at my beckon call to feed from them. That is so ... uncivilized. Now, Mr... . Eric, I am not one for beating around the bush. I did receive the photo of this Connee Byers Bin female, but as I explained over the phone, there is nothing I can do to help her."

Her voice conveyed that exact same sentiment. I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, my fingers entwined, hoping to show my sincerity. "You must understand that I would ... do anything for her."

"You love her," she said matter of fact.

"Yes, I admit that I do. So, you are aware of my ... situation."

"I am sorry for that. But we must remain on amicable terms with the Bintaurs. You are aware of their abilities?"

"A few of them."

"They are strong, Eric. Their numbers may be small, but we vampires are valuable to them. They could use our blood. It will not cure the Hemophelia, but it will sustain their lives longer."

I took another sip. "Where can I find ..." I had difficulty speaking because my wind pipe was tightening up on me. I grabbed my throat, my eyes wide in surprise.

"Eric, are you alright?"

"I ..." The bottle slipped from my hand as the strength seeped from me. "You've ..." I fell back on the couch, becoming extremely weak. "What have you …"

My hearing and vision came and went. I watched her through my blurry vision stand and sit beside me. "Oh, Mr. Northman, you will not die. Just a bit a silver to weaken you." She grabbed the pillow my head was slowly tilting towards and pulled it away. "Please, I just dry cleaned. You see, Ms. Byers is as important to me as she is to you. And you are my insurance policy."

"What are ... What the fu ..."

Everything went blank.

_Connee's POV:_

I was woken up only a few hours later by a loud and urgent knock on the door. I didn't want to get up, but Heather was begging me to feed her, anyway. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I just wanted to lie in bed and cry for the rest of the day. I figured Pam had mentioned to Doug her little trick of getting what they needed, and so he kept knocking, and knocking, and knocking. I looked at the clock and groaned when I saw it was only six in the morning. I did get up to answer the door, but took my sweet time. I changed clothes, used the bathroom and fed Heather first, and only then did I pull the door open. It wasn't Doug.

"Connee Byers," the man said. He was around forty-five, about 5' 9", dark, thick, black curly hair with specks of gray, light brown eyes, a soft, gentle face and a warm smile. Something stirred in my stomach—a strong, magnetic attraction that I had never felt before, even with Eric.

_Oh, Eric, sweet Eric. Where _are_ you?_

"Yes?"

"My name is Thomas Mil ..."

I tried to slam the door in his face, but he placed his hand on the door, stepped into the threshold and closed the door behind him. I was already halfway down the hall when I found myself flying forward, landing hard on my stomach with a grunt. I heard his approach. As quickly as I could, I rolled over on my back and threw my arm out using everything I had in me to Push him. It was a little easier, and I felt the same as I did when I knocked Jason down, but Milton only flinched.

Laughing wickedly, he said, "I am too strong for you. I hear you are still trying to find your powers."

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Can't do that," he said as he put his arm out for me. I smacked it away and sat up, scooting away from him. "I've come to take you home."

"You. Can't. Have. Me!" I yelled as I was backed up against my dresser.

"I always get what I want." He walked to the end of my bed and leaned against it. "Without Doug, I wouldn't have been able to track you down."

"Wha'? Where is he?"

"He's outside. I hear Daniel has been killed," he said maliciously.

I shook my head, not believing what he told me. Reaching into his back pant pocket, he pulled something out and threw it at me; it landed at my feet. It was a picture of Daniel, lying on his stomach in his kitchen on his stomach, with a shot gun blast in the back of his head. "No, no," I whined.

"Oh, yes. Daniel had Doug planted in Shreveport as a mole. Doug is from my nest in Virginia. Daniel never met Doug, only talked with him on the phone. So it was easy to use him to find out more about you, and he kept an eye on you for me."

"But Doug was already working for Eric," I stuttered.

"That was just lucky. Shreveport was a base for him until he learned more about you."

"If ... if Doug was willing to be a mole, how did he ..."

"Mind control. I felt you attempt to use your natural born talent on me. I'm surprised you haven't sharpened your skill."

_Yeah, too bad, because I'd Push your ass out the window!_ I thought. "He ... killed ... Dan."

"Yes. I hear you are with a vampire now?"

"That's none of your _fucking_ business!" I spat.

"You will forget about him soon enough."

"I _never_ will!"

"He's already dead," he said coldly.

"No, he's not! I'd know."

He threw another picture at me, which settled face down. I was afraid to look at it, but eventually I gathered my courage, picked it up, and gasped. It was the picture of Eric and me at the restaurant when we had our first 'date.' Eric would _never _have parted with it, I just knew it; I felt it in my bones. But I couldn't explain how he got it.

In a flash I bolted for the front door, but didn't make it. Doug had been standing there blocking my exit. His face was expressionless. That would explain why he never really seemed passionate about anything the whole time I'd known him. Mark off Doug on the Christmas list and give his bonus to Pam and Chow.

I turned around and ran into the kitchen, which was pretty stupid of me. There was nowhere else to go. Milton and Doug stood by the kitchen table, only ten feet from me. I was trapped. And I had no idea what to do about it.

"Connee, it will be best for you if you just come with us," Milton stated firmly. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood my ground. He took several steps closer. "I do not want to hurt that beautiful body of yours ..."

"This _beautiful body_ belongs to Eric Northman!"

He was within arm's reach then and pulled something from inside his jacket. "This won't hurt," he said as he slid the cap off of a needle.

I pushed myself against him, hoping to knock him off balance. The bastard didn't move an inch.

"Doug," he said, grabbing my arms. "Hold her down."

As his minion came towards me I struggled with everything I had. I hit. I scratched. I screamed. I kicked. All to no avail. Within seconds, Doug had me down on the cold, hard tile floor, holding down my arms, half of his body on my chest, while Milton sat on my knees.

"No! Don't _touch_ me! You don't know who you are dealing with!"

Milton pulled the sleeve of my t-shirt up while I sadly continued to free myself. There was a pinch to my upper forearm, and they retreated. I rolled over on my side and picked up my head, which instantly crashed back down to the floor.

"I won't let you ... have ... me," I slurred. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Whatever he gave me acted quickly.

"We must leave now, Doug, if we are to arrive back home on time. It's an 18-hour drive," I heard Milton say, although his voice sounded like he was talking through a thin, plastic sheet.

"Yes sir."

"Eri' willll c'mmm f'r mmmm ..."

* * *

The next thing I remember I was laying on a bed somewhere, but it felt like a water bed from the gentle swaying side to side. I heard cars passing by ... I guessed I was in a vehicle, an RV, perhaps. Unable to open my eyes I turned my wrists, but they wouldn't lift, nor my legs. Then I felt the tight restraints around my wrists and ankles. Only then did I know I was in deep shit.

"You're fine, Connee. We've been on the road for a while now," I heard someone say, but I didn't recognize the voice.

I turned my head, forcing my eyes open, although they felt like they were glued shut. "Eric," I mumbled, hoping I was just groggy from another all-night bawling session.

"No. You belong to me, now. Eric cannot save you. He is dead."

That made me force my eyes open. It took me several seconds to realize who it was. Thomas Milton.

"You know me. You _feel _me—the attraction, the bond."

I shook my head, which made it hurt. "No, no," I mumbled, still out of it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to restrain you from defending yourself. If you behave, I may free you. But not now. You know why I want you, don't you?"

"Let the fuckin' Binss die offff," I managed, though barely.

"That's why I want _you_. You are our Savior, Ms. Byers, although you don't seem to appreciate that fact." He put his bulbous palm on my cheek, and all I could do was push my head away.

I could no longer listen to him. For a somewhat pathetic attempt at distraction I looked around and realized I was on the sole queen-sized bed. There was one sliding door that separated the sleeping quarters from the living space, I assumed. A horrid thought crossed my mind. He was going to rape me there! I started to struggle again, but it was no use.

"I will leave you to your thoughts. But know this: You _will _love me," he said as he headed for the door and slid it open.

"Go to hell!" I shouted, and it echoed back in my head in a thunderous roar.

"You will, mark my words. I already love you, Ms. Byers." He then walked through and closed the door behind him. I couldn't hear any conversation in the rest of the RV.

And that's exactly what I did: I thought of Eric. I just knew He wasn't dead! And I tried to think of a plan to get me out of the situation.

_Eric's POV:_

When I came around, the first thing I felt was the burning of my flesh. The first thing I smelled was my burnt hair mixed with my flesh scorching off. I looked down my body and saw the cause: Silver chains were bound around my wrists and ankles. Clad in only my jeans, I was attached to a vertical table with my feet solidly on the ground. Not knowing how much time had elapsed, the silver had already made me weak. I roared a savage, animal growl, mainly from helplessness, but mostly from not knowing if Connee was safe. Of course she was. Pam was there for her at night, and Doug was watching her during the day.

Someone must have heard me scream because I then heard the basement door open and footsteps descended the stairs, but I couldn't see who it was because I was facing the opposite direction. As the steps came closer, they stood directly behind me, and the table move slightly before a chain was thrown around my neck. I growled in pain, the silver making my skin hiss and sizzle up into my ears. I waited in vain for it to be removed, but it never was.

The person came to my side, and I turned to look at them. They were dressed in a thick, black robe with a hood completely covering their head. Even through the garb I could tell the distinctly feminine figure of a female. She took her glove-covered hands and pulled the hood up and over her head. Dani. It was the vampire hairdresser that cut my hair when I was trying to impress Connee.

Connee's face flashed before my eyes. I had to close my eyes tightly so I could stay in the moment. "What the _fuck _is going on?" I demanded.

She scoffed at me, removed the robe and gloves and tossed them to the floor. Her fangs protruded from her mouth threateningly. "Oh, Sheriff, are you skerrid?" she slurred, mocking me.

Pressing her body against the outside of my arm, she traced her finger down my chest to my belly button then up to my lips. Running her finger over my bottom lip, I didn't even have the strength to rip her finger off. She took her hand away and slid her palm down to my crotch.

"I have been fantasizing about you ever since you showed up at my shop. But it seems you have fallen for a Bintaur. When will we _ever_ learn—Bintaurs and humans are no good for us. We need to stick together." She squeezed my dick, and it instantly hardened. It was useless to squirm away from her. "You are a legend, Eric Northman. I've never met a vampire as old as you," she cooed in my ear. Her hand moved further down and cupped my balls through the fabric. "And I intend to take advantage of my current good luck."

Pulling away, she stood in front of me, ripped open the jeans at the waist and pulled them down to my ankles in one fluid motion. "You are much older than I, and I look forward the tasting of you." As she spoke, she skimmed her hands over my shins and thighs, looking up at me erotically. It was far from erotic for me.

Getting on her knees, she took me in her mouth. I groaned and threw my head back, grunting in pain when the chain around my neck reminded me it was there. Helplessly I endured as she worked my cock. I fought with all the remaining strength I had to hold back, pretending it wasn't happening. I failed miserably. Grabbing onto my ass cheeks, she pressed her head closer to my hips, taking more inside her mouth, sucking and moaning from the back of her throat. Within a second, I shot my cum inside her mouth. I could hear an evil laugh from her as I did.

Looking up at me, triumph and lust in her eyes, she slid her lips off my dick and kissed her way to my femoral artery. Her lips spread from her teeth and fangs in a wicked smile, and pierced my vein with her fangs. I growled, tensing my hips, thinking that would stop me from getting hard again. It didn't. My blood seeped into her mouth, and she hungrily and violently sucked my blood from her. It made me even weaker.

When she was done she pulled back, wiping my blood from around her mouth and her lips. After she stood, the blood that was on her fingers she placed in her mouth and sucked it until each finger was dry, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. "Hmm, you liked that, didn't you, Sheriff?" She smirked, and I didn't like it. "As did I. Your blood is quite unique. I can feel it surge through my veins; the strength—the _power_ you have is now in me."

She pressed her hips against mine, lifted her skirt, raised her leg and was about to slide my dick inside her when a voice bellowed from behind us. "Get away from him!" I hadn't heard anyone come in. "I've got Elisha here to practice on him now."

_What the hell did that mean?_ I didn't know how much more I could take.

When the two men stepped from behind us, Dani backed away, pouting.

"Pull his pants back up," the older of the two told her.

She did so then mumbled, "You never let me have _any _fun." Grabbing her robe and gloves, she put them on and headed upstairs. "At least Doug is on his way here." The door closed behind her.

_No, what the shit did _that_ mean?_

Looking back at the man, he must have read the confusion on my face. "I'm Nate, in case you were wondering, not that we'll be on a first-name basis." He glanced at the younger of the two and said, "Go practice in the corner." He scuffled away. "Doug is with _us_, under Thomas' control, who, by the way, is the one that sent me here. He's got Connee and ..."

_What?! _I growled, incensed beyond anything I had ever felt before in my existence. I struggled against the restraints, regardless of the agony. "You will _not _hurt her!"

"Oh, now _that's _a threat," he said sarcastically, "Considering where you are now. Let's see, where do I begin?" He paced back and forth several times, gathering his thoughts. "Dani is Doug's love. We warned her to stay away from humans. Queen Francesca was not pleased to learn of the coupling between her kind and a human, but she found a good use for Doug. You've met Queen Francesca? She is the rare result of the unity between vampire and Bintaur. She was born Bintaur and became vampire. As you know, she has taken on the role quite efficiently."

"Thomas will be here this evening with Connee, not that you'll ever see her. The plans for you are quite different. Elisha needs practice since he's come of age. And who better to practice with than a vampire. He is a Cutter, though not all of us are. But you don't need to know about us. You will be kept until Thomas is certain Connee is under his control. Only then will you die with the sunrise, _when _he is ready to mate with her."

I yowled at the top of my voice, which cracked horribly.

"Elisha, come," Nate said, a smug grin rose on his lips before he stepped back.

Elisha stood in front of me, and I could feel the energy he put off, even in my weakened state. I watched as he closed his eyes, his body stiffened then threw out his arm with a grunt. What felt like several laser beams tore into my shoulders. I fought to hold back a scream. I'd be damned if I let them know how much it hurt.

"Good, good. Aim for his chest," Nate instructed.

Again he repeated the process, and my body arched forward when knife-like rips cut into my thighs. Looking down, there were no tears in the fabric of the jeans, but my blood began to seep through. I knew I wouldn't be able to heal quickly enough to even consider finding a way out of this.

"Well, that is lower, but you must be direct in your attack," Nate said.

Again and again the cuts erupted onto my body—my chest, stomach, neck, face. Over and over again until I was beyond comprehension of what was happening. All I could do was think of my lovely Connee—her smell, her smiling face, feeling me inside her. I no longer felt my body being ripped to shreds. All I felt were Connee's arms wrapped securely around my neck and her warm, supple lips nibbling on my neck ...


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: _Persephone: He is MINE man-vampire! hehe

Celticdream: ty! Eric always had a hard exterior, and I could always see the 'soft' side of him.

Everyone: Hope you are enjoying!

* * *

_Connee's POV:_

Thomas Milton didn't return to me in the back of the RV as we continued driving eastward. I spent the past several hours trying to figure out what time it was by how long we'd driven, which was useless considering I didn't know how long I was out from the sedative I was given. There were no windows to tell the time from where the sun was in the sky. The only light I had was a small lamp at the foot of the bed.

I wished I had eaten something earlier before all this shit happened. My stomach was gurgling loudly, and I was beginning to get a little nauseous from an empty stomach and the motion of the RV. What was worse was that I had to use the bathroom—badly. Maybe I would be able to free myself then.

Just as I was about to call out for Milton, I felt the RV make a sharp turn and come to a stop. Only then did I hear loud voices come from the front of the vehicle. A moment later, the door slid open and Milton stepped through before sitting down beside me. I squirmed to get away from him, but with my wrists still bound by ropes to posts beside my head and my ankles locked, I didn't move an inch.

"How have you been, Connee?"

_How the hell do you think I've been? _I didn't answer him.

"We're in Chattanooga, Tennessee. We've been on the road for nine hours now, and I'm sure you are starving, as are Doug and I. I want you well, in good shape. What would you like? We are at a great Italian place and ..."

I wasn't listening to him. When he'd mentioned Italian food, it made me think of garlic, which led my thoughts to Eric. Then I felt my ankles freed, and I used that to my advantage. I lifted my knees up, although they shook from being straight for so long, and I kicked at him, very poorly, I might add.

He just sat up and peered down at me, pissed. "Now, why'd you have to go and do that, Connee? I was hoping I'd at least be able to trust you by now." He took the restraints, tied the chains together, and I was again helpless. "I'm sure you have to use the bathroom, and I was hoping to allow you to go alone. But because of this, I'm afraid I am going to have to help you."

The thought of him lowering my pants, watching me pee on the toilet and wiping me clean made me sick. I would rather have kept it inside, or pee the bed. _Oh! Excellent idea!_ He'd have to remove me to clean it up, and that would at least give me a chance. And that's exactly what I did. I looked him right in the eyes, grinned as wickedly as I could, and peed myself. He looked at me oddly, wondering what the smile was for, until he looked down at my crotch and saw it slowly stain dark through my jeans.

"Tsk, tsk. Well, looks like you'll have to spend the rest of the trip lying in that." He wasn't angry at all. "Since you aren't cooperating, how about I get you chicken Alfredo?"

I spat into his face. "Choke on that!"

Wiping my spittle off of his face, he cursed. "You are a fighter, I see. Well, then, you shall not eat." He stood up and glared down at me. "This has worked out much better. After we've eaten, you will be weaker. You will not be able to resist me, Connee Byers." Then he closed the door behind him.

My body started to shake, I could barely breathe. I struggled again, though in vain. I felt myself breaking down. And burst into tears.

Hours later, still with no food or sleep, I began to feel myself unable to resist Milton. He'd been sitting on the bed beside me for the rest of the trip trying to get inside my head, only leaving to use the bathroom or get something to drink. I used those alone times to remember Eric. He wasn't dead. He _couldn't_ be. Somehow, Milton stole that picture of my Master and me together. I'd insisted He keep the picture, which took some arguing on His part. I'd told Him His face was engraved on my brain, and He reminded me He had the memory of an elephant. He never understood I would never need a stupid picture to remember Him. But He eventually took it.

And then it was all slipping away. Milton never touched me, or spoke to me; he just glared at me, his face in complete absorption as he worked his mind into my brain. I cursed, screamed, sang any song I could think of to keep my mind preoccupied. It never worked. Soon enough I learned I didn't need to be looking at him to feel him press into my head.

"Mr. Milton! We'll be there in thirty minutes!" Doug yelled from the front of the RV.

Milton never replied, but only worked harder and harder at gaining control of my mind. My body was completely numb, albeit I felt sore from the restraints and my futile struggling. "I won't ... Iwon'tIwon't ..." I said over and over, and every time I did, it sounded more and more unconvincing.

"You feel me now, inside your head, Connee Byers, don't you? You can no longer fight me. You will love me. I will take care of you." He ran his palm over my cheek, and my body responded that time. "I will love you—I already do. We will have a happy life together. You are so young and beautiful. I have no doubt you will give me healthy, beautiful little girls. We will not die, the Bintaurs. This is only the beginning. I love you. Love me back."

Through my red, swollen eyes, I looked at him ... and my heart responded that time. I wanted him. My body ached for him. A smile slowly rose on my lips. "I do, Milton. I truly love you."

_Eric's POV:_

After Elisha and Nate were done with me, my whole body was on fire. Pain seeped into every muscle of my body. My eyes were swollen shut from the slashes to my face that I couldn't see anything an inch in front of me. Keeping the silver chain restraints around my wrists, but removing the ankle chains, they carried me to another corner of the basement, but I had no strength to fight or run away. They shoved me inside a cage, speaking not a word as Nate locked it.

His cell phone rang in his pocket. Walking towards the stairs, he answered. "We just finished up. It's been a successful four hours." He hesitated. "When?" A second later, "Thirty minutes? Fine. We'll be right up." And then they were gone.

_Connee is coming!_ With all that I had—for my Connee—I got to my knees, excruciatingly, and grabbed the bars but then screamed in pain. Looking at my palms, I was aghast at seeing burn marks. The fucking cage was silver. The cage was only six feet high and four feet wide, leaving the only position I could be in was to sit up and wrap my arms around my knees. That meant no sleep. I sat back down, looking around me helplessly.

Then I felt it. I felt _Connee_. My body instantly woke up, and I howled. I could _feel_ her. She was angry. My god, I'd never felt her that angry before, and she'd been furious with me more than once. "Connee," I mumbled, with my throat dry, my voice croaked.

And then nothing. She wasn't there! I felt no emotion at all. She was ... gone. But there was something so miniscule I knew she wasn't dead. This wasn't the end of it.

"I. Will. Find. You. My. Love."

_Third person, Friday night_:

"Welcome home, my darling," Thomas Milton said to Connee Byers as they approached the back entrance of his manor, hand in hand.

He had a fantastic home in Arcola, in Loudon County, Virginia, a mansion, really. It was set on a slight hill on twenty or so acres with horse stable, small walking ring for injured horses that he rehabilitated and a beautiful trail in the forested countryside. The house itself was modern, built of full-paneled glass for a beautiful view in every room, seven huge bedrooms, tons of bathrooms, three fireplaces, a chef's kitchen, a guest house, an Olympic-sized pool with changing hut. It was every woman's dream home.

"There's a lovely bath waiting for you. I made sure there were rose petals in it. I hope you like it," he said proudly as they walked into the house.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," she said as she marveled at the interior.

As they walked the hallway between the kitchen and mud room, he hollered for the chef to make a feast for their dinner, their guest was starving. And she was. Walking into a guest bedroom, Milton told her, "This will be your room until the time comes for our union." He was referring to their marriage on Sunday, and when he would have her for the first time. He had been walking with a painful boner ever since Connee became his—in mind only. But he knew that would change. She was already his, if not her body. "Courtney will attend to your needs. When you are through, she will bring you downstairs to eat."

"That sounds wonderful," she cooed, pressing her body against Milton.

"Now, now. There will be enough time for that later," he said as he bent down and kissed her hard and passionately. She moaned from the back of her throat.

He directed her to the bathroom and told her Courtney will show her her wardrobe. "I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. Thank you, Thomas."

"You're welcome," he said, kissed her on the cheek then left her alone.

It had been a long journey for Connee, and she needed a bath desperately. She was overjoyed at her new life, and soaked for almost an hour. Courtney interrupted her bath by speaking just outside the bathroom entrance. "Dear, you must get out now. The bath must have drawn cold by now."

Courtney was a maid, of sorts. She was a short, thin, bobbed-brunette lady of about sixty, but she could still get around rather stealthily. She'd come from London, England as a personal favor from a friend of Milton's, and spoke in a thick British accent. She, too, had been looking forward to a new, young woman to attend to. "I have some of your clothes prepared on the bed for you to choose from."

Connee had all but passed out in the hot, relaxing tub. "Oh, fell sleep for a few minutes. I'll be right out."

After she dried and wrapped the towel around her, she went into the bedroom, Courtney waited for her beside the bed. The dresses were all made of silk—exquisite and expensive. Connee's mouth practically fell open. "Oh, Master Milton has fine taste, doesn't he? These three here were sent directly from Japan, woven from the finest makers in all the country."

"I ... I don't know which to choose. They're all beautiful."

"How about I pick one? You will wear through these rather quickly, I suppose, until you are feeling more rested and can shop for more."

Courtney picked out a deep navy blue gown that flowed elegantly over Connee's curved, full-figured hips. The cleavage was revealing, though all the dresses were. Once Connee was dressed, Courtney brushed her hair as she sat at the vanity. "Master Milton loves long hair, but on you I'm sure he will prefer it short."

Connee smiled at the woman through the mirror. "I'm sure I will like whatever he chooses for me."

"That you will, dear. There you are!" she said proudly as she flattened a strand of hair refusing to cooperate. "You look lovely, dear."

"Thank you," she smiled appreciatively.

"Now, let's get some nibbles in ya."

Connee still checked out her surroundings until they reached the formal dining room. The ten chair mahogany dining table was intricately carved on the edges and sides, while the chairs matched exactly. An antique buffet table stood beside the table displaying fine china.

"Welcome, my sweet," Milton said as he came into the room and kissed the back of Connee's hand; she blushed wildly. "Please, sit." He pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down with a grumbling stomach. "Oh, yes, I'm hungry myself. Courtney, please advise Chef Alexander that we are ready to eat." Milton sat in the chair beside Connee.

"Yes Sir," Courtney said with a small curtsy and left.

"I trust you are feeling more yourself."

"Oh, yes, I am. Thank you. It was the best bath I believe I have ever had," she replied.

"Mr. Milton," Alexander greeted as he entered carrying a serving tray. Setting them on the buffet table, he removed the plates and placed them in front of Milton and Connee. "Roast beef with a hint of spices, fresh green beans and squash from the garden, as well as potatoes."

"Thank you, Alex. This looks excellent. Connee, what would you like to drink?"

"Iced tea, if you have it."

Milton gave a hearty laugh. "Of course we do. I'll have the same, Alexander."

The chef bowed and left them, returning shortly with their drinks. By the time they had finished eating, Connee could barely keep her eyes open, and she'd yawned more than once.

"Ah, I shouldn't keep you from sleep," Milton said as he rose and pulled out the chair for her.

As they walked down the hall towards the back of the house, away from Connee's bedroom, Milton explained, "Sunday we will have a fine celebratory feast. You will need as much sleep as possible."

"For what?" she asked perplexed.

"Why, our union, of course. The best beautician in the county will be here tomorrow with your dress and will help you prepare, not that you aren't already stunningly beautiful." Connee blushed again as Milton punched in a combination to the lock on a narrow, thick wooden door. "There is someone I would like you to meet before we retire for the night." As they walked down the stairs, the foul odor that greeted Connee was so horrible she flinched and covered her nose. "I'm sorry for the stench. But that's what we have down here at the moment."

Connee was amazed, as well as appalled, at the furnishings of the basement. It was far from an entertainment room; well, there was some kind of sport that she didn't care to know about. Milton led her to a huge metal cage with something odd crouched in the middle. As she got closer, she could see it was a human. But then looking over his face more closely, he was far from human. Fangs protruded viciously from its mouth. The eyes were swollen almost completely shut, but she could see the irises were bloodshot. His face had multiple slashes across the cheeks and chin, where most of the blood had dried and crusted into horrible crusts of skin. His hair was matted with dirt. The arms were also covered with cuts, as were his stomach and legs. He wore nothing but cut-off jeans, strings hung loosely at the hems.

"Connee, do you know this creature?" Milton asked with venom in his voice. She took a few steps closer, but was held back by Milton. "Not too close, dear."

"Connee," it croaked as it attempted to stand. Its hands grabbed the bars and cried out in a savage, animalistic growl, quickly removing its burning, smoking hands and crouching in the center again. She soon realized its hands were bound with a chain—silver, she soon realized. "It's me, Eric, Connee." Its voice was raspy and menacing.

She quickly looked away at Milton. "What makes you think I know this ... thing?"

Milton smiled gleefully.

Eric hissed. "No, no, Connee," it shook its head back and forth. Blood began to seep from the corners of its eyes. "I ... you _know _me," it appealed.

"Oh, Thomas, please, let's get out of here," she pleaded into his eyes.

Milton bent down and kissed her. The captive let out a cry of anguish and hatred. "Go on up, my sweet. I will meet you in the hallway."

Connee kissed him once more and practically ran up the stairs, holding the front of the skirt up so as not to trip.

Milton turned to its prey and narrowed his eyes. "As you see, Eric Northman, you no longer own her, not that you ever did." Eric wailed again, but it fell on deaf ears. "She will be my wife on Sunday, and then she will be mine forever. You, on the other hand, will be released to hell at sunrise Monday morning. It's quite an event. You see, Bintaurs from all over the country will be in attendance to watch you burst into flames. It's a rare treat for us."

Regardless of the pain, Eric grabbed onto the bars and shook them before collapsing onto the floor. He was so exhausted and weak that he brushed his back against the silver bar and grunted loudly.

Milton laughed at him wickedly before turning and leaving him alone once more.

Milton met Connee in the hallway, and she sighed in relief when he took her hand and led her down the hallway to the stairs. "I'm sorry if you are jostled," he said, his voice gentle and soft.

"Why did you have to show that to me?"

"I had to be sure you are mine," he replied as they ascended the stairs.

She brushed her shoulder into his playfully. "You know I am."

He bent down and kissed her forehead as they entered her bedroom. "I am sure you are exhausted. I was waiting for you to dip your head in your dinner plate."

She chuckled as she sat on the bed. "I felt like I was going to."

"Well, the beautician will be here at one, so you can sleep in. I was thinking we could ride two of my favorite horses for a dinner picnic?"

Finishing a yawn, she replied, "That sounds lovely. Thomas, will you be staying with me tonight?"

He approached her and stood between her legs. Bending down, he kissed her softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm afraid not. You need rest."

"But ... I want you with me."

"We have the rest of our lives together now," he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," she grumbled sleepily.

"Now, what shall you wear tonight?" Milton turned and searched a dresser drawer, pulling out a gown. When he turned around, she was lying on her back asleep, in a dead snore. He grinned devilishly. "Looks like I will have to undress and change you, my dear."


	30. Chapter 30

_The next morning ..._

Connee stretched her body long and hard with a deep yawn after she woke up enough. She did feel rested, but was shocked to discover the gown she was wearing when she trudged into the bathroom to pee. She hadn't remembered changing. But her attention was diverted when she saw a bouquet of lilies resting on the vanity.

She smiled warmly as she read the card. 'Look forward to spending the day with you. Meet me in the parlor room. Just follow your nose. xoxo'

A huge smile was planted on her face from the time she showered and changed to the time she went downstairs. Milton had prepared a Continental breakfast. "Oh, this looks great," she said as she sat down beside him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"You will have a busy day today. We'll have dinner and then a sunset ride. It's beautiful when ..." Connee wasn't listening. She had delved into the food and ate, gracefully, of course.

When she was finished and sipped her coffee, Milton told her, "Connee, I have decided, if you like, that I would like to join you this evening." She looked at him confused. "I can't bare to be without you, as well."

Her permanent smile grew even wider. "Oh, yes, I would like that."

* * *

"Elisha, concentrate!" Nate yelled.

He had been trying to Push their torn and tattered hostage across the room, with limited success. He had been able to send him a few feet back, but Nate was never satisfied.

Eric Northman was a pathetic sight. Fresh, bleeding wounds were etched upon his entire body mixed with dried blood over wounds from the evening before. His eyes were then completely closed from swelling and bruising, his cheeks were also swollen, and he no longer had the strength to stand. He cowered in the center of the room on his knees, weak, hungry, and in agonizing pain.

"Uncle Nate, we've been at this for hours! I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can! You've got to find it within yourself."

Again and again, Elisha worked to Push Eric. Eventually, Eric was lifted off his knees and flew back against the wall, hard. He barely grunted before he collapsed to the floor in a spineless heap. The two Bins roared and gave each other high-fives.

"Well done! Let's get him in the cage and get some dinner."

Hours later, right after sunset, Milton and Connee returned from their horse ride and dinner picnic. "Go upstairs and cleanup for me, my love. Courtney has left out on the bed what I'd like you to wear tonight. Oh, you never told me whether you like your new hair style."

Running her fingers through the strands of her short-cropped, newly chestnut brown, she commented, "I have to admit it'll take some getting used to."

"I think it flatters your face and complexion so well," he told her then kissed her. "I will be up shortly."

She smiled widely and did as she was told. After showering, she stood in the bathroom mirror drying her hair, which only took a few minutes because it was so short. Putting on her new make-up, she saw something in the corner of her eye through the mirror. She was frightened, of course, thinking someone was in there with her, but she felt no one there. So, she examined it more closely. The figure was way over six-feet tall with broad, thick muscles, long, blonde hair that surrounded the pale complexion of his face. His eyes were the most spectacular feature, they were the color of the blue sky at the break of sunrise. There was something familiar about the man, and in allowing herself to blink, the image was gone. There was a twinge in her heart when it vanished that she couldn't explain. Looking back at herself in the mirror, she knew she was meant for Milton, and she was excited about being with him for the first time that night.

When she was finished, she stood by the bed and looked at the beautiful, long, full-length silk-blue gown lying neatly on it. The bodice was a thin lace, just enough to tease an admirer with what was underneath. Leaving off her panties—after all, she knew she wouldn't be wearing them for long as soon as Milton came to her—she slipped on the gown and stood in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She hardly recognized herself. But she felt beautiful, and she felt loved. And that's all that mattered to her.

Connee waited anxiously on the bed for Milton, her heart beating faster and faster as the time went by. Finally, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Thomas."

The door slowly opened, and Milton came to her on the bed, where she stood waiting for him. "Oh, Connee, you are stunning," he said, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek.

"Thomas, I have waited for you for so long," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So have I."

Swiftly and gracefully, he picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, lying down beside her. He ran his hand over her shoulders, stomach, thighs, and she sighed at every touch. Kissing her hard and passionately, he suddenly stopped and looked over her face. "What is it? What's bothering you?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed deeply in a frown. "I ... it's just ..." She told him about what she saw earlier in the bathroom mirror.

Milton's face contorted in disappointment and anger. He got off the bed, yanked Connee by her wrist and pulled her out of the bedroom. "Thomas, you're hurting me." He didn't answer as he tugged her downstairs. She was barely able to keep up with him. "Where are you taking me? I don't ... understand."

Going to the basement door, he punched in the combination and carelessly pulled her down the steps. "You will forget about this parasite, Ms. Byers!" he said angrily as they approached the silver cage.

The captive picked its head up, but was barely able to. "Connneeee."

"Do you know him?" Milton asked curtly as he squeezed her hand hard.

She couldn't look at the cage. She could only look at the man she thought loved her. "Why. Are. You. Doing. This?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Look at it and _answer_ me!"

Reluctantly, Connee turned to the cage. "Yes, I know him," she whispered then looked back at Milton.

"Con ... I knew ..." it moaned.

"And _where_ do you know him from?"

Tears began to build in her eyes. "Last. Night."

"No," it grunted.

`"Who do you love, Ms. Byers?"

"I love _you_, Thomas!" she insisted with strong conviction in her voice.

He finally released the tension in his shoulders. "And who will you give yourself to this evening?"

"You!" Her body began to shake.

Milton smiled and took her face in his hands. "I'm am sorry, Connee. I had to be sure ... please, don't cry." A moment later she got control of herself. "You will no longer see this creature, I promise you that," he said then led her upstairs.

"No ... Con ... neee ..."

Milton took Connee back to her room and sat her on the bed. She hadn't cried since they left the basement, but she was still tense. "Oh, Connee," he said, his voice soft and soothing, "I didn't mean to upset you. I am far from perfect, but you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied, looking into his face. "You just ... scared me."

"I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Kiss me, and I'll think about it."

Milton placed his hand behind her head and smashed her face into his, kissing her with much fervor. Pushing her back on the bed, his feet still on the carpeted floor, he ran his hand up her thigh, kneading her flesh and nibbling her neck. She let out a giggle before her body relaxed and she returned his affection. The temperature in the room heated up two-fold.

"Thomas, make love to me," she pleaded breathlessly.

Kissing his way down her chest to her crotch, he spread her legs wide. She moaned and threw back her head, anticipating what was to come ...

_Eric's POV:_

My body was no longer on fire, but then completely numb—numb with pain, and lack of restful sleep. I needed desperately to stretch my legs, though that would hardly make a difference. The last vision imprinted on my brain was Connee, only seemingly minutes earlier. When I saw her through my blurred and narrow eyes, I didn't even recognize her. It was my Connee, yes, but she wasn't _there_. And she'd kissed him! I wanted to kill the son of a bitch!

Making love to her would be the last thing on my mind as my body grew weaker and weaker, my will to live dimmer and dimmer. I had never felt so helpless in my life. I was a coward for not finding strength in myself to fight. I knew, along with Connee's submission to Milton, that I no longer had any fight left. No longer did I care if I lived. I wanted to die. I _prayed_ for death. And to think my last days were spent in agonizing torture.

"Open the cage," came a female voice suddenly.

Two strong arms pulled my body out of the cage and threw me on the cold, concrete floor. I hadn't felt cold in over a thousand years, and here I was shivering.

"Careful! Remove the chains," the woman spoke. She sounded familiar. I only knew then it wasn't Connee.

My wrists were sliced open anew as the silver chains were taken from my flesh, ripping and tearing like they were being amputated. I didn't even have the strength to groan in pain.

A shadow knelt down beside me, and said, "Eric Northman, you need to feed. Nate ..."

_Nate, the man that tortured me? I will take __nothing __from him!_

I heard a deep, throaty moan, though I still couldn't see farther than an ant's body length. She pulled me up in a sitting position and rested me against her, curling her arms under my arm pits and pressing onto my shoulders securely. Someone sat beside me, Nate, I assumed, and pressed his neck over my mouth. I could feel the pulse of his heart racing fast against my lips. I wanted to tear into him—bite and chew his flesh until he cried for mercy. He would receive none from me.

But when I felt the warmth of his blood trickle onto my chin, I lapped it away, and instantly needed more. Sucking his life source from him, I drank and drank. Some strength returned to me, and I leaned forward, loosening the grip the woman had on me, and pressed him closer to me.

"Eric," she said towering about me, "I must leave you now. When you able to, meet me upstairs. Drain him, if you wish."

I hardly paid attention to her words, but I did look up at her, then able to open my eyes further, although it was difficult to focus. Queen Francesca. She was the one that had rescued me.

I watched her walk away before I dove back into Nate's neck, fully intending to completely drain the bastard.

_Third person ..._

Milton, then completely nude, with the skirt of the gown at Connee's waist, was about to enter her when there was an urgent knock on the door. "Mr. Milton, Sir, I am sorry to intrude, but—"

"Go away!" he barked before he turned his attention back to Connee.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Queen Francesca is downstairs. She says there is an urgent matter—"

"Shit. Fine!"

"No, no, Thomas," Connee whined. "Please, I want you to stay!"

"As do I, but I promise I will only be gone for a few minutes." He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her before he dressed and left her alone.

Connee had to take a few minutes lying in bed to get her breathing back to normal. With what Milton had been doing to her—making her cum while going down on her—she started to panic about how badly her make-up must have looked. Slipping her legs off the bed, she tested her shaking legs before she padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She gasped when she saw her eyeliner and mascara had left dark smears under her eyes, so she started to fix herself up. Feeling like a school girl, she giggled when she thought of Milton, and anxiously awaited his return.

Deciding it best if she removed her make-up completely, considering it would only get worse with what Milton was sure to do to her, she ran the water and scrubbed her face with facial soap. Her eyes closed, she splashed the warm water on her face and glanced into the mirror. It was the face of the same man that she'd seen earlier, but she couldn't be sure. His face was all scarred and bloody, and it gave her the chills. But not from his appearance. She _knew _him. She _felt_ him.

"Eric ..."

_Connee's POV:_

I turned around, expecting Eric to be standing behind me, but He wasn't. Looking back into the mirror, the reflection was gone as well. "No, no, Eric," I whined, and felt my body collapse to the floor.

He was gone—dead. I was imagining what Milton had done to him ... Milton. We were about to ... I sobbed like I'd never cried before, my body shaking, curled in a fetal position. I was about to give myself to the sick animal! I shuttered more, and cried for what felt like hours.

Still crying, but at least I was no longer shaking, I came to only one conclusion. I pulled myself up at the sink, searched for the razor blade I'd seen earlier, and pulled it out of the handle. I ran my finger over the sharp blade to make sure it was fresh, and winced at the slice in the pad of my finger. I smiled, remembering the many times I'd allowed Eric to feed from me. But the blood that fell from me then I did not want back.

With purpose and clear intention, I ran the bath water, not even caring what the temperature was. I got in the tub and leaned against the end, still wearing the gown. Through slightly blurry vision, I brought my wrist up to my face, the other hand holding the blade to the blue vein, and I dug the blade into my thin skin. The amazing thing was that I didn't feel any pain. No whatsoever. Blood immediately trailed down my forearm. But I wasn't done. Switching hands with the blade, I sliced into that wrist. Again, it was painless.

No longer crying, no longer caring, I rested my hands over my breasts and waited to feel my body become weak, as it had when Eric drank from me. It was the exact same feeling, though my heart felt empty.

I smiled, knowing I would see my beloved again. I waited to hold Him in my arms again—and forever.

_Eric's POV:_

Nate's limp body finally collapsed in my arms. I promptly threw his body to the ground like it was a rag doll. He would receive no new life from me. Wiping my mouth on his cotton shirt, I then gave his side one solid kick with my bare foot just for good measure. I then raced upstairs and met the queen in the parlor with Milton, who was sitting on the couch. He was sweating and shaking, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

An elderly woman was standing against the window, which was open, and I could see it was dark outside. Elisha was standing beside her, her arm protectively around him. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and petrified. Glaring at the man I assumed was Milton, I flew in his direction, intending to tear his body limb from limb. But I was quickly knocked against the wall hard by a source I didn't feel. Having just enough blood to get my strength back, I regained my footing and stood staring at the queen, who was just bringing her arm down. "Where's Connee?" I bellowed.

"Sit, please," she instructed.

I had to calm myself down because that was the last thing I wanted at that moment. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I must ..."

"And you will." She watched as I reluctantly sat down at the farthest chair from Milton. I was still filled with rage towards him. "Have you had enough from Nate?" she asked, her voice conveying concern.

"Yes, he is dead," I told her.

I noticed Milton wince and lean back heavily against the cushion, and Elisha wailed, grabbing onto the woman tightly.

"I am sorry for your loss, Thomas and Elisha," she told them. _What the hell?_ She then looked at me. "Nate was Thomas's brother; Nate's son is Elisha, Eric. I owe you a tremendous apology. I had directed them not to harm you, but Nate never listened to anyone."

"He did more for you—" Milton started, but the queen waved him off. He cowered against the couch.

"I am sorry for taking you in my home and showing you such poor hospitality. I certainly wasn't raised in such a manner."

I couldn't have given a rat's ass how she was raised.

"When I originally proposed all of this to Thomas, he assured me you would not be harmed. And he will pay dearly for that by his people, as will Doug and Dani. Initially when we spoke, I could have cared less what your problem was. I had no intention of assisting you, for reasons I had explained at that time. But when you called and told me her name, I had to verify it was her."

"It was her?" I repeated, confused. "You know Connee?" That explained why she needed a photo.

She didn't answer my question. "I was fully aware of Thomas's intention—of having Connee as his own only. I was not aware of his sacrifice of you after their marriage. With their union, I was assured Connee would be near me."

"Why?"

"That is something I will need to explain to Connee, and Connee only."

"She is alive, yes?" I asked, for the first time hopeful I would see her again.

"Yes, and she is well. She was given great care by Thomas. She was clothed and fed."

"Did you take her?" I shouted at Milton. His hands shook in his lap, tears falling down his cheeks. Whether he was scared or mourning his loss, I couldn't have cared less. Bearing my fangs, I shouted, "Did you fuck her!?" I scooted towards the edge of the cushion, but knew far too well that the queen could cause more harm to my body that might take too long to heal.

"Eric Northman! You will _not _use that language in my presence!" the queen snapped then relaxed, and her voice softened. "When I spoke to you on your arrival earlier yesterday morning, I could feel the love you have for Connee. I was beginning to question my motives."

_Oh, good for you_.

"Watch yourself, Eric. Remember, I can read your thoughts." She paced a few steps before she said, "Courtney contacted me shortly after sunset this evening and told me of the situation here in this house. You must know how infuriated I was. I had very little time, knowing ..." Her shoulders shivered at the thought of Milton raping Connee before their wedding.

The front door burst open and about five men came in, the front man brandishing a rifle. "Thomas Milton, come with us."

The bastard slowly stood and looked at Elisha, who was still cradled in the woman's arms. She shook her head. Milton's head sunk to the floor in shame. As Milton approached the man, he stuck the rifle in his back as they walked into the hallway and out the door.

"They are Bintaurs. He has been a pain in their butts for years. They will take care of him."

That did little to comfort me. "Your Majesty, may I ..." I got an instant sick feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. I stood and confronted the queen. "Connee? Where is she?"

"Upstairs in one of the bedrooms. We will remain here while you retrieve her."

I flew up the stairs as fast as I could, calling out her name and opening two doors before my gut led me to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Not being concerned with whether it was locked or not, I kicked it in with all the force I could muster.

"Connee, Connee! Answer me!"


	31. Chapter 31

_Connee's POV:_

I was in a happy place. My body was numb, and I felt lightheaded. I had looked at the bath water surrounding me a few times and wasn't even appalled as I lay in blood-red water. It was my own blood, my blood that I had spilled to be with Eric.

"Connee! Answer me!"

I smiled at hearing his voice. _My Master was coming for me!_ I was near the end. He would be in my arms again. "Master, I'm here," I whispered, but my voice didn't reach my ears.

A door opened somewhere, and I heard Master's voice. "Shit! What have you done?"

My body was lifted out of the water, and I found myself cradled in his arms. "You've come for me," I managed to mumble.

He didn't say anything, but I felt myself placed on the bed. He grabbed my wrists and applied pressure but then cursed. I opened my eyes to look at Him, and He was exactly how I pictured meeting with Him in heaven: Shirtless. But then I saw His face. I expected Him to be as gorgeous as when I first met Him. "Master, you're hurt."

He didn't reply but dug into His wrist and placed it over my mouth. "Drink."

I did as He ordered, but it was difficult to swallow. I still felt my blood seep from my body, but with Master's blood, it felt like it was coming out faster. He pulled His arm away. "More."

"Shh, don't speak." I had to close my eyes because I could no longer keep them open. "Your Majesty, I need you," He said so softly. I had no idea who He was talking to. "Connee, sweetheart, hang in there. You'll be fine. I'm not ..."

"We're together now," I said, or at least I think I did.

Everything went black around me.

_Eric's POV:_

"What is it, Eric?" Queen Francesca asked as she came into the room.

"This foolish, foolish girl ..."

Standing beside me, she looked at Connee. "Oh, no, no." Keeping my eyes on Connee, I heard fabric ripping behind me. I could only assume it was the bed sheet. "Tie this around her wrist," she said as she took the strip of cloth and tied it tightly around a wrist; I dressed the other. "Were you able to give her your blood?"

"Yes, but it came right back out."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Her color ..."

"Yes, I see. She's lost a lot of blood. We must get her to my home. I have a physician's practice in my home, and I have all of the equipment we need there."

"No, there's no time for that," I insisted, though I found it strange that her profession would deal with blood, considering she's a vampire.

"Eric, she will die if we don't." I could hardly argue with her. "We will take her in my car."

"But the blood ..."

"Her blood in my car is not my concern at the moment. Follow me."

While I carried Connee's body in my arms, she felt a little heavy, but that was only due to my prior weakened state. I knew once she was healed I would be sleeping for days to fully recuperate. The queen was instructing someone on her cell phone in preparation of our arrival. When we got to her Cadillac SUV, she opened the back seat for me, and I slid into the huge, comfortable, and roomy seat. I held on to Connee tighter and noticed more blood seeping through the thin bandages on her wrists. "Hurry, Your Majesty. She is still bleeding profusely."

"Eric, my home is a twenty minute drive from here," she replied as we pulled quickly down the driveway. "I grew up with NASCAR in North Carolina. We will make it in five. You don't know what this puppy can do!"

Pulling onto the main road, she told me, "I was nurse practitioner before I was changed, Eric." I looked at her perplexed through the rear-view mirror. "A few years after I was changed, I went to medical school. I have my PHd in Medicine. I decided not to ..."

As she kept talking, I looked over Connee's face. She looked even paler now. I felt a knot in the back of my throat and swallowed hard to get rid of it. She had cut her beautiful hair. Oh, what a shame. But she was still my beautiful, sweet Connee.

* * *

"Place her on the gurney, will you please, Eric," the queen said as we entered her 'emergency room,' where three others had been waiting. After placing her on the bed, I stepped back so the Queen Doctor Francesca could attend to her.

"Sarah, get an I.V. in her for fluids and the transfusion. Eric, do you know her blood type?"

"B negative, I'm pretty sure."

Oddly enough, she smiled. I found that curiously odd myself. "That explains it. Eric, leave us."

"Please," I said as I took two steps. "May I be allowed to stay?"

Still working on Connee, she asked, "Her blood won't bother you?"

It never had before. "No."

"Fine, but please stay where you are."

I nodded and leaned against the wall. As fast and hard as Francesca was working, it never seemed like she was doing enough. When one of the nurses removed a bandage around her wrist, more blood seeped through the vein. "Do something!"

"That's what we're trying—" Suddenly, Connee's body convulsed violently. "Damn!"

Francesca began to bark some more orders. Once her body stopped shaking, an I.V. was placed in the back of her hand and in the forearm; the two thin tubes administered something clear and something red—fluids and blood from what I remember when Sylvester aided her.

"Her stats are normal again, Doctor, but her breathing is becoming shallow," Sarah said.

"Okay. Bound her wrists again, please, and give her oxygen." She turned, looked at me then approached me. "If I can't stop the bleeding, she will need to be changed ... if you want her to live."

_If I want her to live?_ "Of course I want her to live! But ... I can't do it."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"I almost ... I just can't." I thought of the title of a movie I could star in: _Eric Northman, the Coward Returns._

Francesca shook her head. "You are far from a coward, Eric. You have stuck with her from the very beginning. You are to be commended." When I didn't replay, she said, "I can do it." I wondered what stake the queen was invested in.

"Your Majesty, I want her with me, in Shreveport, if ..." I couldn't say it.

"And you may have her. Eric, I've seen and felt the love you have for her, and the fact that she snapped out of Thomas's mind control just proves how much she loves you. I could never ..." The expression on her face changed to sadness.

"See what you can do, first," I told her. Maybe there was still hope for her to remain human.

She nodded and went back to Connee. I watched them for several minutes before Francesca sighed in relief. "She's stable, for now." Looking at her assistants, she told them, "You may leave. I will be with her." They immediately left. "Eric, she's holding her own for now. Do you require more nourishment?" I shook my head. "Well, if we are to be here, I do. I will be back in five minutes."

I nodded again then watched her leave. As soon as the door closed behind her, I rushed to Connee's side. Placing my hand over her heart, I was relieved to feel it still beating, though it was slower than I'd ever felt it before. _Why did she do this? Did she not know I would come for her? Stupid, stupid girl. _Leaning against the gurney on my elbows, I pushed her hair away at her temples, not that it was long enough to cover her face. It was more for me, really, the only comfort I could find at the moment.

I began to whisper, rambling into her ear. "Come back to me, little girl. I have not taken you this far to lose you now. You can't do this to me. You _won't_."

She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. Though she seemed to focus on me, I couldn't be sure. "Connee, Connee, you're fine, min unge."

She smiled then mumbled, "You ... you're cryin'?"

"No. I have a cold."

She laughed, but ended up coughing violently. "Your face?" she asked when she got control of herself.

"Yeah, got in a little fight."

Looking over my face, her eyes instantly lit up. "Oh, Eric. I ... saw you! You ..." Tears built up in her eyes, and she started to sob. "No, no, oh ..."

"Shh," I said, brushing my lips against hers.

"No, no ... oh, take it ... away." Tears soaked the pillow under her head, and her lips pursed unattractively. I looked at her confused. "I ... I can't ... don't wanna see ... you ... like that ..."

"Are you sure?" She nodded emphatically. "Connee Byers, you will always remember me as good looking as I ever was. No scars, no cuts. Only my gorgeous self."

She cracked the tiniest smile before it faded. "I ... will only 'member you ... hot as you ever were." She closed her eyes and faded out again.

Then it was my turn to smile.

I jumped when Francesca came back into the room. I averted her so I could wipe the tear from my face. "She's woken up?"

"Yes," I replied as I stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"I know you said you didn't want one," she handed me a bottle of TruBlood, "but I brought you one anyway."

"Thank you," I replied, though I didn't open it.

"What did she say?" Francesca asked as she checked the monitors.

"Lovey dovey things," I told her, trying to be a man about it.

"You took her memory," she said matter of fact as she pulled a stool to the bed and sat down.

"Yes. She asked me to."

"The whole ... event?"

"No." I wasn't going to give her more than she needed to know. But there was something that I needed to know. "Your Majesty, your comment about it figuring that Connee had B negative blood. What did you mean?"

"Oh, I just meant that that was probably why the attraction is so strong between the two of you." She looked forlornly at Connee. "And the fact that we can't stop the bleeding worries me."

I grew alarmed. "How so?"

"All this shit, excuse my French, happened because Thomas Milton thought Connee didn't carry the Hemophelia gene. The fact that we can't stop the bleeding tells me otherwise."

I got her point. "All of ... this was for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so." She took Connee's hand affectionately in hers. "But maybe something positive will come from this."

"Like what?"

She looked at me. "I have no idea."

_Eric's POV:_

After Francesca and I got Connee out of the wet, blood-stained gown she had worn earlier, Francesca placed several blankets over her to keep her beautiful naked body warm. Lying down on a spare gurney, she yawned. "Eric, it is almost dawn. You must be exhausted."

"Yes Ma'am," I replied, still standing at Connee's bedside. But I couldn't leave her. I didn't want to sleep, I _couldn't_ sleep.

"It will do you good."

"Yes Ma'am." _What am I supposed to say: Because I love this woman so much I'm afraid if I fall to sleep that she'll die on me, and I won't be able to save her?_ Yeah, right, I didn't think so, either.

"How _much_ do you love her?" Francesca asked.

I'd kept forgetting the woman can read my mind. "I'm not ready to give her up, yet."

A moment of silence passed before she replied, "Good. Don't. Please, wake me up if she does waken. The nurses," she yawned deeper that time, "will be here at eight."

"Yes Ma'am."

And I watched my Connee sleep for hours before I could barely keep my own eyes open. Francesca remained asleep, and the nurses had come in a few times to check her vitals and the monitor. Every time they did, though, they'd refill the bag of blood, and they always wore a deep-etched frown of concern on their faces. I didn't like that one damned bit. But I remained at her side, sitting on the stool, my head getting closer and closer to the mattress, my eyes slowly closing shut before flying open and looking at Connee again.

"Masss ..." I heard however much later it was and felt her hand on my head. Looking into her face, she said, "You nee' bath."

_That's my girl. _Making light of a drastic situation. But when I looked over her face, it was more drastic than I expected. There was absolutely no color in her face at all, her eyes were sunken in, her cheekbones practically pointed out, and her lips were no longer the deep mauve, kissable lips that I loved to kiss.

"Connee," I whispered, "How are you feeling?"

The nurse approached the other side of the gurney, checked the heart monitors and blood disbursement, and it appeared even _her_ face lost all its color. She stepped over to Francesca's side and shook her awake. I didn't like it, not one _fucking_ bit.

"I feel ... bad." She tried to smile to reassure me, but she failed miserably.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." _Shit._ People weren't around when I used that term of endearment when it was just us. Good thing they live in Virginia, not Louisiana. It'd be on the front page of every local newspaper.

Francesca took the nurse's prior spot. "Connee, honey, things aren't looking so good."

"Wha'?" she asked as she turned her head to look at her doctor. "Who're you?"

"This is Queen Francesca. She's been attending to your needs," I told her.

"Oh." She closed her eyes briefly before she looked back at me. "Won' your bl'd wok?" she stuttered.

I shook my head, and put my hand on the top of her head. "I'm afraid not. I've already tried."

"There's only one alternative," the queen told her, but she was looking at me to tell Connee the rest.

"Don' le' me die."

"No, no, I won't. Francesca will change you."

Her face furrowed, and she started to speak when Francesca said, "I'll leave you two alone. Eric, no more than two minutes," she warned as she left us alone.

"_You _do, Master. You do it," she said firmly.

"I ... can't. Little one, Maker and child do not have very successful relationships."

"Huh?" Even that one word she slurred, and I could tell she was having trouble focusing.

"I want you around for a long, long time. If that means having someone else change you, then that's what'll have to happen."

"But ... no. I'll have ... don' wanna stay 'ere."

"No, sweetheart, you won't. She has given her permission to allow me to guard over you."

She smiled that time, although it didn't stay there very long. "Will ... I be ... diff'rent?" Then, with every word she spoke, her breathing became more labored.

"Every change is different." I took her hand and held it tightly in mine. "I will be here. I won't leave your side."

"But ... I wan' you ..."

"Damn it, Connee Byers!" I yelled louder than I wanted to, and she actually jumped, well, barely jumped. "Please, don't be frightened. I'll be right there when you wake up."

"You ... you pro'se?"

"Yes, yes."

"Can ... I still be ... su'mis've?" She then closed her eyes and never reopened them.

"You'd better be. And stop arguing with me!" I wasn't mad. I just wanted to get some kind of response out of her.

"Yes, Ma't'r." I smiled triumphantly.

Just then, Francesca came back into the room. "Is she ready?"

_Yes, but I'm not_. I nodded.

She grabbed a stool, set it by the gurney and sat down. "Eric, this will not hurt her, and it won't take long with the blood already lost," she told me as she removed the blood-drenched bandage from her right wrist. She winced when she saw blood still trickling from the vertical slash. "She will just go to sleep."

_Go to sleep_. _Like an animal being euthanized. But those animals never woke up to be vicious killers, either, except in Pet Sematary ... _

"Eric?" I heard my name; my thoughts were majorly drifting. "I asked if there was anything you wanted to say before I ..."

I looked over Connee's death mask. "Connee, love?"

"Hmm?"

"Jag älskar dig." I felt the tear roll from my eye. I didn't wipe it away.

"... love you, t'."

She remembered. My body shuttered trying to hold back breaking down. I kept my eyes on Connee's face, running my fingers through her still-silky soft hair, and whispering whatever came out into her ear. From the corner of my eye, I saw Francesca bring Connee's wrist to her lips, her fangs gone, and sucked deeply. Connee inhaled sharply, but I could tell she wasn't in pain.

"Hmm, Er'c," she mumbled.

I could tell Francesca was keeping the noise at a minimum, which I greatly appreciated. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I' have to. Get 'id of ... Hea'her."

I laughed hysterically and could see a smile on Francesca lips still pressed to Connee's wrist.

"Yes. Maybe you can have some fish. You don't like sushi, anyway."

She nodded, grinned and passed out. Another tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away with my shoulder. To hell with etiquette.


	32. Chapter 32

For the next several minutes, Francesca kept watching the monitors for her heartbeat as she drained Connee, although it felt like hours to me. The heart monitor would skip and beat here and there, then slow ... slower. My god, I'd never seen a change done this way. If I had known that, I would have known _when_ to stop. I wouldn't have taken every last drop from her like ...

"Eric," Francesca interrupted my thoughts again, and I looked up at her. She was licking the wound. She was finished. "It's time to wake her. Would you like to? It can be frightening if not done properly."

I nodded. "Connee? Love, wake up for me."

"No ... wanna ... sleep," she muttered.

I looked up at Francesca and didn't give a damn what she thought. "Sub, you will do as I say!"

"Hmm ... hmm, yes, Mast ..." She didn't open her eyes, and I didn't want her to. I couldn't hide the pain for her in my face at that moment.

I looked up at Francesca, who was biting into her own wrist. "Drink from Francesca now." She moved the rolling stool up a little and placed her wrist to Connee's mouth. She flicked out her tongue hesitantly then latched on like she was an infant suckling her mother's breast. "That's it, that's my girl."

Connee groaned and continued to lap thirstily at the blood filling her mouth. I even heard a moan from Francesca. Looking at her, her eyes were closed, and she had the most peaceful, satisfying smile on her lips. Turning back at Connee, I could tell she was nearly finished. I waited for Francesca to remove her hand.

When she finally did, I took a deep, unnecessary sharp breath out. "Eric, would you like to carry her upstairs to the bedroom?" I looked at her baffled. It was day light. "Don't worry. My home is completely light proof."

I nodded, picked up my Connee still wrapped in the blankets and followed Francesca through her home to a bedroom. It was fairly small, smaller than I'd imagined based on the size of the whole house. But this room was sufficient. I placed her on one of the twin beds, the one by the wall, and stood back looking at her. I was expecting to feel something, anything: remorse, anxiety, fear. Nothing. I was completely emotionless.

"Eric, why don't you go take a shower and clean up in the hallway bathroom. There are clean clothes in there already. I'll be with her, and when you return, you may lie with her."

That totally floored me. I was expecting her to lie with her, as is the custom—to strengthen the bond between Maker and child.

"Eric, I see no harm in you being with her," she answered my thoughts. "I know you will take good care of her, although I'm certain you will sleep solidly yourself." I nodded. "Would you mind if I lie with her until you come back?"

How could I begrudge her that request? "Yes, certainly."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Getting into the hot, steaming water instantly eased up my tensed nerves. It had been a long three days, or nights, well, yes, days _and_ nights. Although I didn't want to change her it had happened. I honestly didn't expect we'd be able to ever scene again, and I knew how important it was to Connee. But I was hopeful we could at least try.

Quickly drying off and having changed clothing, I went back to the bedroom and looked at Francesca with Connee. Bloody tears were streaming down her face. "Your Majesty, what is it?"

"She ... she's gone." Her body shuttered as she lovingly ran her fingers through Connee's hair. It reminded me of mother and daughter, a sight I had never, ever seen. I was truly touched.

Of course she was gone, but I felt her sadness. I watched her as she slipped off the bed, kissed Connee's forehead and met me at the door, wiping her eyes. "Eric Northman, I entrust in you that you will do the right thing."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"I will provide you with nourishment, as I'm sure your body will require more. Will you need anything else?"

The only thing I needed was my Connee. "No Ma'am."

"Then I will leave you."

She was about to close the door when I turned and held it open. "My Queen, you are as just and kind as they say about you. Thank you."

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, thank _you_." The door closed between us.

I rushed to Connee's side, got on the bed and cradled her in my arms, kissing her lips that no longer would be warm to me. I hummed a few songs from centuries past before I slowly became drowsy, and was soon asleep.

_Third person ..._

Queen Francesca had trouble sleeping the late afternoon of that Sunday. It had been a stressful evening and morning, to say the least. Connee was in the bedroom down the hall with Eric, and knew she was safe. But still, she had to check on something. The hallway was dark, as was her house during the day, for she kept the windows open only at night time. She was racked with nerves, though she didn't understand why.

As she approached the door, she thought of knocking but didn't want to waken Eric, who desperately needed rest after his torturous two days at the hand of Nate and Thomas Milton. Walking into the bedroom carrying the old oil lamp that was her Great-Grandmother's, she could see the scars on Eric's face and arms had begun to heal as he lay fast asleep, though his face was still worn. Connee was nestled on her side, her body facing Eric's. His leg was draped over her blanket-covered legs; his one arm was over her waist, her face buried in his neck.

She had to admit they made an attractive couple, but she doubted it would last long, which made her sad. She knew he would protect her, but there was no way of knowing her personality after the change. Francesca herself had little trouble changing, but she had a lot of guidance from good people. She could only hope Eric would show her the same kindness.

Standing by the bed looking over the couple, she felt a connection she hadn't expected to feel. Not having changed a human before, she didn't know what to expect, but what she then _heard_ completely made her anxious. Rushing out of the room to her emergency room, returning seconds later, she quietly made it back to the bed, standing there for several minutes to decipher the sound. Yes, she heard what she thought she heard. But it wasn't possible!

Placing the oil lamp on the nightstand she bent over, took Connee's wrist, which still showed the scars of the cuts she had made, and squeezed her forefinger against the scar at her vein. Sure enough, it was there—faint, but it was there. Suddenly, Eric snarled awake, barred his fangs and sat halfway up, pulling Connee closer into him.

"Shh, Eric, it's just me."

"What are you doing?" he asked, remaining on alert.

She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and sat on the other twin bed. "I couldn't sleep any longer. I was feeling something ... strange. Is she ... breathing?"

Eric frowned in concerned confusion and looked over Connee's face. "Yes, yes, she's gone."

Francesca stood back up and placed the ear tube of the stethoscope around her neck. "Please, turn her on her back." He did so, then watched as the doctor placed the round metal diaphragm over Connee's heart and listened, then listened some more. She gently lifted the soon-to-be new vampire's upper lip and looked at her teeth.

"Majesty, I don't understand what's going on."

"Eric, there is a heartbeat," Francesca said as she sat back down. "I don't understand, either. She was dead when I lay down with her. But then ... When I was changed, I never ... This is absurd. We won't know until her fangs appear."

"We won't know if she's vampire?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied, shaking her head. "I'll have to make a few phone calls, but this worries me greatly."

Oh, it worried Eric Northman as well. "Maybe the Magistrar will know something."

"No, no, we can't do that. If he is aware of Bintaurs and their powers, if he knew one becoming vampire, he would ... That's not an option."

"Do you know of other Bins becoming vampires, other than yourself?"

"No. If there are, they more than likely are in hiding."

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked, alarm in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

He watched as Francesca left room, and looked over Connee again. He heard nothing, nor felt anything but her cold, dead body in his arms.

_Connee's POV:_

Coming around slowly, I felt myself strapped down on my side in a soft mattress; something heavy lay over my knees and a thick strap of some sort lay over my waist. My hands were clinched below my chin, and then I felt the cold brick I was lying next to. Wait, not cold brick ... Master! I threw my eyes open and indeed He was holding me. And he looked as hot as He'd ever been.

Then the urge struck me that I had to use the bathroom. I threw the sheet away from my body and gasped when I saw I was naked. I looked back at Eric. I didn't feel like I'd just had sex with Him, and I always knew the moment I woke up when I had. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, yawning hard, trying not to make a peep so as not to wake Eric. I took a step forward where I knew the bathroom was but ran into a mattress—no, a twin bed. I had no idea where I was.

I looked around the room, a room I had never been in. I was relieved when I saw a cute cotton gown lying on the bed. Checking it out, it was my exact size. I put it on, but then my bladder screamed at me, and I looked around for the bathroom. There was none in this room. I headed for the door and peeked my head out, looking up and down the hallway. _Yep, never been here before._ I stepped to the left and looked for an open door. It was dark except for an old-fashioned lamp hanging from the wall; it was enough to guide me. I only went down two doors when I saw the bathroom. Walking in, I closed the door behind me and went straight to the toilet, sitting down. But I didn't pee, I _couldn't_ pee. _Shit, getting another UTI. That meant no sex with Milton ... __wait, what the hell?_

I felt weak in the knees when the events of the past few days caught up with my slow brain. Milton and I in an RV ... Eric in a cage ... horseback riding ... making out with Milton then ... my wrists! I brought my wrists to my face and saw two thin lines down where the vein was, but they were almost completely healed. Then something about Heather ... fish ... Frances sucking on my wrist ... swallowing her thick blood ... _ohgodohgodohgod!_ Not Frances, but Francesca. A vampire.

I rushed to the sink and splashed cold water on my face, making my hair wet, but I didn't care. Again and again the water cleared my brain up slowly, but the water never got any colder. I needed it colder. Then I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was pale—so damned pale! And my eyes were a dull blue, not the bright, beautiful blue that changed hue when I wore a particular blue. Blue ... hue ... blue. I laughed hysterically, though I had to cover my mouth so not to wake anyone up. God, it really _did_ happen! Shoving my face closer to the mirror, I scraped a finger over my teeth looking for fangs. They weren't there.

_Hell, this is the worst dream I had ever had!_

Then I was struck with an intense pang of hunger and went the other direction down the hall, looking for the stairs. Again, there were two oil lamps hanging on the wall. I found the kitchen easily; that, too, was lit in lamp light. I heard the ticking of a clock and saw a small grandfather clock hanging on the wall. Four thirty-two. But a.m. or p.m.? Figuring Eric was still sleeping, it had to be p.m. But why the hell was _I_ up?

I opened the refrigerator and found bottles and bottles of TruBlood, which actually sounded good to me. But then I saw a serving dish covered with aluminum foil, and since I've killed many a cat with my curiosity, I peeled a corner up and saw meat marinating. Hmm, that looked good, too. So, I took it out, placed it on the counter and searched for plates, which I couldn't find in sufficient time to satisfy my growling stomach. Pinching off a corner piece with both hands, I stuck the meat into my mouth, chewed, and swallowed, which practically melted down my throat. It was the best steak I'd ever had! I finished off two whole pieces before I needed something to wash it down with. Going back to the refrigerator, I pulled out a bottle of TruBlood, popped the top and was about to put it to my mouth when it was slapped from my hand, threw in the air, blood splattering to the floor. I was so startled that I couldn't react in time to defend myself.

Strong arms wrapped around my neck and a hand covered my mouth, but with the blood from the meat in the corners of my mouth and chin, it slid away easily. When it came back up, I bit into the flesh between the forefinger and thumb, and the man screamed in pain. It was Milton! He tightened his grip and pulled me back out into the hallway and into the living room, throwing me roughly on the couch, with him behind me holding me securely down. "Don't say a _fucking _word. I've come for what is rightfully mine!"

I had to think fast. Milton was going to rape me if I didn't stop him. I didn't know how strong I was yet and doubted I'd be able to take him with his strength. I figured I'd speed up the process by going down on him and biting his dick off.

"Oh, Thomas," I cooed, calming my body and hoping my voice was the same as when I was under his control. "I've missed you." He relaxed his arm from my neck and slid his hand down my collarbone to my breast, squeezing it hard. It didn't hurt, though. "Hmm, Thomas. That feels good."

Pushing me up and around, my legs straddling his thighs, he pulled me to him and ran his hands up and down my back, kissing my neck and moaning. I just knew I was going to vomit. I put my hands on the back cushion then felt a tug on my upper row of teeth. Gently, I flicked the top of my tongue over my new fangs. _Yes! Christmas came early! Give everyone's bonuses to me!_

"Oh, Thomas, I'm going to give you want you so _desperately_ want," I said, trying to sound like I meant it because I didn't want him to get alarmed, since he hadn't seen my face.

Widening my mouth, I dove my fangs into his neck, chewing and clawing with my bottom teeth to tear as much flesh away from him as I could. He screamed into my ear, his voice so pain-wrenched, yet chills of excitement tore through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck tight so he couldn't get free, even though he'd started to push me away with his hands. Wow, I was stronger than I thought I was. I heard myself growl as I sucked as much of his blood as I could. It flowed down my throat like a cold, refreshing glass of lemonade.

"Connee! Stop it!" I heard but kept sucking harder and harder. I felt Milton's arms slip down my bottom, plop to his sides.

A pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away. "No, no!" I yelled when I lost my grip on Milton. "I don't have to listen to you, Eric!" I dove back into Milton's neck and began to drain him further, hoping to drain every last drop from his pathetic body.

"BUT YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" a female voice scolded. "Leigh Connee Byers, as your Maker, I COMMAND you to release him!"

My mind was still on what I was doing and didn't want to stop, but my body floated back and settled hard on the carpet by the couch, looking around dazed. Someone threw themself at me, sitting beside me and holding me down by my shoulders. I looked up to see who it was, and Eric had the most appallingly disgusted expression in his eyes.

"Mas ... Master?" I said, my voice weak.

I turned back to the couch and saw Francesca pressing her finger into the unblemished side of Milton's neck. Leaning back and standing at my feet, she said, "He's dead."

"Wha'?" I stuttered, confused. Then it hit me. "Good." The woman looked at me sourly, and I remembered her from the night before. "Queen Francesca?"

"Yes," she said. "Mr. Northman, take her back to bed."

"What? No!" I protested, getting to my feet.

"You must get better control over your sub," she retorted as she turned and left.

I pleaded to Master, who was also standing. "No, there's so much I wanna do. I feel ..."

Eric grabbed my elbow hard and pulled me upstairs all the way, with me screaming and fighting to break free. He literally threw me on the bed, rolled me over on my stomach, and placed His knee on my shoulder blades. "Ow, damn! You're hurting me!" I hollered, although he wasn't really hurting me.

"Oh, little one," He said angrily, pulling the gown up to expose my bare ass, "You have _no _idea what the definition of hurt _is_!" He then proceeded to spank the shit out of me, leaving my ass bright red and stinging, my body shaking, tears pouring out of my eyes. "When you've figured out the definition of Master, and what your role as sub entails, meet me downstairs. I've got to help the queen clean up your shit." I jumped when the bedroom door slammed closed.

I cried some more. I was in a lot of pain, regardless of my new thick—supposedly—vampire skin. That was all I could think of. Nothing else. My ass was doing all the brain processing at the moment. But I had been given an order, and an order must be followed. I went to the bathroom, ashamed to look at myself in the mirror. Knowing I had blood from my tears smeared all over my face, I splashed cold water on it. With closed eyelids, I reached for the hand towel and dried my face, regretful of the blood I'd leave on it. I was relieved when there was no stain on my face. Keeping the water on, I went to run the hand towel under the running water to rinse the blood out when ... there was no blood. _Ok, wait. This is just too weird. _Eric had cried blood. Why hadn't I?

Then I looked at my mouth, after the blood meal I'd just had, and cringed when I saw blood still on my teeth. I reached for the tooth paste and brush, scrubbing as hard as I could.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply, I headed back downstairs to the living room I'd just been dragged from and stood in the threshold, my arms behind my back, looking at the floor. I could see Francesca's slippers and Eric's bare feet moving around the room, but I didn't look up.

"Get in the kitchen and put the meat back," Eric barked. "That was for the queen's staff barbecue tonight, which you've just left two people to starve."

I did as I was told and went to the kitchen. My stomach was full of knots. He was incensed, even more so when he'd punished me for the first time. And I deserved it. I knew that. I covered the meat and put it back in the refrigerator. I was no longer hungry smelling the bloody juices of the meat. But the tears returned.

When I went back to the living room, I again stood in the threshold in my submissive pose. I could see Master and Francesca were then sitting on the couch, but I couldn't see if it was completely cleaned of Milton's blood.

"Sub, I want my regular," He snarled. Softening His voice, He asked the queen her preference. When she told Him, I turned to leave. "You have two seconds."

_How the hell am I going to do that?_ It took thirty seconds to nuke them, longer because there were two bottles. I practically ran back to the kitchen, grabbed the bottles from the fridge, placed them in the microwave and turned it on. Barely having enough time to wrap around my brain what was happening, the microwave dinged.

Master yelled, "Five." _God! He is counting down!_

I opened the door and grabbed the bottles from the microwave. "Four!"

Running out of the kitchen, there was a "Three!"

I was so rattled at that point I turned left instead of right. "Two!"

I tore down the hallway and just as I stepped on the plush carpet, Master said, "One." I stopped, walked towards the couch and handed Master His bottle, keeping my eyes down. "Ladies first," He said. His voice was calmer then, but there was definitely still authority there.

Handing her bottle to the queen, I noticed my hand was shaking violently. Then was not the time to spill blood on Her Majesty's white robe, or ever, really. She took it, but didn't even thank me. Not that she _had _to. When Master took His, He told me, "Sit at my feet." I went to the other side so I wasn't between the queen and Master and got on my knees. "No!" I jumped but didn't look up. "Sit on your butt."

_No, no. There is no way I can!_ With all the running I had done, my ass was beginning to holler at me. I had no choice. Putting my hands on the carpet behind me, I slowly—and I mean _slowly_— lowered myself down. I winced in pain as I put my weight on my cheeks but soon was able to stretch my legs out just inches from Master's feet.

And I sat there, tears beginning to roll down my face again, while Master and the queen began a discussion about me, like I wasn't even there.

"I was on the phone all morning making phone calls before I slept, Eric. There are no explanations why your sub has a heartbeat," Francesca said.

_Your _sub_? She knows? I have a heart beat?_ I listened intently for any sign of one, but I couldn't.

"And apparently she doesn't cry blood, either," Eric added nonchalantly.

They were quiet for a moment, which gave me time to think. What came to mind first was the fact that Francesca called me Leigh. I hadn't been called that since I was sixteen years old.

"Ms. Byers?" the queen called.

_Okay, this was a test. _I didn't reply. "Sub, you may answer Her Majesty," Eric said, but His voice wasn't angry.

"Yes Ma'am?" I did not look up.

"What did Thomas Milton discuss with you as you drove here, to Virginia, and during the time you were with him?"

I didn't answer. "You may address her." That's what I was waiting for.

I sniffled to prevent snot from running down my nose, then replied, "He ... he told me ..." Looking up, though it was difficult to look her in the face, I continued. "He said Daniel is dead, and that you were dead," looking at Eric, "And then I ... he ..."

"You may speak freely," Master instructed.

I told them all that I remembered under Milton's mind control and what happened when I came out of it. "But it was like a dream. It was happening to me, but it _wasn't_ me."

"Did Milton have sex with you?" Eric asked, with a tinge of anger returning to His tone.

I shook my head and avoided both of their eyes. "No, I, um, no, definitely not."

"Did he _touch_ you?" Then His voice became deep and cross.

"Eric," the queen interjected as she shook her head.

"Yes," I said and recoiled from fright at Master's reaction. He gave none. "He had ... oral sex ..." Bowing my head, I started to shake waiting for Eric to rear His bad-assed Dom self, but He didn't.

"That's enough for now," the queen said and stood up. "There are three more hours before the sun sets." She approached me, well, her slippered feet did and put her hand out for mine. "You will be sleeping with me tonight, Connee." I hesitated, again waiting for Eric's reprimand. There was none. "Eric will be sleeping alone tonight."

I put my hand up and she took it in hers, pulling me up gently. As we walked out of the living room and into the hall, Eric did not follow us. My hand began to shake in hers, and she squeezed it. "Connee, relax. I am aware of your relationship with Eric. He must follow my orders in my home. I shouldn't have allowed it, his punishing you."

"No, no Ma'am. I ..."

"Call me Frannie, dear, when we're not in your Master's presence." Her voice was soft, almost mother-like. I just figured it was because she was my Maker.

"Yes ma' ... Frannie. I deserved it. I was just so ..."

_Frannie ... Fran ... That was my ..._

"Hungry," she finished for me.

"Yes." We walked down the hall to her bedroom. "I've never spoken to Him like that. Well, I have, but never like _that_."

She didn't reply as she opened her door and stepped aside, letting me walk in first. It was a beautiful room. What struck me, though, was that the walls were a light purple. "Come, sweetie, let's get you out of that dirty gown."


	33. Chapter 33

I stood at the end of the bed looking down at my gown as she searched through her drawers. I hadn't realized there were blood-dried spots all over the front of the gown. She came to me quickly and handed me a lounge set, my size. It was lavender. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can change in the bathroom."

I nodded and closed the master bath door behind me. I didn't want to be apart from Eric, but a part of me did—my ass. I changed, and it suddenly hit me how exhausted I was.

Leaving the bathroom, I saw her sitting on the bed, smiling. "Ah, that fit you perfectly. I knew it would. Come," she said, patting the mattress beside her, "Sit." I dreaded having to sit on my butt again. "Oh, right. No problem." Standing, she pulled the other side of the comforter down and jumped into bed. "We can talk this way."

_How does she know?_ Oh, right, she knew I couldn't sit from my actions downstairs. I went to the other side of the bed and climbed on, grunting, then lay on my side facing her. "Are you alright now?" she asked.

I nodded. "I will be."

"Honey, Eric Northman loves you. He didn't ..."

"I ... I know He does," I said, my voice cracking. "The first time ... I shouldn't be talking about this."

"I won't tell. We're just a couple of girls having a slumber party," she joked, smiling.

"My first punishment, and it was only once before, He was wrong, and He admitted it. This time, it was justified."

"Do _you _love him?"

Then the tears came again. "Yes."

"Now, now, don't dirty my pillowcase," she said then chuckled.

"How long was I asleep after you changed me?"

"Two days, three after tonight. You woke up earlier than expected. It's Tuesday afternoon."

"What? Really?" She nodded. "Did Mas ... Eric sleep the entire time?"

"Yes, He did as well. It takes quite a few days for a vampire to gain their strength back after the injuries such that He received."

"He stayed with me the whole time?"

"Yes, even when I suggested He go out to feed again."

"How could I have eaten that rare, bloody meat when ... Why don't I have a heartbeat, and why do I not cry blood tears?"

"Those answers we don't know. You are aware I am Bintaur?" I nodded. "When I was changed, I had quite a different experience than you did. I was left for dead by my Maker, who deserted me. The Quincy's found me and James gave me his blood. They were on vacation in North Carolina, where I was living at the time, and brought me here. James and his wife Hildie were King and Queen of Virginia. They helped me in my new life. I have no doubt Eric will show you the ropes."

I hesitated, afraid to ask her what I wanted to know. "Downstairs you called me Leigh Connee. How did you know my first name is Leigh? I don't go by that name anymore."

She put her other hand on my cheek lovingly. "Because I gave it to you."

"You? Makers give their children names? No, that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, no," she sighed, removed her hand and sat up. "You're my daughter."

"Right, I understand that, I'm your child," I said impatiently.

I read her facial expression. Then it dawned on me: Her knowing my first name, one I hadn't used since I left my father and went to Shreveport. The colors of her bedroom just _happened_ to be my favorite color. Her 'motherly' way she was towards me. Her name being the same as ... "No, no, no."

"Yes, baby, I am your biological mother."

"No, no," I mumbled, getting off the bed and headed for the door.

Before I could even reach the door handle Francesca stood beside me with her arm between me and the door. "Please, don't leave. I have so much to explain to you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You must," she insisted, then placing her body in front of the door.

I backed away and headed for the bathroom. Again, she stood in the threshold, blocking my exit. I narrowed my eyes at her, bared my fangs and repeated, "I do _not _want to hear it!" I stepped away and paced beside the bed.

"Where do you think you can run off to? I'm way faster than you are. We can play this game for the next few hours, if you'd like," she said confidently, sitting on the bed.

"You ... how could you ... you _left_ me!"

"No, no," I heard her say, but I wasn't looking at her. "Baby, I—"

"Don't call me baby! I am _not _your baby!"

The next thing I knew I was flat up against the wall with Francesca's body pressing me so tight I could hardly breath, if I _did _breath. "You will _not _talk to me like that! I am your mother."

"No, you stopped being my mother when you walked out on me!" I spat.

She promptly smacked me across the face so hard my head turned away sharply. I didn't look into her face, but I could see her expression. She was horrified. I could barely hold the tears back.

There was a hard banging on the bedroom door. "Connee! Queen? What's going on in there?" Eric asked, His voice urgent.

"Master, I—" I started to say, but Francesca placed her finger over her lips for me to remain silent. I had no other option but to obey my Maker.

"Nothing's wrong, Eric. We're just chasing a mouse," she replied.

It was quiet outside in the hallway, as if He were considering if that was the truth.

"Please, let Him ... I need Him with me," I pleaded, whispering.

"Damn," she cursed then backed away from me, allowing me to slide down the wall; I grunted in pain when my ass hit the floor. "This isn't the way I wanted to do this. Enter, Mr. Northman." The door burst open with a crack, and Eric took two steps in. "I didn't mean for you to break my door down," she huffed.

He wasn't listening to her because He rushed to me and pulled me into His arms. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

I was crying by then and could only nod, burying my hands in my face. He brought me little comfort.

"Queen, will you _kindly _explain to me why my woman ... Connee is in hysterics?"

"Connee, come to me," Francesca spoke.

I wanted to scream at her, curse her out, _anything _but go to her, or talk to her, for that matter. But Master pulled me up and walked me to the bed in front of her, holding my arms at my side, pressing His body against me. I leaned back into Him, squeezing His hands.

"I had every intention of telling you before you left, which looks like might be tonight," she started, and her voice did sound remorseful. "I didn't leave you, Leigh ..."

"No, don't call me that. You have no right to call me that." I shuttered.

She furrowed her eyebrows then nodded. "When you were three, we had no milk for the next day, so when your father came home from _work _I went to the grocery store. I was also going to get the cookie mix I knew you liked and ... that doesn't matter. When I came back out of the store—it was around ten at night—someone grabbed me and pulled me into the back of the building and drained me. The Quincey's came to my aid shortly after when I was bleeding to death. They were on vacation and just happened to come in for some bottled water to wash up in at their cabin ... again, doesn't matter. James gave me his blood and brought me back here to Virginia. They were wonderful to me, but sadly were killed by Thomas Milton's henchmen five years later."

"Wait, wait," I said, trying to understand. "You _knew_ what he was going to do to me!" Master promptly squeezed my hands in warning.

"Yes, I did. But knowing you were with him, you'd also be near me. But I knew he would not harm you. And he didn't."

"That's not the point," I argued, trying to keep my voice calm. Then I forgot what my objection was.

"Let's back up. What did your father tell you when I disappeared, Connee?"

I remembered exactly what he told me. "When I was older I'd asked him about you. He called you a whore. He said you were an alcoholic and out screwing guys at the bars. He said you didn't love me anymore, and that's why you left. My god! You could have always come back and gotten me when I was a kid."

"Don't use that tone with me. And I did come back to you every night, Connee. When I knew your father had passed out or wasn't home, I'd sit outside your bedroom _every single night_ and watch you sleep. Not right away, but since you were five." A single bloody tear slowly came from the inside of one of her eyes, and she wiped it away. "I was then vampire, honey. I _couldn't_ come back to get you. Eric, did you explain that to her?"

"Yes," He answered.

I had to close my eyes because I was getting dizzy from all the information, and to prevent breaking down crying. "So, you knew when he ... he abused me."

"Yes," she said regretfully. "I was so relieved when you left him and went to live with Judy and Theresa. I knew you'd finally be safe. That was when you stopped going by your first name," she stated.

I nodded. "Yes, because _he _called me that, and it took me _years_ to get that name out of my head. I'd always hear his voice when Aunt Judy called me that. But why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because you needed to be strong, baby. And you are."

We stared at the other in an uncomfortable silence. I started to shake but kept my head level. "Okay, how did Eric get in Milton's house?"

"I gave Eric to Thomas, but I had no idea what was happening to him. You have to believe me. Courtney notified me and I came right over. I knew at that point that it ... wasn't meant to be. But then you ..." She looked at my wrists. She didn't have to finish.

"You said Milton's henchmen killed your adoptive parents. Why?"

"Because he had his plan worked out even back then. He knew when you became of age he would use me to get to you. He thought I was weak, and he despised my parents, so he got rid of them." She ran her hands through her hair. "The reason why I was so adamant about not helping you, Eric ... When you called me the second time, I could hear the fear in your voice over Connee's situation. It just so happened to work out that you came earlier. I conferred with Thomas that he could have you, but _only _to give you enough time to get her out of the house, not to be tortured. That way, I wasn't involved when Connee vanished, and would remain on good terms with the Bintaurs."

"But, okay, wait." I played the scenes in my head before I asked, "I remember an emergency room and the blood bags before you changed me. You're a doctor?"

"I was a nurse before I married your father. After I was changed, I went to night school to get my medical license. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. May I ask why you cut your wrists?"

"Because I thought Eric was dead. I wanted to be with Him." I grew weak in the knees and started to go down, but Eric held me up.

"Mr. Northman, can you take her back to bed?"

"Yes Ma'am. Come on, sweetheart."

"No, wait, I have more ..." I was still talking, or mumbling, really, when Eric led me back to the bedroom we were staying in.

Eric pulled the bed sheets down and placed me on the bed, but I groaned in pain. I quickly rolled on my side. "Sleep now."

"No, Master, I don't want to sleep. I still have—"

"Shh." He leaned forward and brushed His chin against my cheek. His lips moved to my ear and whispered, "I am so sorry for punishing you."

I didn't reply until He leaned back and looked over my face. "Master, I know why I was punished. I deserved it. Thank you for correcting me."

He smiled. He actually _smiled_. "Connee, you are an amazing woman."

I returned His smile. "I know."

He chuckled and ran His thumb at my temple. "Do you have anything else to say before I crawl into bed with you and we go back to sleep?"

"I love you?"

Chuckling again He nestled His chin against mine and brushed His bottom lip against mine. We nibbled each other's lips, joyously kissing, when He suddenly pulled back and looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Your lips," He said quietly.

"What?" I asked alarmed, pressing my fingers against them.

He shook His head. "Your lips are warm."

"That's because you _made _them warm."

"No, mine are cold. I feel _heat_ from yours, not as warm as when you were human, but still warm." His face relaxed, almost relieved. "I thought ... I didn't want you—"

"Changed?"

He nodded, almost ashamed. "Love, we'll talk more later, okay?" He crawled into bed beside the wall and pulled me into Him, nestling His chest to my back.

I rested my head against Him. "Master?"

"Yes, sub?"

"Do you have anything to tell me before we go back to sleep?"

"Um, I love you too?"

We laughed before we settled down and fell blissfully asleep.

When I woke up hours later I was disoriented at first. Then I remembered falling asleep in Eric's arms, something I hadn't done in forever. After I stretched I rolled over and smiled when I saw a bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. I hadn't gotten flowers from Him in a long, long time, either, or so it seemed.

Slowly sitting up to prepare for my ass to scream at me, I was relieved when there was no pain at all. I grabbed the card in the holder and smiled even wider. 'Meet us downstairs. I meant what I said. E' What had He said last night that He meant? Then I saw clean clothes sitting on the other twin bed with another note. 'Make yourself at home and take a shower. We have a project in the kitchen. F'

Shortly after I cleaned up I walked out of the bathroom completely refreshed, practically skipping down the stairs. I was a little curious why my fangs hadn't come back out yet, though. Remembering the note, and His painful reminder that I was still His sub, I heard voices in the kitchen. My smile disappeared. Turning the corner, I stood in the threshold, again in my submissive position, head down.

"Good morning!" Frannie greeted me as she approached, then stopped cautiously.

Eric's shoes settled beside hers before she backed off. Eric took my hand from behind me and led me down the hallway towards the front door. "We'll return shortly, Your Majesty," He told her.

"Of course. Take your time."

Eric held the door open for me and we stepped out into the cool evening air. Still pulling my arm, I stopped and looked out over the grounds, my mouth gaping. "Connee, come," He said, but with no anger in His tone. I followed Him to a swinging bench on the end of the long, curving porch, and He told me to sit.

Still with head bowed, I replied, "Master, I'd prefer to stand, if it's okay with you."

Tilting His head down so He could see my face, He was grinning. "Is your ass still hurting?"

"No, Master."

I couldn't see the expression on His face. "Hmm. Sit anyway." I did as I was told. "The Queen and I have been talking while you slept." My eyes were still on the floor boards. "Connee, while we are here in Virginia, until we are back home, I am no longer your Master. You may look at me and speak as you wish."

I immediately jerked my head up and looked at him, I'm sure with confusion and disappointment on my face. Eric Northman looked amazing! There was an aura about him that took my breath away, if I breathed.

"What is it?" Eric asked when I remained silent a little too long in my thoughts.

I looked out over the field. "You look ... different. Good, but different. And I swear I can see a mile out there." I turned back to him. "And I can even hear the fallen leaves scrunching under mice's feet, mouse's feet, whatever." I chuckled.

"I was going to ask. It's been so long for me that I don't really remember. But as I was saying, the queen and I concluded you are unique because you are Bintaur, and she changed you. You now have your mother's blood in you, and that must be the reason why you still have a heart beat and are warm to me." I blushed when I thought of our first kiss since the change. "And, it seems you still blush."

He came and sat back beside me, starting to sway the bench by moving only his feet, but keeping his gaze ahead of him. "I have to be honest about something. I didn't want you to become vampire. I didn't want to lose the feeling of your pounding heart against my chest, or the warmth of your skin, or your breath gasping in my ear when you orgasm."

A damned tear fell from my eye. "Neither did I," I replied in shock. I turned my body to face him. "I didn't want to miss your body cooling me on a warm morning ... I can't even begin to ... but the way I feel ... shit." I shook my head, frustrated at having so much trouble finding the right words.

"How do you feel?" he asked, then looking at me.

"I don't know how to put it."

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "How do you feel?" His voice was deep and melodic, like the right chord on a cello that gives you the chills. And yes, I melted.

"It's like when you take me to sub-space, and the only thing I feel is my body. My mind isn't in control anymore. The yearning to be touched, whether with your hand, flogger, it doesn't matter."

He stood by me, looking over my face. "How do you _feel_?" he asked for the third time, his hand on my lower back.

I turned, facing him head on, our eyes locked. "My body's on fire. When I first had your blood, it was like electricity wrapped around every muscle, every bone, every nerve ending. Now, it's worse, or better." I chuckled again nervously.

"_How do you feel_?" he asked, then pressing himself hard against my back, his arms around my waist. I shivered when his hard, erect cock pressed right above my ass cheeks.

Reaching my hand up and back behind his head, I moved my upper torso back and looked into his eyes. They were intense, and hungry. I smiled. My fangs flicked out. He sighed, grinned, and flashed his eyes at them. "I feel you inside me, Eric." My body shook from nerves. "I want to make love to you for at least three weeks, non-stop."

He growled then pressed his lips hard against mine passionately, heavily. I was worried about cutting his lips from the way we were going at it, but he seemed to know what to do to prevent that. He twirled my body around, our lips still locked, and I threw my arms around his neck; he held on to me tighter. Chills coursed through my body as our kiss grew, if that were possible.

"All right, you two!" Frannie hollered from inside the house; all the windows were open. "Keep that in the bedroom and get in here."

We both started laughing into each other's mouths as Eric pulled away. I grunted my displeasure. "That's what I wanted to hear," he said, then kissed my forehead. "And we will, but I'd say at least two months."

"What did your note mean when you wrote, 'I meant what I said'? If you are no longer my Master, for now, you weren't referring to that."

"What I meant, Connee, was that I love you."

"Oh," I said with a teasing grin, "Is that all?"

He smacked my ass and pushed me into the house, his body pressed against mine, our legs in perfect sync. Walking into the kitchen, I was as giddy as a teenager busted by a parent making out with her boyfriend.

"Connee, I thought ..." She hesitated and grinned when we saw my fangs, which weren't out when I'd left. I shyly covered my mouth. "... we'd make some cookies."

"Oh, god," Eric grumbled and we both glared at him. "I'll be right outside."

"No, wait, Eric, please." I turned to Francesca, and swallowed my pride. "Your Majest—"

"Frannie, please," she corrected.

"I am really, really sorry for the way I acted earlier, and for ruining the couch, and how I talked to you, and, um, thank you for everything you've done for me, and for Eric." I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Honey, I completely understand. And you didn't make too bad of a mess. Words can be forgotten."

"Newborns are vicious until they are able to control themselves," Eric said. "But under your circumstances, you handled it fairly well." My ass would have disagreed only a few hours ago.

I stared at them dumbfounded. "Frannie, I still don't understand everything about your decisions. But, can you give me time?"

She stepped to me, put her hands gently on my shoulders, and told me sweetly, "Take all the time you need, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"Like I said, I'll be outside," Eric interjected. "Come get me when you're done doing your ... _girly_ stuff." The disgusted expression on his face was priceless. He sauntered out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say?" Frannie and I bust out laughing.

"I heard that!" he screamed from the front porch.

"Well, let's get started," Frannie said as she turned to the island, where bowls and the ingredients were set.

"Why, exactly, are we making cookies if we aren't going to eat them?" My fangs withdrew. "Ow."

"It'll take a few days to stop hurting when they come out. They're like baby teeth. And the cookies will be for the staff and my patients. It's more nostalgic, I think. We had so much fun in the kitchen. Why don't you get the dry ingredients together in that bowl, there."

We talked very little while we made the dough, but that was partly my fault. I was thinking about what kind of relationship Frannie and I would have. I couldn't image a thing. As I watched her spoon the dough on the cookie sheet, I blurted out, "What kind of baby was I?"

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Oh, you were the best. Let me put the sheets in the oven and we'll talk while they bake." I nodded. "Do you want some coffee?" My head flew back in surprise. She chuckled. "You've never had synthetic blood?"

"No, eck."

"Well, I prefer saying coffee, or tea or, whatever, although I don't often. I'll give you a little to see how you like it." Putting the baking sheets in the oven, she poured some fresh TruBlood in a coffee mug and nuked it. "I feel like I'm giving you your first beer. Eric, would you like some?" Considering he was on the porch, I wondered why she didn't yell. Then I realized we vampires have impeccable hearing.

"No Ma'am. Thank you," came a disembodied voice.

The microwave dinged, she placed the mug in front of me then sat down. "Try it."

I gulped, just staring at the mug. When I couldn't put it off any longer, I brought it up to my lips and smelled it first. "It smells different than real blood." Closing my eyes, I plugged my nose with my fingers and took a swallow. It was thick and hard to get down. When I opened my eyes, Frannie was looking at me anxiously. "It's, um, worse than Milton's blood."

Outside, a growl echoed into the kitchen through the open windows. "Sorry, Sir," I said seriously. He growled again, and I knew he did that because I apologized. "It's off, remember? Your rule. _Sorry_ about that." Again, another growl. Naughty butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Well, go ahead and finish it off." She watched until I downed the blood completely. "You are just as stubborn now as you were then." There was a snicker from the front porch. I pretended to ignore it. "I made you sit at the kitchen table for hours until you'd eat your asparagus."

"That's where she got her safe word from?" Eric asked himself.

"Eric, why don't you come join us?" I asked. "We can hear you anyway."

"No, thank you. I'm fine." I could tell he was amused at our conversation. It would just give him more ammo, though.

"And yes, that's where I got my safe word from."

"You hardly ever cried. You were so content just playing with your toys in your playpen. And you smiled all the time." She was speculative for a moment. "Honey, you said Rob abused you. How so?"

I didn't want to talk about that. Just then, the buzzer went off for the cookies, thankfully. She took them out of the oven, placed the cookies on the cooling racks, refilled the sheets and came back to the table.

"He didn't abuse me, per se." I told her of the chores I had to do at a young age, and then the hen incident when I was sixteen. "It was more mental abuse, I guess."

She leaned forward and squeezed my hand. "Oh, honey. Was that why you left?" I nodded. "I didn't know what happened during the day, obviously. I was so worried about you that night. But then I called Judy to see if—"

"She knows about you? And Theresa?"

"Judy does, yes. She hated Rob. They might have been siblings, but that's as far as the love went. Don't know about Theresa."

"Wow, this is getting to be too much," I said, placing my forehead in my hand.

"Hey, I've got a koi pond in the back garden, right by the stream. Why don't you and Eric go for a walk?"

The front door slammed shut, Eric rushed into the room, and I looked at him alarmed. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I heard mention of a walk?"

"Yes," Francesca said as she stood. "Let me get the blanket." She left us alone.

"Don't think I'll forget about my least favorite word," he warned, looking at me crossly.

"It doesn't count, remember? You can't punish me if we're—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he frowned defeated. "But since you heal after only a couple of hours instead of days, I think I'll change to the whip for your punishment," he ended threateningly. I shut the hell right up and squirmed in my chair.

"Here you are," Francesca said as she came in and handed Eric the blanket, who then promptly handed it to me as I stood up. "You two have fun. I have some patients coming in."


	34. Chapter 34

A few minutes later, Eric and I were walking down a slightly steep hill leading to the stream that I could hear but not see yet. He was walking ahead of me because he takes longer strides than I do, being a whole foot taller than me, not that I minded.

"You don't have to walk behind me," Eric said over his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm just admiring the view." That was the truth. His broad shoulders, wide chest and ...

He stopped and turned so suddenly I almost ran into him, but I stopped in time. "What view, specifically?" he asked flirtatiously, one eyebrow cocked.

"Um, well, the trees, the countryside, you know. We _are _in the country."

He took one step towards me, and I threw all caution to the wind. Well, the blanket, actually. In one swift motion, I grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it up in the air towards him. It spread out and landed over his head. Then I ran as fast as I could. Giggling, I ran towards the sound of the water. I didn't hear him behind me so I looked over my shoulder while still running. When I turned back around, I ran right smack into him. He went flying onto his back hard with me flush on top of him, his hands were of course holding my arms. He lay there motionless, his arms flailed out beside him. I ended up straddling his waist, my knees bent.

"Eric? Eric!" I cried out, grabbing his cheeks and shaking his head gently. "Are you hurt?"

"Hmmph, ohh," he moaned, slowly opening his eyes. "_Yes_, I'm hurt."

"Oh, my god! Where? I'm _so_ sorry. Where are you hurt?"

"Hmm, here." He pointed to the corner of his mouth then closed his eyes again.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, making my tone playful when I realized he wasn't really hurt. "Let me kiss it and make it feel _all _better." I bent down and kissed his nose, then leaned back a little for a response. My fangs shot out.

"No, lower," he grunted painfully.

"What? I missed? Good thing I'm not a doctor!" It took all I had not to bust out laughing. Lowering myself down, I kissed the cleft of his chin, lingering a little longer there.

"No, woman!" he snapped. "Here!" He pointed to his bottom lip.

"Oh, there? Silly me." I hesitated a moment before I brushed my bottom lip against his. "There?"

"Hmm, hmm."

I pinched his bottom lip with both of mine, letting my tongue slip out a little. His tongue flew out to meet mine, forcing me to open my mouth further. Both of his hands grasped the back of my head, gripped my hair into his fingers and pressed me harder against him. Our tongues danced around the others, our heads twisting and turning, grunts emitting from both of us. He groaned from the back of his throat, and I thought I'd dug a fang into his lip.

"Did I hurt you again? I don't know how to kiss with these damned things," I croaked, leaning up and looking at his lips.

"No," he replied, picking his head up and kissing my chin. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"Damn, Eric!" I exclaimed then laughed. "Frannie didn't—"

I was silenced when he dove his lips back onto mine. We kissed more fervently than before, and his hands slowly slid down my back to my ass, squeezing my cheeks. I heard myself moan. "Oh, god, I've missed you."

He didn't reply but pushed my sundress up. Leaning back, I let him pull it up and over my head. Looking back down at him, I threw him hard down until his head was on the grass, reached down and unbuckled the pants, keeping eye contact with him. He was no longer the gentle, warm, affectionate man that he allowed me to see on occasion, but an evil, wicked, vicious vampire whose eyes were burning with embers so bright that shivers coursed through my body. Unzipping down, I reached my hand in and took his soft, limp dick in my hand. Frowning, I looked up at him. Before he looked away ashamed, the embers vanished. I didn't know what to do, or think for that matter.

I asked as gently as I could. "Is it me?"

"Shit."

"It's okay. It happens," I tried to reassure him.

He sat up and pushed me away so hard and fast that I was thrown on my ass, left to watch him stand up. I sat there completely baffled and bewildered, my legs drawn to my chest, my arms wrapped around my bent knees. I watched him pace back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. "Connee, I ... shit. What happened with us, here in Virginia, is over, right?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_ "Yes. We'll go back Shreveport to our—"

Never looking at me, he rambled, "Dani got me to ... cum. When I first got there, at Milton's, I was strapped down and the bitch ... she went down on me. I tried to stop, I swear I did. I didn't want to, but ..."

I no longer heard a damned thing he was saying, and he was unloading a _lot_. Blinking several times, as if that would clear my brain, I started to laugh—hysterically.

"What the _shit _is so funny?" he demanded, no longer ashamed but angry.

Standing up, I wiped my ass of any grass that might have been there and walked to him. "Who's Dani?"

His head flew back in surprise. "She's the vamp bitch that cut my hair when ... she was Doug's girlfriend—"

"Doug? _Your _Doug?" He went on to explain what she did to him, but was interrupted by Nate and Elisha. "And?"

He furrowed his eyebrows deeply. "And? Aren't you angry with me?"

"I should be. Mr. Northman, if we were back home ..." I stepped to him, tugged his t-shirt up and off, kissing his chest before I looked up into his face, "... And neither one of us hadn't been taken unwillingly..." I grabbed the waist of the pants and practically ripped them off of him, "... If we were normal human beings," I took him in my hand and squeezed it, "... I'd rip Eric Jr. right off of you." The response I got that time was an immediate awakening of Eric Jr.

He growled loudly, picked me up so I had to wrap my legs around his neck and flew to the edge of the forest. I grunted when my back hit a tree trunk. He placed his hands on my ass and thrust his then hard, erect dick hard inside me. I screamed because I wasn't all that wet yet, and because he had never, ever felt so big, or so good. He started to penetrate me harder, but I bit his ear on purpose. "Eric! Wait, wait, please," I gasped.

Right away he stopped, pulled back, and put his hands on my face. I didn't fall because my legs were still tight around him. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, a little. It's just ... I'm surprised. You feel so ... new."

He smirked. "Is that good or bad?"

I chortled. "Very, _very_ good. You just need to take it slow, okay?"

"Well, it's _your_ fault," he replied as he carefully slid out, cradled me in his arms and carried me back out to the field.

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"I've never gone from zero to fifteen inches in so little time."

I laughed out loud as we headed back towards the house. "I think you're off on your addition."

"Excuse me?" he barked then dropped me in the grass.

"OW! Damn! Why'd you—"

His face was directly in front of mine, and I cowered back. "Ms. Byers, I might have been a good nine inches when you were human, but now that you are vampire, you've already felt I am now much, much, _much_ bigger." His eyes pierced mine so harshly I was waiting for my eyeballs to roll down my naked body.

I gulped hard, took a heavy breath, and threw myself back, dramatically throwing my arms above my head. I chuckled. "My, my."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he snickered then walked away. He returned a second later holding the blanket and stretching his arm out for me. I took his hand, and we walked down to the stream in silence. I watched as Eric laid the blanket on the bank, the trickling waters added such a wonderful ambiance to the moment. Instead of offering to help me lie down with him, he crossed his legs, put his hands in the back of his head, and stared up at me, grinning wickedly.

Here he was lying at my feet—a 6'4" male with the face of a chisled God, killer muscled forearms, tight chest and taut stomach, standing at full attention, and I started to shake. Shake! Tears came to my eyes and I had no idea why. My fangs instantly retracted.

"Connee, hey, what is it?" Eric was then standing beside me, looking at me alarmed, running his hand through my hair.

"I don't know," I said, choking up.

"Oh, sweetheart," I heard him say as I was placed on my back on the blanket. He nestled up against me, pressing his chest into mine.

I couldn't look him in the face as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Then everything that had happened the past few days overwhelmed me. I sobbed even harder when I realized what the worst thing was. "I ... disappoint ... ted you," I choked.

"Wha'? No, you didn't. You silly girl." He threw his legs over mine and held me for I don't know how long until I calmed down a little.

"I wanted our first time, again, to mean something." I shuttered, forcing myself to at least stop the tears. "I hungered for you; my whole body hurt. But I can't even kiss you without worrying about biting you, much less ..."

"It means something to me every time, Connee. Don't you know I don't want you hurt? We'll do it when you're ready. It's on your terms. Will that be alright?"

I started my laugh-crying, and he rolled his eyes. "I think I'm just thinking too much."

"You think?" He snarled then grinned.

"There's a million emotions going through my head. I want you, I really, really do. You know that, right?"

"Of course. And just think, we'll have lots of foreplay."

"Hmm, foreplay? I can live with that," I grinned as we lay by the stream, then completely calm.

"I didn't think you'd complain," he snickered.

I pulled my upper torso away, and he let me rest my head on his arm. We were then lying in each other's arms, face to face. "You scare me."

"You should be scared. It's been how long since I've had you?"

I promptly hit him playfully on his shoulder. "I'm being serious, here!" I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, in that case, please continue." He grinned back.

I took a heavy breath. "When I first met you with Daniel, you did. You scared me when you took me the second night, or I might have scared myself because I never wanted anything more ... I was scared when we first scened. But, Eric, I don't think I've ever been so scared than I am now."

I rolled over on my back, staring up at the stars. His arm draped over my stomach, and ran his thumb right beside my outer breast under my arm. I continued, finding the words a little easier. "You've got this rough, hard exterior, always serious personna, always thinking, scheming. You are stern when I push your buttons. You are stern when you are sitting on your throne—"

"My _throne_?" he asked, leaning up, placing his head in his other hand.

"At the club."

"Ah." His thumb moved under my breast.

"But now—you being so sweet and—"

"I don't _do_ sweet."

I turned my head to look at him. "You are attentive and comforting and ... hmm." He'd skirted his hand up, his thumb tracing over my nipple. "I'm going to miss this, Eric."

"Your Eric isn't going anywhere. Con, when I am stern, as you put it, can you not feel me? Having my blood. Can't you feel my energy?" He kissed my nipple, squeezing the other nipple. "You can't _feel_ me making love to you in my eyes?"

I didn't answer; I _couldn't_ answer. What could I say? He'd taken my erect, sensitive nipple in between his fangs, flicking the tip, biting with his lips. "Oh, Eric, now I'm even more scared."

"Shhh," he breathed against my skin. His hand moved down to my waist, kneading my flesh gently.

"Where do we go when we get back home?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked, licking the tip of my breast, circling around the nipple, his hand slipping to the inside of my thigh.

"Are we going to be normal?"

He lifted his head up, looking over my face. "We are far from normal, Ms. Byers." He started to kiss, nibble and lick my collarbone, his hand running over my crotch.

"Eric?" My fangs returned from my body responding to his touch.

"Hmm?"

"Do, um, vampires ... bite the other when—"

"They're in the throws of passion?" he asked, his voice deep and sexy, wanting. He then went to my neck. I could feel his fangs scrape against the targeted vein.

"Yeah."

I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. Instead, he sank his fangs into my neck, licking the blood that escaped. I grunted, gasping, threw my head back. His finger traced from my wet entrance to my clit, slowly, painfully. "Oh, oh, Eric."

His earlobe was within reach of my lips, though I had to stretch to lick and nibble. Moving down, I kissed his favorite spot, drawing my own fangs along his skin. He grunted then I felt his dick harden against my outer thigh.

I grew curious about something. "Eric?"

"Hmm?" he moaned, lapping at my blood.

"Stop?" My tone wasn't urgent.

He withdrew and looked at me. My blood was around his lips, some was on his chin. For some odd reason, it struck me as totally erotic. "Are you okay, little one?"

"Yeah, yeah. Do I taste different to you?"

"No." That was a short and sweet answer.

"I taste the same, even though Frannie drained me and gave me her blood?"

"Your body replenishes the blood cells. You taste as good as the first time I took your blood. Any other questions before I ravish you?"

My pussy tingled, but that was more because he had begun to massage my clit, adding pressure here and there. "What if I can't take you in my mouth?"

"Is that what you are worried about?"

"Sound stupid?"

"Yes."

"But I keep getting a picture in my head of having you, and my fangs come out, piercing your—"

His loud, boisterous laughter echoed throughout the trees. I promptly hit his shoulder. "You dare to hit your Master, again?" he asked angrily, but his eyes weren't.

"Dude! That was a legitimate question!"

"Dude? You dare to sass back to me?"

I sat up, trying to think of what to do. Turning to him, I replied, "Yep!" And bolted up, running as fast as I could, going nowhere in particular. But he wasn't following me. As soon as I realized that I stopped and looked back at the blanket we were just on.

He was just standing there with his hands on his hips, shaking his head. We were at least a quarter mile apart, but I could see him as clearly as if it were a foot. He whispered, "Oh, little girl, do you honestly think ..." I gasped when his face was then an inch away from mine. "... You can out run me?"

I was completely stunned into silence and could have sworn I felt my heart pound. He threw his arms around my waist, twirled me around. The next thing I knew we landed on the blanket by the stream. "Why don't you practice?" he asked, lying down, taking me with him.

"Huh? Practice what?" You could have hit me with a brick, and I still wouldn't have understood. He took my hand, brought it to his penis and maneuvered it a little until I wrapped my fingers around it. "Oh. Okay."

"Let me tell you how."

I grew wet with excitement. "Are you sure?"

"No. I'm teasing you," he smirked.

"Okay, but you _have_ to tell me if I hurt you. Promise?"

"Promise."

I scooted myself down, spread his legs and knelt on my knees. I was a little surprised feeling nervous. I'd taken him before. I sure didn't need anyone to tell me how to do it. With a few instructions, I grew comfortable gently licking him, tasting him, remembering how good it was to make him feel good.

He groaned, and I looked up at his face; he was watching me intently. "Wrap your lips around the width; feel my excitement." The way he was talking made me even more wet. I was never one for dirty talk while making out, but wow!

"Okay, I'm going to apologize now, and if you feel the need to kill me when I pierce your cock, you have my permission." He smiled and chuckled, his chest convulsing as his laughter grew.

When he stopped, I went back to giving Eric Jr. some attention. He placed his hand gently on my head. "No, no. Look at me."

I did, continuing to please him. He threw his hands on the blanket, gripping the material tightly. Then my confidence was building even further. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, being mindful of my fangs. So far they barely scraped his cock.

"Close your eyes if you have to. I want you to feel it. Don't think about what you are doing. Just _feel _it, feel _me_."

I did as I was told and began to work his dick again, sucking harder and harder until his dick pulsed in my mouth. Immediately he came, grunted my name which sent shivers through me. "Pull back, pull back," he moaned. I took him out, looking up at him confused. "See, you didn't bite it off, did you?" he asked with a sheepish grin. "Well done, little one." I smiled. "How wet are you?"

Then it was my turn to take his hand and led it between my legs. "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded, his smile disappeared, and his fangs sparkled. It was then or never. I slid up his body until his hard, dick brushed against my entrance. I moved my hips back and forth, letting my moisture wet his dick. "Now, now," he muttered.

Putting my hands on his shoulders, I pulled his upper body up a little, leaving his ass on the blanket. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking over his face. Then I allowed the tip of his dick to just barely enter me before I pulled back up. He looked at me sharply, his mouth hung open. Taking my time, I sat down on him incredibly slow, painfully slow, until his entire length was inside me. I shuttered before I buried my face in his neck.

"Oh, god," I whispered. "Ohgodohgod!" I cried out, finding tears building in my eyes as my orgasm ripped through me.

Eric Northman was not done with me, though. Not even allowing my orgasm to wane, he lifted his hips, forcing himself deeper inside me. I cried out again as I collapsed on top of him, placing my hands beside his arms for leverage. Our bodies melded into one as we lost ourselves, reconnecting, joining as we once had.

Seconds later my stomach tightened as my orgasm built and built into an intense explosion. I came, and came hard. Our lips meshed passionately, our breathing heavy. I pressed the side of my head to his.

"I think you're right. You _do_ feel bigger. I think I _like_ being a vampire," I admitted bashfully.

He laughed, placed his hands on either side of my head, and pulled me back. "Are you ready?" As he spoke, he ran his tongue under a fang.

"Eric! I am not in the mood for guessing games." I thought a moment. "Oh. What am I supposed to do?"

"Bite me."

I bust out laughing. "Yeah, I figured _that_ much."

"Let's try something." He brought his thumb to his mouth, put the pad right under his fang and bit down. I smelled the blood before I saw it pool up. Keeping his eyes glued on mine, he brushed his thumb along my bottom lip. I looked at him bewildered, shifting from eye to eye, feeling my body tremble at the hunger he conveyed. Then my lip started to tingle from his warm blood. "You feel it, don't you?" he asked seductively. I nodded. "Taste me."

Sticking my tongue out, I licked my bottom lip from side to side slowly. The warmth and tingling spread onto my tongue, forcing me to close my eyes. The effects of the little bit there was slid down my throat, cascading down my entire body. "Hmm," I moaned, a grin barely curving my lips as I looked at him.

Eric took the back of my head and slammed it into his neck so fast I gasped. "Find my vein. It still pulses." His voice in my ear gave me the courage that I lacked, but I just wanted to hear his breath in my ear. "Do what comes naturally to you. This is what you are, now." I pressed my breasts into him, keeping my hands on his shoulders. "Take my blood, Connee. Take my soul. You already have my heart."

His last comment would have made me cry if I hadn't already found his protruding vein. The hunger and yearning for him building up within me was empowering, yet frightening. I delved into his vein, deeper and deeper until I felt his blood ooze down to my bottom lip. "That's it, that's it. Draw the blood from me. Take it ... take _me_."

Pressing my tongue just below the vein, I pushed in, making more blood come from him. Before I knew it, I was sucking on him hard, afraid I was hurting him, but I wanted more, so much more of him. His chest vibrated against mine, making my lower stomach tighten and quiver. Another orgasm tore through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. His penis throbbed inside of me, pressing against every muscle of my walls. Swallowing more of him, his taste was sweet and sour, hot and cold. I completely lost my mind at that point, literally. I was in a world I had never been, and I never wanted to leave.

"Connee, Con, hey, that's enough," I heard him say. I gently pulled my fangs out, disgusted at myself for leaving puncture wounds in him. "Sweetheart, clean me. It'll heal."

I did just that—once, twice, three times. I was shocked watching the holes already closing up. I pulled myself away. "Eric, Sir, are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm dying?"

"Well, you _are_ a little pale," I teased.

He laughed loudly, tilting his head back before coming back and kissing me then wiped his own blood from around my mouth. "You did great. You've got control. I'm impressed. How was it?"

I shook my head, crying then. "It was incredible. I can't even think straight."

"Yeah, I know I'm _that _good," he snickered. "Are you still hungry?"

Throwing myself towards him, he fell back to the blanket. "I'll always be hungry for you, Eric Northman."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I meant a _real _meal. Francesca can get Doug to—"

"Wait, Doug? What are you talking about?" I sat up and away from him.

He explained what he and the queen had talked about before I woke up earlier. The Bintaurs had agreed to give Doug to Eric as his punishment, since he lived in Shreveport. He will still be working at Fangtasia, but he would also be my breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "I can't do that to him, regardless of what he did, and he was forced to do it."

"Con, he's given himself to you, in a manner of speaking. He might have been under Milton's control, but he doesn't want to hurt you. He feels really bad, or so they tell me."

"That doesn't give him the right to ... No, I won't do it."

"What are you scared of?"

"I had control with you, but what if—"

"We won't let you."

"That's easy for you to say," I huffed.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared of a lot of things, but—"

"Con?" I asked, remembering he'd called me that a few times.

"You don't like it?"

I smiled. "Yes, I love it."

"Good. Let's dress and get back."

After we put our clothes on, we walked back up the hill to the house. "Eric?"

"Yes?" he replied, taking my hand.

"Will I be able to fly like you do?"

"Hmm, not for at least two hundred years."

"Oh, shit! I hadn't even thought ... I didn't even see myself living past sixty."

"We'll work on you flying, and I'm curious about your Bin powers, now that you're vampire, too."

"Ha! I'll be two hundred before I even know what they are, much less having control of them."

"Beat you to the house," he challenged, thankfully changing the mood between us.

"I can tell you right now you'll win. You'll just fly ahead of me."

"What if I give you a three mile head run?"

"Oh, cocky, are you? The house is only—" I took off running towards the house, cackling and laughing the whole way. Just as I reached the top of the stairs that led to the back patio, Eric stood at the sliding glass door, his hands on his hips, smiling gleefully. I laughed. "See! I told you you'd cheat!"

"I didn't cheat," he said as I walked to him. "And we'll have our first marathon in about fifty years."

Grinning, I stood on the tips of my toes, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I look forward to kicking your ass."

"We'll see about that!" He bent down and planted a long, passionate kiss.

"Kids! Get in here!" Francesca called from somewhere inside the house.

I rolled my eyes at Eric. "Kids? Geez," I chuckled.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Sorry! I forgot to thank y'all for the reviews. They mean a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

We went directly inside and found her in the living room, where Doug was sitting on the couch. His hands were resting nervously in his lap, and I could sense how uncomfortable he was. "Did you two have fun?" she asked, giving me a sly wink.

I would have flushed if I were human. "Great, thanks. It's beautiful," I told her, trying not to look at Doug.

"I've told Connee the situation, your Majesty, and—"

"Francesca, please. You're practically ..."

Both Eric and I shuffled our feet, a first for him. "She was reluctant, of course, but she is willing."

"Wait! I never said I was willing," I objected then looked at Doug. I forced my fangs back in, with a little yelp. "I don't blame you, Doug, for what you've done. After Daniel ... you were there because Eric asked you to watch over me. You didn't hurt either of us." Doug glanced at me quickly, still looking ashamed.

"Well, I didn't think you would, Connee. Why don't we start you off on meat, like you did when you first woke up?" Frannie suggested.

"I think I'd prefer that, if it's okay."

"Of course it is. Doug, you can stay in the middle bedroom on the right, by the bathroom. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you ma'am," he replied. The tone of his voice killed me. He really was hurting.

"Take him up, Eric, please. Connee and I will be up shortly." Eric shot her a curt look before he looked at Doug, waiting for him to stand. "Come, Connee," Frannie said.

"See ya in a bit, Eric," I told him.

He winked when he knew no one was looking before he escorted Doug upstairs as Frannie and I went into the kitchen. "I have some meat without any marinate."

"Okay," I said, sitting down at the dinette table. I got a glimpse of the clock. "It's four o'clock?"

"Yes. Are you sleepy yet?" she asked as she set the plate of meat in front of me and sat down.

"A little. I haven't had a lot of time to really—" I shut up, realizing I was implicating myself of what Eric and I were actually doing. Frannie gave no indication that she knew. I cut into the meat and chewed, surprised how good it tasted, although not as good as Eric's blood.

"Well," she started, sipping her synthetic blood from a solid glass, "My pilot will be ready at ten later tonight to take you, Eric and Doug home to Shreveport."

I almost choked on a bite. "What? Your pilot?" I asked, covering my mouth.

"The Quinceys had money, which was left to me when they passed on."

I nodded; what else could I do? "What happened to the woman, er, vampire that—" It never dawned on me that Eric hadn't told her about Dani practically raping him.

A flicker of shock crossed her face before it disappeared. "Doug's girlfriend, Dani. She's been drained."

"Oh, poor Doug."

"Yes, indeed." She shifted nervously as she watched me take more bites. "It is just astounding to me that you can eat that."

I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry." _I didn't mean to gross you out. _

"Oh, I'm not grossed out," she said. My eyes flew open when she answered my thoughts. "Yes, I see Eric didn't tell you. I'm telepathic. I wished you were."

"Well, Sookie and I have, but she's the only one. I've not tried with anyone else, really."

"We can work on that," she prompted then took a sip.

"I can't read Eric. I wouldn't want to know what he was thinking anyway."

Shortly after I finished eating, Francesca grew suddenly serious. "Connee, do you think you'll ever be out here again?"

"I really hope so." I couldn't prevent a long, hard yawn.

"Go on up to bed, honey. They'll be closing up the house for the day. You will be safe." I nodded and stood up. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Frannie. You, too." There was something more I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

When I got up to the bedroom, Eric seemed to already be sleeping. I took off the sun dress and reached for the nightgown. "Nu, uh."

"Oh, you're awake."

"No, I'm talking in my sleep."

"Ah." Without putting on the nightgown, I slipped into bed with him, rested my head in the crook of his arm, and ran my fingers over the ridges in his chest. "Eric, thank you for being patient and understanding with me today."

"How much are you appreciative?" he said. I could hear the smirk on his face.

"I'm really appreciative, and I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you."

"Got it. Goodnight, my love."

I passed out with a smile on my face.

* * *

Eric and I got up shortly after sunset the following night to catch the Francesca's plane. It still boggled my mind she actually owned one. Good thing we didn't have anything to pack. Eric hadn't planned on staying longer than overnight, after having met with the queen, and I was kidnapped.

"Good morning, you two," Francesca greeted us as we entered the kitchen. I noticed Doug sitting at the dinette table, scooting the eggs around with his fork, his hand shaking. "Carter will take you to Leesburg airport; most small, private planes depart from there. You'll have just enough time to get something to eat. Do you want to try Doug?"

_Do I want to try Doug? _It was as if she was asking me to try chocolate mousse or some fancy cuisine. "I, um, well, couldn't you just take some of his blood and I can drink from a bag?" Eric chuckled under his breath, but I ignored him.

"Ms. Byers," Doug interrupted, "Dani has had my blood." He looked up at me embarrassed with pain in his eyes from mentioning her name. "I owe you something ..."

"No, you don't."

"Connee, there isn't enough time to draw his blood. Ya'll leave in an hour," Frannie said.

"Please," Doug pleaded.

I looked at Frannie then Eric. "Promise me you'll hold me back if I take too much?" Eric and Frannie both nodded.

"You might be more comfortable on the couch," Frannie suggested.

I sighed heavily, even though it wasn't necessary. "Fine, but I won't like it."

We settled down in the living room, Doug and I sitting on the couch with Frannie behind Doug and Eric beside me. Doug turned his neck to the side for me, but I reached for his hand.

"Connee, it'll be easier if you take from the carotid artery. The blood will flow much easier and you won't have to suck so hard."

"I can't," I told her. "It's too personal."

"It's alright, Your Majesty," Doug said. He lifted his arm to show the scars at the vein in the crook of his elbow from Dani's withdrawals. "Try this, if you'd like better."

"That'll be fine. I'm sorry, Doug." Taking his wrist, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see what I was doing. My fangs extracted, and I placed my fangs on the blue lined vein. Then I bit down.

He groaned. "Quickly, pl ... ease," he begged. "It's less painful if you ... hmmphgh."

I'd dug into his flesh as he spoke and blood instantly filled my mouth. I sucked gently at first then hunger burst through me. I took more in, grasping onto his arm as I drank, swallowing and moaning at his taste. I don't know how much time had passed, but I eventually pulled back. Looking at the puncture marks I remembered earlier in the morning when Eric told me to lick his wound to heal it. Looking up at Doug's face, I lapped at his wrist a few times before I sat back.

The odd thing was it was completely quiet, except for Doug breathing heavily. I looked up at Eric, who was smiling. Then I looked at Frannie, and she, too, was smiling. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Did I take too much?"

Frannie shook her head. "Why did you stop?"

"I was full. Why?"

"James had to practically throw me across the room to stop draining my first human," Frannie said incredulously. "Doug, why don't you go get some juice to get your strength back." He left us alone.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I told them.

"It means you are strong. It's a very good start." She looked around nervously before she said, "Eric, if Connee wishes, will you allow her to visit me?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. I was thinking the same thing.

"I want to work with her to see what her abilities are."

She had a point, and I understood where she was coming from. "Frannie, I would love to come back. But not right away. There's still a lot I need to figure out."

"Of course," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Can we keep in touch by email?"

I immediately smiled. "I would like that." I suddenly thought of Eric and what his thoughts were. He nodded but didn't look happy about it.

"Thank you, Eric. It was a pleasure meeting you. I wish they could have been under better circumstances. Well, let's get you off," Frannie said as she walked out.

A few minutes later we stood in the driveway saying our goodbyes. Eric took Frannie's hand and kissed the back of it gallantly. "It has been an honor to meet you, Queen. Thank you for your kindness."

"As it was mine, and you're welcome. I suppose a hug is in order?"

He grew stern. "No Ma'am." I couldn't help but laugh as Eric went to the waiting car, where Doug was already in.

Frannie shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I tried."

"Frannie, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"As do I." I shuffled my feet nervously, not knowing what to do or what to say. "Get. The pilot isn't a patient man."

"Bye," I muttered.

"Take care," she said, her voice laden with sadness.

It felt like the car was twenty miles away, not twenty feet. The driver closed the door behind me as I sat next to Eric in the back of the sedan-limo. I turned and stared out the back window. Francesca was so beautiful, yet looked so torn and lost. The car shook when the driver got in, started the car and began to pull away. Her silhouette from the light of the house and the darkness before her made her look so small and fragile, yet bigger than life.

"Stop," I heard Eric say. I immediately turned to look at him, wiping the tear that had fallen from my eye. Eric squeezed my hand tightly. "Go," he said in my ear. I looked at him confused. "I feel you are hurting."

I threw open the door and ran to Francesca, tears then pouring from my eyes. She held out her arms and caught me. We held onto each other so tight, crying. "Oh, god, this sucks," I whimpered.

"We'll see each other soon," she said, trying to comfort me.

"I lost you once. I don't wanna lose you again." My body shuttered from my sobs.

She pulled me away, her hands on my cheeks. "Baby, you won't. We'll email every day, twice if you want," she added with a grin, but her voice cracked.

"_Three_ times a day," I corrected, chuckling a little.

"You bet."

"Ahem," came a harsh voice from the car. It was Eric.

"Okay, okay," I responded huffily. "I'll call you when we get home."

"You'd better."

"One last hug." I choked again. She grabbed me and rocked me back and forth. "Bye ... Mom." That one word was so difficult to say, yet felt so natural.

She broke down in my arms. "Oh, my baby girl, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that. Now go."

Nodding, I ran back to the car to Eric, who helped me into the car. I fell into his arms, crying, but they were happy tears, something I didn't think he would understand. Yet a second later something wet soaked into my blouse. Maybe he _did _understand.


	36. Chapter 36

We had been in the air for an hour in Queen Francesca's awesome private plane. There were no windows, of course, in case she needed to travel during the day. Two leather couches were along the width across from the other, two leather arm chairs at the end, and four leather seats, the same as in commercial planes. There was a door on one end of the cabin that led to the cockpit, while on the other end was the area for the attendant; directly in front of that was the bathroom, in case any human traveler needed it. The flight attendant, Jenna, had simply used the phone on the coffee table by the couch to inquire if we needed anything.

Doug had long since passed out as soon as he sat down, Eric was working on paperwork, and I sat on the couch beside him staring at my hands. My thoughts were all over the place, and they all ended up to the same place: Where do Eric and I go in our relationship? Apparently, he had already been working on that.

"... We'll change your hours."

"Huh?" I mumbled, still staring out my hands.

"Woman! I've been talking to you for ten minutes, and you haven't heard a word I've said?"

"I'm sor ... I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you really care?" I asked, playing with him.

"Not really," he shot back.

"Fair enough. You have my full attention."

"What I was _saying_," he started with a smirk, "Was we'll switch your hours from ten till two—"

"Wait, that's only four hours a night!"

"I'm impressed! Your addition is impeccable. You should be an accountant."

"Ha, ha."

"Now shut up, and let me talk." I placed my head on the head rest and stared him down. "Two hours, between two and closing, you will be at my side on my throne, as _you_ put it."

"Ergh," I groaned. "Half the time you look bored to death." I laughed at my humor. Eric, on the other hand, did not.

"_Shhushh_. The remaining two hours you will service me, and _only_ me, in the basement."

"Wait a minute, wait!" I said, throwing my hands up exasperated. "You're going to pay me eight hours while you're fucking me in the dungeon for two?" I was pissed beyond belief.

"I didn't say a _word_ about fucking you, or paying you for the two you do not work."

"No. I won't do it." I said firmly.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Then he was the one that was pissed beyond belief.

"You are _not_ going to pay me for you to Dom me!"

He squared his eyes at me. "Okay. I didn't think you would," he said calmly.

"What? Eric, I'm too exhausted to talk about this right now."

"Tough shit," he barked. _Ah, mine loving Master hath returneth._ "I'll pay you for six hours, and give you an allowance to cover the other two."

"Oh, God," I grumbled.

"Okay, we've agreed to that." I hadn't recalled doing such a thing. I closed my eyes because I knew I wasn't going to win. "We'll have to work on where we'll stay, but I don't think Pam will have a problem if we stay at her place for a while."

My eyes flew open. He was planning on us living together? That thought quickly vanished, without understanding the significance of it. "I am _not _staying with Pam!"

"Why not?"

"First, I'm still pissed at her. Second, her decorator sucks."

He laughed. "I'm not thrilled about it either, staying at Pam's, I mean. But I don't want you at my day lair, and we can't stay in your apartment, now, can we?"

I thought about that—it wasn't light-proof. Then the previous implication bowled a turkey strike in my brain cells. "Eric? You want ... us together? To _live_ together?"

"Not really," he said seriously, but cracked a smile. "Don't _you_ want that?"

_Yes. No. Maybe. _"I ... do I have a choice?"

His smiled widened then he tapped my nose. "No."

"May I ask two questions?"

"Yes."

"Can we redecorate the bedroom we'll be in at Pam's? And can we get a King-sized coffin?"

"We'll have to ask Pam, and I guess so." He didn't sound too thrilled at my demands. I was just testing his sincerity, which he passed. "Here, read this," he said, handing me a piece of paper, the one he'd been scribbling on since we left. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

He made a call. The attendant brought him a warm B Negative blood then left us alone again. "Those are the changes to our Contract. Read it _very_ carefully. Once you sign it it will not be changed."

'Ms. Connee Byers agrees to the new working hours given to her ... She will wear my collar 24/7, except when we are at any engagement where it is unacceptable ... I agree to no play during working hours, but the Dungeon will be used (other Dungeon rules to be covered at a later date). She will retain her authority of the business, and I expect her not to ignore her responsibilities ... She will not speak her mind unless the collar is off. When home, it will be removed nightly for her to do so, until such time she has proven yourself ... It will remain her choice to accompany me when I feed ... Her punishment will be given with a whip ...'

Not looking up at him, I stated, "Correct me if I am wrong, but this appears to be a Master/slave contract."

"That's because it is," he stated matter of fact. "Do you agree to it?"

I continued to finish reading his requirements, which really weren't too far out of reach. The 24/7 scared me a little bit. We hadn't even gotten home yet and there had been so much thrown at me too fast.

"I understand that, Connee. Read the very bottom part, the small print."

"Eric, I didn't say anything—"

"You whispered it, I heard you."

'Lenience will be high, to start ... Review to occur after four week time.'

"Where's the pen? And when does this start?" He handed me the pen. I signed it then gave the paper and pen back.

He looked at His wrist. "It starts now."

I glanced at His watch. It was then central time—yeah, that was home to Eric. I unbuckled the belt around my waist, got on my knees at His feet, my hands grasped behind my back, my head bowed. He leaned forward, placed His hands on my face and kissed my forehead. Pushing my head up with His thumbs, He told me look into His eyes. "You thrill me to no end, little one." It felt like He hadn't called me Little One in ages. "Are things ... different being my slave now that you are vampire?"

No collar; I could speak. "No, Master."

"Good." He reached behind Him and pulled out a small box. It clearly wasn't a necklace box; it was just as long, but wider. "I got this for you while you slept your second night." He handed it to me, and I couldn't help but smile. "Well, open it."

Slowly I removed the lid, finding it curious my hands were shaking. Eric impatiently pulled back the tissue paper to expose a dark purple-stained leather collar with a thick, gold Celtic Cross pendant, an Amethyst set in the middle.

My mouth hung open as I looked at Him. He smiled, relieved, I thought then wrapped it around my neck, locking it in place. He smelled so good. "Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear before He pulled back.

_Hmm, collar equals no talking._ I remained silent.

He shook His head then spoke softly, "You may answer me."

_An agreement is an agreement, right?_ I did not reply.

He smiled pleased, then removed the collar, staying close to my face. "Good girl." He kissed me softly. "You may speak."

"It is absolutely beautiful, Master. Thank you." I smiled from ear to ear.

"You're welcome." Still holding the collar He leaned back against the cushion. "Do you know what I want?"

The way He was looking at me and the way Viking Jr. was screaming from His crotch, yes, I knew what He wanted. I put my hands on His knees but He pushed them away pretty hard. I regained my submissive position. "No. I want to join the Mile-High Club."

"Didn't we do that already, Master?" I asked, remembering when He flew me to Pam's and He'd given me an orgasm above the tree tops. The thought made my stomach churn excitedly.

"No. That was the _Quarter_-Mile-High Club." He smirked. I bust out laughing then covered my mouth because I didn't want Doug waking up at that precise moment. Before I could reply, He replaced the collar. "You will go to the bathroom, close the door, but do not lock it, undress, stand in front of the mirror, turn the light off, and wait for me. You will say not _one word _while we are there."

_Mission clear and accepted._ Without a word, I stood and went to the bathroom. I could feel His eyes burrow into my back, and I gave a little wiggle of my ass. He growled. I grinned. My fangs flung out.

Closing the door behind me, I noticed the bathroom was bigger than I'd expected. It was nothing compared to a 747. Oh, yeah, it was definitely Mile-High Club adequate. My clothes were off and folded on the sink in a heartbeat, and as instructed, I stood in front of the mirror. I was surprised my nipples were already hard and hurting for attention. I flipped the light off and was plunged into the deepest darkness.

I stood anxiously awaiting my Master, my Protector, my Employer, my Love. I went from anxiously excited to just plain anxious, to bored, to being drenched between my legs. I heard the door open. I stiffened my body when I felt Eric press His body against my back, His face buried in the nape of my neck. Shivers coursed through my body. I leaned my head back into Him, but was promptly smacked in the ass hard; I immediately picked my head back up.

He brushed His bottom lip on my left ear lobe. "Bryta nu—Mine Now." He kissed the nape of my neck. "Min i morgon—Mine Tomorrow." He whispered in my other ear, "Min för evigt—Mine forever."

I completely melted. His hands slid to my waist, my stomach, massaging my flesh, making me weak in the knees. His long, slender fingers made their way to my breasts, pinching my nipples, and twisting aggressively. I groaned from the back of my throat, which again caused a quick, swift smack on the ass.

"You will _not_ speak," He said firmly. "You will _not_ moan."

It was quiet for a moment before I heard His jeans unzip then heard the metal of the belt tinker on the tile floor. He grabbed as much of my breasts as He could before He squeezed them together, the heels of His palms on the outside of my breasts. Abruptly, He flicked my erect nipples with His ring fingers at the same time. I winced at the pain, exhaling out of my mouth, my body inching forward slightly. "Stand tall! Not a _fucking_ sound," He demanded in my ear, His head touched the side of mine. "Nod if you understand me." I did so.

Again He attacked my nipples, and although it was pitch black, I had to close my eyes tightly to let go of the pain as it raced to my toes and finger tips. He circled His hard, erect cock against the small of my back, and I stopped breathing altogether, well, noticed I _wasn't_ breathing. Again and again He flicked His nails over my nipples, alternating with the pads of His fingers. Back and forth, up and down, soft and hard, over and over. I made not a peep when something surged from deep within me, and it no longer was painful. It was completely erotic. My upper torso convulsed with the motion. A part of my body wanted to squirm away from Him, while the other wanted more.

Continuing with one hand, His other hand moved to my clit; His finger slid over it easily, it was so wet. I swallowed hard, hoping that would keep the noise down. I barely succeeded. He cupped my breast with His hand and started a rhythm between pinching my nipple and rubbing clit that utterly destroyed me. "Grab on to the sink, bend over if you need to."

Oh, I had to, but it did little to help calm me when I did. "Damn, woman," He grunted in my ear then pressed His chest harder against mine. "Do you want me?" He asked, purposefully pushing His dick against me. I didn't answer. "Nod if you want me," He said forcefully. His voice was urgent, deep, throaty and animalistic. I nodded fervently. "Hmm, I don't quite feel you're being honest with me."

_Bastard. _He wouldn't let me moan my pleasure, I was wet as hell and He thought I was lying?

He pulled away from me, leaving me abandoned, even though I felt His presence. "On your knees." I got down but He had to move me by my shoulders to get in the right position. "Take it." I put my hand up, brushed the back of my hand against His thigh. He snapped, "With your tongue. Find it with your tongue!"

Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. I stuck out my tongue, flicked it in search of His dick. I smelled His scent before I even found Him. He groaned as I wrapped my lips around His tip, taking Him more and more. I thought I had punctured him when He reached down, pulled me up to my feet and threw me on the sink.

"Grip the edges," He ordered. I did so as He spread my legs and dove immediately onto my clit with His mouth. I tensed my legs, forcing myself not to scream. Without allowing me to orgasm, He pulled away, but I hurt so bad I knew I was going to explode when He finally decided to let me orgasm—_if_ He let me.

He placed His hands on my hips, pulled me forward and rammed His dick inside me. I gasped silently as He penetrated me, plunging as far as He could. I started rotating my hips, allowing Him to touch every inch of my walls. Letting my body speak to me at how incredible Master felt inside me, my body arched, and I felt as if my head would explode. I threw my hands on the wall and threw my hips against Him, hard. To quell a sound of pure ecstasy I bit into His shoulder.

"Hmm, yes, that's it," He growled. "Let it go. Take me, _feel_ me." Unexpectedly He whirled me around, pounded my ass to the wall once hard and came. I shivered in response. "Hmm, are you ready?"

Of course I couldn't answer, but I wanted to scream, "Hell, yeah!" Instead I groaned softly.

"One."

I knew what that meant, and it wasn't a good thing.

He grew inside of me again, completely confounding me. And was I ever ready for Him. My body tensed; I needed to feel more of Him. I wrapped my arms around His neck and bit at His vein, sucking and taking His blood. He took me, too, as the orgasm finally surged through me. I could have sworn He came again. I'd have to remember to ask Him later.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as He pulled away, carefully setting me on my weak, shaking legs. I almost answered. "Oh, right." He turned on the light and for a moment it hurt my eyes. He unclasped the collar, leaving it draped at my neck. "Do you need more?"

"Um, you or food?" I grinned.

"Well, I already know you can't get enough of _me_. I woke Doug up before I came in."

"I am still hungry, Sir."

Replacing my collar, He seductively and slowly dressed me, as He allowed me to do the same to Him. Doug was indeed awake when we snaked guiltily out of the bathroom—well, _I _was the guilty one. I drank from him slowly for only five minutes before I gave Doug back his wrist. This time feeding from Doug made it feel incredibly cold, and again, I would have to speak to Master about finding someone I didn't know. I just didn't know if I could do it anymore.

* * *

AN: For those of you that missed our loving Dom, Eric. He was getting to wishy washy for me! hehe

Does anyone know if I change the title of the fic if it'll mess everyone up, as far as finding the story? Appreciate it.

TO MY EVIL TWIN: Thanks for your awesome reviews, but I know you're just giving me good ones so I give you good one. I know what you're thinking! hehee


	37. Chapter 37

When we finally arrived in Shreveport just after four a.m., Pam met us on the tarmac. I simply nodded to her. I was thankful I still had the collar on. It was so late, or bedtime, actually, and I was so exhausted at that point there was no telling what would have come out of my mouth.

Riding in the back of the SUV, I stared out the window in a drowsy daze while Eric proposed to Pam the two of us stay at her house. Of course she protested. "Eric, you _know_ that's the only place I can get away from you," she huffed.

"It'll only be for a month or so, until we can find an appropriate place," Eric told her. "We can stay at my lair today, though."

"Take away the damned bathroom duty, and you may stay."

Mark that down as another question.

When we made it back to Pam's, Eric didn't even ask me if I needed to be carried back to His place; He must have read it on my face. He picked me up with ease, as I was in half a daze, even though the cool wind blowing on my face was refreshing.

"Sweetheart, scoot over," I heard Him say. My eyes fluttered open, and I found Him kneeling on the mattress in His lair. I rolled over; only then did I feel I was no longer wearing the collar. He lay down beside me and asked, "Do you have any questions before we go to sleep?"

"Um, y'ah, I wanna kn ..." I was asleep before I could finish asking Him.

* * *

The next night, as soon as we arrived at Fangtasia for work, Master literally dragged me downstairs to the basement dungeon for my punishment. As He promised, He explained to me why I was to receive it—because I'd moaned while we were in the bathroom and He explicitly told me not to. He practically pushed me against the wall, front first, ass bare. Immediately the sound of the whip behind me was more frightening and painful than the actual crack to my ass. The sting lasted ten seconds, yet the cut healed within minutes. _Lesson not learned._

* * *

Two weeks later, the transition to my new life as vampire and Eric Northman's slave was very difficult, to say the least. Aside from the bullshit we got from Pam making smart-assed comments about our love life—sex with Him was still incredible and nightly—the work environment was stressful. Having to wear the collar nightly, removing it only when we were home and getting ready to sleep for the day, messed with my head knowing when business was business, and servitude to Eric was servitude to Eric.

The resolution to that was Eric's purchase of Dani's Delites Beauty Salon. It was a wise decision, considering the owner, Dani, was then officially dead. He renamed it Fang Cuts—the slogan being: 'So Good It Sucks.' Because Doug had proven his loyalty to Eric, He gave Doug free rein on running it, while I was the full-time accountant. So technically, I was still Eric's employee. I was happy about that because it would give me the freedom I craved, while knowing when we got home I was still His slave.

Until the sale had officially gone through for Fang Cuts to reopen under new management, I was still working at Fangtasia. With my new-found craving for human blood, Master found it amusing during the two hours beside Him on His throne when I would pick out human males, and females that I would love to taste, providing Him with a number from one to ten. Rarely were there any tens, although Pam gave us her unsolicited opinions constantly.

* * *

A few weeks later, out of the blue, Eric decided he wanted to play, and I was all for it. Everything was perfect, more than perfect. The ending, however, was a different story.

Shortly before one a.m., He came into my office and from the expression on His face I knew He had a different set of rules, which I listened to intently. Sitting on my desk, His legs straddling mine, He told me, "You will not remove the collar. Therefore, you are not to speak. You may make any noise that comes to you, and I assure you that I _will _make you moan. The only word you _are_ allowed to speak is Edge, so that I can monitor your orgasms, and your safe word—asparagus, is it?"

I did not reply, nor acknowledged it. "You may nod or shake your head." I nodded. "Fine. I will be rough with you tonight, little one. I am curious what you can handle now. You may also use green, yellow, or red. Speak green, and I will increase; yellow, I will decrease; and red, I will stop. Your safe word will end the scene altogether, and you will be removed from the apparatus. Do you understand?"

Again, I remained silent and motionless. He leaned in smiling, cupping my neck with His hand. "You please me greatly, slave. Nod if you understand the new rules." I nodded. "Very good. Nod or shake your head if you have any questions." After I thought about it, I shook my head.

Swiftly he moved His hand behind my neck and pulled me to Him, crashing His lips into mine. The tips of His fingers brushed under my hair against my scalp, sending chills down my body. "Go now, undress and lay on the table in the center of the room. I will join your shortly."

As ordered, I immediately went downstairs, removed my clothing and lay on the cold, metal table that was set directly under two suspension bars. I knew what they were. I'd educated myself on dungeon equipment. So the long wait for Eric's arrival built up my expectations. But He didn't show up right away, so I took advantage of peeking at the items in the room. The only thing that caught my attention was a metal cart set near the table with several items underneath, covered with a white towel.

My head turned back to stare at the ceiling when I heard the door open. "It is your Master."

I waited patiently as He slowly and silently descended the stairs, but then I heard another pair of footsteps behind Him. From the click of the heels on the wood planks, I ascertained it was Pam, or at least hoped it was Pam. It was. She stood silently and menacingly by the secretive cart.

Master approached my side, looking up and down my naked, exposed body. "Look at me," He commanded. I did so, and He proceeded to run His huge, cool hand up and down my body, kneading and massaging my flesh slowly. I moaned because it felt so good, and I grunted He grasped my breast and squeezed tight. He looked over at Pam, and a knot instantly grew in my stomach. She placed restraints around each ankle, while I was instructed by Master to keep my hands gripping the edge of the table, not to move. Once both restraints were on, she reached for the hook from one end of the suspension bar, pulling down on it so that she could hook me to it, then released it slowly. My feet went up and up, at about the height of Pam's head; my legs were at an odd angle, the small of my back just barely off the table. Then my legs spread wider, my knees bent slightly, giving Pam an all access pass.

"Ready," she announced.

"Slave, you are to keep your eyes on me. Pam has been a pain my ass about having you, but I wouldn't allow it. She has so many things to apologize to you for, and I strongly believe the pleasures she is about to give you will more than make up for it. How many times have you cum in one session, little one?" I didn't reply, of course. "Well, we shall see, now won't we? Your orgasms are mine, though. You are to cum only when I allow it."

I heard wheels squeaking closer to the foot of the table, but I couldn't see what Pam was doing. Master had my head turned at a certain angle that prevented it. She stepped between my knees and rubbed her hand over my crotch, one finger circling my entrance before sliding up to my hard, sensitive clit. Down and up she went until I was completely soaked. From the corner of my eye, I could see she uncovered the cart but still couldn't see what was on it. She grabbed something then Master said, "Third from right. Slave, close your eyes and keep them closed." I did so, anticipating what was to come. "Give me a minute," Master told Pam.

I sighed when I felt a sharp instrument roll over my erect nipple, down then up again. Moving to the other nipple, He applied the same pressure with the tool before he dove His lips around my other nipple, sucking hard and constantly. I held on to the table harder, trying my best not to struggle with my feet.

I could feel His head tilt towards Pam's direction, then he groaned; the vibration against my nipple was electric. Then I heard a vibrator, and I tensed my body, knowing what was then coming. The tip of the cold metal vibrator outlined my entrance, gathering moisture before it moved up to my clit. I cried out when it rested on my spot—just to the right of my lip. The pulsating from it coursed through my whole crotch, making me gasp. She applied more pressure, and by then I was breathing uncontrollably. Not that I had to. I'd been human longer than I'd been vampire; it came natural to me.

Regretfully, Eric pulled away from my nipple and whispered in my ear, "Look at me." I did, and the look of hunger in His eyes shocked me. I'd never seen that expression on His face before.

Pam began to manipulate the vibrator down to my entrance again, then back to my clit. Without realizing it, I began to gyrate my hips when the tip of it was at the head. I closed my eyes briefly and was immediately smacked on the cheek by Master. "Do that again and we end it," He warned sternly.

Concentrating on keeping my eyes on His, Pam applied more pressure against my clit, and I cried out, "Edge!"

Master nodded to Pam. "Give it to me, slave."

Then she flung the vibrator side to side, and I instantly came hard. Even as the waves of the orgasm surged through me, Pam didn't stop what she was doing. My mouth hung open until the orgasm subsided.

I'd kept my eyes locked on Master's, and He smiled at me. "Good girl. Do not warn me of you cumming. Pam will not stop until you have no more of yourself to give. Keep count. I will ask you later the correct number. You guess correctly, and I reward you. Get it wrong, you will be punished."

Again she made me cum, and again, and again. I had tears building up in my eyes, and I'm sure they rolled in the back of my head every time the orgasms ripped through me. But I kept count, like the dutiful slave that I was. Over and over I came, screaming and crying out, my body convulsed with each release.

But I made a _huge_ mistake: I yelled, "Oh, _fuck_!"

"Stop!" Master hollered, and my eyes flew open, knowing how much trouble I was in.

The vibrator was immediately removed, and Pam stepped back. "Oh, goody. I've been waiting for this," she said evilly.

"Pam," Master began, "You will leave us." She pouted, and Eric grew angry. "NOW." When she left us alone, He walked around the table, eyeing me like He wanted to kill me. Shaking His head, He said, "How you bring me pleasure in your obedience, only to have it disintegrate with your defiance."

The tears that then fell were from the shame at disappointing Him. I couldn't control myself. Six orgasms in ten minutes were extreme. I could take no more.

He stopped at the cart, keeping His eyes on me. "See that wall over there?" I looked in the direction. "What haven't we used yet?"

Checking out the items hanging on the wall, we hadn't used the cane, the braided flogger, the riding crop ... the riding crop! My eyes grew huge and butterflies erupted in my stomach. _No, no, no._

"Ah, I see you have spotted it," He said as He walked over, pulled it off the hook, and came back to me. "You are aware of why this has to happen?" I nodded. "What shall the appropriate punishment be, I wonder? One?" He tapped my shoulder with the small leather square. I winced, though it was only a soft tap. "Two?" He moved it to the outer rim of my breast, smacking harder. "Three?" He traced the pad down my stomach then hit my clit so hard I cried out in pain. I struggled with my feet; my fingers locked up on me as I gripped the table tighter.

Without another word, He slapped the inside of my thighs hard, one after the other, never letting up before He smacked my clit again, forcing another cry and even more tears.

"Why do you make me do this?" He asked when He finally, and thankfully, finished. "Your tears do not work on me," He said, leaning in close to my face. "I want you to remember how it feels. It seems I now have the proper tool for your retributions."

_Lesson now learned._

Trying to force myself to calm down, Master lowered the other end of the suspension bar that was directly above my head, strapped restraints around my wrists then hooked me on to it. Stepping back, He cranked a lever until my hands were at the same level as my feet. It was difficult to keep my head up; I no longer had any strength to do so. He grabbed something from the metal cart, snagged it to a hook on the opposite side, and had me rest my head on the cloth. "You know, I should leave your fucking head hanging after you blatantly defied me."

_Ouch._

He pushed the table I had been on away, leaving me hanging by my ankles and wrists with my back side about five feet off the ground. My body was in a semi-circle, and after just sixty seconds, I was beginning to hurt. And He then had access to every inch of me.

I didn't dare watch Him as He walked away. I just stared at the dark ceiling above me. When Master returned, He was flinging the straps of a flogger into His hand. While that usually set me off in a good way, then I wasn't looking forward to it. I remembered what He'd told me upstairs: 'I will be rough with you tonight, little one. I am curious what you can handle now.' Yeah, and I was curious whether I'd survive.

"Remember your green, yellow, red and your safe word," He said, swinging the flogger back. "And keep your damned eyes closed!"

After closing them, I braced myself for the pleasure I was about to get. And I didn't have to wait long. He flung the flogger over my shoulders, my breasts, my thighs, but with little force. I took a moment to gauge the impacts, and I needed to find my sub-space, needed it desperately. "Green," I heard myself croak.

Within a second he struck the same spots but harder. I started to squirm a little bit, but He kept it up, over and over, in perfect rhythm. I was feeling my brain become numb, but I still had a long way to go. "Green," I repeated. That time He struck me harder, so hard in fact that I gasped and fisted my hands.

He worked me again until He stopped briefly, and I felt a breeze as He rushed away from me. I heard the impact on my crotch before I even felt it and moaned because a few strips hit my clit. Then He flogged me in a rhythm I recognized as the figure-eight, and again He had me groaning and squirming. Stepping back, He worked my inner thighs before He moved to my side and began to flog me underneath my body—my shoulder blades, my back, my ass cheeks. _Ah, that's the spot._

A few minutes passed, and I felt myself drift off, letting my body speak and feel for me. The next thing my body experienced was His cool, wet lips enveloping the tip of a breast, while He brushed the flogger straps against my pussy. "Edge!" I cried out in ecstasy a moment later, the orgasm building and building within me.

As my mind faded away, I heard myself whimpering softly and constantly, the sound slowly drifting farther and farther from my ears. Then my body no longer responded to any contact at all. I lost track of time; I lost track of what my Master was doing to my body.

Then a hard pressure slapped against my stomach then sharp, painful, intense rips tore through my lower belly. That snapped me around real quick. I waited a moment to see if the pain would subside while He kept flogging me. It didn't.

"ASPARAGUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was killing me, literally, which is saying a lot for a vampire.

"Slave, Connee, talk to me!" I heard Eric say, but He sounded distant. His voice was scared, which scared _me_. "Come back to me," He crooned urgently in my ear. A flat palm smoothed the short bangs of hair from my forehead, still speaking to me, though most of the words were incomprehensible. His leg wrapped tighter around both of mine, and I could tell I was lying on my side facing Him, my face buried in His neck. "Speak to me! Your collar is off. Connee?"

"Er'c," I cried, feeling the tears pour from my eyes. My body convulsed, and I was gripping my stomach. "Oh, God, it hurts!"

"What? Your stomach is fine. It's red, but—"

"No, no. Inside. Wha'd you do?" I wasn't blasting Him. I wanted to know what the hell He hit me with.

"It was the flogger, only the flogger," He stuttered, His voice shaking. "Oh, Connee, I am _so _sorry. Shit! Why did you let me continue if you hurt that badly?"

"I waited to see if it would stop."

"That was _stupid_. Is it better now?"

"Only a little."

He started to coo into my ear and shh'ing me before He pushed my arms away and started to rub my tummy. I rolled over on my back because although the action didn't help the pain, His actual touch did. "Let go of the pain, sweetheart." He began to hum softly, and I felt myself drift away again. "Never again, I promise you. Let's get you home."

"No, no, please, Master. Not yet. I'm not ready to move yet."

"Okay, whatever you want. You should have warned me sooner," He told me, placing soft, gentle kisses on my cheek. "Why aren't you healing?" I could only shake my head. He sat up and pulled me on top of Him. I placed my hands on His shoulders, burying my face in His collarbone. "Drink from me."

"I' ... so weak."

"Do it anyway," He said, but not demanding.

I parted my lips and dug my fangs into His neck. I had so little strength that He lifted His head and pushed my head harder into His, forcing my fangs in deeper to allow a faster blood flow. As His blood filled my mouth and slicked down my throat, the pain immediately became less sharp.

Eric groaned then said, "That's enough."

He held me for I don't know how long until I rolled off Him, holding His hand. "It's better."

"Good, good. Have you ever felt anything like that before?"

"No, not while I was human, Sir. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Connee. I should have known."

Lifting my head, I kissed Him as hard as I could. Breaking away, I said, "Hon, we're both working on a new learning curve. We'll take it slower next time."

"You'll let me know?"

"Yes, of course. You can still make love to me," I said as seriously as I could, although I was teasing.

His eyebrow rose, and a crack broke from His lips. "_Now?_"

I chuckled then moaned a little. "Um, no, but you can wake me up tonight before you go to work."

"_Sweet!_"

"Oh, hush and take me home."

* * *

AN: This might be a bit harsh with the punishment, but that's D/s for you! If a sub misbehaves, she is punished. Some subs prefer harder punishments, like a whip til they bleed. And Eric might have been a bit … stern, but again he has to keep his dominance of her in check at all times.


	38. Chapter 38

The next night was Saturday, and the weekends were the busiest nights for Eric. I would have rather talked to Him about the night before. I knew, _felt_, He was angry that I hadn't stopped Him sooner when the pain came, and I could tell He felt guilty, too. The only thing He told me before we slept for the day was that I will wear His collar 24-7, and that I was to ask permission to speak. Other than that, I would remain His slave.

Right after sunset, I'd promised He could wake me up, and I was already awake and ready for Him. I would have loved to lie in bed with Him, but Master making an appearance—or, as He had put it, 'Blessing the humans with His presence'—was mandatory on the weekends. The club always made more money on the weekend when He was there. He left with a warm kiss and a smile on His face.

My evening would be spent going to my apartment to start boxing things up. Driving there from Pam's, I couldn't help but think it was an ending to my human life. Packing up my day-life, as I dubbed it, was going to be rough.

When I arrived, I attacked my closet first for the rest of my clothes since they were the most important. Next were the little knick-knacks I had collected, then my mind started to wander when I found Heather's cat toy behind a bookshelf. She was the first gift Eric had given me, and I missed her, though I only had her a month.

After a couple of hours, I grew a little tired, so I grabbed a bottle of TruBlood and sat on my bed. It still was not as good as human blood, but I needed something while I was alone, which gave me time to think. I had been vampire only a few weeks, and Eric told me before He left that He'd found the perfect place for us. That was why I was packing. We were going to be looking at it on Monday.

I had been emailing Francesca in Virginia every day since we left her, and there was no heavy duty conversation. It was more like getting acquainted or reacquainted with the other. It was shocking how similar we were in our likes and dislikes and our personality traits, how opinionated we were, and she made me laugh. But I did promise her I would come back to visit her within the next few months.

Then there was Sookie Stackhouse, my new-found friend. I did call her a few days after we arrived home to let her know that we were back, and that I was okay. Immediately she noted a difference in my voice, but I couldn't tell her I had been changed. I wasn't ready to speak about it, although I accepted my fate. She wanted us to get together, but I told her I was going to be busy for a few weeks. I hated lying to her. It seemed I had been making a lot of promising I couldn't keep lately.

My thoughts were distracted when my cell phone rang. I smiled when I saw Francesca's number but curious why she was calling since I'd emailed her before I left Pam's house. "Hi, Frannie."

"Hi. Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." No, I really wasn't. I was still flabbergasted at the pain in my stomach from last night with Eric and surprised how weak I was at the moment.

"What happened with Eric?" _What? Can she feel my emotion over the phone? _"No, honey. I'm telepathic. What did Eric do to you?" Her tone was stern and anxious.

Whether she told me when I was there I simply couldn't remember. "Nothing, really. We, uh, I just had a cramp." I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts blocked from her, as I had been able to with Sookie.

"Nu-uh. It was _more_ than a cramp."

"Really, He just ... used more force than I was used to."

"I don't believe you. Call it mother's intuition."

I then told her about the sharp pain during the scene so she wouldn't worry, but that Eric's blood took the pain away. She was quiet for too long. "Mom? You still there?"

"Yes, yes." She didn't elaborate.

"What's going on? What are you thinking?" I became nervous.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry, but I have a patient coming in. Can I call you in a few hours?"

I told her yes, of course, then and hung up my phone perplexed. _What the hell was that all about?_ Looking at my watch, I was surprised to find it was 3:30, and I hadn't done a darn thing in the apartment.

Locking up and sitting in my car, I called Master to let Him know I was on the way back to Pam's. He suggested I get some more meat at the all-night grocery store on the way home; He would bring me dinner. "Dinner?" I laughed. "Male or female?" He didn't get the joke.

When I did make it to Pam's, I went straight to the small refrigerator to put the meat away. Eric called me into the back parlor, where I met Him and a female. When I looked over His face, I knew something was wrong. While He always had a permanent stern expression, there was always lightness in His eyes. Then there was none. "Feed," He told me, or more like ordered me to. I wanted to question His motives, but I didn't dare.

I turned to the female, who was far from a fangbanger. "Hi," I said as I sat down beside her, "Are you okay with this?" I asked her, my voice shaking a little.

Eric barked, "Slave, it makes no difference whether she is or not. I brought her for you. That should be enough."

_Right. _The woman rested against the back cushion, tilted her head, giving me her neck. I exposed my fangs and bent in to her. Knowing it was less painful to delve into the flesh quickly rather than slowly, she moaned softly as I sank my fangs into her, guessing she was letting me know I wasn't hurting her. Only when her blood went down my throat did I realize how hungry I really was. I put my hand on the cushion and drank more from her. I felt her hand on my shoulder, but Master didn't object. I liked the contact. It reminded me that she was still a human being.

When I was full enough, and I felt her hand slip from me. I removed my fangs and looked over her face. Color had clearly drained from her complexion, and she seemed to collapse, her eyes closed. I turned to Master. "Sir, if it pleases you, may I ask if she is alright?" I then retracted my fangs.

He smiled warmly, but I also noticed the thick bulge in His crotch. "Yes. Her name is Kristen."

Turning back to her, I put my hand on her cheek, and said, "Kristen, talk to me. You still with me?"

"Hmm, yes," she replied drowsily.

"Do you need anything?"

"No," she mumbled.

Eric stood up. "Slave, come. Someone will take you home, Kristen. Thank you." Master took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Sit." I obeyed, my head bowed and my hands in my lap. He sat in the chair opposite me. "What have you been telling Queen Francesca about our relationship?"

"Sir, she called tonight ..." I told Him exactly what I told her. "I would never betray your trust, _ever_."

"Look at me," He demanded. I did. "She phoned me after she spoke to you. What. Did. You. Tell. The Queen?"

How could He think I would share our most intimate details with anyone, especially my mother? "Sir, I have saved all of my emails with her. We've spoken on the phone only once, earlier." He squared His eyes at me. My eyes burned with tears that were on the way. I had done nothing wrong.

"Then why does she think I do not feed you enough?"

My head flew back in shock. "Wha'? I have—" Then the tears started.

"I do _not_ want to hear an excuse!" He threw His fist on the table, making me jump. More tears fell. "Do I not take care of you? Provide employment? Give you shelter during the day?" I bowed my head. "DO NOT AVOID ME!" I looked back at Him, finding it extremely difficult to look Him in His eyes. The tears continued, my hands trembling. "Answer me!"

"Master, I don't know why ... I never spoke or wrote of my feelings. And yes, Sir, you have given me all I need and more. You must believe me." My voice trembled.

He was speculative for a minute, His eyes burrowing into my soul. I blinked to clear the moisture from my eyes and waited for Him to blast me for not telling Him the truth. But He only stood, retrieved the meat, put it on a plate and placed it before me. "Eat."

"Master, may I speak?"

"_No_. Eat," He said sternly.

He had given me no knife and fork, and I was no savage. But I had no choice. I picked the block of meat up with my fingers and took a bite. I slowly chewed, surprised at how good it was, and that I was still hungry, even after having Kristen's blood. He stood staring down at me the entire time. Even though I didn't look at Him, I could sense the look in His eyes. He still was not pleased. I kept eating, not able to control my tears.

When I was halfway done, and way too full at that point, He commanded into my ear, "From now on, _I _will feed you. And you will sleep in the spare bedroom, alone, until you tell me the truth. Do you understand?"

I didn't like the tone in His voice at all. "Yes, Master, I understand."

My cell phone vibrated on the table. I'd forgotten Francesca was going to call me back. "You will go now. Leave the clothes on your back on our bed." He picked up my phone and walked out.

It looked like I was going to be sleeping in the spare bedroom for the rest of my existence, because I _had_ already told Him the truth.

A little bit later, after I'd settled on the bed for the night, Eric came to make sure I followed His instruction of sleeping naked. He thought it would make me more vulnerable to His demand. I wasn't. He informed me that I was not to leave the room that night. If, during that time, I decided to be truthful, only then would I be allowed to leave, coming directly to Him and confessing my 'deceit.' He was still going to take me to look at the house the next night, but only when _He_ was ready. Again, I would spend Monday night alone, if I still chose to defy Him.

* * *

When I woke at dusk on Sunday, the only visitors I had were Sarah, who opened up the window, and Eric, who brought me food, staying to make sure I drank from the 'Human Special of the Evening' and ate all of the raw meat. Master never spoke a word, and I never looked at Him directly. Every single time, as soon as the door closed behind Him, I'd break into tears and cried for hours.

Monday morning before sunrise, He came in with my last meal. It was a male this time, and I did not hesitate to drink from him. I didn't care if he wanted to be there, didn't care if I hurt him, and didn't care if he needed anything afterwards. By that point nothing mattered. When I'd had my fill—actually, when Master felt I'd had my fill—He dismissed him.

A huge lump built in the back of my throat when He sat down beside me on the bed, leaned forward and removed my collar. _Hell, not again!_

"You may speak freely, slave, while the collar is off. It will be replaced." I relaxed only a little, drawing my knees up to my chest.

"I blocked you out once before when Daniel was killed. I will not do that to you again; you do not deserve it. Why did you not come to me last night?"

"Because I told you the truth when you asked me, Sir."

"I know. I did check your email, and I spoke to your Mother yesterday when she called you. She wanted to know how you adjusted since we've been home, and she seemed to think your exhaustion was due to lack of proper nourishment, due to your Hemophelia. It was she that wanted you to eat more, including the meat." He shifted His body uncomfortably. "She has requested you go visit her Wednesday night for an unknown amount of time. She's sending her plane."

I was speechless at first. "Did she explain why?" He shook His head. "And you are letting her?"

"I am not in the position to refuse her. You will be safe with her."

"Sir, are you sending me away because you thought—"

Eric put his forefinger over my lips. "No. I do not want you to go. I apologize. Connee, it hurt me to hear you crying whenever I left you. You must know by now that I am a very private ... being. She was aware of our relationship when we were at her home, but I am not willing to let her in to every aspect of our lives."

"Nor do I."

"Am I forgiven?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Now, tell me," He started, "How many times did Pam make you cum the other night?"

_You have _got_ to be kidding me!_ "Six," I told Him.

"Correct. What will your reward be?"

_Okay, no, _now_ you have got to be fucking kidding me_. "You're allowing me my reward right now?"

"Yes."

"I am still a little tired." It was an emotional exhaustion rather than a physical exhaustion. "Would you just stay with me and cuddle?"

"Hmm, that's all?" He sounded disappointed, not that I cared.

"Yes, Sir."

After replacing my collar, He swiftly lifted me off the bed and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed on my side, bending His body into mine and pulled my head to His chest. When we lie like that we are the perfect fit.

"You're easy to please." I remained silent. "You may speak freely."

"I'm easy to please, huh?"

"Yes. I actually like cuddling with you. But I wanted a little more."

"Wait a minute, Sir. I thought it was _my_ reward."

"What's wrong with a little quickie?"

"I don't do quickies, Sir."

"What? You don't think I can give you an orgasm with a quickie?"

I couldn't help but grin. "As my reward, take me as we are." I couldn't stop myself from yawning, though.

"Do you think ..." I could feel He pulled down His sweats to His thighs, "...You can stay awake ..." He spread my thighs a little, "... To take _this_?" He plunged His cock inside me, and I gasped at His size, and the fact that I wasn't wet enough yet. He didn't force Himself hard on me at first. He simply penetrated me in and out until He felt I was wet enough for more. I leaned my arm back, placing my hand on the back of His neck, giving Him access to my breast. He grabbed on to it, twisting the nipple then moved down to my clit. I sighed when He started massaging it.

"Are you ready for me, yet?"

"Oh, yes, please, now," I moaned.

I pushed my ass into Him, and He fucked me harder, going deeper with each stroke. He bent His head down and kissed my neck, lapped with His tongue and bit with His lips. "Hmm, yes," I moaned.

More urgently then, He pushed in deeper and deeper, over and over, gathering moisture from my pussy and pressing His finger firmly on my clit. "Grip. My. Dick, woman," He grunted. I did so, and my orgasm quickly starting to build. He clasped onto my breasts, massaging and pinching and working them roughly. I threw my head back reveling in the sensation. "Shiiiit," he muttered.

Oh, yeah, shit was right. I was on the verge of cumming, and I could tell Master was, too. But he made me beg for Him by lifting my hips to have Him penetrate me deeper. Starting off slowly, I increased my speed, keeping a grip on him. Instantly I felt Him cum inside me, He grunted one last time, which sent my orgasm shoot throughout my entire body.

He pushed up with His hips, sending me rolling beside Him. Turning me over to face Him, He cuddled Himself against me again. "I thought you said you were tired?" He grinned, running His fingers over my stomach.

"I am." I smirked.

"Now, wasn't that a better reward?"

I let out a long yawn. "Uh-huh."

His body shuttered with a chuckle. My eyes then closed, and He brushed His lips to mine softly, but I felt myself drifting off to sleep. "Sleep well, my love," I heard Him whisper. "I love you more than you know."

"… love you, t'" I managed to say before I slept blissfully.


	39. Chapter 39

The next evening I woke up alone. Eric always left me some kind of note when He did that, but when I looked around for it, I didn't find one. Then I noticed it was eleven o'clock, way late for me to sleep in. After taking a shower and dressing, forgoing Master's collar since we were going to look at the house, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. If Francesca was worried about me not eating enough, I'd make sure to eat more. There's no harm in that.

Sitting and eating the meat left over from the morning before, I was getting excited about looking at the house. But I was apprehensive, as well. Everything was moving so fast, _too_ fast. I had gotten up to get a TruBlood when I heard Eric's voice in the house. "Would you two keep it in the bedroom, _please_," He begged as he passed the living room, where Pam and a woman were getting busy.

"What male doesn't like to watch females making out, Eric," Pam replied sourly. "It's not like we'll have any babies."

"You with a baby, that would be something," Eric retorted.

"They're tasty, aren't they?"

_What the hell?_

"Yes, but that's not the point," Eric said.

_What the double-hell?_

I sat back down and watched Eric come into the kitchen first, followed by Pam and the woman, who was practically attached to her hip. "Hey," I croaked.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"I, uh, nothing," I told Him with a smile.

"What? You knew I prefer women, didn't you?" Pam inquired.

"I, yeah, but I'm a little slow." How _did _I not know she was? She was _with_ me, but I thought she did that because Eric told her to.

"You're not eating that, are you?" the human woman asked disgusted.

Okay, I didn't like her, either. Even though Pam allowed Eric and me to stay at her home, it didn't mean I'd have to like her. "Yes, I am. You want some?" I asked, pushing the plate towards her. I knew it was mean, but I was in a bratty mood. I saw Eric grin before He grabbed a TruBlood from the refrigerator and nuked it.

Pam gave me a dirty look before she said, "Liz, have a seat. Connee, just so you know, I don't appreciate the fact that I have to share my human."

It dawned on me I was to feed from her. "Don't worry, Pam. She's not classy enough to have sex with me, anyway." I heard a sputter come from Eric and turned to see Him almost choking on the swallow of blood. I still had the power to shock the crap out of Him. I was pleased as punch with myself.

"Hurry it up," Pam retorted.

Looking at Liz, who had just sat down, I went to her, scooted the chair so that her back was to me then dove into her neck. No questions, no warning. By that point, I had become numb to the ritual, and it's what they wanted anyway. Give and take. She moaned and squirmed as I fed from her, not caring how messy I was being. Finally, I pulled back and went to the sink to wash my mouth, but Eric grabbed my waist, pulled me to Him hard and kissed me. At first I was grossed out with the exchange of blood, but His tongue swirling around my mouth made me forget quickly.

"Oh, hell. Come on, Liz," Pam muttered.

We were still kissing when I heard them leave. Only then did Eric break the kiss. "That was awful naughty of you."

"Couldn't help it. Would you have done the same in my situation?"

"Yes, but I'm just surprised my little angel did." I giggled. "Had enough to eat?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go check out the house."

A few minutes later we were driving to our new prospective house. "Eric, did you and Pam have a sexual relationship after you changed her?" He nodded. "But, she's a lesbian."

"She wasn't when she was with me." I bust out laughing. "What the _hell_ is so humorous?"

"I just can't believe you turned her into a lesbian."

"That is _so_ not funny!" He said sternly and angrily, but then He smiled.

"What did you mean when you and Pam said babies were tasty?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to know.

"Vampires rarely get the opportunity to have infant or young human blood. Their blood is so clean and fresh; not polluted."

"Have you?"

"Yes." I grew sick to my stomach and was instantly sorry I even brought it up.

A moment later He pulled onto a dirt side road and followed it to the house surrounded by huge trees, enough to provide ample shade. It was a simple one-story rambler, built probably in the mid-1950's. A porch covered the entire front with a rocking bench by the door. There were huge plate-glass windows, but the shutters were odd somehow.

"There he is," Eric said, drawing my attention to a man standing by his car. "He's the leading real estate agent in the area for vampires. He's human, and his companion is vampire."

"Is that what you referred me as when I was human, your companion?" I asked as he had stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Among other things," He replied then winked.

"Hello, Mr. Northman," the man said as we approached him. "Ma'am." He nodded to me.

"Connee Byers."

"Roger Parker." We shook hands. "I'm excited for you to see the house, since Mr. Northman was so adamant that you will like it. The shutters were installed to allow you complete, one hundred percent light protection. The home's empty, so you can get a feel for how your furniture will fit in the rooms." He opened up the front door and we stepped into a huge living room with a fireplace. Roger spoke the entire time while he showed us around, and I was sizing up the other rooms. I could feel Eric's eyes on me, knowing he was wondering what I was thinking. With three huge bedrooms, two baths and sufficient kitchen, it was plenty big for the both of us.

"Let me show you where your day beds are," Roger said after we were done looking at the master bedroom with its own bathroom. He went to the gigantic walk-in closet, stepping all the way to the end. I followed. "There's a hidden compartment that no one will find. You will be safe. The last owners had it built, along with the shutters."

Since Eric had already seen it, I let Roger show it to me. A panel at the very end popped out when he hit a particular spot then stepped aside so I could see it. It was a hole in the wall big enough for Eric and me to sleep side by side. Whatever He found adequate, I could hardly argue.

Roger took us outside to the back porch with a view of the woods then left us to talk about the house. "We can knock out the wall in the kitchen and expand the bathroom, since most of you females could live there." I smirked at Him. "What do you think?"

"I think ... it's my first house, Master. I don't know what ..." I turned to look at him. "Hon, if you are happy with it and feel safe during the day, I love it."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "And I won't hire Pam to decorate."

"Oh, thank God!" I exclaimed and we both chuckled.

As Eric walked me back inside the house, He went off to the kitchen to talk to Roger about signing all the papers. I sat on the hearth and looked around the living room – _my _living room. I hardly had enough money to furnish it. And I wouldn't paint it purple. I knew Eric wouldn't like it. Maybe a deep, earthy green or a sapphire blue. My thoughts were interrupted when keys on a key chain were dabbled in front of my face. Master sat down beside me and pressed His shoulder into mine playfully. "Done. It's ours. Care to break it in?" He asked, flexing an eyebrow.

"Roger's right outside!"

"He's gone."

"Tell you what: Since I'm leaving the night after tomorrow, wanna try the dungeon again?"

"That's not very wise."

"I trust you. And I'm not talking about anything too intense."

"Oh, _really_?" He asked, leaned in and nibbled on my neck. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Tilting my head, I pulled back a little and started working on His ear before I whispered, "For one, I'm not talking about _you_ Domming _me_."

He growled. "What makes you think I'll allow that, slave?"

Like I needed a reminder. "Well," I replied, flicking my tongue over His ear lobe, "That's your decision, of course, but if you don't want me to paint every single wall purple, you would be wise —"

Master grabbed me and threw me on the carpet while I cackled the whole way, and He lay on top of me. "I don't take kindly to threats, little girl," He warned.

I wasn't worried, though. As He spoke, He pulled up the skirt of my sundress while I unzipped His jeans. Before I knew it, He held my arms above my head and entered me. I gasped before I said, "I give myself to you now, then I have you tomo ... hmm ..."

Well, Eric Northman got what He wanted that evening, as He had every night. He did promise me my little fantasy of Domming Him, but that it wouldn't become a habit. Little did He know, that's what _I_ wanted.

* * *

The following night when I awoke, I was again alone. There was a single rose on Eric's pillow because that's the first place I look when I wake up. I recognized it as the same shade of red from the vase in the foyer. Pam's latest flame, Liz, appeared to be a keeper, and Pam had planned on giving her the bouquet on their date that night. What mattered was that the rose was from Eric, along with a note. 'Call me when you're ready to come to club. xoxo'

The only problem was that my stomach was cramping up again, though the pain wasn't as intense as it was before. It was more of a full feeling, like when I had a bladder infection when I was human and felt pressure against it. My stomach growled, though, so I headed downstairs to eat. That time, I ate the whole twelve ounces of meat, as well as three bottles of TruBlood, and I was _still_ hungry. Something was wrong, I just knew it. I thought of no one to call. Master would flip out and rush right here, taking Him away from work; I wouldn't ask that of Him. Sylvester didn't like Eric, since he accused Him of hurting me once before. The only person I had left was Francesca. She was Bintaur and vampire. Maybe she had an idea of what was going on. I figured I'd start there. "Hi, Mom."

"I was going to call you. I'm looking forward to you coming to spend time with me."

"So am I. Look, um, after you were changed, did you have any ... unusual aches and pains or whatnot?"

"No, I didn't. Before I could answer, she asked, "Are you having tummy pain again?" I didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Yes, but nothing like before."

"You've had your first meal of the night?"

"Yes, yes. I totally pigged out, but I'm still hungry."

"Where's Eric?"

"He's at work. What do you think it is?"

She was silent for a moment. "I want you to call him. You need his blood."

"But I'm not—"

"Listen to me. Do _not_ leave the house and stay off your feet. I'll call him if he gives you any trouble."

"Why would He? Why do I need—"

"Baby, something is going on, but I will need to confirm it when you get here tomorrow. Get Eric home. I do not want you to be alone. And no sex."

"Mom, please tell me what it is," I whined, trying not to cry from fear.

"I don't want to worry you."

"I'm al_ready_ worried."

"When I learned you were weak, when you shouldn't be because you are vampire now, I wanted you to have more blood and protein. If Eric's blood took your pain away, I thought that would do it. But not now. I think you are bleeding internally."

"How can that be possible?"

"Go on now and call Eric, and have him bring another human. I want you to feed every hour, on top of his at least twice. I will call you around four."

"What is it?" I demanded. But the phone clicked before she even answered.

It took me a few minutes to control myself to even speak to Eric. I finished one more TruBlood, settled on the couch and called Him. "Why aren't you here yet, Mistress?" It was so quiet I knew He had to be in His office.

I told Him what Francesca had said, minus the no sex part. I then heard music blaring in the background, He spoke Swedish, to Pam, I assumed then it was quiet again. "I'm fine, Sir. I'll be fine until you get here. She wasn't too, too concerned." He didn't speak a word. "Eric, are you there?"

"Yes. Have another drink."

"I just finished one, right after I got off the phone with Mom. I'm kinda bummed, though."

"Why?"

"Because she said we couldn't have sex."

"Damn," He said, but I could hear a smile.

"I've been thinking: I don't want to stay with Mom longer than a week."

"You know what she said. You'll be safe with her."

"I know, I know. Do you realize I've never really been away from you for any length of time?"

"We can talk every night—we _will _talk every night."

"I'm scared, Eric."

"There's nothing to worry about," He said, but His voice filled the room instead of my ear. He buried His lips in my neck from behind the couch. "I'm here now."

I turned my head, flew onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying. He picked me up, sat on the couch and held me in His lap, my head resting in His neck. He let me cry until I calmed down a little.

"Did you just ramble so I'd stay on the phone with you?" I finally managed to ask.

He said, "No," but I could feel Him nod. "Feed, baby."

He'd never called me baby before. He had to have been scared, too. I pierced His flesh on His neck at the vein and drank slowly. After only a minute or two He put His hands on either side of my head and pulled back. I quickly wiped my mouth. "Has that helped any?"

"Not really." I could see fear in His eyes.

"Pam is bringing someone for you to feed for the night. Francesca said nothing as to why you're not well?"

"No. Why can't this all be simple?"

He pushed my head back to His collarbone. "What do you mean?"

"Everything I have I've had to fight for. You just bought a house. It's supposed to be a good thing."

"It is, sweetheart. Both the queen and I want you well, that's all."

"What if she ... can't be trusted?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Everyone I have ever trusted has betrayed me, in one way or another. What if she wants me for some other reason?"

"I don't think that's the case."

"You've betrayed me, too, although you've made up for it." I wasn't trying to hurt Him, just making a point.

Pam interrupted us when she came in the room with Liz and another female. "I'm not happy about this," she whined. "Sit." The other woman sat on the chair, looking scared. "And I know you took a rose," she accused me.

"Shut up, Pam," Eric barked. "I took the damned rose. Get over it."

Pam huffed and left with Liz. "Sir, may I go to bed?" Before I could even finish my sentence, I was lying in bed with Eric propped beside me. Snuggling closer to Him, I said, "I don't want anyone else to take care of me."

"And I want to be the only one that takes care of you."

"Why can't you come with me?"

"Because the queen didn't request my presence."

"So?"

"You'll be fine, Con. She's your mother. She is genuinely concerned about you, and she is the only other being I would trust with my little one."

"I love being your little one, and your sweetheart, and your Con."

"Okay, I can only take so much flattery. Now get some rest."


	40. Chapter 40

Eric had trouble waking me up the following night to get ready to make it to the airport on time to catch Francesca's plane. Every move He made I rolled away from Him, avoiding Him. I wasn't tired or hurting. I simply didn't want to leave Him. I was not concerned about myself. I was a freaking vampire! I should heal. It made me feel so weak, so _unlike_ Eric, when I desperately wanted to be _like_ Him—to be with Him always.

"Connee Byers! Get your ass out of bed right now!" He yelled at me as He stood by the bed.

"No," I replied defiantly. I rolled over on my stomach, burying my head under the pillow, my hands on top.

He opened the closet door, but I didn't even bother to look. I heard something trailing on the carpet then metal clanging. _Hmm, whip and handcuffs?_ I cared very little if I was punished. He grabbed my wrists roughly, pulled my arms behind me and cuffed my wrists, leaving my hands in the small of my back. He kept the pillow over my head, although there was no pressure, and my hearing was muffled greatly. Then a long, sharp pain slapped across both ass cheeks, and I could feel there were beads embedded in the multiple leather strips. He'd never used anything like that on me before. It hurt worse than the whip, but I didn't flinch. I didn't moan. I just took it.

"If you don't appreciate the fact that we are ..." He applied the flogger again, that time harder, "... trying to take care of you, maybe this will ..." He smacked me again, so hard, in fact, that I squealed in excruciating pain but did not cry, "... make it sink in now." He hit me once more before He barked, "Get up!"

With only moisture in my eyes, I was able to roll off the bed. Eric took my elbow and rushed me to the bathroom. He held onto me while I stepped into the tub, maneuvered my face directly under the shower nozzle then turned on the water. He didn't warm it up or even had it lukewarm. I might have been a vampire, but water that cold splashing on my face was enough to make me come around a little. After He removed the handcuffs, He stepped in behind me and proceeded to wash me off, starting on my back before turning me and washing my shoulders, breasts and tummy. I had my eyes closed but opened them to look at Him when He paused around my belly button. Looking down at Him, I could tell His eyebrows were furrowed, but didn't even care what He was thinking.

When He was done, He helped me out and dried me off. With more care and gentleness, He led me back to the bedroom and dressed me. I didn't say a word, didn't cry, I didn't even enjoy it. Slipping my sandals on, I stood right where He left me. He dressed Himself then came back to me, sitting on the bed.

Pulling me to Him, I was forced to straddle His leg, but I didn't look at Him. Placing His hands on my face, He said, "Look at me." It took me a second, but I did. "Sweetheart, I know you're scared. I know you don't want to go, and I don't want you to go. While you're gone, I'll get the house ready for you. I'll even paint the walls purple. You can buy all the furniture you like when you come back." He got no response from me. "How about I come up after a week? Maybe the queen will know what's going on with you by then."

"I don't care, Eric," I muttered.

"But _I _do!"

Then I let it go. I burst into tears and folded into Him, wrapping my arms around His neck. "I. Don't. Want. To leave. You."

He started swaying me to and fro, holding me just as tight as I was to Him. "Baby, whatever is happening with you, Francesca will find it. You'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll ... call me every night?"

"The first thing when I wake up, and the last thing before I go to sleep." His voice was strained.

"Eric, let me feed from you," I said as I pulled away. "I want to feel you inside me. If it's the only way ..." I couldn't finish speaking, but I think He knew what I meant.

"No." He put His long, strong hand in the crook of my neck, and I tilted my head towards it to expose the other side of my neck. He ran His tongue over the vein, alternating between kissing and nibbling with His lips. He whispered in my ear, "You are—will _always_ be inside of _me_, Connee Byers." He pierced my skin with His fangs, digging deeply and taking in my blood. I wrapped my fingers through His hair, moaning and gasping, my eyes closed as I gave myself to Him. At no time before had the gesture held as much meaning as it did then.

"Eric, I love you so much," I murmured softly because I could barely speak.

His body shuttered, from a chuckle, I hoped. He removed His fangs, pulling me away. His eyes were bloodshot, literally filled with His tears. "I give you my blood to prove my love—sometimes the only way I know how."

He shoved my face into His neck, and I didn't hesitate taking His life source from Him. His blood squirting onto my tongue was like heaven to me, and I swallowed hungrily. When He growled, it was my cue to stop.

I carefully retracted my fangs from His neck and looked deeply into His eyes. "Only you can sustain me, Master," I confessed. "You give me more love than you realize you have to give. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. You show it when you correct me. You let me into your past, you give me yourself now, and give me a future—a future with _you_. I will think of you every minute of the day, er, um, night, Eric."

He smiled and wiped my tear that had fallen. "As will I. I will never love anyone else the way I love you, Connee Byers."

I chuckled. "Why do you keep calling me by my full name?"

"Because ..." He stood up and threw me on the bed gently before He pulled something out of the night stand drawer. "... You won't be a Byers for long—_if _you say yes."

Mr. Eric Northman then proceeded to shock the shit out of me by kneeling down on one knee and opened the small, purple velvet ring box. The platinum ring had a center diamond that was at least two carats, and there were three smaller graduated diamonds on either side. It looked very, very old. My body shook, and I wrapped my arms over my stomach. My eyes burned with tears.

"Connee Byers, I've never done this before, and I don't know what the hell to ..."

"YES!"

"Now, wait a minute! I'm supposed to ask you first ... right?" He asked tentatively.

I laughed. "Yes."

"This ring was my mother's," He explained as He took my hand. "I've had it altered, but it holds the same meaning." Looking up at me, He said, "I have never found anyone worthy to wear her ring, and I hope that you love me enough to be proud to wear this."

My body shuttered with His words. "Every day I love you more and more, Eric Northman."

"Shut _up_! This is hard enough ... will you be my wife, Ms. Byers?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Eric?"

He frowned severely. "Oh, hell, this can't be good."

"I already said yes. Put the damned ring on my finger!" I choked, laughing hysterically, tears streaking my cheeks.

He smiled, slid the ring on my finger and peered up at me. Taking my face in His hands, He kissed me hard and passionately. I fell into Him, making Him lose His balance, and we ended up on the floor, both laughing. "I so want you right now!" He growled into my ear.

Laying lots of kisses on His cheeks, His eyes, His lips, I muttered, "Just think we'll have plenty of make-up sex when I come back."

"Hell, this'll be torture, woman!"

"For me, too."

"Well, come on. Because you were such a brat, we've run out of time. We've got to get to the airport."

During the drive both Eric and I were nervously quiet. I felt like there was so much more I wanted to say, but didn't know what. We'd both spoken our hearts in the bedroom, and that seemed to be enough.

Standing on the tarmac, we held onto each other like we would never see the other again. It felt that bad. "I love you, Connee Northman."

I chuckled. "I like the sound of that. God, this sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Eric agreed.

"And I love you, so, so much."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Byers. We must be leaving," the pilot called out to me.

Eric squeezed me so tight it actually hurt. We kissed quickly before I pushed away from Him and ran up the stairs leading to the side of the air craft. Before I stepped through, I turned to look at Him. "I love you! Don't ever forget that!"

I watched as He floated up to me until we were eye-to-eye. "Jag älskar dig." I knew the meaning of that.

We kissed again then I went inside. A steward showed me to the seat and I buckled up. I stared out the window in time to see Eric land on the pavement. I blew Him a kiss, and He reached up, fisting His hand. I reached into my purse and without looking, dialed Eric's cell phone. He reached into His pocket and grinned when He saw my number. He flipped it open and looked up at me.

"Master, that was too corny, even for me. Do not let me do that again."

"Thank god! Now, call me when you get to the queen's," He told me before a man approached Him and He backed off to stand at the side of the gate building. The engines started immediately.

"I will. Bye, and I still love you." He winked before He put the phone back in His pocket.

As the plane made its way to the departing lane, I kept my eyes on Eric until He became smaller and smaller. Only when the distance and a few clouds obstructed my view did I lose sight of Him.

And I cried the entire flight to Virginia.

* * *

Just before four a.m., six hours in the air and crying so much I had no more tears left, we landed at Leesburg airport. Francesca met me on the tarmac and gave me the biggest hug. I said very little as she led me to her private car and we jumped in. "Did you feed, honey?" she asked as we got on the Greenway.

"Yes, a few times," I replied numbly, staring out the window. "May I eat when we get to your house?"

"Of course. I want to do an ultrasound first. I told you I suspect you are bleeding internally. I want to confirm that before we sleep for the day."

"Okay," I replied, staring back out the window.

It was quiet for a while until she cried out, "Oh, my god!" She grabbed my left hand and looked at my ring finger. "He proposed?"

"Oh, yeah," I answered nonchalantly.

"You should be excited!"

"I am. I am. Why wouldn't you allow Eric to come with me?" I asked bluntly, not looking at her.

"There are just a few procedures I want to run on you, and I don't want him being there to stress you out."

"I'll be more stressed without Him with me. Can He at least come to visit after a week or so?"

"I suppose. We'll see."

I suddenly felt horrible for being so cold to the Queen, Francesca, my mother. "I'm sorry. It was really hard leaving Him, considering He just proposed. I do want to spend time with you."

"I wish I could give you more definitive answers when you can see him, but I don't know what we're dealing with, yet."

I called Eric as soon as Frannie left me alone in the bedroom closest to hers, with a promise I wouldn't spend long on the phone. "Hi. I'm here."

"Okay, good."

There was an awkward silence between us. "I miss you already," I told Him.

"So do I. You know, I didn't realize how much I've missed my day lair."

"You're not staying with Pam tonight?"

"I have no need to. You're not with me."

I put my hand over my heart and stared out the window, forcing myself not to cry. "Wow, there's a beautiful view from the bedroom window."

"You're not in our room?"

_Our room_. "Okay, Master, you've got to stop saying stuff like that because I don't want to cry anymore."

"Honey, we've got to get started before the sun rises," Francesca called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay! Hon, I've got to go."

"I know. I heard her. I'll call when the sun goes down."

"Don't forget about the time difference," I reminded Him. "The phone might not wake me."

"Oh, hell, that's right. I'll talk to you tomorrow night from work, then."

I couldn't even say good bye because I knew I would break down. I'd already told Him I loved Him. What else could I say?

I met Francesca in the hall and we went down to her patient's exam room. "Lie right here on the table and lift your t-shirt up for me."

I lay down, lifted my shirt and she promptly spread a gel over my abdomen. I was curious why the monitor was facing away from me, but honestly, I was afraid to ask. She placed the probe on my stomach, moved it around to several locations while she looked at the monitor. I kept watching her facial expressions, but I soon was getting worried by them. Regardless, I yawned because of the late, or early hour.

After many agonizing, anxious minutes, she said, "Well, there is scar tissue on your uterus. But the bleeding is minimal."

"What in the world caused it?" I asked alarmed. "Why hasn't it healed?"

She removed the probe, handed me a Kleenex to wipe my stomach and told me to sit up. Only when I did she say, "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but you seem to be five months pregnant."

Anyone could have hit me with a metal baseball bat over and over and it wouldn't have affected me more than those three words. _Five months pregnant._ "How in the _hell_ can I be pregnant, Mom?" I jumped off the table and started to pace back and forth.

"Calm down, Connee. I know it's hard to hear, but—"

"Hard to hear? I'm a goddamned vampire! Eric shouldn't have little vampire sperm swimmers knocking me up, either!"

"CONNEE! You will NOT use that language with me!"

"Oh, oh, nonono," I stuttered, still pacing. Too many thoughts were coursing through my head that I could no longer think straight. "I can't do this anymore! I can't have a damned thing good happen to me without—"

Before I realized it, Frannie had me against the wall and slapped me across the face so hard my head jerked away sharply. "Get a handle of yourself!" she told me harshly. "There's no need for you to speak like that." Her voice softened. "I don't understand how it happened either. But it explains why you have the faint heart beat and your need for excess blood. Apparently the baby is a Cutter. That's why you have the scar tissue."

I tried to stop a yawn but couldn't. "I'm going to bed," I announced, walking to the door.

"I'll bring you something to eat before you sleep," Frannie said, but I hardly paid attention to her.

A few minutes later I was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth, holding my stomach, and thinking: I met Eric Northman eight months earlier. We had protected sex the night He punished me two months later. Daniel kicked me a month after that, but we hadn't had sex between those two events. The first time Eric took me without a condom was with Susie, and that was almost two months earlier. I was too far along to be pregnant with Thomas Milton's baby. That only left one thing. "Eric lied to me."

"What, honey?" Frannie asked as she came in with a coffee cup that she handed to me. "It's from my blood bank, so it's fresh." I didn't take it. She sat down beside me. "You do know it's Eric's baby, don't you?"

I looked at her baffled. "How do you know that?" I had already figured it out but wanted to know how she came to that conclusion.

"When I drained you, I could taste not only yours and Eric's blood types, but three, a match between you two. I worried you were pregnant then, but didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"Mom, three months after I met Eric, when Daniel kicked me out, I went to Fangtasia and accidentally got drunk because I was so confused about Daniel's intention. Eric made me think we had sex that night, then later told me we didn't, but, but, we _must_ have." I then yawned.

"Drink, Connee. You need it for the baby. It is healthy, given it's a Bintaur _and_ vampire."

I chortled, shaking my head. "That sounds so absurd! I don't understand how I can carry it."

"I have never heard of a human being impregnated by a vampire, but I've got to keep it secret. It's already making its powers known, and with that knowledge out there, it will be dangerous for it, and for our enemies. There are more tests I want to run because there are a few things I'm worried about with you."

"Mom, whoah, hold on," I said as I stood. "I can't handle all of this now."

Frannie grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. "Connee, drink. We can talk later tonight."

I took a sip then swallowed, which gave me time to think some more. "Oh, no, Mom! Don't ... vampires drink ... children's blood? No, no, Eric would, He has!"

"Now, honey ..." I yawned again. "Finish that up. I guess I'll have to find a human for you while you're here."

"No, no, you don't get it. I can't have this ..." I yawned long and hard that time. "... can't have this baby." I don't know how I got that sentence out because I could no longer keep my eyes open.

Frannie took the glass from my numb hand and set it down. "Lie down. You need a lot of rest after the flight and this news."

"I can't sleep! What am I going to do?"


	41. Chapter 41

"_Submissive! Don't you __dare__!" I chastise Eric Northman as he attempts to touch his hard, erect, swollen, and I'm sure painful cock. "I __said__ keep your __damned__ hands above your head! And wipe that smug grin off your lips!"_

_My blindfolded sub hasn't been very cooperative tonight, and we only started five minutes ago. He can't seem to listen to a word I tell him. The twin bed he is lying on makes it perfect to move around him, and the carpet helps to hide the sound of my feet enough to surprise him when I attack his body. I am slowly losing my patience …_

… "_Mistress, feed from me," he moans._

_I throw my head back, look over his face and see his fangs are protruding from his mouth. "Eric, wha' ..." Two sharp pricks press into my bottom lip. Reaching up, I feel my own fangs with my fingertips. I grow nauseous. "Eric, I don't understand," I mumble._

"_We are vampire, Connee."_

"_That orgasm of yours must have made you delirious. But why do you insist—"_

"_You are no Mistress, Connee Byers," he says, his voice then menacing and threatening. "You are nothing." A baby cries from the hallway. "And I'll have __that__ as well." He breaks free from the handcuffs and throws me on my back, his body keeping me immobile. "I won't hurt him. He'll just go to sleep." He bares his teeth and comes towards my face._

"_No, no! You won't have my baby!"_

_Whispering into my ear, he says, "I can have anything I want, little one!"_

"NO!" I screamed out, bolting upright in bed, looking around confused. The door opened, and I looked up, expecting to see Eric.

Frannie rushed towards me and sat down beside me. "You're having a nightmare, honey. It's okay." She lovingly brushed my damp hair away from my temples and forehead.

"No, it's not! He'll kill the baby! I don't wan' ..." I broke into tears as Frannie cradled me in her arms.

It seemed I _did_ have some tears left after crying for hours the night before.

_Eric's POV:_

"Shit!" The furniture brochure went flying half-way across my office. When I had thrown it, loose pages scattered everywhere. I'd been looking at the damned thing for an hour, ever since I arrived at work at eight. Thankfully it was November, so I kept earlier working nights.

I didn't want to do it, I really didn't. How hard could it be to pick out living and dining room furniture? I had little choice. I knew she'd be at work, but I didn't give a crap that I'd be bothering her. Dialing her number by memory, she answered brusquely, "Eric, tonight isn't the best time—"

"It never is. Sookie, I need a favor from you."

"I'm working every night through the weekend."

"Look, what I'm about to say you must _never_ mention—"

"I know, I know. You've threatened me before. What is it?"

"Connee is away and I wanted to ... surprise her." She didn't say a word, but I still heard music and glass clanging in the background. "You there?"

"Your surprises are a little scary, you have to admit."

I explained to her I wanted to furnish the house I bought for Connee and me. She burst out laughing. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry. You _really_ bought a house? To live in? With Connee? I think the end of the world—"

"Shut _up_!" I screamed at her, but that was exactly the reaction I thought I'd get from the woman. Before I realized what I was saying I told her, "No, I bought it for you and me. I thought we'd keep Connee in the basement to play with when the mood strikes me." It was sarcastic, of course and completely absurd.

"Where's Pam? Why can't she do it?"

"Have you seen her house? Oh, of course not. Look, you do this for me, and I'll have a new sunroom built on your house."

I could hear her thinking about it. "Well, Bill is gone for a couple of days. Meet me at my house at one. I should be home by then."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Yes, I did think she would let me down.

"Eric, what's wrong with Connee? Do you know? I've talked with her only once in the past few weeks and suddenly you two are roomies? What's going on?"

"Her explanation has to come from her. You can call her tonight. You have her cell phone number?"

"Yes," she snapped. "You're a jerk."

"I know. See you at one." I took a deep breath. "And thank you."

"Goodbye, Eric."

Swallowing my pride, I immediately called Connee, seeing it was almost ten. When she answered, I didn't like the way she sounded. "Con?"

"Hi."

There was silence. Her nose sounded congested even with that one word. "Have you been crying?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me," I snapped.

"I just ... had a nightmare earlier. I'm getting ready to feed."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

_This isn't right._ "What did her Majesty find?" She was quiet for way too long. "Damn it! Talk to me!"

"She said there's scar tissue in my abdomen. She thinks it's because I'm eating the raw meat. It has nowhere else to go."

I didn't believe a word of it. And for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Eric, do you really love me?"

"You know I do. I've told you—"

"Then why did you lie to me?" Her voice was so soft and distant, so lost.

"I've told you everything, Connee."

She sighed heavily. "_When_ did you fall in love with me?"

I knew exactly when I did. "The night we danced—the first night we met. When I smelled your scent as I held you, the way you looked at me as I twirled you around. I fell hard for you at that moment."

"Then why did you lie to me, twice!" Then her voice was accusing, and it angered me.

"What the hell is this, Connee?"

"I just thought if you loved someone, you wouldn't lie to them."

I shook my head frustrated. "Tell me exactly what have I lied about, Ms. Byers."

Her voice cracked as she explained, "The night Daniel kicked me out ... I was drunk. You told me you didn't touch me, but you did. I _know _you did." Then there was hatred in her voice.

Yes, I lied, twice. I told her we had sex because she was hurting, just wanted to be loved. By telling her we had sex I'd hoped was enough to convince her that she _did_ love me. When I thought I'd lost her because of my carelessness, I told her we hadn't because I didn't want to lose her again. How could any man, or vampire, admit to that? "Yes, I lied to you." I told her what I'd just been thinking. Well, it seemed _I_ could admit to that. "I couldn't stand to lose you again, Con," I repeated.

"Do you _truly _love me, or is that a fucking lie, too?"

"Where the shit is this coming from?" Click. "Connee? Connee!"

My cell phone flew across the room, exploded against the far wall, resting in pieces beside the scattered pages of the furniture brochure.

_In Loudon County, Virginia ..._

Connee's cell phone flew across the room, exploding against the far wall, resting in pieces.

_In Shreveport, just after one a.m... _

"Pam, I'm leaving for the night."

"Where are you going?" she asked as I ran past her.

"That's none of your concern."

She followed me closely to the back of Fangtasia and placed her hand firmly on my shoulder. I turned around sharply. "Master, you_ are_ my concern."

I took a few steps back, running my fingers through my hair. "Never fall in love, Pam." Then I flew off to Bon Temps to meet up with Sookie.

* * *

"Eric, seriously, I think you are worrying too much about this," Sookie told me as we looked through several furniture catalogs. "She loved what you did to her apartment."

"_I _didn't decorate it. It came that way. I just got lucky."

"Eric, you've changed," she stated.

"Knock off the psycho analyzing shit, Sookie," I spat as I got up to get a TruBlood. After I nuked it, I turned around and saw the expression on her face. I wanted to smack the smugness right off of her. "Yeah, so I have. What's your point?"

"Will you answer me one question?"

"Maybe." I knew what she was going to ask.

"When you and Connee were in Virginia, did something happen that made you change her?"

Okay, so that wasn't what I thought she was going to ask. I sat down defeated. "You are a sharp one."

"You're just figuring it out now?" she asked with a smirk. "She sounded different when we talked only a few days after you two got back. She didn't want to get together. I just thought she was avoiding _me_."

I told Sookie what happened as briefly as I could. She didn't say a word, but stood, poured a glass of wine and sat back down. After taking a sip, she said, "Eric, give me a day to go through these books. I think I know her tastes."

I was instantly relieved. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I knew you loved her," she said under her breath.

"Okay, we're done here."

* * *

While I flew to my day lair, I wanted to call Connee then remembered I'd broken the damned thing. I'd have to make a side trip to Pam's. She could live without it for a few hours. When I walked into her house I immediately heard a female's loud moan and knew what that meant. I dreaded having to go into the living room—okay, I wanted to see what she was moaning about. I wasn't impressed, though. But thankfully they didn't even notice me when I grabbed Pam's phone and went outside.

When I dialed Connee's number, I got her voice mail. It was too early yet for her to be asleep for the day. I called Francesca's number and was promptly shot down by a curt and rude queen. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"Eric, you should go to her," Pam told me for the hundredth time the past three weeks. I just gave her the standard dirty look and went back to pretending I was doing paperwork at Connee's desk.

I had replaced my cell phone the day after I broke it when Connee hung up on me. I called Connee every night when I woke up since then but still got her damned voice mail. I never left a message. What could I have said, anyway? Yet again, when I called the queen, she wouldn't allow me talk to Connee. She only told me that when she was ready to talk to me, she would call. I didn't like that answer, but I'd have to accept it. She'd never called.

And to top it off, Sookie found out two weeks ago that Bill had returned to his Maker, Lorena. The idiot. If I didn't have Connee—shit, _did _I still have Connee? My phone rang, taking me from my thoughts. "Connee?" I answered, but it was just Sookie. I could feel her heart breaking. I knew what she was going through. My own heart was already broken.

"Can I come over tonight? I want to show you what I found for your house. I'm sorry it took so long with, um, Bill and all. But the stuff should be ordered right away for when Connee comes back."

"When Connee comes back?"_ It's more like, _if_ Connee comes back. _

"Are you alright, Eric?"

"No." I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud. "See you around midnight."

Have you ever done anything stupid and rash because you wanted it so badly but didn't think of the consequences? That's what I thought of me tricking Sookie Stackhouse to drink my blood. We'd shared the blood bond, though we never acted on it. Then I didn't have Connee—or did I?—how the hell was I going to deal with Sookie?

While I waited for Sookie I took every single thing I had ever said or done to Connee to make her shut me out. And honestly, there was a lot. But I'd made amends for them, or thought I had. I protected her. I gave her what she needed—the apartment, a job, love. Oh, there's that, too. I loved her like no other. I loved her warmth, loved her gentleness, loved her mind, loved _everything_ about her. Apparently it wasn't enough. And why did I think of 'love' in the past tense?

Then I thought of her stomach when I bathed her the night she left for Virginia. Her stomach looked bloated. Since when did vampires gain weight? And since when did vampires require meat? I hardly believed it was the Bintaur in her. And the queen demanded that Connee stay off her feet. She was bleeding internally. She had stomach pains. I was no doctor. What good did that do me?

"Eric?"

I looked up to see Sookie standing in the doorway. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I was already on my way here. Did you have anything else better to do?"

She came in and sat down across the desk. She looked horrible, so I forgave her for that cruel comment. Her eyes were bloodshot and had no spark like she usually had, her nose was red from blowing her nose, and she looked deflated. But her cleavage sure didn't; it was practically hanging out of her halter dress. Why the hell did she wear something like that in front of me?

Throwing books on the desk in front of me, she remarked, "I've picked two different styles that I think Connee will like for the living room, dining room, bedroom. Those are the yellow stickies. Lamps and whatnots are circled and marked with blue stickies."

"Thanks."

"Sure." She hesitated a moment. "Have you talked to Connee?"

"No. Sookie, you're a woman, right?"

She shook her head but didn't laugh. "The last time I checked, yes."

My eyebrow rose at the implication. _Don't start, ass_. "What would you think if a woman gains weight only in the stomach ..." I listed off what I'd thought earlier, and finished with, "Moody as hell?"

Her eyes flew open. "Whhhhyyy?"

"Connee's been ... weird with me. I've only talked to her once the morning she arrived in Virginia. We had a little ... misunderstanding."

Her face paled. "No way. I don't believe this. Eric, it sounds like Connee is pregnant."

I laughed hysterically. "No, no. She can't be. She's vampire, _I'm_ vampire."

"Have you ever heard of a vampire making a human, or another vampire for that matter, pregnant?"

"No, never. Could it have anything to do with her being Bintaur?" I questioned, more so to help me think it through.

"I have no idea."

Leaning forward, I told her, "Have you heard from Bill?"

She shook her head, stood, and started pacing. "What makes us so damned bad they can just ignore us? Like we were never with them?"

Sookie actually wanted a heart to heart conversation with me? The one vampire she hated more than Bill? It was a good distraction from my own troubles. "You do understand Bill had no choice?"

"No! I don't understand! He said he loved me, Eric! How can he, he, just ... do this to me?"

Right, I was thinking the same thing. But Sookie should have seen it coming. Well, maybe she didn't. I sure as shit didn't.

I got up and stopped her from pacing. She was shaking. A part of my heart went out to her, a miniscule part—the same part that had died from Connee's words. I took Sookie into my arms, more for my own comfort than for hers. She fought me at first but was easy to control. Rambling and crying into my chest, I pulled her to the desk and leaned against it.

"When a Maker calls, the child must go to them."

She only sobbed. "Why? Why did ... He must not have even ... loved me."

Okay, she was getting a little too close to home for me. Pushing her back I said—before I thought about it, "Sookie Stackhouse, you are too pure _not_ to have anyone fall in love with you."

She pulled her head back and peered up at me. "Have _you_?"

Like I said, I didn't think about what I'd said. "I did, but—"

I was silenced when she pressed her lips hard against mine. They were just as soft as I knew they'd be. And she tasted unbelieveable ... "NO!" I pushed Sookie away hard, a little too hard. She lost her footing and fell into the chair, but she wasn't hurt. I stared down at her, at the moment knowing exactly what I had to do. "Sorry, Sookie." I was filled with a fury that surprised me; had no idea where it came from. Approaching her I bent down, gripped the arm rests hard and looked at her determined. Her expression softened, but she still seemed guarded. "You love Bill. Find out where Lorena is keeping him. Get him back."

Walking to the door, I heard Sookie ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get _my_ love back."


	42. Chapter 42

Getting around Queen Francesca's property was easier than I thought. You'd think she'd be smart enough to have guards, but I saw none. From our conversation the night after Connee arrived in Virginia she said there was a beautiful view from the bedroom window. That could only mean the back of the house facing the forest, where the stream lay hidden.

Doug had just gotten started digging my grave there that would be my haven from the day light. Little did he know he'd be keeping the same hours as me. He'd have to protect me during that time; day wasn't the problem. Francesca was the problem. She made it clear she was no longer fond of me. That wasn't my concern. Connee was my concern.

Hiding behind a big oak tree at the farthest end of the property, I remembered the layout of the top floor and ascertained which bedroom Connee was in. Hell, it was right beside the queen's. Not good. From the slowly brightening sky, sunrise would be in a little over an hour. I didn't think that would be enough time. It had to be.

I was just about to take a step when I saw Connee walk across the opened window then disappeared. She was on the phone. "Hi, Sookie, it's Connee ... I know, I kinda broke my cell phone. I'm using the queen's ... You're crying. What's wrong?" She listened for several minutes. "Oh, Sookie, I am so sorry ... No, no. You've been there for me more than once. You are not bothering me ... Remember you told me to be patient with Eric? It's your turn to give Bill time. I didn't understand the Maker/child bond until now ..."

Connee walked out onto the second floor balcony and leaned against the railing. The moonlight shone on her hair, her face glowed; her gown blew in the breeze over her luscious skin. She was even more beautiful than when I first saw her. She turned sideways, and I saw her swollen tummy. She was definitely pregnant.

"I, um, it'll be a while before I come back. I'm a little pregnant ..." She rubbed her stomach and grimaced, from what I felt in pain. "And I'm vampire now." She was quiet for another minute or so. "He told you the queen changed me?" After a brief moment, she said, "Do you honestly think Eric will accept the fact that he knocked me up? A fucking vampire? How am I going to tell him, Sookie? ... Of course I'm going back to him, but after the baby is born. He may be a lying bastard, and he may not always make the right decisions, but I'm grateful to him. And God help me, I _do_ love him."

Yeah, she had me pegged, all right.

"How is he, Sookie?" she asked hesitantly, her voice soft yet full of pain.

I took that as my chance and advanced. I was at her side a split-second later. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Connee turned around so fast that she dropped the phone when recognition settled in her eyes. She hissed at me, her fangs then exposed. If it were possible, she turned even more pale.

Sookie was screaming out of the phone. I bent over and picked it up. "Sookie, she's fine. She'll call you back," I told her, keeping my eyes on Connee before I threw the phone over the railing.

"Eric," Connee whispered, "what are—"

"I needed to see you, Connee Byers." Getting a better look at her then, she appeared in even worse shape close up. "Oh, sweetheart."

"You heard my conversation?" She sounded pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how angry you made me by you not calling? I was worried about you!" I took a step, only wanting to hold her.

"No, no, don't," she muttered as she took several steps back, her hands up defensively. "You've got the _nerve_ to tell me _you_ were angry? After you lied about—"

"Oh, no, you don't, Eric Northman," Queen Francesca said as she stepped onto the balcony and stepped protectively in front of Conne. "You will leave."

"Your Majesty, you must know—"

"I know what you've done to her, and you will not—"

"Mom, stop," Connee interrupted. "I can't do this anymore. Let him stay so we can talk, please. He won't hurt me—" She didn't need to finish the rest of that sentence. _He won't hurt me more than he already has._

Francesca glared at me. "You have thirty minutes." Turning to Connee, she said, "Keep off your feet, baby, and the bedroom door remains open." Then she left us.

Connee didn't say a word as she walked into the bedroom. I followed, stopping by the balcony door. She placed several pillows against the head board then slowly slid on the bed. Groaning, she leaned back, rubbing her belly. Only then did I see she was no longer wearing the engagement ring I had given her.

Crossing my arms over my chest, sounding as calm as I could through my anger, I asked her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You bring your ass here, uninvited, unwanted and _demand_ answers? You've got a LOT of damned nerve, _Mr._ Northman!"

"Connee Byers!" Frannie hollered from within the house.

Connee sighed heavily. I bet she'd been hearing a lot of that while she'd been in Virginia.

"I _couldn't_ tell you. I was _afraid_ to tell you. When Mom told me I was pregnant, I didn't want you near it. I remembered you told me about baby's blood being so desirable. Mom explained it's because it is untainted from the environment. Then the nightmare I told you I had—you wanted the baby's blood, you ..." She looked away.

"You didn't want me to _feed_ from it?" She nodded. "Haven't you learned you can trust me? Well, hell," I moaned, knowing she couldn't. "But after all this time, after all we've been through together you couldn't talk to me about it?"

She looked back at me, her face rigid with no expression. "I didn't want you here. I'm going to leave the baby with Mom, _if _it survives. I figured I'd have the baby here, leave it with Mom and go back to you. You would have been none the wiser. Then all this lying—"

"Is it mine?"

"What? Of course it is!"

"How can you be sure? I can_not_ impregnate a female, Connee!"

"Yeah, well, Frannie knew I was already pregnant when she changed me. I was pregnant when I was human."

That was a blow. But then I recalled what the queen had said to me the night Connee was changed. 'Eric Northman, I entrust in you that you will do the right thing.'

"That's why I have the heart beat and breathing and eating rare meat, the baby requires it. I don't know how it happened, but Mom thinks your blood might have helped sustain the baby's development."

"I find that completely absurd! Even if it were Daniel's or Milton's you should have lost it when you were changed."

"_Even if_? _Milton's_ baby?! I told you we never ... It's too late for Daniel's baby. I was _never_ with anyone else!"

I started pacing, even though I knew it wouldn't help me accept a damned thing. "Hell, woman, you're vampire, _I'm_ vampire! This can't happen!"

"It did." She suddenly moaned in pain.

I rushed to her side, and she cried out. "What is it, Con?"

"_Shit_," she moaned again then lay on her side. "Stop, little tyke. Eric, this is the first time he's done this. It's like he recognizes your voice."

It was suddenly a 'he,' not an 'it.' She had truly accepted what had happened. "_He_?" I stood back up and leaned against the dresser, getting the feeling and the impression she wasn't ready for me to be so close to her, although there was nothing more in the world that I wanted at that moment.

"I don't know what it is. But, look, the baby is a Cutter. So far he hasn't cut through the embryo sac, but if he keeps it up he will. Mom doesn't ... she can't be sure, but ... fuck." Her voice had become strained.

"Connee Byers!" Francesca hollered again.

Connee couldn't suppress a little grin and a roll of her eyes. "Sorry, Mom."

"Love, I've missed your smile."

"You should know, Eric, even if the baby makes it, Mom isn't too confident _I'll_ make it through child birth."

"What? Why?" I knew I pushed her a little too much because her face flinched in pain. "I _won't_ let that happen. You need rest, little one. May I kiss you good night?"

"You're not staying?"

_Why does she even think that?_ I was dumbfounded she could forgive me that quickly.

"No, he is not staying," Francesca said as she entered the bedroom. "It is time for you to leave, Mr. Northman."

"May I visit tonight?" I asked Connee directly.

"No," the queen replied instead.

"Mom. Please, there's no harm in talking to him. We have a lot to talk through."

"Fine, but we'll see how you feel first. Good day, Mr. Northman."

"Good day. Sleep well, Connee."

"I'll see you later," she said with absolution.

_Connee's POV:_

"Eric, you know Connee is a stubborn girl," I heard Mom tell him as I came down the hall towards the living room the following night.

"She ... they belong with me, Your Majesty."

"Wow, I feel so loved being fought over." Eric immediately stood and helped me to the couch. He propped pillows behind me until I got comfortable, then sat down beside me. He put his hand on my knee. I never needed anything more than his touch at that moment. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back with your breakfast, Connee."

"Okay," I said, watching her leave. Turning back to Eric, I asked, "What were you and Mom fussing about?"

"Don't worry about anything."

"Eric, _don't_. I want to be involved in what happens to me. You will _not_ do that to me again."

He smiled. "I was telling her I wanted you and the baby with me, but she reminded me you want the baby to remain here."

"That was weeks ago, and you're here. The baby and I may not even make it," I said, my words trailing off.

"Connee, don't say that." He took my hand and squeezed it hard, but it didn't hurt.

"The Bintaurs have a gestation period of seven months. That leaves two weeks before ... You know the rate of infant mortality and ... I can't think past two weeks."

"I noticed this morning you aren't wearing my mother's ring?"

"It's safe." I showed him the thickness of my fingers. "Pregnancy bloating. But I did take it off after you admitted you lied to me. I just didn't remember we'd ... That night Daniel kicked me out ... I just wouldn't have slept with anyone ... That's not me."

Mom came back into the room with a new red-headed female. I wondered how many humans I'd drain with my increased need for blood. "Sit on the floor by Connee's head, Janie. It'll be more comfortable for her."

"Yes Ma'am," she replied then sat before me.

"Eric, you may also feed from Janie, but not too much. Connee, let me know when you two are done."

After Mom left, Eric kneeled at Janie's side, and I leaned forward clumsily and grabbed her shoulder. Eric took my other hand, firmly squeezing my fingers. I looked at him and forced an awkward smile. "You first, sweetheart," he prompted.

I swallowed hard then exposed my fangs. "Janie, let us know when you start to feel dizzy, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

I was far from a ma'am, but I was too hungry to argue. As carefully as I could, I sank my teeth in the vein of Janie's neck. As I drank her blood, she moaned gruffly, bent her knees up and continued to moan. When her head tilted a little towards me, I knew Eric was about to feed. I clutched his hand and twisted it until our palms were flush, our fingers entwined. Hearing him feed along with the woman's moans were beginning to get to me. Oh, and the fact that Eric's other hand was kneading my right hip and awakening something in me that I hadn't felt since the last time we made love.

Although Janie didn't object, I felt her head begin to sway and was afraid she was losing too much blood too fast with the both of us feeding. I pulled away and said Eric's name for him to do the same. He did right away. Janie leaned forward and rested her forehead in her hand, while Eric sat beside me.

"Mom," I called, and she was with us right away. Looking over Eric's face, even from the little blood he'd had he looked better. I wondered if he hadn't eaten in a while. She handed Eric a wet hand towel, then one to me and set a plate on the table. Eric didn't seem to have a clue what to do with the towel, so I prompted him by wiping my mouth with the towel. He finally got it.

"Eric, please make sure she eats the whole thing." She was referring to the steak on the plate. "Janie, let's get you some orange juice." She helped her up then turned to me. "I've got three patients coming in, and I know I can't keep you two locked up in the house. You'll find a blanket to lie on, if you choose, and one to wrap up in, Connee, on the patio. Stay off your feet. Have Eric carry you."

"Mom! He most certainly—"

"Connee, listen to your mother. I have no problem carrying you," Eric defended. I gave in, of course. It was two against one. It was silent as the two left us alone. "Sit up," Eric instructed as he reached for the plate and began to cut up little bits of the raw meat.

"For God's sake, Eric. You don't have to—"

"Will you just be quiet and let me take care of you?"

I sighed heavily and again gave in to him, again. He brought the fork with meat to my lips, and I could look nowhere else than into his incredibly blue, piercing eyes. Looking over the rest of his face, I lost myself staring at his lips, and I felt my heart pound a little remembering his kisses—the other thing that I missed from him. "Eat," he ordered, knocking me out of my lustful thoughts.

Gazing back into his eyes, I knew he knew what I was thinking when a crooked smile spread over his lips. I parted my lips waiting for him to bring the meat to my mouth. He didn't. "Tongue." Ah, he was teasing me, the adorable Scandinavian shit.

I stuck my tongue over my bottom lip, never losing eye contact with him. Slowly, his hand got closer and he placed the meat in the middle of my tongue. "Close your mouth. " I did so. "Chew." I did that, too, nervously.

After I swallowed, I told him, "You need to stop, Eric. I do remember how to eat human food. Besides, you're getting me hot and bothered."

He stuck another piece of meat in my mouth. "Shut up, will you? You must eat."

When he brought the last bite to my lips, I slid my tongue out, but instead of placing it on my tongue, he pulled his hand back. I looked at him sharply, not really in the mood to play his game. Okay, I was, but knowing there was no reward sucked! I leaned my head forward for it, but he pulled back even further. "Eric, stop!"

He brought the meat closer and closer to _his_ lips, and I put my tongue back in my mouth. "No! Keep it out." I did, though reluctantly. The meat brushed against his bottom lip. "You never kissed me this morning," he said gruffly, his voice rough and sexy. "I want it now."

Did I ever want my morning kiss, as well. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I ran the tip of my tongue over a fang, making my stomach churn with excitement. He attacked me then, taking my tongue and sucking it hard. I growled as our lips smacked, nibbled, rubbed—the kind of kiss that makes up for three weeks of having none.

"Hmmph, Er'c ... no," I whispered against his lips. He lessened the kiss but still held me close to him. "Oh, don't do this. You know I ... we can't."

"Shit," he muttered as he pulled away.

"I know. I'm sorry. But Mom doesn't want my body under any stress."

"I'll be gentle," he said breathlessly into my ear.

"Mom is afraid of premature labor. She doesn't quite know what she's dealing with. The tests she's done don't show conclusively show the lung and heart development are done, whether or not the baby will need them."

"Understood," he said, "But I don't like it."

"After that damned hot kiss, neither do I."

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked so innocently I just had to smile. "Forgive me for being a pratt?"

"It depends on what a pratt is," I laughed.

"How about for being a lying bastard?"

"Oh, _that_. After that damned kiss, how could I not forgive you?"

"Good." He kissed me again.

"Just make sure you don't lie to me again!" I said firmly, but lightly.

"Promise. Ready for that walk, or are you finished torturing me?"

I laughed again. "No, I'm done, for now."

It was his turn to laugh that time. And what a sweet sound it was.

Moments later I said, "That was no fun." I complained as Eric carried me to a spot by the stream and set me on my feet. "I liked flying better when I was human. I'm fast now so it wasn't as exhilarating."

"Don't let it get to your head, little one," he replied as he spread out the blanket for us to sit on at the base of an oak tree. "I'm still faster than you are."

I chuckled as he wrapped the other blanket around me and helped me sit down. I wasn't cold but it was comforting. Eric leaned against the tree and pulled me into his arms so that my back was against his chest, my legs straight, allowing most of my weight off my pelvic bone. When he wrapped his arms around me, I grabbed them and held them to me.

Off in the distance coming from the house, we heard, "Eric, ask Doug to come in to get something to eat, please."

"Doug's here? Why?" I asked surprised.

"Someone has to bury me for the day. Doug," Eric called. He appeared a moment later.

"Hi, Doug," I said cheerily.

He just bowed. Okay, that wasn't the Doug I knew.

"The queen has some food for you in the house. Go," Eric told him.

"Thank you," he said then walked off.

"Eric, what's wrong with him? Why were you so harsh with him? I told you—"

"In your absence I opened up Fang Cuts, but I noticed there was something 'off' with him. It seems being under Milton's mind control for a year has messed with his brain."

"Oh, no! That's a shame."

"Francesca has mentioned having him work for her here."

"Is he aware enough—"

"Yes, yes. But I didn't bring you down here to talk about Doug. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Reading, thinking, crying, worrying, eating, reading, crying, crying, that sort of thing."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, baby."

There goes the 'baby,' again, which I was beginning to get used to and love. "I was only upset for a week, honestly. I've gotten over the worst of the hormonal change crap. That was the crying and thinking phase, I hope."

"Connee, I've got to tell you something that you're not going to like."

I pulled my upper torso away and looked over his face. "As long as you didn't—"

"I kissed Sookie."

My first thought was, _Oh, fuck! _Then it was, _Hmm, okay. Why?_ Then it was, "Did you

like it?"

His head flew back. I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud. "It was the first and only time I did, but, don't be mad, yes." He explained what happened the night before between the two.

But he'd come for me _after _he kissed her. That told me what I wanted to know. "No, I'm not mad. As long as you two didn't, you know."

"You are such a prude!" he accused jokingly.

"What? I am not a …"

"You can't even say it!"

"I don't need to. And let it go."

"Fine. So, tell me, Con, you asked when I first fell in love with you. When did you fall in love with _me_?"

"The first time I saw you, Eric."

"With Daniel eight months ago or last summer?"

_Last summer?_ _How did he know I was there? _I said as much.

"I saw you with the women but stayed in my office."

"I went to Fangtasia for my cousin's bachelorette party. A regular male strip club would have sufficed, but to each his own. We were sort of tricked into going. But I was curious about it, so I didn't object like the others. Anyway, we'd been drinking wine before we left Bethany's house. I remember having a drink at the club, but little else. There was this guy I danced with that gave me the creeps, but I couldn't remember what he looked like."

His chest shook from a chuckle. "I gave you the creeps, huh?"

I was so startled my head shot around and glared at him. "That was _you_?"

"Yeah. And yes, you _were _scared of me."

"Did I know you were vampire?"

"Yes."

"What did we talk about?"

"You said I was the hottest thing you'd ever seen and—OW!" I'd hit his shoulder playfully but a bit hard. "Seriously, you told me you were in a relationship and you were happy, but I didn't see it in your eyes."

"Really? I did love him. I've had a lot of time to think about everything. What Daniel told us was true. I was stronger than I thought but wanted to be taken care of. I wanted to be appreciated. You must have made an impression on me to trust you like I did when we scened the first time."

"You had little choice."

"True. Daniel was my first Dom, and he never sent me to sub-space until we'd scened several times. But you ... I was there the very first time."

"Hmm," he pondered. "So, we could have avoided all of this if you'd just come home with me that night?"

"I most certainly would not have!" When I saw the cute grin on his lips, I laughed so loud it echoed back at us. "Yeah, I guess so. Eric, can I tell you something?" He didn't answer. I was anxious bringing it up, so I turned my body away from him again. "I have been your sub for so long that I don't know how else to be. You will always be my Master, but if ... things turn out okay—"

"You don't want 24/7 anymore, do you?" I shook my head. "Fine. I'll agree to that. And Connee Byers, you and the baby _will_ _be fine_."

"I'm glad you're confident—oh, my god!" I exclaimed, throwing the blanket away from my stomach. "Eric, he kicked!" I grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on my stomach.

"I don't feel anything."

"Give him a min—there!"

"Holy shit!"

I started to cry, I couldn't help it. I slowly got myself up on my knees and took his face in my hands. "Eric, I want this baby. I didn't want to be changed because I've always wanted a baby. I didn't want to fall in love with you, but I did. And now ... I've got both."

"Don't start with the tears, woman. I hate to see a woman cry." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my collarbone. "Hmm, what is this?" he asked, glancing over my chest. "Damn, woman!"

"Just the perks of pregnancy." I told him, grinning. "I should still be pissed with you, Mr. Northman, but god help me, I want you so bad."

He pulled back, looking shocked. "You know we can't—can we?"

"Well, Mom said I couldn't have sex, but she didn't exactly specify ..."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked shocked.

I didn't reply, but leaned back, slowly and sensuously unbuttoned my blouse. He growled. I grinned wickedly as the last button was pulled apart. Before I knew it the blouse was off me, and Eric had removed my bra. The expression on his face made my body shiver. I ripped his shirt off in a flash. Then it was my turn to growl. "Oh, I've missed you so much, Eric," I cooed, letting my fangs appear.

"You just missed my body," he replied, his fangs making their own appearance.

I leaned forward and kissed his chest. "Hmm, that's not all." I grasped the button of his pants and tugged down hard, catching him off guard. He ended up on his back, which allowed me to pull the pants off in one fluid motion. "My, my, Eric. Commando?"

He roughly, yet gently, took my wrists and held them aside. "I didn't pack enough underwear. And take 'em off," he said, looking at my shorts.

"Nu-uh," I challenged. "_You_ do it."

"Brat," he huffed.

Digging his fingers behind the waist of the shorts, he pulled them down to my knees. Somehow, and don't ask me, I ended up with my legs wrapped around his waist, yet he wasn't in me. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, urgently. My breasts were pressed hard against his chest, and apparently he didn't like that. He pushed me back and ran his huge, soft hands over my chest, cupping my breasts so aggressively I gasp and threw my head back. "God, Eric, you make me feel so good, so alive."

Gripping my breasts, he dove onto a nipple and pinched it with his lips. I felt a sharp prick from his fangs and gasped again. The top of his tongue lapped at the blood that escaped. "Look at me, Con," he muttered, his lips still on me. Looking down I watched him lick and lap at the puncture would that set me on fire. But what did I do? I burst into tears.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

Laying my head back on his collarbone, I mumbled, "I've just never realized how much ... I missed you and love you."

"Oh, baby." He unnecessarily brushed my short, cropped hair from my neck. "None of that. I told you I don't like seeing you cry."

Suddenly a voice spoke. "Okay, kids. Connee, it's time to eat."

"Oh, god! Why do I feel like a teenager getting busted by her mother?" I laughed, wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"Because we were," Eric replied with a laugh. "Come on. Let's get you dressed. Oh, and by the way, I love you more."

"That's not possible," I told him.

He carefully got me up and dressed me, without a word of protest from me. "Love _you_ more," he repeated as he dressed.

"Nu, uh," I said as he folded the blankets and handed them to me.

"I love you way morer," he grunted after he'd picked me up and we raced to the house.

"Way morer? Is that Swedish or something," I teased. "And I love you morererer."

The entire time back to the house, we went back and forth, just like sick, hopelessly in love teenagers. In case you were wondering, Eric had the last word.


	43. Chapter 43

_Eric's POV:_

There is nothing in this God-forsaken world more erotic, enticing, and exhilarating than to watch my woman feed from a human. The hunger and burning desire in her eyes as she looked at me was enough to make me hard. Pure, unadulterated animal instincts poured from every ounce of her being. Her whole body grew rigid as her hands clung to Janie's hips, her fangs encased deeply in her inner thigh. The sight left me feeling neglected at seeing Connee's shorts-covered ass rotating in sexual excitement as she rested on her knees, Janie's legs spread wide at her ownership. Their moans filled my ears, making me hot and my penis ache, and I needed release—badly.

At that point, Janie had thankfully passed out, though she was fine. Connee retracted her fangs and gazed into my eyes, sending shivers through me. She quickly, and I'd be damned thoughtfully, pulled Janie's legs together and covered her with a blanket. Still on her knees she crooked her fingers for me to come to her. I stood from the chair and got on my knees before her. I noticed the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, some settling on her chin. Keeping her eyes locked on mine, she ran her middle finger over her chin, collecting blood and teasingly brought it to my bottom lip, letting a drop fall.

"Thank you for the leftovers." My crude comment would have left the human Connee running off screaming, but my vampire Connee grinned wickedly.

I put my hands on her shoulders and gripped her tightly, my fingernails digging into her flesh. She quietly moaned and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, and only then because I wanted her to see what I was doing, I stuck my tongue out to lick the blood from her finger, but she placed her finger in her mouth, seductively fluttering her eyelashes. I couldn't help but growl.

"Shit, Con. Your mom is downstairs."

"I know, I know, damnit. Help me up, please."

I did so then Connee checked over Janie. Connee said, addressing the queen, who was in the kitchen doing _something, _"We're going up to bed, Mom. Janie's asleep but she's fine."

"Alright, honey. I'll make sure she gets home. Remember, no hanky-panky, you two."

"Hanky-panky? I don't know that term."

Connee gently squeezed my ass cheek. "It's what we can't do for a while."

I frowned, confused, then it dawned on me. "Oh, hell."

She gave me another quick kiss, then I led her upstairs to her—_our?_—bedroom. We settled in the two chairs by the opened sliding glass door, a slight chill blowing in.

"Hon, what are some traditional Scandinavian baby names?" she asked me.

I looked at her in shock and surprise. "Sweetheart, why put yourself through ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't—"

"No, no, it's okay." Her voice changed to such intense sadness. "I can do this, can't I?"

"Of course you can. And if you don't stop doubting yourself, I'll get the whip out."

Her eyes widened then she laughed. "Well? We need to think of some names, don't we? Just in case, right?"

"Hmm," I pondered. "You've given me very little time to think about that. How about Sven for a boy and Blix for a girl?"

"Those aren't names for children! They're porno names! And isn't Blix the reindeer no one talks about?" she said with a chuckle.

"Reindeer?" I didn't even bother waiting for an explanation of the meaning. "Dear one, Blix means joy or cheer, and Sven means young. They are perfectly acceptable names."

"Yeah, okay. So, we'll have a joyous stripper and a young gigolo!"

"Oh, knock it off. I like strong names. For girls, how about Hilda, fighter, or Tilda, that's heroine. "

"Okay, we'll note Hilda but forget Tilda, and Blix, forget it, no way."

"Carina means pure, Elsa is truth, Hanna gracious. Quinby means womanly."

"Maybe. Maybe. Too many girls are named Hanna, and no on Quinby."

"You are hard to please," he snickered.

"You're just learning that now? What does Eric mean?"

"Forever strong."

"Ah! I love that! Eric, Jr."

"You really don't want a little _me_ running around, do you?"

"Oh, heavens no!" she teased. "That would bring on the Apocalypse!"

I shook my head and didn't take lightly the fact that she kept staring at the bed. "Come, love. You need some rest." Soon we were comfortable holding each other tightly, like nothing would ever break us apart, at least that was what I hoped.

I continued throwing out names. "For boys, there's Gunner, meaning soldier; Rolph, which means Wolf."

"No, and no."

"Fredrick is peaceful ruler."

She perked right up. "I like that! Seriously."

"Okay. Then are we settled on Hilda and Fredrick?"

"Hmm, Hilda Northman. Eck! Too hard on the tongue."

"I happen to love your tongue," I told her flirtatiously.

"Fredrick Johan Northman and Carina Francine Northman," she suggested before she yawned long and hard, although it was just after midnight.

"We don't have to decide on one now. We'll find one suitable for our little one, and one we both will like. Now you go on off to sleep, baby."

"I'm not tired."

"Then why do you keep yawning? You are not a very good liar. Besides, you need to nap. Didn't your mom want to do another ultrasound before sunrise?"

"Oh, yeah," she said then closed her eyes. "I can't wait for you to see her."

"You mean Fredrick?" I asked.

"Or Carina."

"Oh, so it shall be a girl, now? We shall see. Now, before you go to sleep, you never told me how you broke your cell phone."

"The day after I got here, after we talked. I sort of threw it against the wall. I noticed you have a new Blackberry. What happened to yours?"

"Um, it met a horrible death when I sort of threw it against the wall that same night, probably the exact moment you did." Her eyes flew open and she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Sir," she muttered sleepily. "I love you, Eric No'th'n."

"I love you, too, Connee Northman."

* * *

I had been staring at the ultrasound monitor trying to figure out what creature it was. Beat the shit out of me. "There! Isn't that the penis? No, it can't be! It's too small! No Northman is that—"

"ERIC!" Both women screamed at me at the same time.

"Connee, Eric," the queen started, "I can tell you what it is if—"

"NO!" both Connee and I answered simultaneously. When I looked at her, she winked.

"These are the feet, those are the hands," Francesca continued. "That's the head." She pressed a few buttons. "With these measurements, the baby is of normal size," she said with a relieved sigh. "The lungs and heart are fully developed."

"Can you tell if it's Bintaur or vampire, Mom?"

"It's too early to tell, honey." She pressed another button and a printer ran underneath the cart the machine was on. "The heart beat is strong, and we know he's a Cutter. We won't know if he's vampire until he feeds."

"He? I knew it is a boy!" I exclaimed.

"Eric, calm down," Frannie said as she grabbed a piece of paper from the machine. "Here's the first shot of your baby." She handed Connee the picture. "Can you take her on up to bed, please?"

"Of course."

"Mom," Connee asked, wiping her belly of the gel then pulled her sundress down to her knees, "Don't you think it's time that Eric sleeps with me, in bed, I mean?"

The queen gave me a sharp look. "Not for a few days."

"Mom! We're not—"

"It's best for now. I'm not trying to be mean."

"Shoot. Okay, fine. But can't he at least stay till I fall asleep?"

"I _will_ check up on you, Connee. I'll have Doug meet you by the stream, Eric."

"Thank you, ma'am," I told her with a small bow.

A few minutes later, I placed Connee on the bed. "Where is your nightgown?"

"Oh, here," she answered then pulled it out from under the pillow and sat up. I took the gown from her hand and gently slipped it over her. When I realized it wouldn't go passed her hips, she must have read the hungry-for-her expression on my face.

"Don't torture yourself. I'm all worn out." She maneuvered her body so the gown covered her completely.

Yes, she was right. "Hey, where's Mother's ring?" She frowned. "You said you still have it."

"I do, I do," she insisted, yet her voice was strange. "It's just you've never said just Mother, only _my _mother. Eric, has it truly been what, a thousand years since—"

I knew where she was going with her discussion. "Yes."

"Do you remember her, your family, after all this time?"

I looked at her and thought, _You said you were tired. Why get into this now?_

"I'm never too tired to talk about—"

_Did she just ..._ "Con, did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you. You think I'm still tired."

"No, no." _Blue. Blue. I'm thinking of the color blue. _I was anxious if she'd hear me again.

"You might be more tireder than I am."

_Blue. Red. Green, try green. Hear me, Connee!_

Before I realized it she was standing in front of me, her hands on my shoulders, holding me firm. "Love, what it is? Are you okay?"

It was no use. She hadn't heard me. I didn't know why I was disappointed. I forced the look of confusion off my face. Maybe I was 'tireder' than I thought. I heard myself laugh. "Tireder? No, I am not tired. Now, where is ... my mother's ring?"

She tilted her head, like a puppy pondering whether to chase after the mailman. "Are you getting enough to feed, Eric?"

"Yes, yes. Let it go. Now, the ring?"

"Alright, alright." She walked to the night stand, opened the top drawer and pulled it out. Turning to face me she tried slipping it on her finger, but the band wouldn't go past her first knuckle. "I told you I can't wear it."

"May I?" I asked, holding my hand out for the ring, which she did give me. I palmed the band, removed the gold chain from around my neck, slid the ring on it and approached Connee. "I don't want you to take this off again." From the expression on her face, she took my harmless threat seriously. Clasping it in the back, I told her to lie down. When she did, I sat down beside her hips and placed my hand on her cheek. "I didn't want to believe all of this is happening, but I have to tell you, I am thrilled, shocked and scared shitless, but thrilled."

She smiled and took my hand, the tips of her finger's other hand gently circled the ring resting on her collarbone. "Won't you tell me about your past, Eric? I want to know what you were like as a kid, what life was like back then."

"My past does not, _should_ not matter to you." That sounded harsh even to me. I couldn't think of putting it any gentler.

"But _you_ matter."

"No! It doesn't matter! You have no—" Angrily I went to the sliding glass door, ran my fingers through my hair exasperated. _Her mother is right._ _She's so damned stubborn!_

"I am not stubborn. I just want—"

Then I knew I hadn't spoken. I rushed to the bed, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her towards me. "You heard me that time! You answered my thoughts!"

"Hon, I'm getting worried about you. Are you sure you don't need to feed?"

"No! Connee, you heard me, you answered what I was thinking. The first time you replied when I thought you were tired, I only _thought_ that."

"You mumbled it."

"Baby, he's right," Frannie came into the room, standing by the door. "I heard his thoughts, too, and I heard you reply."

"Wha'? I can read minds?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid, I mean use it to your full potential. I was your age when it came to me, as well."

Connee threw herself down on the bed, exhaling hard. "I really have no idea what to say."

"Well, I'm going to say that it's time for Eric to leave you to rest." The queen looked directly at me. "If you allow, Eric, I would love to hear about your family, when you are ready, of course."

"I shall think about it, Your Majesty."

"You two have five minutes," Frannie said then walked out.

"Hon, can you at least tell me when you fully realized and accepted what you are, being vampire? Because I'm having an awful hard time accepting all of this."

"For everyone who has been changed it is different, I would think. I've never had to remember that exact moment. But what I can tell you, and if you will promise to drop it until I am ready to tell you more, is my life before ... before—"

Gently she rolled onto her side, placed her hand on my cheek and the other on my knee. How she knew her touch only doubled our connection, our bond, I'd never know. "Tell me what you are comfortable telling me, and I promise."

I had no idea where to start. I'd never spoken to anyone of life. I didn't want to give too much of my past, my pain, my fears, the woman.

"Just don't mention their names."

If I could have blushed, I believed I would have. I started my story the only place I could start at that time, the beginning. "I was born into a privileged family, as my father, Roaldo, was Chief of Tunsburg in southern Norway. My mother was Margaret, Princess of Halogaland."

"Where is that?"

"Northern Denmark. "Father had power, strength, wisdom. Everything he wanted me to have, which, to his dismay, I never did."

"You just wanted the women," she stated, bluntly yet correctly.

I nodded. "I could never please my father, even when I tried, and I did, I really did try." Her hand on my knee rubbed soothingly.

"I was 17, of age to go out on my own, be married, sire children, and more specifically, something my father never let me live down, a son to carry on his name, his legacy. I couldn't. But when Arnora was born, my little sister, I knew at that moment all of his dreams would lie with his only daughter. When Mother gave birth, he was already planning on whom to wed her with, all the things the prince of another kingdom could bring into his own family."

I was getting too close to speaking of that night, a night I never wanted to have come out of my mouth. It was the night my world changed completely, the first time. I stood and stared out the doorway, hearing the sky call my name to fly away, forget it all, the unknown. But that would be the last thing I would do to Connee, to our baby, to our family. "Arnora didn't make it past the age of two. She was killed, along with my parents."

I heard a gasp from Connee. "Killed? How? Where were you?"

"Yes, killed, murdered. I was in the hut fucking a girl, I don't even remember her name now. I found them when I heard a clatter come from the homestead. I rushed over, but they were ... A noise came from Father and I went to him. His throat was sliced, blood pooled around his head, blood seeped from his lips. He tried to speak but was only able to mouth, 'I'm sorry.' Then he was able to say, 'Avenge us, my son. I'm sorry.'"

So then she realized why I hated those two words.

Silence filled the room. I turned around to look at Connee. She was sitting up, her hands cupped under her chin, a single tear glistening on her cheek. "Eric, I had no idea." Her voice cracked.

"No, you wouldn't. At that time bodies were burned on a pyre. I buried the family treasures, most of them, with their ashes in a secluded place that I could return to from time to time."

"Have you returned?"

I shook my head. "I left there, forever. For almost two decades my life was that of a Viking, conquering, killing. Then I met Godric, my maker, and he—"

"Connee, you need your rest. Eric, I'm sor ... you must leave for the day," came the queen's from the hall. Her voice sounded different, and the fact that she didn't finish her apologize told me she had been listening in.

"My sweet baby, come here," Connee whispered.

Leaving my heart at the threshold of the door, or so it seemed, I went to her, collapsed into her waiting arms. I wanted to cry, to let go of the nightmare that was my life before Godric, but I couldn't. Even if I didn't have the strength, I knew my Con have more than enough for the both of us.

"My dearest, adoring, sexy, gorgeous Viking prince vampire, you have _me_ now, and Fredrick or Hilda or Blix, or whatever their name will be. I understand why you didn't want to ... go back." She pushed me away slightly and looked over my face. "I promise you now and forever that I will never, ever leave you."

"If there's one thing I learned it's that nothing is permanent."

"God! You are the most aggravating person I have ever met! Don't you get it? Nothing can break us, _nothing. _We have gone through hell and back and here we are, about to be parents, waiting for the next chapter of our lives to begin. You are mine, as I am yours, my love. Don't you ever forget that."

I pondered the wet tears that fell from her eyes. Only when she brought her thumb to my cheek and wipe something thick away did I realize I'd also cried.

"You are mine, as I am yours," I repeated. "When did you get so smart, little one?"

"The first time I agreed to be your sub."

_Connee's POV:_

Here he was, Eric Northman, a vampire—no, a _man_—who I'd just promised I would never leave him. I wished I'd never let those words slip out of my mouth.


	44. Chapter 44

Mom woke us up the following night as she burst into the room. "Kids! We've got five inches of snow on the ground, early for this time of year. Snow before Halloween; there's always a first, huh? There's more than enough snow out there to make a snowman! You still have two weeks or so to go before the baby is here, so I don't see any harm in having some fun, but not too much."

"Hey, Mom," I replied groggily. I suddenly panicked at the prospect of which position Eric and I were in and what body parts were showing. That died quickly when the blanket was thrown up and over my head, covering the both of us completely.

I heard Eric's thoughts: _'I don't do snowmen, and I am far from a kid.' _I couldn't help but agree with him, about the kid part.

"Ah, Mr. Northman and Ms. Byers, you will soon discover the magic of being parents and building your first snowman with your child. And yes, you two _are _kids." She laughed as she threw open the curtains. Eric growled surly under the covers. "Now, y'all get up and come down for breakfast. Since you both are no longer children, I guess I'll put the hot chocolate and popcorn and movies away. It's a good thing I didn't start a fire." Even though I couldn't see the expression on Mom's face, I knew she had a big smile.

When she left I looked at Eric before tossing the covers off our heads. "We don't eat popcorn or drink hot chocolate, do we?"

"If you want, but I wouldn't recommend it. The fire sounds enticing, though. Is Frannie working tonight?"

"Oh, there's my romantic vampire," I snickered. "But you know, I don't even have an appetite, for blood, I mean."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, rubbing my belly gently. "Think maybe you'd allow me the honor of taking you for a walk, minus the snowman? Get away from the queen for a while?"

"Sneak out?! Are you crazy? Oh, god yes!" We both laughed.

"Try it, but I'll find you and put the both of you on restriction," Frannie said from down the hall.

By the time Eric and I took our shower, dressed and headed downstairs, I was suddenly tired, exhausted, really. I wasn't hurting, but it took everything I had to put one foot in front of the other. I attributed it to not getting enough to feed.

We met Mom in the hallway with my hourly meal behind her. He was younger than the others had been, but he was no less willing to let me feed. "Go on, honey, eat," she prompted. "Get comfortable in the living room by the fire." She shrugged her shoulders. "Even kids like fires, right? I'll be right back." She winked and grinned at us as she walked away.

When I got settled in and his neck was inches from my mouth, a wave of intense hunger surged through me. I quickly pierced the vein and felt the hot, fresh metallic liquid cascade over my tongue and down my throat. I had been gentle and respectful with my meals before, always knowing when enough was enough. But then I realized I wanted more, _needed_ more. My mind completely shut down as I concentrated only on feeding.

"Connee! As your Maker I command you! Back off!"

Without the ability to control myself, my fangs retracted from the neck of my Meals on Wheels. I looked at Mom confused, lost. I could feel an abnormally large amount of blood around my mouth that dripped from my chin. Eric's long arm wrapped around my shoulders from behind and pulled me back, so hard that we ended up on the floor, me on my back with Eric straddling me, my wrists flush against the carpet with his strong hands.

"You can't take orders very well, can you?" Eric growled.

In the background I could hear Mom speak to the boy then curse. "You've taken too much. I've got to get some more in him. I'm taking him downstairs." When I was finally able to focus, she had him cradled in her arms and turned away. "Eric, please make sure she has some meat in the fridge." And then she was gone.

"Eric, I—"

"Oh, don't even start," he grumbled as he stood, extended an arm and helped me up.

I felt dizzy and light on my feet. "Did I drain him?" The thought terrified me.

"No, but after you eat again you have a mess to clean up," he replied as he cocked his head toward the couch.

"Oh, hell."

When we returned to the living room half an hour later I was fully satisfied then, but something told me I'd be hungry again later. Eric never warned me that eating as a vampire was like Chinese food: You're always hungry an hour later. But what really caught my attention was the amount of blood I'd left on the couch and carpet. If I wasn't already nauseous I would have been by the site.

"Check in the hall closet for the steamer and things you'll need to clean up, if you will, Eric," Mom's voice came from below.

"Yes, Mom, of course," I replied before I heard the name she addressed. I looked at him and he was angry, though his eyes didn't convey much of it.

If only he knew how hard it was for me not to say that two-letter phrase. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed twice, and I knew there would be more. "Pick out a movie while I clean up your mess."

I turned to the cabinet that held the DVDs and one thing was clear, Mom was an avid movie watcher. The first one I saw was still unwrapped, so I picked it up and read it. Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton, a classic. Although it was a movie I had seen many times, I'd always watched it alone. It would suffice.

Without paying attention to what Eric as doing, I heard the clock make its last chime in the hallway. Eric walked past me with the steamer in his hand to take back to the hall closet. I looked at my watch. It was exactly seven. Five. Five chimes had passed since the first two started. He was done? I turned back around and the couch, including the carpet in front of it, was completely clean, leaving not one trace of the gore I'd left behind.

"Holy shit," I muttered as he walked past me again, standing a foot from me.

"You should know by now that five minutes is the quickest I _ever_ do anything," he purred, an evil grin on his lips. But then he smacked my ass hard. "That was for putting your mother through that."

I nodded in total agreement. "Am I forgiven?"

His body crashed into mine, sending us both against the wall in the hallway. His lips were melded with mine before the look of surprise disappeared from my face. It grew hot between us, as it always did when we kissed. I wished, prayed we would never lose that.

"No," he said after he pulled away and went back to the living room.

Walking into the room I couldn't help but smile when I saw Eric just standing up after placing a thick, plush blanket and pillows in front of the fireplace facing the entertainment unit. After what I had just done he still forgave me and does something touching like that. I didn't know what to say. What could I say after what I had just done? I heard myself say, "Eric, please, _please_ don't ever let me do that again. Please?"

"Con, I am not angry with you," he replied as he led me to the blanket and carefully helped me down. Lying halfway on his back, he pulled me against him and held me tight. "Your mother and I both understand what you are going through."

"Still, it's no excuse."

"Don't ask me how many times I've used that command on Pam," he snickered.

"Right," I said. "I get your point."

"Wow! Great job, Eric. Thank you," Mom said as she came into the room. Standing over us, looking at us amused she said, "I never thought I'd see my baby snuggling with her man. My baby's grown up!" She tried to make her voice crack like she was avoiding crying, but it failed miserably.

"Mom, for pete's sake!" I fussed.

"Oh! 'Taming of the Shrew," Mom exclaimed as she bent down, took the DVD from my hand and started to unwrap it. "It's a great movie. I got this for you, shortly after you and Eric got here, to the house, considering the content of the movie and your relationship, and all."

_Hell, I wish I were in Louisiana right now,_ I heard Eric.

"You, Mr. Northman, are practically my son-in-law. We are all adults. A mother is allowed to tease her only child with her boyfriend." She turned away and within seconds the movie started. "You two kids have fun. I have to check on Lewis."

I was too embarrassed to fuss at her before she left. I just buried my face in Eric's chest and laughed. The odd thing was he wasn't laughing, and he should have been. I picked my head up and looked over his face. He was sad. "What is it? She was just teasing us. You know her sense of humor."

"You are very lucky." There was so much pain in those four little words.

My heart broke for him remembering him tell me the story of how his parents died. "Baby," I started, taking his face in my hands. "I can't even imagine what you've gone through. I, too, lost my mother. Yes, I am lucky in that she's back in my life. But Eric, love, don't you _ever _think for one minute she's not up there looking down on her son and smiling. She's smiling because her son is finally happy, and she is about to have a grandson." I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to smile reassuringly. "She watches over you, just as my mother watched over me when I was a child. I never knew it, never saw her, but she _was_ there with me. Believe that. You have to believe that. Can you do that for me?"

His eyes had become blood red as he tried to hold back his tears, but then they streamed from all four corners.

"Eric Northman, if you get those tears on my blanket you're cleaning that up, too!" Frannie must have been at the top of the stairs listening in. Her voice shook as if she'd been crying as well.

Eric blinked a few more times before his whole body shook. I was expecting to be covered in his tears, but instead he laughed. He laughed long and hard, shaking his head. When he got control of himself he turned towards the hallway and replied playfully, "I understand I am your guest, Queen, but is nothing of ours scared in this house?"

"Eric!"

"No Sir." Then the door closed and it was quiet again.

"She likes you, you know."

"I am fond of her, as well. Stay put. I'll be right back." And right back he was, within seconds. He handed me a plate of the leftover steak and a TruBlood then sat down beside me. "Here's your popcorn and hot chocolate." As I ate, he said, "'Taming of the Shrew,' huh? You _would_ like that," he snickered. I promptly opened my mouth after leaving a bit of meat and had taken a sip of blood. His face contorted. "And it seems I forget you like, and _need _to be tamed at times."

After I swallowed I told him, "Yeah, and you were the lucky one that got that chance. Now, I love you, truly, with all my heart, but shut up because the movie is starting."

"Thank you. And I love you, too."

We kissed then settled down to watch the movie. Near the end of the movie, I was enthralled at Kate's words and had never realized the power of the them, how much they meant to me, especially since Eric had been in my life.

"Thy husbandis thy lord, thy life, thy keeper,  
Thy head, thy sovereign, one that cares for thee...  
... To painful labor both by sea and land,  
To watch the night in storms, the day in cold,  
Whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe,  
And craves no other tribute at thy hands  
But love, fair looks, and true obedience-  
Too little payment for so great a debt...  
Even such a woman oweth to her husband;  
And when she is forward, peevish, sullen, sour,  
And not obedient to his honest will,  
What is she but a foul contending rebel  
And graceless traitor to her loving lord? ...  
... When they are bound to serve, love, and obey."

"Oh, my god, are you _cry_ing?" Eric asked amused, looking me over.

Wiping the tear from under my eye, I replied bashfully, "Nooooo."

"Come on, Mom wanted you to eat again before we go to bed. We have about two hours." He put out his hand for mine and I took it, carefully allowing him to pull me up. He put his hand in the small of my back while taking a firm hold of my upper arm. Taking a step, I got a sharp, intense pain in my lower abdomen, moaned loudly and bent over. "Con, what is it?" he asked alarmed.

"My stomach ... the baby."

"Queen! We need you in here!"

Mom rushed into the room to my side. "Oh, shit," I heard her say. Turning to look at her, the expression on her face was full of dismay and fear.

Then I felt something wet and warm drip down my thighs. Reaching down to the crotch of my sundress I felt at the moisture. I gasped at the blood on my fingertips. "What? No, no."

"Eric, please carry her to my patient's room," Frannie told him, but he didn't seem to hear her. He kept staring at my fingers, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. "NOW!"

He finally picked me up, with no protest from me, and carried me down to the basement, following Mom's lead. I didn't think I'd been so scared in my life. "What's going on? Why am I bleeding?"

Mom didn't answer me. "Here, please," she said, patting a gyno table. Eric tenderly lay me down and naturally I placed my feet in the stirrups. "I'm pretty sure you're in labor, but I want to get a heart monitor on the baby and an ultrasound."

"I'll be right outside—"

"No, no, Eric, please stay," I begged.

He looked at me embarrassed. "It's fine, Eric, as long as you stay out of the way," Frannie answered.

I watched Eric step away and lean against the wall then Mom lifted the skirt up below my breasts and covered me with a thin sheet. She unbuttoned the top of the dress to expose my breasts and hurriedly placed the nodes around my left breast. With the million wires attached to me I felt more like TV than a patient.

Mom rushed around the table grabbing instruments I'd never seen before, talking to someone on the phone, ordering others to come immediately to the house, ending with the comment, "It's going to be a long day." When she hung up the phone, she sat on the stool by a monitor and turned it on. Instantly there was a fast heartbeat, faster than it'd been before, faster than it should have been, I thought. I looked over Mom's face and didn't like her expression. "Mom, why is the baby's heart beat so fast?" I asked in a panic, which Eric must have felt because he came and stood above my head. I reached my arms up for his hands; they were already reaching out for mine. Our fingers intertwined, and I held onto him for dear life. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I tried to smile, but failed. Looking back at Mom, I asked again, "Mom, what's going on?" She didn't reply. "Say _some_thing!"

All she did was dive in between my legs. Peering up behind the sheet, she said, "I'm going to have to do a pelvic exam to see how dilated you are." She paused a moment. "Connee, Eric, I may need to do a C-section."

"What's that?" Eric asked with fear in his voice. Mom explained the procedure, but all I heard was that I was going to die. A single tear fell from my eye down to my ear. Eric let go of one of my hands and wiped it away. "Sweetheart, you can do this. There's nothing to worry about."

"Take a deep breath, honey," Mom told me. I did, and gasped as she slid a few fingers inside me. "You have to relax."

"I can't."

"Connee, look at me," Eric said softly. I tilted my head back, he kissed my nose. "Remember the night we danced, the second time? I don't think I've told you this enough, but you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"Thing?" I asked then moaned when Mom hit something she shouldn't have.

"Shut up. When we were circling the dance floor, your face was so light and soft; you were breath taking, _if _I were human. You have only gotten more beautiful to me. You excite me, Connee Byers. I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do." I sighed, trying to add some lightness in the dyer predicament I was in.

"Oh, cocky, are you?" he grinned.

"We deserve each ... oh, damn, Mom!" I exclaimed in pain.

"I'm sorry," she replied, still between my knees. "It looks like the bleeding has stopped, Connee." I heard footsteps come into the room. "Well, that's it for now. Take a deep breath again. I'm going to remove my fingers." I moaned as she did, and only then relaxed. Removing her surgical glove, she stood beside me and looked at both me and Eric. "You are only three centimeters. The bleeding was caused by a small tear ... You have a ways to go before the baby is here. It's almost light, so my attendees will be here with you while you sleep."

"No, no! You can't leave me! What if—"

"Honey, you're still new so you'll sleep through the day. The good thing is that if you need the C-section during that time you'll still be asleep, _if_ it happens today, that's what I'm hoping, anyway. I wouldn't want to chance giving you an anesthetic. And even if they can't wake me, which I doubt, Dr. Carlisle will be here for the operation. I'm going to go out and talk to my attendees to let them know what's going on." She put the stirrups back down and pulled out the end platform, telling me to relax my legs.

When she and the others left the room, I started to really cry. Eric bent down and let me bury my face in his neck, talking to me softly, although I didn't hear what he said. Did it really matter?


	45. Chapter 45

_Eric's POV:_

"Dr. Byers, Connee's cervix is fully dilated now," I heard a woman say, and at first I was confused where I was. I immediately sat up from the cot and saw Francesca just standing and rushing to Connee's side. I still felt like it was late in the day, but I was instantly awake.

"Eric, it's time," Frannie told me. I was at her side in two seconds.

Although Connee was deep asleep, there was sweat forming on her forehead, her breathing was fast, and it seemed as if she was having trouble catching her breath while she slept. "Your Majesty, what's happening?"

She didn't answer me right away but looked at the heart monitor with a deep frown. One of her assistants applied some kind of gel on a hand contraption then applied it to Connee's swollen belly. "Eric, I'm going to have Dr. Carlisle do a C-section. Her labor is causing a rapid heartbeat, too rapid. It's good that she's still asleep. The procedure will only stress her heart more if she knows what's going on." She then looked at a smaller monitor beside the heart monitor she had just read. "Wilhelmina, can you move it over a little to the left?" A moment later, another heart beat echoed in the room, but it was twice as fast as Connee's.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes, and it's in distress. Her being dilated makes no difference. We have to get it out now." She pushed herself away from the gurney and had her cell phone opened and dialing, avoiding my anxious glare. "Michelle, I need you here as fast as you can get here." She turned and looked at me. "Eric, I don't think you should be here for this."

"Ma'am, you cannot ask that of me. I will not leave her now."

A corner of her lips slowly rose. "No, I didn't think you would. There will be a sheet up, so you won't see anything." She stood and approached me. "She'll need you to calm her if she wakes up. I can think of no one else that she'd need."

I didn't know what to say. Knowing this moment would eventually come, I thought I'd prepared myself. I was wrong.

* * *

"Oh, God ... stop, PLEASE!" Connee bellowed as she instantly woke up from her day sleep. Dr. Carlisle had already completed the incision, and although I couldn't make myself look at what the doctor was doing, I knew it was almost over.

"Connee, sweetheart, the baby is almost here. Just hang in there."

"Wha'? No, stop. I can't do this."

I wished there was something I could do. There was nothing.

"Connee, honey, you're doing great," Frannie told her as she brushed the wet and matted hair from her temples. "You aren't bleeding excessively, and we've ... Dr. Carlisle has been able to keep the incision from closing. It'll be any minute now and you'll have your baby. Be strong."

"Why can' you give me someth ... oh, God, it hurts!" Her hand flew up for mine and held onto it so tightly I was surprised she had that much strength left.

"Francesca, we've got it," a woman said at the other end of the table.

After the queen disappeared from my limited view, I shot my eyes up and saw a bundle be lifted by the woman before placing it on a small crib beside her. The baby made no sound at all.

Looking back down at Connee, the look of fear in her eyes made me cringe. "Why isn't it crying? What is it? Is it okay?" I didn't know what to tell her. "Mom!"

"Give us a minute, honey. We have to clear the nostrils and throat."

Connee's body shook a little but soon realized it was Dr. Carlisle and another assistant working to close the wide horizontal gash that the baby came out of.

"Eric, Eric, what is it?" Connee pleaded.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance—"

A loud, hearty cry filled the room, the most joyous sound I'd ever heard in my life, aside from hearing Connee's laugh. "Is that it?" she asked, but her voice sounded strange to me, as she slurred the few words.

"Wrap the baby up," Frannie said softly, yet confidently before she stood beside Dr. Carlisle. They both began to fervently work on Connee, but I didn't like their discouraged faces.

"Mom, wha' izit?"

"It's a boy," a woman said as she placed the baby in Connee's arm.

We both looked at our very normal-looking human newborn with wonder and amazement. "Oh, Eri', he looks perfect," she whispered with a cracking voice.

"Well, he does, doesn't he?"

"Damn, damn. There's too much bleeding now." Frannie mumbled. "Eric, how's she doing up there?"

When I looked down at Connee her chest rose erratically, and she had trouble focusing on the baby in her arm. My heart quickly sank. "Take the baby!" she grunted. It wasn't natural that she say that, was it? She should have wanted to keep the baby in her arms. The assistant swiftly carried him off when Connee's arm slipped away.

"No, no, no ..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Fuck! Queen!"

Before she could reply, the heart monitor beeped a single long, high pitched tone. "Shit! Eric," Frannie said, appearing beside me, "Take her and bury her."

"Where?!" I hollered, not thinking clearly.

"Yours, by the stream," she reminded me.

"Why can't you bring her back?" I asked alarmed.

"I can't explain now, Eric, just _do it_!" I couldn't even react as I watched the sheet divider being thrown to the floor. Francesca wrapped up Connee's motionless body in the bloody sheet and handed her to me. "Go. The longer you wait—"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. The meaning was very clear. I flew to the stream and gently lay Connee in the deep, dark, cold trench. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave you." I knew she couldn't hear me, but I didn't care. I'd be true to my word.

Throwing clumps of earth on my Connee, I couldn't look at her. Even if I did her lifeless body would have been blurred through my bloody tears. It literally killed me to bury my love, my life. The only hope for her then was for her to heal naturally.

I couldn't fathom how I was going to be able to sit through the next three damned days waiting for her to rise. But I'd fought for everything I'd ever wanted and acquired in my life, and Connee Byers was one person I was not going to let go that easily.

* * *

_Third person:_

"Eric?" Queen Francesca lightly placed her hand on Eric's shoulder where he'd been sitting by the freshly covered mound where Connee's body lay in the day hole. "I've brought you something to eat."

He barely glanced up but saw the feet of a human in heels standing beside Frannie's bare feet. He shook his head then looked back at the temporary, hopefully, grave of his lover, his friend, his companion.

"You will not be needed," Frannie said to the human. "You may go home." After the woman left, she sat down. "Any sign at all?" He did not reply. "I didn't think so; too early." She hesitated a moment. "The baby is doing well, Eric. Why don't you come in and hold him."

There was sudden movement in the center of the mound. Eric excitedly sat up straight and stared intently. Minutes went by. Nothing else happened. "Damned worm."

They sat in silence for several hours before Frannie stood and wiped the seat of her blue jeans. "The baby is hungry. I hear him crying. Come inside soon, Eric."

Again, he nodded simply for acknowledgment.

* * *

_Three days later ..._

The sun had just set and Eric was again at the mound to monitor Connee's status on rising again. The knot in his stomach from the nerves made his appetite non-existent; as a matter of fact, he hadn't eaten since the day Connee delivered their baby boy.

Every night since he'd buried her, he'd spend most of the nights at the grave site, then at least an hour with the baby. Frannie had to show him how to hold the tiny infant the first night, for it had been millennia since he'd held one. But then he was a pro, even fed the baby his bottle. They had to experiment with the accurate ratio of formula and blood; Frannie had collected and preserved several pints of blood from the best human candidates.

Eric was jostled from his concentration of any movement when his cell phone rang in his jeans pocket. He grunted when he heard the ringtone 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' by Katy Perry. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone but Connee. It eventually stopped ringing, but then immediately started again. "This _better _be important, Pam!" he snapped into the mouth piece.

There was hesitation before she replied, "We've had a problem here, Sir." She rarely used that title with him, but she had to appease his grumpiness.

"Handle it."

"Already have. When are you coming back?"

"Don't kn—" Eric stopped in mid-sentence when the center of the dirt mound pulsed, then settled back down; nothing else happened. "I've got a problem on my end, too."

"Oh, did that woman of yours have your demon child yet?" she retorted sarcastically.

"How the hell did you know? Oh, Sookie, the big mouth."

"Yes, she told me. She was worried about Connee and it sort of slipped out of her mouth."

"You bribed her, didn't you?" Eric asked with a slight wicked grin, relieved that Pam knew; a lot less explaining if he absolutely had to.

"Of course not. She thought I knew. Well?"

"The baby's fine, he's fine," he sighed heavily, mainly from frustration.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement at one end of the burial mound. Without another word he threw the phone aside. Kneeling in the middle, the entire rectangle then constantly throbbed as he knew his Connee had awakened and was struggling to free herself. Soft, muffled grunts emitted from the depths of the dirt, and he was beyond anxious. Mr. Eric Northman was never one to just sit back and let things happen—well, maybe he was, though not when it involved Connee Byers. He began to dig at the dirt, not even caring if it rapidly collected on his jeans.

A moment later, fingers then a hand finally plunged through and grappled for something, anything to pull herself up. The other hand emerged, followed by another muffled gasp. Within seconds, Connee finally broke free and jumped beside the grave, her feet planted firmly and steadily. She stood in an attack position, looking around her wildly for something to come at her.

Eric, on the other hand, stood gaping at her. Connee was nothing like the woman, then official vampire that he fell in love with. Her eyes were wild and menacing, dirt was smeared all over her face and her clothing picked up every bit of dirt that had encased her.

"Connee—"

She didn't reply but stood erect, her mouth grimacing, her eyes blazing with hatred and fear. "Who are you?" she asked, looking around her for an imaginary attacker. "God, I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Don't you ... oh, shit." Eric took a step closer, but she turned and ran off toward the stream. "Connee! Wait!" He flew into the air, calling out for the queen's assistance.

By the time he saw Connee through the trees, Frannie was at her side but not holding her back. Eric floated back down beside the queen, who was then staring at her daughter cautiously. "Connee, baby, you're alright. Come back to the house and we'll—"

"No! I wanna eat!" she demanded, as if she were a spoiled five-year old.

"You will. There's plenty to eat if you'll just come back with us," Frannie said calmly.

Connee looked up and to her left, grinning wickedly with hunger when she heard before she saw, cowering on a branch about fifteen feet up a thick oak tree, a black and white cat. Before either Eric or Frannie could respond, Connee had climbed halfway up the tree before Frannie commanded, "Connee! Get down from that tree right now!" Her daughter paid her no mind. "AS YOUR MAKER, I COMMAND YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Connee immediately stopped and peered down angrily at her mother. Eric gracefully floated up to her, grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down, Eric! I just need to eat!"

Flying toward the house, he had to continuously fight her and readjust his hold on her, for she kicked and screamed trying to free herself. "Little girl, I am older than you and much stronger. I sug_gest_ you calm yourself before I have to do something drastic." That shut her up.

Just as they reached the sliding glass door on the back deck, Frannie opened the panel, allowing Eric to glide to his feet and walk into the house. "Eric, the kitchen, please. I don't dare give her a human in the state she's in." He nodded and did so, then having a stronger hold of Connee.

After they walked in, Eric set her in a chair and held her down by her shoulders. "You can let me go. I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh, yes you will," Eric replied, knowing she absolutely _would _run out in search of the human he could also smell.

"Mom! Make him—"

"Relax, honey," Frannie told her as she handed her a bottle of TruBlood. "The quicker you calm down, the sooner you can see your son."

Connee looked at the bottle like it was a bag of dog crap but grabbed it and took a swallow. "Oh, god, this is disgusting!" she snapped, completely ignoring the 'son' comment. She stood, defying Eric.

"Oh, dear," Frannie moaned. "I'll be right back. Let me get a bag from downstairs. Keep her down, Eric."

"Yes Ma'am," he responded, but had no idea how he was going to accomplish that. He decided on kindness. "Sit back down, sweetheart."

Connee put her hands on her hips. "No! What if I don't want to?"

Kindness lost to tactical action. "Oh, little one, I won't have a problem tying your ass down," he challenged.

She grinned and ran her finger up his chest under his t-shirt. "You know, I would really, _really_ like it if you did."

He took a step closer to her and stood his ground. "I also know that you do not like your ass spanked. Keep it up. We'll see how much you can take if you keep behaving this way!"

Connee's grin quickly evaporated. She crossed her arms and threw herself back down in the chair. They stared at the other for a minute, allowing Eric to get his thoughts together. All he knew was this: One, he had his Connee back. Two, she wasn't quite what he expected. Three, she didn't remember the baby. _Okay, one thing at a time. _

He put his hands softly yet firmly on her shoulders. "You really don't remember giving birth to our son?"

"Yes, I do," she said flippantly. "I just want to eat."

"He's doing fine, by the way," he told her coldly. She didn't reply.

He sighed unnecessarily just as Frannie returned with a pint of blood in a preservation bag, pulled a glass from the cabinet, released the lock and poured some blood into the glass. Connee squirmed in the chair while she tried to look behind Eric, her nose twitching as the aroma of the blood filled her sensitive nose. "I need to warm it up, darling. Give me a second."

When it was ready, Frannie brought the glass to Connee, who eagerly grabbed it and practically emptied the glass in one swallow. Eric pulled back and looked at her in disgust, even if the tempting human blood was dripping from the corners of her lips. It only reminded him how hungry he was, too; he hadn't eaten in three, almost four days.

There was a ding from the microwave and Frannie handed Connee another glass. "Eric," she said, nodding to the counter behind them. He followed her only a few short steps, and they both watched Connee as she downed the second glass. "She has the exact same ferocious appetite she did when she was a child."

Eric was in no mood for a mother's reminisces. "We shouldn't let the baby around her, not in her current state of mind," he whispered softly.

"Agreed. Have you ever seen a change like hers?"

"It varies, but yes. What I'm more concerned about is—"

"The baby," Connee intervened sourly. "Right? I don't want it."

She stood and headed for the hallway but Eric was quicker than her. "Oh, no you don't. We have to keep an eye on you," he warned her.

"I am _not_ a child!" she spat. "I don't need anyone to hover over me!"

"Oh, don't temp me."

"I need more ... I smell ... there's a human here. I'm still hungry."

"You've had enough for now. We need to figure out—"

Before Eric could finish speaking, Connee shoved her body hard into his. He did not budge but held her firmly by her forearms. "Move, damn it!"

"Connee! Watch your tongue!" Frannie chastised. "Eric, control her."

He looked down at Connee with a challenging look. "Queen, I'll need your help upstairs."

Connee turned to look at her mother, as if she would help her daughter. She had no intention of doing so.

Again, Eric got a firm hold of Connee, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her upstairs. "Eric, mother fucker! Put me the HELL DOWN!"

He only smirked as he continued down the hallway to the bedroom, throwing her roughly on the twin bed against the wall as if she were a rag doll. "Queen, the handcuffs are in the top drawer. Can you bring them to me?" She fought him valiantly, though to no avail. "Keep it up," he cautioned her.

Frannie handed him the wrist cuffs. While he was able to quickly secure them to Connee's wrists then to the rail head board, Frannie was having difficulty with her feet. "Connee! Stop kicking!" she ordered.

Reluctantly, she calmed down enough for the cuffs to be clasped and locked with the leg post, only then testing her strength with the restraints. No, she wasn't going anywhere, and she knew it. "Eric, Mom, why are you doing this to me?"


	46. Chapter 46

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am changing the title of this fic to Eric's Special Gift. I fear I might have put off some readers by the 50 Shades. So, if you see 'New chapter' posts for Eric's… it's still 50 Shades of Eric.

Thanks! Hope you still read!


	47. Chapter 47

_Hours later ..._

"How is she? Did she eat?"

Eric didn't immediately answer Frannie as he walked into the living room, where he met her standing anxiously by the antique bassinet; the baby was fast asleep. Eric walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside, peering outside at the dreary fall weather. All the snow had long-ago melted, and Hurricane Stella was in her third hour of intermittent torrential downpours, and there showed no sign of stopping. The rain pouring down in sheets was the perfect invitation to run out the door and keep running. "No," he finally muttered.

She shook her head frustrated before she approached him at the window. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she said, "The sun has just set; it's only been a day. She'll have to eat soon."

He peered down scowling at her for touching him before he forced himself to calm down. He glared back out the window. "And what do we do if she doesn't? You have no idea how stubborn that girl is."

That cut Frannie like a knife. Sure, she hadn't been in Connee's life since she was a little girl, but that didn't mean she didn't love her daughter. "Sadly, she gets that from her mother."

He tried to laugh but couldn't. "What if I take her the baby now?"

"Not a good idea. You know that."

He turned around sharply. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Frannie gave him a comforting smile, although forced. "Just bare with her. You are strong, Eric. She needs someone like you that can—"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Connee screamed at the top of her lungs from upstairs.

While he looked up the stairs fretfully, Frannie looked at the bassinet to see if the baby had woken. A bright flash of lightening made her jump, but Eric stood stone cold dead.

"Maybe I should go up and try—" Before she could finish speaking, Eric was already turning the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Eric, please! Maaawwwwm!"

At the door, he slowly opened the door and looked at Connee. The bed sheet was all twisted; half of it was balled on the bed while the other half was on the floor. Her hair was matted and dirty from being buried in the dirt for three days and bloody streaks streamed on the side of her head from her relentless tears of frustration. And yet she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in more than one thousand years.

"Are you willing to eat now?" He had no idea why he even asked; he already knew the answer.

"Yes, please," she replied sweetly and innocently, giving Eric an alluring smile.

He tried not to show surprise at her answer. She might have been all sweet and lovey dovey, but he grew immediately guarded. "You will eat?"

"Yes Sir."

_Oh, no. She's _definitely _up to something_.

"I am not up to anything! I can't _do _anything because you won't let me!" He'd have to remember to practice keeping his thoughts more to himself, though he had no idea how.

Turning his head toward the hallway, he said softly, "Queen, please bring the human up again." He then walked around the empty twin bed to the bed by the wall, where Connee was no longer thrashing and screaming as she had been when he left her a few minutes earlier, then sat across from her on the bed. "I have no patience for this, Connee, you realize that, don't you?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just ... everything is so new."

_It's not possible she could do a complete turn around ... is it? _"You will get used to it, Connee, but you're not even trying."

A gasp at the door made Eric jump as he turned to see Frannie and Connee's dinner standing in the doorway dumbstruck. "Eric Northman! You didn't even clean her off?" Frannie berated. She huffed then disappeared but returned within seconds with a wet washcloth. "Genie, wait at the top of the stairs, please," she said. The girl left and Frannie went to her daughter's bedside. "Oh, baby, I know you're scared. But newborns are very hard to control."

As Frannie gingerly cleaned her off, she said, "Mom, I'm okay now. Can I take a shower?"

The queen leaned back and scrutinized her face, wearing a pleased smile. "I don't see why not." Frannie quickly removed the cuffs around Connee's ankles.

"Majesty, are you sure that is wise?" Eric stood up cautiously.

"Yes, Eric. She'll be—"

As Frannie spoke, she had just finished unlocking the wrist cuffs when Connee pushed her mother away and bolted for the window. Before Eric could react and Frannie could get back on her feet, Connee already had the window and screen open and jumped onto the window sill.

"Connee! Get back in here!" Frannie demanded.

But her mother's words fell on deaf ears. Connee leapt from the two-story window onto the drenched grass and made a beeline for the forest. Within two steps she was completely wet from the heavy rain hitting her from every side. But it didn't faze her. She was overjoyed at getting out of the bedroom so quickly and ran for all she was worth.

"Oh, hell," Eric grumbled and raced after Connee.

She was quick, that was for sure. He flew out the window after her, but had no trouble finding her. As she reached a darkened corner of the tree line, Eric descended vertically and caught her in his arms.

"No, no, Eric! Please, let me go!" she pleaded.

He didn't even bother replying. Not knowing if it was because he was so pissed at her for escaping, or deceiving him, or simply the fact that she wouldn't eat, he grabbed onto her forearms from behind and pulled her to him. She screamed and cursed and fought him the entire time he went back to the house. He met Frannie at the sliding glass door, where she held the door open for them, and he took her to the living room. Throwing her down hard on the couch, he towered over her.

"Connee, do not even _think_ about doing that again!" All she did was stare up at him, her arms crossed over her chest and smiled wickedly. "You will eat now. And if I have to force it down your throat, so be it! Frannie ..."

The queen met them with the shaking, frightened human female beside her. She had been fed on before, but never with a vicious vampire as Connee appeared to be then.

"Sit down, dear," Frannie said to the girl, who did, but reluctantly. "We will control her. Do not be scared."

Connee tried to squirm up and over the couch, but Eric was well prepared to take her on, then knowing what she was capable of. In a single heartbeat he was behind the couch with Connee's arms beside her head and leaned her forward a little. "On your knees," he said, directing it at the human. The girl did as she was told, and Frannie stood behind her as double enforcement in case Connee decided to bolt again.

"Eat," Eric told Connee firmly.

"You know, all that cold rain hitting my face ... I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Besides, I don't want to."

Eric had had enough. With all the upper body strength he could muster, he held her arms back by her elbows and got a tightly controlled grip of her head. "Oh, I can make you do anything I want you to, little girl," he challenged. "Now shut up and drink!"

Frannie was able to convince the girl that she wouldn't be drained of every single drop of her blood, and she finally leaned forward, tilting her head to one side so that Connee could have easy access to the artery and closed her eyes. Which was a good thing, because Connee barred her short, fresh vampire teeth, opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into the girl's neck immediately. Growling from the back of the throat, the hunger that had built up inside Connee grew feverishly, and she fed more slowly and gentler. Eric no longer needed as much strength to control her. Within minutes, the girl began to slump her shoulders.

"Love, that's enough," Frannie said softly.

Connee immediately removed her fangs from the girl's flesh but didn't retract them. She felt the warm, thick blood trace down her chin, and although she was still hungry, she felt completely defeated. "Okay, you can let me go now," she said quietly but full of pretense.

"Oh, I don't think so," Eric replied. In one swoop, he picked her up from the couch and hurried her back upstairs to the bedroom.

"Damn it!" she screamed as he threw her back on the bed. "I've eaten. I'm okay now."

"You are far from okay," he said as he quickly fastened the cuffs around her ankles and wrists again. "Your behavior leaves me no choice." Standing with his hands on his hips, he told her, "Until you can prove to us you are capable of behaving somewhat civil, you will stay right where you are!"

"Do you really think these damned things will keep me strapped in here?" she asked maliciously.

"Yes, I do. You may be Bintaur, but your strength is far from being able to escape."

"No, Eric, Master, please!" she begged.

Without a word, he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"ERIC! Don't do this!"

* * *

Just before the sun was to rise over the horizon, Eric slowly and as quietly as he could opened the bedroom door. He smiled when he saw Connee fast asleep, but he knew she would be by that time. Silently gliding to her bedside, he carefully and gently removed the ankle and wrist cuffs before he slid into bed beside her, pulled her still body into his arms and held her tightly as they slept.

At dusk, with a still-sleeping Connee, he gave her a good evening kiss, put the cuffs right back on her and left her alone for the night with no food whatsoever.

And it killed him. He had argued with Frannie to allow her to feed, but she'd always pull rank. She insisted it would weaken her, therefore, it would make her come around quicker. He never understood the logic of that.

The second night just after Connee woke up and Eric came to check up on her, she acted all sweet and innocent, another lame attempt at freedom. He so badly wanted to know he could trust her, and the only way he'd find out was if he did release her. Bad mistake. She bolted from the bed. As fast as she was then, he was one step ahead of her; he would always catch her and tie her back down on the bed.

The third night she put on her sexual charm, which had always worked with him before. She thought he'd go for tying him down and allow her to Domme him, but of course he didn't fall for that. So she did the next best thing. After he finally broke down and freed her, she attacked him and threw him on the bed, straddled his waist and ground her crotch against his. When he couldn't resist her kiss, she slid her body down, slowly unbuttoned his jeans and took his hard penis in her hand. When he smiled wantingly at her, she immediately jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the bedroom door, threw it open and ran directly into Frannie, who had been standing right at the other side of the door anticipating her escape. Kicking and screaming, both Frannie and Eric dragged her back to the bed where he tied her back down, gave her a death glare, and left her alone again.

The beginning of the fourth night, however, took a definite turn. Eric replaced the cuffs on Connee's ankles and wrists while she remained asleep, kissed her softly on the forehead and walked toward to door.

Just as he reached the door knob, he heard, "Eric?" He paused without turning to look at her, dreading to hear what her next little scheme would be to free herself. "You win."

He then turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed deeply in suspicion, wondering what her next bound-to-fail escape plan was going to be. He wanted to trust her, he really did. But he knew Connee was aware of his weak spots, and he didn't dare give her another opportunity to outsmart him. "What?" he snapped.

Without looking at him, she said, "I'm done."

Still skeptical, he shook his head. "Do you _really_ think I'll fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?" He didn't want an answer.

"I want my life back. I want you back. I want _us_ back." Her voice cracked, and it did sound genuine. "It's just because I was afraid for the baby, but not from you, from me."

"I don't understand."

She stared up at the ceiling, her body limp and totally resigned. "I remember when I held him right after he was born, something savage ripped through me. I smelled his blood, felt it, heard it surging through his veins. Then I had a nightmare. He was crying to be fed, and I saw ... I saw myself holding him in my arms and ... I was ... Feeding. Off. Him." Bloody tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

Then he understood why she was so frightened and acting out. He sat down beside her on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder tentatively.

"I couldn't control the ... hunger for him. I didn't want to hold him, couldn't stand to hear him cry. I wanted him to stop crying, not from his hunger, but for mine."

Eric fought back tears. He stood, loosened and removed the restraints then sat back down. She did not move. "I do not know how _I_ would have been with him if I wasn't prepared, and without guidance from the queen. She _can_ help you through this. Love, I have held him and fed him every night since he was born."

"Blood, from you?"

"No. It is milk from a bottle. He's shown no behavior to the queen that he requires blood."

"And ... you didn't have the desire to—"

"Oh, god, no! That little man has brought life back to me, after you, of course. It was the best feeling in the world giving life instead of taking it." She slowly turned her head to look at him for the first time. "I never told you, but I _was_ married, after my family was taken. I was on a personal journey to make my father proud of me. I had seven children, though none survived to adulthood. I cared for them. I loved them. But they were all gone, like everyone else I loved, and I had to leave. I became nothing but a savage." He ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, things are different now, but he's my ... _our_ miracle. And I wish no harm toward him."

Connee buried her face in his chest and cried for several minutes, her whole body shaking as she held onto him tightly. He held onto her tighter than he'd ever remember doing so. He softly whispered into her ear.

"Eric, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, and so does Junior."

"Tell me you did _not_ name him Junior!"

He replied seriously, "Yes, I did." Then he smiled. "Of course I didn't. I don't want him to be a thing like me."

She sat up and leaned against him. "Oh, I hope he does grow up to be like you. You're not all _that_ bad," she said with a smirk. The expression on her face changed to that of contemplation. "Um, you know? We could maybe do something with these restraints."

"No. You need a bath before I even touch you," he said playfully.

"Well," she replied, "I could tie you down and—"

"Wait a minute! Aren't I your Master?"

"I can take a shower in ten seconds. You know how fast I am now."

"No, absolutely not."

She leaned forward and kissed him, running her hand slowly up his thigh, knowing that was all she'd need for him to change his mind. When they broke their kiss she said, "I'm okay, love, really." The tips of her fingers brushed against the bulge of his crotch.

"Well, the queen is downstairs with the baby now. You have an hour to do with me as you wish."

Without saying a word they stood, Eric quickly removed his jeans and t-shirt and jumped on the bed on his back. Connee looked up and down his body like she was about to eat him then slowly and seductively secured all four restraints. She then stepped back and removed her tattered and filthy nightgown. "Don't go anywhere, slave," she warned as she walked out of the room wearing an evil, manipulating grin on her face.

After closing the door behind her she leaned against the door to think of her next move. Being that she had been in the house for such a long time, she was very familiar with the layout and knew of the secret passages. Listening very intently for voices within the house to determine where everyone was, she heard several noises downstairs in the living room.

Coast was clear.

She really wanted and needed to feed first, but there was no time for that, regardless of how tired she'd become. She headed for the bathroom first, rinsed off her face without even looking in the mirror, grabbed the full-length cotton robe from the back of the door and went to the bedroom across from her mother's. She quickly went to the clothing curio cabinet, opened the door, pushed the plastic-covered dresses aside and stepped in. She snickered, being that 'The Witch and the Wardrobe' was one of her favorite childhood books.

At the back she slid the thin wooden paneling aside and stepped through it, feeling with her foot the small step before she'd step to the next. It was a spiral staircase with no lighting, but she didn't really need any. She proceeded to take exactly six stairs that led down, then twenty-four flat steps to another four stairs down to the hidden door in the library, which was on the other side of the house.

When she got to the library door, she slowly and quietly slid it open, stepped through a small plain cabinet and opened the door. Listening for voices again, there were none. So she stepped out of the cabinet and headed straight for the opened sliding glass on the opposite side of the room.

She made it four steps before a force hit her in the back, square between her shoulders, which sent her flying against a wall of books. As she crumbled to the floor several books fell on top of her. They settled around her and she looked around in shock, wondering who attacked her.

"It was _me_ that you attacked you," said Frannie, who was then standing over her, her hands on her hips, looking angrier than any mother could be. "Do you honestly think I'm _that_ stupid, Leigh?" she spat maliciously, knowing Connee hated that name.

"Sadly, she thinks I'm the stupid one," Eric said as he walked into the room and stood beside Frannie, his arms behind his back.

"How the _hell_ did you know where I was?!"

"Did you forget I can read thoughts? Eric warned me you hadn't come back from the bathroom quickly enough. I figured I knew where you were."

Frannie gruffly and carelessly pulled Connee up from the floor and pulled her arms behind her. With gloved hands, Eric brought forward a chain of thin silver, placed it around her neck, twisted it in the back and brought the two ends two feet between them. At that instant her flesh started to burn, and he turned his head to avoid the smell, but it was no use.

"Oh, god!" Connee wailed, reaching up and trying to tear the chain from her neck, which only elicited more screams as the palms of her hands began to sear and smoke.

She tried to struggle and break away from him, but he was stronger. Because he was filled with such anger and disappointment in her, he would take none of her behavior any longer. He threw her against the bookshelf hard, forcing books to shake and a few more fell to the floor. "I don't give a flying _fuck_ how much pain you are in, Ms. Byers," he spat, his voice filled with rage.

"Eric, enough," Frannie warned. "Come with me."

"No, no! I am—oh, shit! Eric, don't let her do this to me! Please!" Tears rolled down her face, which met with blood that had already been coming from her ears and nose.

"Oh, she's not the one that's _doing_ this to you. _You_ are doing it to yourself."

He promptly took a step back, grabbed her by the waist and once again threw her over his shoulder. At first she struggled further, but by the time they reached the door she had grown too weak to continue. But that didn't stop the string of curse words spurting from her mouth.

Frannie led Eric and Connee to the basement level, but in the opposite direction of where the Dr.'s office and exam room were. They turned a few corners then Frannie stopped at a door, pressed in a few numbers on a key lock panel, and the door swung open. As they walked in the room, Eric hesitated. It was a fairly small room, two chairs set in a corner with a side table, and most disturbing, in the center of a room was a cage. It was bigger than the one he was held captive in, but no less confining, as the bars were silver. There was nothing inside the cage at all, only a cold, concrete floor. His attention was diverted back to the present when a moan came from behind him, and he remembered who he had draped over his shoulder.

"Place her inside, please, and you can remove the chain," Frannie told him.

He proceeded to walk into the cage, placed Connee on the floor then stood, looking her over. She never opened her eyes as she balled into the fetal position, whining and groaning in pain, her flesh sizzled and smoked. Quickly he removed the chain and threw it to the side.

"Eric, leave her be to calm down," Frannie told him.

He looked at her incredulously, surprised at the coldness and callousness that her voice portrayed. "Majesty, we can't—"

"I'd move your foot if I were you," Frannie warned.

"What?" He looked down at Connee, who was about to grab onto his ankle, her mouth open, her fangs an inch away from his foot.

Without thinking what he was doing, Eric threw his leg out hard and quick, the toes of his foot hitting her directly under her chin, sending her head back, her body following. She flew back three feet until the metal bars stopped her progress. More screams erupted from Connee as untouched skin seared from the new burning flesh. She pushed herself forward, only to land far enough away that she was no longer touching the bars.

Eric was about to reach down for her, only wanting to comfort her and take away her pain, but Frannie rushed into the cage, grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him out, with him protesting the entire way. The cage's silver door slammed shut and automatically locked.

"Majesty! She's hurt!"

"Eric, let's leave her for now. We'll come back. She needs time alone."

"With all due respect, no."

The smallest curl of a smile rose on Frannie's lips, and she shook her head. "Mr. Northman, you are just as stubborn as my daughter. Please, you have to trust me."

"Eric, Master, _please_ help me," Connee whined, so softly he wasn't sure if she'd actually spoken.

But he had heard her. He turned to look at her, and his shoulders slumped when he saw her body crumbled in a ball like some helpless, injured animal. In a way she was, and so was he. He died inside, wishing for an instant that he could end it all, meet his final and true death, just leave his heart behind. But Connee, _his _Connee, had given him his heart back. He would fight to keep it.

"I am, Connee. I am," he replied as he turned and raced out of the room. Then he was gone.

Connee's body shook from his words. "Mom, I'm sorry. Please, I'll behave. I'm sorry," she cried.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry, too," Frannie answered.

She then walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. She didn't even look in the large peephole for one last look at her daughter. She simply turned and walked away.


	48. Chapter 48

Downstairs in the living room Eric was holding Fredrick, feeding him from a bottle. He stared down at his little man, or vampire, or Bintaur, whatever he'd be. It didn't matter to Eric, not one damned bit. Only a few times in his life had something grounded him to make him feel content, happy, grateful. Yet at that moment it affected him more potently than anything else, other than having Connee in his life.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a soft cloth brushed down his cheek. He didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed that Frannie had wiped away a tear. He just felt for Connee.

"You have a hungry one there," she said quietly so as not to wake the baby, who had just closed his eyes but was still softly suckling.

"Did you notice—" Eric started to say a little too loud; the baby had jerked in his arm. "Did you see her ears in the library?" he asked more quietly.

"Yes. She hasn't eaten in days. Hey, the baby's almost done. Let me burp him and you go see her. Ask Linda for a bag of O Positive and take it to her."

Within seconds the baby was in Frannie's arms and Eric raced out of the room to the basement, first to the doctor's office then to the door that Connee was in. He had forgotten it was locked electronically, and he needed the combo to get in.

"1023," he heard Frannie tell him from upstairs.

He punched the numbers into the box then rushed in, stopping just short of being burned from the silver bars. He was not surprised at all that she hadn't even moved since they'd left only an hour earlier.

"Connee, love, here. Take this." He loosened the cap a little bit to make it easier for her to get the blood. He aimed between the dangerous bars and threw the bag of blood a few inches from her hand. "Eat." She didn't reply. "Damnit! Eat!"

She still didn't say anything. Instead she slowly reached out for the bag, pulled her arm back and threw it right back toward him. It hit a bar, but the lid was loose and it popped off, spattering him all over with blood. "Fuck!" he cursed then stepped back, but by then it was too late. "Is this the way you want it?! Fine! Starve for all I care!"

He slammed the door shut behind him and promptly punched a hole in the wall. He cared.

He went upstairs, not wanting to hear a word from the queen. "You'll need to hire someone to replace the hole I just put in the wall," he said nonchalantly as he walked in then out of the room. "I'm taking a shower."

An hour later Eric made another attempt, hoping that time Connee would stop being such a brat and eat. He entered the room and shook his head because she hadn't moved. He figured as much. Without saying a word, he loosened the cap and threw it within her reach. She didn't touch it.

He could do nothing to make her eat, so he turned to leave. "Er'c," a soft whisper reached his ears.

"_What?!_" He didn't turn around.

"My ears ... nose ... bleeding."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Am I dying?"

"Yes," he replied then left her alone again.

He walked past Frannie at the top of the stairs. he told her, "There's another hole to repair."

"Didn't you think one hole was enough, Sheriff?!" she retorted, but her voice was sympathetic. "Did she eat?"

"No."

Frannie didn't know if he answered her first question or her second.

Eric took to the sky trying to clear his mind, which didn't help. Only half an hour had gone by before he went back to Connee. Before entering the room he looked through the peep hole. "I'll be damned."

She was in the middle of the cage kneeling, the blood bag empty at her feet, her hands were palms up and placed over her thighs, her head down. He was taken aback and appalled at how bad she looked. Her face was completely covered in blood, from under her eyes to the sides of her face, even under her nose and chin. A coating of blood sheened her skin from her collarbone all the way underneath the robe.

He rushed to get another bag of blood and returned, put on protective gloves to open the silver door and knelt beside her. Regardless of her submissiveness, he told her softly, "Eat. You've got to eat."

He removed the lid's cap and brought it to her mouth. She reached for the bag and brought the lip of it to her mouth; he never let go of the bag. She drank it down as if she'd been dying of thirst in the desert, which basically she had been. Yet she remained composed enough not to spill a drop, or lose control as she had before.

"That's it. Good girl." When it was completely empty, he pulled it away; she returned to her pose. "Will you eat more?" She simply nodded.

Eric was well of aware of her manipulation, trickery and failed attempts at escape. By her giving him the only thing she had left, maybe she was genuinely ready to prove herself. He wanted to believe her, he really did. But he had to give her a chance, didn't he?

Test one: "You'll stay? You won't move?" She shook her head. "Will I have to lock the cage door?" Again she shook her head.

With lightning speed he went to the refrigerator where the blood was kept and grabbed a bag. Stepping out of the office he came to abrupt stop, counted to a hundred as slowly as he could, which was really only about five seconds, then hurried back to her, stopping in the threshold of the cage. "I'll be damned, again." She was still in the pose.

Passed test one.

"Are you done?" She nodded. "If I let you out you'll behave?" She nodded. "You'll listen to your mother?" She nodded.

Test two: With a minuscule amount of skepticism that held him back, he said, "Come." She remained still.

Failed test two.

"That's what I thought."

"nt ..."

"What did you say?" he barked.

" ... can't ... weak."

A gurgle erupted from the back of his throat, although he thought it might have been his heart. He went to her, sat beside her, pulled her into his lap, bit into his wrist and placed it over her mouth. Instantly she grabbed his wrist, latched onto the puncture spot and drank from him. He gave her all that he could to give her life, just as she had given him life.

Not even a minute went by before he could feel the wound begin to close up, so he pulled it away. She whined from the back of her throat while he opened it again and returned his wrist to her mouth. As she fed, he began to feel strength return to her body, as she had just enough to bend up her legs.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," he said as he took back his hand and held onto her as tight as he could from behind, rocking her back and forth. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

"Remember, I've got a grip on you, so if you _think_—"

"I won't."

"Riight, I've heard that before."

"I won't," she repeated.

"Do you need to eat more?"

"No. Eric," she started, twisting her body enough so that she could look up at him. "How long will . . . I don't know if . . . the baby—"

"You will. We'll help you." He understood her concerns completely.

Her body shuttered. "The things I said, did—"

"Stop, right now. It'll pass, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, little one. The sun is almost up, and you need rest."

"No, wait, wait, please," she begged. "I am so sorry for the way I behaved."

"I was never worried, my love. I have been patient for a thousand years to find someone like you. And now that I have, I am not about to let you go."

"Even after the way I acted?"

"Be_cause_ of how you behaved. You are a fighter, Connee Byers. I wouldn't have you any other way. Now, enough of this. You need to take a long, hot bath and sleep."

As they walked out of the room with her cradled in his arms, her head on his collarbone, she mumbled, "Eric, why are there holes in the wall?"

"Your mother was so angry with you she punched the wall."

"I did no such thing," Frannie said as she met them in the hall, a huge, relieved smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N: I know I majorly faux-paised (spelling?) in that I've made Eric TOO human! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm not sure. What do y'all think? Should they continue their D/s relationship? Any suggestions would help! Glad y'all are reading and enjoying.


End file.
